The Goddess Gate
by UranoMetria
Summary: With six years of partnership, Natsu and Lucy are torn apart by a mysterious visit from a secret magic council. Lucy is kidnapped and her memories suppressed. She fights her way back home to regain her life - with a startling secret revealed as she begins to remember. The lives of all Earthland hang in the balance. (Eventual NaLu with hints of other pairings)
1. Promise

The day had started with so much promise.

She and the boys just got back from Mount Hikobe this morning, where their six months of training and missions had finally landed them. Now, after too long of a reprieve, they were home and finally catching up with everyone in the Guild they had missed.

So, why was Lucy wishing Gray's Ice Canon was shooting towards her instead of Natsu right now? In fact, she wouldn't even mind the flaming fist Gray was eating at the moment either. Anything would due to get away from this table.

"Nh, you guys – it's not like that with us. Honestly, all we do while we're away is train and take missions." Lucy even put on her most convincing face, but the ladies at the table weren't buying it.

Levy had a devious gleam in her eyes and a smirk that told Lucy she wasn't about to let this conversation drop. What's worst was that Levy was the least threatening out of the bunch, Mira's stare was downright devilish, as was her sisters, and Cana looked as though she was contemplating shaking the truth out of her. Most troubling was Erza's stoic watching – it was as if she knew something.

But there wasn't anything to know! Honest, if something was going to happen between her and Natsu, it would of already. They had been inseparable for the six years they've know each other and working nearly exclusively alone for missions for the last four, so really – if the guy was gonna make a move, he would have by now.

Lucy sighed. _Why me?_

"You mean to tell me, that you and flame-boy?" Cana jutted her beer holding hand towards the brawl, "Are not together?"

The stare Cana was throwing her way was daring Lucy to contradict. Honestly – Lucy was not the girl she was six years (technically thirteen years) ago, she could hold her own in a fight now. Natsu even thought she could earn S class this year…But fighting with Cana, over this? Was just dumb.

"We're together-"collective gasps around the table, Lucy cringed, "In the way Erza and Gray are together-"collective angry huffs and an agonized Juvia wail from somewhere in the guild. Lucy paused and her eyebrow ticked, this was so frustrating!

It's not like she didn't care for Natsu, and it's not for lack of wanting – she wished she had some juicy gossip, some hot and heavy sexual escapade to interlude her training to regale for the girls.

But she had nothing.

Natsu and her just _weren't_, and though that thought had agonized her a few years back, she oddly, was at peace now. When she was younger she figured by this age she would have had enough of adventures, she would have found someone, like Lisanna, Erza and Levy had, she'd be moving into the next step of a real marriage, thinking about a future with children – she'd have some sexual experience (beyond an awkward kiss in front of a dismally small theater audience), she thought she would have found love… That was the problem though, she had found love.

She loved Natsu – and that's why none of those other things were in the cards for her.

Loving Natsu meant missions, it meant working harder to become a stronger mage, it meant Nakama, searching for Igneel, and the Guild coming first it. It meant strength when you don't have any left – it meant small pleasures and big laughter, it meant annoying flying cats, and immature fights. It meant sleeping under the stars and catching each other's eyes across a camp fire, it meant being teased and teasing right back, it was dirt and blood and tears and gritting your teeth and courage! Loving Natsu was like his element, impossibly warm and comforting, but if you ventured too close, if you dared to close the gap, it burned.

_Loving Natsu…_ was accepting unspoken gestures – an arm across the shoulder, a hair mussing here, a tickle fight there. It was sharing warmth beneath a blanket, arms around each other, noses in each other's hair, legs tangled – as intimate as you can without taking off your clothes, and yet.

Lucy had nothing.

In the morning, they'd both wipe the sleep from their eyes, and carry on in their typical fashion, as if they hadn't just spent the night in a lover's embrace, as if all they had been doing was _just_ sharing warmth against the elements…

_That was loving Natsu. _

Despite how she craved what her friends had, she couldn't give up loving him. She was too far gone to be saved.

So what to tell them? They were all looking at her, they expected _something_. Lucy blushed – she didn't want too, but she had to bring out the big guns.

" You're right, I love him." Gasps from the group and a whispered "I knew it!" erupted from Mira. Lucy almost hated to break the excited high that was buzzing around the table, but it had to be done.

"But you're wrong, nothing is going on – and I seriously doubt it ever will…" The dejected looks from all but one, made Lucy contemplate stopping, but she had to drive this one home.

"If anything was ever, _ever, _going to happen, don't you think it would have _by now_?"

"Maybe you should just kiss him!" squeaked Lisanna, she continued "You know Natsu," she waved her arms around, "He's all battles and Igneel and Nakama – I bet he doesn't even know you care for him that way."

Lucy bit her lip to keep the frown at bay, _not even know she cared for him that way?_ That's even worse! She literally devoted her life to the guy, if he didn't know she was head over heels for him – the thought made her stomach drop. Lucy shook her head.

"No – I don't think so, he loves me too." Gasps all around and another whispered "I knew it!" erupted from Mira.

"Did he confess to you Lu-Chan?!" Levy had hearts in her eyes and looked as though she was about to lose it. The pregnancy hormones were making her extra dramatic it seems – Lucy swallowed down the jealously of her best friend.

"Did he make a big scene, was it after a battle?" _Not you too Lisanna,_ she wasn't even pregnant! Maybe being engaged makes you dramatic too? If that was the case, why was Ezra so quiet – in fact she was frighteningly quiet. _Did she know about Scheherazade Theater?_ The thought made Lucy's stomach lurch, but she forced herself to wave them off.

"No, you guys. It's nothing like that. Honestly, you've known Natsu longer than me. Does he really seem like the type for grand romantic gestures?" Lucy gave them a pointed look, and Lisanna and Levy eased into their seats.

"Give us a bone already Lucy! You can't keep throwing out statements like that and claiming nothing is going on between you too!" Cana growled and her beer sloshed out onto the table.

"Cana!" Mira chastised at the mess, but continued looking at Lucy, "She's right though, you can't say you both love each other but nothing's going on." Taking a stern pointed finger to Lucy, "And you can't claim you love each other like Erza and Gray-" Juvia wailed somewhere in the distance, "Because what you have transcends Nakama love."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look I know, I'm not trying to trick you but I'm not going to say we're something we're not."

She looked at the levelly, "The fact of the matter is, Natsu has never claimed to love, and I've…I've never said that to him. And I know I'm going to sound crazy, but I know that he does!"

Lucy hugged herself, "It's in everything he does, _I can see it_ when he looks at me…But him saying, him being intimate with me…" She tried to keep the bitterness from her speech, but she couldn't help it as she tore her eyes from the group, "It's not in him to be that way, he doesn't think like that."

"Bullshit."

Mira spoke first, "Erza…?"

Levy was quick to follow, the grin evolving on her face, "Do you know something, Erza?"

Lucy's pulse soared; she knew about Scheherazade Theater mission, she knew about the accidental –

"You two sleep together, Happy told me." Erza wore the smug smile she donned right after defeating an enemy.

"Lu-chan!?"

"I knew it!"

"How is he?!"

"I bet he's a dragon in bed!"

Lucy groaned. She wished Virgo was here to dig her an early grave.

And the day had started with so much promise.


	2. Acquisitioned

After explaining ad nauseum that "sleeping with Natsu", literally meant "sleeping," the girls finally let up.

Mira rose from the table with a sigh. Clearly she had hoping for something more than platonic cuddling.

"Lucy." Lucy brought her gaze to the older woman.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lucy balked. "What do you mean Mira?"

"I mean-" Cana cut her off with curt honesty, "She means, why the hell are you wasting your youth on a guy who isn't going to ravish you while you're alone in the woods for six months?!" She growled.

Lucy "eeped" and a blush erupted.

Cana continued, "Don't tell me…" She shook her head, "No, no, no – don't tell me." Lucy prayed she wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"You're still a virgin!" Less of a question and more of an accusation.

"Is that true Lu-Chan?" The gaping fish routine Lucy was doing seemed to confirm their suspicions.

"Really? I'm surprised. Even little Wendy has done the deed." Yup, that did it. Erza's calm remark did it. Lucy officially wished for death.

"Well it's not like Natsu is up for the job and I don't have time to meet someone else." Lucy hissed.

Mira sighed again, and moved to return to waiting tables. At least Mira didn't seem to find any joy in watching her squirm like the other girls around the table.

"Lucy," she said softly, "You know that's not entirely true, you've been back long enough to go on a few dates here and there… I know at least half a dozen men who would kill for a chance with you, but the past year – you've done nothing but shut every one of them down."

Mira picked up her once forgotten tray from the table and turned to leave. "Think about it Lucy, Cana's right. You're young. No sense waiting around, you deserve to be happy." Mira went to take her leave but Lucy stopped her.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Gone was the blushing, stuttering girl, in a one quick statement Lucy found her footing. Lucy didn't want to go there, but they left her no choice.

"So what? So Natsu is dense in all things romantic, so he may not kiss me like I wish he would, there's a lot of things that he does and doesn't do that disappoint me… but isn't that part of love?" She eyed all her friends and dared them to challenge her, when Lucy saw she had their attention she dropped her eyes to the table.

"My memories of my mother may be skewed, but to me…she was a saint or some kind of princess, and my father – well you guys know that story." She paused.

"Anyway, I asked her once, how she could be with someone, so loveless…so driven by greed, when there was such a goodness in her. Someone like her ought to be with a prince, like in the fairy tales she read me every night." Lucy shook her head, "She just smiled and said love isn't like a fairy tale. Love is… _love is disappointment_, or rather – finding that person, who you're just so crazy about, that all the things they do to disappoint you, just don't matter. You're just happy being with them, loving them – that you can't even imagine finding someone else, someone new to disappoint you."

Lucy let out a shaky laugh, "So yeah, Natsu's a total bone-head, but he makes me happy – in a way no one else can." She finished with a beautiful smile, finally thrilled to have gotten that off her chest to someone.

"Lu-Chan, that was beautiful!" Great, Levy was sobbing. Pregnancy must be horrible!

"Beautiful?!" Cana cried incredulously, "That was fucking depressing, I'll take another one Mira," and she handed the barmaid her empty glass. Mira gave a small smile and walked towards to bar for a refill.

"Kami, how's a girl supposed to drink, with hormonal women and depressing virgins." Her head fell to the table with a thunk.

"I agree with you, Lucy." Lucy blinked, she hadn't expected Erza to agree, but then again, the tumultuous relationship with Jellel had to have been filled with its fair share of disappointments. They shared a smile, Lucy's quickly turned into a wince as she eyed her best friend hormonally sobbing onto Lisanna's shoulder. Lucy mouthed "sorry" and Lisanna waved her off with a grin.

Finally – Lucy could relax. A few large crashes and curses informed her that Natsu and Gray had blissfully been unaware to the drama that unfolded around the table moments ago. Lucy grinned, she preferred it that way, and turned to watch the two idiots duke it out.

_Ha – looks like the father-to-be dragon slayer joined the mix. _Lucy giggled. The Guild would be in shambles if they didn't tone it down soon.

She couldn't help it, when Happy got pulled into the brawl and fish wrapped in purple bows meant for Carla went flying, Lucy laughed outright. _She loved this guild._

She sighed happily, she was right; the day was shaping up to be promising.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

A statement and a question.

It drew her eyes to the guild entrance. She hadn't heard the door open, but it must have, because there stood five strangers who weren't there moments before.

Their presence was troubling.

It wasn't just their garb that sent off alarm bells for Lucy, the varying dark colored Keikogi they donned spoke of their martial art training, but their aura was alarming too - as was the odd eclectic group they seemed to form.

Two bulky fighters – clearly, brute strength was their message, then a thinner, smaller built man (at least Lucy thought they were men, the roof of their heads and eyes concealed by cloth) – this thin man… he eluded to speed and the katana by his hip held a promise… then oddly - there was a child, his or her head barely meeting the waist of the others.

The child's hands were clasped over his heart, in a Hrdayanjali Mudra pose, and his mouth was moving in a soundless chant. The leader, she assumed, stood in front of the odd posse and collectively, their manifestation spoke of nefarious intent.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Again, a statement and question. Maybe she was being dramatic, maybe there was no "aura," maybe they weren't "nefarious." But then again, the guild did seem oddly quiet, maybe it wasn't just her?

The leader seemed off average build, and was largely unimpressive in demeanor compared to his three adult companions behind him. His jaw line wasn't cut into harsh unforgiving lines like that of his three shadows. He donned a cloak over his Keikogi, further signifying his uniqueness to his counterparts. He looked…almost pained to be here. Lucy shook her head. Was she hallucinating or something? Where'd these weirdoes even come from? She was positive she hadn't heard the door open.

A quick side glance around the guild, told her no, she wasn't hallucinating, and no, she wasn't imagining the ominous aura, everyone was tense, everyone felt the impending threat these sudden intruders offered.

The leader opened his mouth the ring his request once more, "Luc-"

"What do you want with my child?"

_Master_. Leaping into the middle of the guild and making his presence known had a calming affect for Lucy, though it appeared to do the opposite for Erza. Lucy heard her stand behind her, signaling her readiness to jump at the Master's request.

The leader of the group gave a tight smile and produced a white paper from beneath his cloak.

"I have come to collect Lucy Heartfilia –"there he had said it, the request was known, and while it appeared he had more to say, Natsu had heard enough.

"Like Hell you are!" He leapt towards the man, Lucy bit her lip. _Natsu. _He was brilliant in battle, that much was clear even before he made S Class all those years ago, but whenever Lucy was threatened, he was always reckless. _You idiot, you don't even know what kind of mages they are!_

He wasn't even close before he was thrown against the wall. Lucy gasped. But it wasn't just him, it was every male, even Master. Lucy's eyes widened and her pulse jumped. _What was going on!_

Then she saw it. Runes. All throughout the guild, above, below, to the sides – it was covered in runes! A giant box leaving only the women within.

Lucy eyed the threat nervously. How could they be this powerful! She could see Natsu fire punching away from beyond the box and Freed was working frantically to dispel it. _Who is doing this?!_

The boy. He lips moved at a feverish speed. Could a child really be capable of such a powerful rune? If so…Lucy's stomach dropped, what did his companions have to offer by way of skill?

Slowly the women that remained edged away from the tables they gaily sat at moments before, and came together in the middle of the guild – whether unconsciously or intentionally – Lucy and Levy ended up in the middle. She felt the familiar sting of the helplessness she harbored for so many years before Natsu's training.

_She wasn't weak anymore. She could hold her own, Damnit!_

She was no Erza, and she never would be, but if they wanted her, she should be the one fighting! She was tired of her Nakama shedding blood on her expense.

The leader cleared his throat.

"I have come to collect Lucy Heartfilia-"Lucy's peripheral caught Natsu pounding the runes with new vigor, "We do not wish harm to befall her, but she is to be acquisitioned without fail."

He waved the forgotten paper.

"She is required, and is to be brought forth on the order of the United Supreme Magical Guardians, otherwise known as 'US' M.G.-" he drawled almost sounding bored.

"I've never heard of them." Erza bit out through gritted teeth.

Lucy could feel Erza's hatred for this man. She knew Erza had heard enough, she didn't need to know why they wanted Lucy, or who they were, the fact that they came into her Guild, her home, her livelihood and set up a rune – disrespected her Master. Lucy grimaced as Erza clenched and unclenched her fists. No, Erza didn't need to know anything about them, she didn't care, she hated them, and they were going to taste her dancing blades. Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and shot forward ready to inflict justice…

But instead, Erza found herself promptly slammed against the guild wall, beyond the rune, and watching her fellow female mages with the same helplessness her male counterparts felt.

"Erza!" Lucy gasped and grimaced again. _Damnit, this wasn't good._

Erza was beyond the rune and was just as helpless as over half of the guild. How could that child be so powerful! Lucy eyed him warily. The other three adults stood stoically as the child's mouth feverishly worked.

The leader cleared his throat once more – clearly, not enjoying being ignored.

"No, you are quite correct requip mage. Not many would have the chance to hear of our organization. We stay out of most national affairs often unnoticed for centuries. We do not wish to sully our hands in pettiness. Our group transcends your magical council; they transcend every nation's magical council." He paused, perhaps to enjoy the startled look on the female mages facing. "To put it bluntly, we are the final word on all things magical on Earthland, so when we act, we do so only in the most extreme of circumstances."

"This paper," he once again waved it, "Gives permission for the acquisition of Lucy Heartifilia without fail, her presence, along with all other Celestial Mages on Earthland is to be fulfilled for the overall betterment of Earthland as a whole."

He finished, though his speech felt clipped. They had just a taste of his intent and nothing more.

_All Celestial Mages on Earthland?!_ Just who the hell were these guys? Lucy's heart erupted frantically.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please, expose yourself."

Cana was the first to move, "Expose, like hell!" She jumped pulling a card out with the promise of pain – only to be slammed against the ground, then flung up to the ceiling and slammed back to the ground and forced harshly beyond the rune.

Lucy could hardly believe what she just saw. Cana lay limply beyond the box. _Was she okay?!_

The boy. His lips feverishly moving.

That was rune magic. _So he could manipulate the box, huh?_ Lucy's eyes constricted with the implications. Not only could he maintain a powerful rune blocking her guild mates out but he could also manipulate it's boundaries with ease.

So that was it, was it?

One by one, pick off all the female mages till he found the Celestial one.

Lucy became conscious of Levy behind her. Her eye's narrowed and her fists clenched.

No. She wouldn't have it. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Levy and the baby, she was tired of her Nakama fighting her battles.

Lucy unclenched her fists and relaxed her body. They want her, _then fine._

But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Everyone out."

Lisanna gasped beside her, "No!"

Too late, the leader's lips tightened, "Found you."

The air left Lucy's lungs as the comfort of her female Nakama was stripped from her and everyone was forced beyond the boundary.

Lucy internally sighed when her peripheral spotted Gejeel catch Levy before she met with the wall.

Lucy widened her stance, raised her chin, and brought her left hand to rest on her whip. She stared down the guild-turned battle field and dared the leader to make his move.

He wasted no time.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are to be acquisitioned without fail, please come forward." His request was met with Lucy's hard stare, so he repeated, his lips tightening once more as he did.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are to be acquisitioned without fail, do you understand?" The calculating bite was gone from his speech. He sounded almost tired.

"No."

His lips quirked. "No, you do not understand?"

"No." She refused to give him anything else. He had stripped her of her Nakama, assaulted her guild's pride, she owed nothing to this man, least of all an elaboration.

He sighed and straightened.

"Lucy Heartifilia, you are to be acquisitioned without fail, and should you choose to not come forward of your own free will then you will force my hand to act."

Two of the stoic men shuffled. One of the bulky variety and the other the wisp of the man both shifted anxiously. They hungered for action.

Lucy huffed. They aimed to intimidate her. They aimed to frighten her into compliance. Cana was a warning of what befell those who approached the group, but those men – they were a warning of what would befall her should she remain where she stood.

She narrowed her eyes once more.

Natsu began her training four years ago with saying she was physically weak. Not to insult her, just stating it the way it was – her strength was her mind, she was sharp, and when she focused she was damn observant. That would be her saving grace. Sure, Natsu had helped her build up her physical and magical strength too…but all the strength in the world hadn't saved Natsu, Master, Erza…Cana from being pushed beyond the rune boundary and it also hadn't helped them break back in.

Lucy took a calming breath in. They mean to toy with her. A simple manipulation of the runes and the child could have her on her knees before them.

Yet, there she stood, and the question stood with her.

Would she walk over to her would-be captors, the unwelcomed guests within in her guild, who had hurt her Nakama, insulted her Master, trampled over her Fairy Tail pride?

Or would she force the leader's hand?

Perhaps he thought she had forgotten his question, because he repeated himself once more.

"Lucy Heartifilia, you are to be acquisitioned without fail, should you choose to remain where you are, you will force my hand to act." He shuffled and the two men Lucy pegged to be her challengers stepped forward with grins.

So there it was. Everyone was at an understanding. The leader waited for her response.

"Will you come forward and face your acquisition?"

With his repeated question Lucy grinned – with what she hoped was her best Natsu impersonation. Cocky and crooked, she tightened the hand on her whip. Her right hand flicked towards her keys.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Lucy drawled, "I'm just getting fired up!"

Her challenge echoed in the hall and with it, her opponents raced to meet her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, honing in on their moments, analyzing the impending attack.

She would show them. This wasn't just about her and her 'acquisition.' Hell, this wasn't even about all the Celestial mages they were gathering. This battle was brought to her doorstep, and it wasn't just personal- it was damning, and it was war.

She would show them. They were nearly at her now.

She would show them! She would show them what Fairy Tail pride was!


	3. Fire Balls

A.N: Thank you for everyone who is reading this story! It feels great to get it out of my head and onto paper. To be honest, I'm a little intimidated by the story I have planned, but if I take it one chapter at a time, maybe it won't be such a huge task.

I apologize for any little typo's I may have missed, I tried to catch them all, but rereading over the first two chapters, I spotted a few.

This is my first time publicly posting any form of writing, and it's pretty exciting. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I am!

FYI – just a little flashback to get some history on Lucy's training!

-UM

* * *

Lucy moaned. Everything hurt. Muscles she didn't even know existed hurt and the sun? Well it was downright cruel this morning and she weakly attempted to block it out with an arm over her eyes.

At least the dew-damp grass on her back was soothing. Lucy moaned again when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Oi! Lazy bones, what are you still doing lying down?"

Lucy's eyebrow ticked. _Natsu._

She heard Natsu squat in front of her head and leaned forward – tapping her exposed forehead with a knuckle. Lucy saw stars – _Kami even her head was pounding_! Lucy removed her arm from her eyes and gave her best Lucy glare. Natsu jumped at the unexpected hostility and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Lushy – how do you expect to lose weight if you're so lazy?!" The blue Exceed dropped from the air and landed next to Natsu, munching greedily on fish. The smell turned Lucy's stomach, everything about today was making her feel worse, and she decided to take it out on Happy.

With strength she didn't think she had she swung forward to swipe at the cat, "Shut it you damn Cat! I'm not overweight!"

Happy abandoned his fish and leapt, "Waaah! Lucy wants to eat my paws!"

Lucy huffed angrily and willed herself to stand, "And I'm not lazy! I'm just sore – did you guys forget you made me carry buckets of rocks up a mountain for 12 hours yesterday!" Her hand motioned, to the not-quite-mountain, more accurately a steep hill, that now was sporting an impressive pyramid of rocks.

Natsu barked out a laugh, "Why would we forget that, it was our idea!" He flashed her a grin and Lucy gave him a deadpan stare. _Not really helping, Natsu._

"Anyway, I don't see what you're so mad about, you wanted to get stronger right? Happy and I are just training you the way we know best!" Again with the smile, Lucy wished she could stay mad at the idiot. She sighed.

"You're right. Thanks, I appreciate you guys helping me." Lucy lost the edge to her voice, and stared at the wet grass. As much as the two morons drove her crazy, she was grateful for them taking a break in missions to train her.

When she looked up, Natsu was sporting a mild blush and waved her off, "What are teammates for, right?" Suddenly an evil gleam hit his eyes, and Lucy unconsciously swallowed hard.

He drove a fist into his other hand and smiled dangerously. "You ready to start training today or what?" He stalked towards Lucy and she unintentionally took a step back. Happy abandoned his flight to escape Lucy and dropped from the sky to ominously stalk towards her with Natsu.

_Sheesh, what's with these guys! They're acting like total creeps!_

Lucy stepped back and swallowed hard again, her eyebrow had a nervous tick and she was sweating bullets. The boys were oblivious to her mounting anxiety because they just kept walking forward, their eyes darkened with a downcast stare and malicious grins on both their faces.

Lucy was sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest and she was finding it hard to breath. What training we're they going to make her today?! Carry more rocks? Dodge Natsu's fire balls? Throw her in a pit of spiders?

Lucy was shaken from her musings when she realized Natsu was right in front of her, he lifted his hands and placed both on her shoulders. Lucy's fragile psyche cracked and she let out a scream.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Natsu and Happy jumped back aghast.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu growly and angrily brought a finger to his ear, as if to clean out Lucy's offending scream.

"Natsu, Lucy is weirder than ever." The cat mused.

"Tell me about it little Buddy," Natsu approached Lucy, more warily this time, and Lucy for her part had the good graces to blush.

"Nh, sorry you guys, I guess I got a little carried away," Natsu eyed her incredulously.

"A little?" he brought his hands her shoulders and pushed down, "Sit down already, and no screaming, you freaking weirdo. Today we're gonna work on your magic, so just listen."

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief. Magic not muscles – maybe she could recoup from yesterday's torture yet. Lucy sat down, and Natsu gave her an affirmative nod and began pacing.

"Alright, so listen up – you know that spirit guy of yours?" He gave her a side glance mid-pace.

"…Loke?" Natsu scoffed. _Okaaay, so not Loke._

"No, the other one."

"Oh, so Taurus?"

This time Natsu gave her dubious look, and Happy threw his two cents in.

"Do you think one of those rocks Lucy was carrying hit her head. She sure is stupid today."

Lucy clenched her fists in her lap and swallowed down the insult she had for the cat and willed herself to breath. _Calming breaths….calming breaths._

When she looked up, she saw Happy had joined Natsu in his pacing and both were (rather impatiently) waiting for her to answer.

"Look Natsu, I have a lot of Celestial Spirits. Which guy?"

Natsu clearly exasperated with his partner, rolled his eyes, and threw his hands up.

"The sheep one!" _Right, obviously – the sheep one._

Lucy fought her mounting agitation, "You mean Capricorn, right?"

"Of course! He was the one training you to increase your magic."

_Huh, that's right. _Lucy had forgotten that before her first Magical Tournament, Capricorn had been working on meditating to increase her magical capacity.

"Right, so Capricorn – what about him?" Lucy was losing the footing on her patience, and Natsu and Happy's annoying pacing was doing little to help.

"Well, the sheep-guy was training you all wrong. He was doing it the easy way, but it was holding you back. Celestial Mages aren't usually caster-type Mages –"

"What do you mean 'aren't usually'?" Lucy couldn't help but interrupt. Lucy loved her magic. She loved her spirits. But, there were times she wished for the raw power caster-type mages had, there were times she wished she could be throwing the punches instead of her spirits, she yearned to dispel the helplessness that came from being a holder-type mage and watching those you love fight your battles for you.

"Oi, what is it you always say?!" Natsu gave an abrupt turn in his pacing to face her. Happy took liberty to answer him in his best Lucy voice.

_"It's ruuuuude to interrupt when someone else speaking! How do you expect to learn annnnything_!"

Lucy blushed and mutter under her breath, "continue."

They nodded and resumed their pacing. _Seriously, what was up with the pacing?_

"Annnnyway," Natsu gave Lucy a pointed look, "Celestial mages are typically holder-type Mages, but I read-"

"-You read?!" Natsu gave her a level stare and Lucy "eeped" and muttered a 'sorry' under her breath.

"Levy helped!" Lucy turned to look at the Exceed at his outburst. Levy helped? Lucy smiled, so Natsu must really be taking this training thing seriously to go for input from someone else. Lucy's mounting agitation ebbed away.

Natsu resumed his pacing and continued, "I've never trained a holder-type mage before –" he paused in his pacing and rubbed his neck nervously, "Actually I've never trained any Mage before, so I asked Levy if she knew anything about it. She found this old book –"

"It smelled like bugs!" Happy squeaked out excitedly.

"- And it said Holder-Type mages can be Caster-type, they just have to focus."

With that, Natsu turned to Lucy and flames erupted around his hand. Briefly Lucy wondered if she _would_ have to dodge fire balls today.

"You see this?" Natsu held up his hand, Lucy numbly nodded.

"It's my magic and my element. You don't have an element, so when you focus your magic – there won't be any flames." Lucy nodded, okay she could see where this was going.

He raised his fist, "If I hit you, this would hurt!"

Lucy leapt back – forget fire balls_, Natsu was gonna punch her_ – she wasn't ready for this! He stopped, Lucy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you know why, Luce?"

Lucy drew in her eyebrows, the obvious answer was the flames dancing around his fist, the next obvious answer was his fist – the guy was built like a rock, just him tapping her forehead with his knuckle was enough to make her go cross-eyed. But, that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Your magic," she started unsure, "You've got the flames, and your brute strength, but behind it all, your magical strength is pushing the punch forward."

The flames went out and he gave her one of the crooked smiles, leaned forward and mussed up her hair.

"Your body's weak, but you're pretty smart Luce. Don't worry – we'll get the rest of you to catch up with that brain of yours."

* * *

Natsu hadn't been kidding. For three months now, Natsu and Happy had Lucy alternating between physical training and magical training (with a few missions here and there to prevent Lucy from going homeless). Lucy was certain she forgot what it felt like to not be in constant pain all the time.

To make matters worse, Natsu demanded that they spare today.

Lucy swallowed uncomfortably. She had made improvement to be sure; it'd be downright depressing if she hadn't. But she had never applied the skills she learned to battle yet. Over the past few months she had learned to focus her magical energy into tight balls, in her fists, in her feet, her legs or her arms. She found when she did, she could move faster, hit harder, jump higher – than if she didn't.

Natsu had remarked once that she finally found what Kain had tapped into. He didn't elaborate further, but Lucy guessed the increased power she had from being under the influence of Mr. Cursey wasn't entirely the doll's doing. She had the power all along, just not the capacity to control it.

Natsu was steadily working on helping her do just that. However, this use of her magic exhausted her. Holder-types had it easy, their magical items shared some of their magic with her, when she worked without them, she was using her magic purely, and if she wasn't smart about it – she could exhaust her reserves quickly.

But again, that's what training had been about, slowly, _so very slowly_ – Lucy could feel herself getting stronger, and whenever Lucy made a great stride, Natsu only pushed harder.

Which is what led to him demanding her spare him after lunch.

Lucy sighed and shuffled anxiously across the meadow from Natsu.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there?" Natsu called to her, taunting her to move.

"Yeah Lucy, don't be such a chicken!" Happy joined in.

Lucy growled, "Shut it cat! Or I'll make you into a hat!"

"Waaah! Lucy would make a horrible nurse!" Happy wailed and flew away.

_Stupid cat, well – it's now or never._

Lucy took off in a sprint towards Natsu. He just stood there with a cocky grin, Lucy raised her hand putting a concentrated ball of her magic behind it, she swung forward putting all her momentum behind it.

But…he was gone. At the last minute he leapt out of the way, using her propelled motion to spring board off her back with his hand and send her flying into the dirt.

Lucy spit dirt out of her mouth and looked over her shoulder at Natsu. He looked entirely too pleased.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that Luce, if you wanna catch me." Normally, his smug assuredness in battle was a bit of a turn on for her, right now though? She wanted to punch that cocky grin right off his face.

Lucy got up and charged him again.

For the next thirty minutes that's how it went. She used her magic enhanced speed and strength to charge Natsu and he evaded her at the last possible moment and then taunted her afterwards. Lucy huffed angrily; she was getting tired of this game.

Natsu picked up on her disheartened mood and renewed his taunting tenfold.

"Oi, if I knew you'd be this crummy at magic, I never would have agreed to train you."

Lucy's eyebrow ticked and she willed her tired muscles to make her stand.

"Natsu…" Lucy growled dangerously, rising from the dirt.

"Why'd I waste my time if you were just gonna give up so easily."

Lucy clenched her fists and straightened her back, _Natsu better stop…_

"Seriously, Lucy. Why are we even doing this?" He waved around the meadow, "What's the point?" He gave her an annoying look. Lucy could hardly contain her anger, she was positive a death glare was evident on her face.

"Luuuuuuucy, "He taunted, "I asked you a question." His stance changed.

"Why." He shifted his foot out – Lucy noticed, _he aimed to attack_, not just evade.

"Are." He leapt forward.

"We." His fist raised, fire swirling.

"Doing." He brought his hand forward; it's as if time slowed down for Lucy. She hadn't realized it, but in past two years she _had_ watched Natsu closely. She knew how he moved. She knew where he would bring this fist down and she knew exactly where she should concentrate her magic in her feet to evade the attack. She acted on these instincts.

"This!" The magic in feet shot her to the side, avoiding the attack. The heated air pushed passed her face and her pulse quickened. She was attacking on instinct alone and brought her right hand up in a fist and flung it forward, concentrating everything she had left into it one punch.

"So I can protect _Fairy Tail!_" Her fist connected with his jaw and she saw his eyes widened before he went tumbling.

Lucy was spent. And she sank to her knees panting, numbly she registered that Happy mumbled her name in awe, Lucy's pride wanted to relish this, but she was just too damn exhausted.

She raised her head to look where Natsu had flown. His eyes were already fixed on her, and they swirled with something that made her slowing pulse quicken all anew.

His tongue flicked out to nurse a busted lip and a bruise was steadily forming. Lucy felt a small tinge of remorse for inflicting damage, but the thought was short lived because the emotions in his eyes where enough to make her forget to breath.

There was adoration, excitement, and pride, and then there was… Lucy's eyes widened. _There was…love._

If Lucy could move, she would have brought her hand to her heart to will it to stop beating so quickly.

Natsu stood, "To protect Fairy Tail, huh?" The smile he gave coupled with the look in his eyes, really made breathing a challenge. Ever since the Grand Magical Tournament, Lucy had known she loved him, but _never_ had he led her to believe he could feel the same, that he could feel anything towards other than Nakama affection.

But the look in his eyes, he didn't have to say, there was no denying it. Natsu loved Lucy.

Suddenly he was squatting in front of her. _How did he get here to fast?_

He threw an arm around her neck and drew their foreheads together, their noses touching. Lucy blushed at the intimacy.

"I can't think of a better reason to become a stronger mage. I'm honored to be your teacher." The minor blush Lucy had been sporting exploded to a full face and neck blush.

She tried to regain some normalcy. "Yeah well, you could show it by not trying to send me to an early grave." Lucy grumbled.

Natsu just barked out a laugh and stood, offering her a hand, which she gladly took.

"Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy – she looks like a tomato!"

"Oi – you stupid cat-"

"-A rotten tomato!"

Lucy growled and Natsu just laughed and agreed with Happy. He threw his arm around Lucy's shoulder and guided her away from the meadow.

Lucy pulled against the movement and internal fought with herself, she was exhausted but…

"Nh, Natsu, where are we going – I thought you said after this we were going to work on strength in the water?"

He just gave her a crooked smile, "Nah, you've done good today, let's just go to the guild and relax."

Lucy sighed into his semi-embrace. Relaxing sounded good right about now.

Lucy was spent.


	4. Without Fail

A.N.: Annnnd the battle - hopefully it makes sense. If not, oh well, I tried.

Lucy may be mildly OOC, I tried hard to reign it in, but with making her a stronger mage and this being a battle and all - it was kinda tough.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Time slowed for Lucy.

Her erratic heart beat seemed to thump at its normal pace. Her airways opened allowing her to fill her lungs, her eyes dilated – keenly observing the impeding attack.

The bulky man reminded Lucy of Elfman – and it wasn't just due to his size. With each stride his arm's seemed to stretch and expand beneath his navy blue Keikogi. Fists became scaly claws and his lower canines grew to stretch over his bottom lip in a devilish smirk.

A take over mage, and strong one at that.

Lucy drew her eyes to the wispy man. He had speed – he leapt and bound towards her – making himself out to be a black blur, determined to reach her first, his right hand reached towards his katana. Did he intend to cut her down?

No. That wouldn't do. 'Acquisition without fail' right?

Surely that meant they intended to take her alive – not that she'd give them the chance.

_How could she have this much time? _

It felt like she had hours to observe their hasty approach, but it couldn't have been more than seconds.

She needed to move, time was accelerating, jolting her from her reprieve. The wispy man aimed to attack from the right – katana flashing, the take over mage at his heels, fists raised to attack from the left.

Her fingers itched towards her keys, but she had no time to call them now.

Now – she needed to move.

Magic burst below her heels propelled her to left, air hissed from the blades movement and Lucy numbly acknowledged a sting above her right wrist.

No time to think, she acted on instinct alone. Commanding her whip and she brought it forward latching onto a clawed fist aimed for her. Magic burst below her feet shot her back out of reach and she yanked the take over mage downward.

His fist impacting the guild floor in an explosion of power. Time slowed again, the dust flitted and terrifying crater marked where Lucy was standing.

Lucy fought the desire to mull over the possibility of them killing her. A punch with that sort of power didn't seem intended to subdue.

Her hands moved towards her keys and just as before, time accelerated to its normal speed and the duo attacked.

But it was curious.

They moved as if rehearsed – the wispy man from the right, the take over from the left.

Lucy evaded them, garnering a new nick on her right hand and a barely missed devastating punch. Dust erupted from the wounded floor.

Lucy took an offensive – flinging her whip towards the wispy man as she reached for her keys – he dodged and leapt towards the offending hand. The take over mage followed from the left, and similar to the two times before Lucy dodged them.

Her breath was coming in quick pants and her eyes widened in realization and the three small cuts on her right arm pulsed with meaning.

They didn't want her to call her spirits.

Time slowed once more.

They aimed to tire her, exhaust her on the defensive and then collect her.

Her anger mounted – _they weren't even trying. _

The same exact attacks, the same movements, rehearsed and boring. The wispy man landed ready to steady himself in a lunge. Lucy sucked in a breath – she was right, his expression, once amused at the possibility for a fight, now spoke of boredom.

They had already pegged as down for the count. Three attacks in and they had already figured they won.

And why wouldn't they? She was a Celestial Mage, and what's a Celestial Mage without her spirits?

Her cuts pulsed again. The wispy man was after her keys – _well then_, Lucy's eyes narrowed, _she'd let him have them_, Aquarius's fury be damned, because they wouldn't have them long.

Time moved once more and with it the duo pounced.

The wispy man leading and the take over mage behind him in the same manner they had been before. However, instead of jumping to the left as she had been, Lucy steadied herself, withdrew her right hand exposing her keys, using what time she had left she pulled her whip into a snare knot and readied herself for impact.

The impact came at the tip of a blade and with it, time slowed, to which Lucy was grateful.

The wispy man's katana grazed her hip, cutting the tie that held her keys along with the precious skin below it.

Lucy gritted her teeth, and as the wispy man made to move, collecting his bounty by way of her keys – Lucy slipped the snare over his head. His mouth dropped in sudden surprise, and using her magic bursts – she yanked him by the neck and towards his companion, right in line with his impending punch, the wispy man caught it full on with Lucy right behind him.

Lucy saw stars and time raced to meet them.

She was sitting on the floor – with her back against something.

She shook her head to dispel the fuzziness and realized her back was against the rune boundary. Slowly she stopped seeing doubled, and grinned in earnest.

_It worked!_

The wispy man lay unmoving against her, and the take over had a stupid frown worrying his lower face.

Lucy pushed the man off her, grimaced and stood removing the slip knot as she did.

_Yup, definitely a broken rib there. _But all and all, Lucy was impressed - not bad considering she just flew twenty feet on the wrong end of a punch, good ol' wispy man sure made a nice shield.

F or what felt like the first time her peripheral spotted her Nakama on the edges of the boundary. They were all cheering and jumping, in between trying to break down the rune that was. It made her heart swell with pride. They haven't seen anything yet, just wait until she called –

_Oh crap. _Her keys?! Where were they? She looked down, not with the wispy man. A glimmer caught her eye, just five feet in front of her. It seemed the take over had come to the same conclusion and made a move towards her.

Lucy sprinted and stretched, her hands grasping them and shouting, "Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius!"

Two of the three appeared.

"Moshi-Moshi"

"Hime –"

_What! _Lucy couldn't believe it.

"Where's Loke?!"

"- Brother is on a date and will be here shortly, do I receive punishment now?"

Lucy fought the urge to bury her face in her hands; the take over mage gave a low chuckle. She eyed the two Celestial spirits she could count on to come._ A date?! I guess that explains why he didn't come through the gate on his own._

"No I'm not going to punish you Virgo," the maid clad spirit eyed her quizzically, "Punish him!" Lucy thrust her uninjured left hand towards the take over mage.

"Aye Aye!" Sagittarius about faced to the threat with a salute, and Virgo chimed with a "Yes Hime" before leaping towards to attack.

Lucy grinned again. It would be nice to have Loke here, but it wasn't necessary; as Lucy's magical capacity had grown over the years, so had her spirit's battle prowess.

Virgo and Sagittarius where making short work of the take over mage, and unlike Elfman, he was slow – which is probably why he was teamed up with wispy-man. Virgo would leap, he would follow and Sagittarius would lay into him with arrows. He would charge Sagittarius and Virgo would deliver a swift kick to face. A few minutes of this and he would be done in.

But when he fell – the fight wouldn't be over. She still had three more mages to take down. Lucy turned to eye them fighting the stings that rang out in moving, the cuts on her right arm were superficial but the one on her hip stung with severity – not to mention her cracked rib or two and the certainty of the concussion she received in the collision with the rune boundary.

Lucy shook her head and willed the pain away. She needed to focus, she needed to stay sharp. As her spirits laid into the take over mage, Lucy allowed herself to focus on the next threat.

The remaining bulky man looked ecstatic. He wasn't even trying to contain his excitement over the possibility of fighting her. Unlike the grins on his two counterparts, his grin caused a cold weight to settle in Lucy's stomach. _His smile._

It made her blood run cold and the thrill from her impeding victory with the take over dissipated. Lucy wondered the type of magic this bulky man housed. _What was it about him_? She tore eyes from him, the longer she looked at him the more intense her doubts seemed to be.

Her eyes shifted to the leader – she half expected him to be stoic, but instead he worse the same pained expression from before, as if he didn't want to be here.

The thought made Lucy indignant. If he didn't want to be here, then why the hell had brought this trouble into her life? How dare he look pained – when he's the one sending monsters in to destroy her guild and terrify her family.

Lucy glared. Finally – there was the child.

The child's lips still moved feverishly, but it seemed like… Lucy gasped. So subtle – barely noticeable, but she had seen it. _Natsu would be so proud!_

The child was sweating. Where he hadn't been before, when he had remained cool and collected, he now stood sweating with the very slightest of tremble, barely-discernable-but-certainly-there-tremble.

Lucy grinned and her hope soared.

A flash of light to her left appeared.

"Lucy, sorry I'm late," Loke flashed what he probably thought was his most charming smiles.

She could hear the fight behind her winding down and the tell-tale sign of the big take over oaf collapsing.

"Can it Loke –"Lucy gave him a squinty glare.

Loke took mock-offense, "Lucy are jealous-"Lucy's glare intensified.

"Really Loke, kinda in the middle of something," Lucy jutted her thumb towards the three mages remaining.

He followed her movement and then brought his stare back to her, taking in Lucy's batter form. His face hardening he nodded and turned to face the threat. Virgo and Sagittarius moved to flank him.

"Virgo, Sagitarius – think you guys can go some more?"

With a curt nod, they chimed respectively, "Yes Hime," and "Moshi-Moshi."

Lucy nodded and readied herself to follow them in if need be.

"Right – give them everything you got! Don't hold back!" Lucy's call to arms drove the three of them forward and Loke, despite his late entrance took her demand to heart and readied his most powerful spells.

"Lion Brillaaaaance!" Light erupted from his fists, as the three spirits stormed the remaining mages.

Lucy squinted against the light – and suddenly she felt as though she was moving.

A groan tore from her throat as pain erupted from her side. The light was blinding. Wasn't Loke attacking the Mages? Why did she feel like she was being assaulted?

"Kyaa!" A scream tore from Lucy's mouth as her other side felt an impact. Lucy felt wind whip around her face, her hair trailed behind her motion. She willed her eyes to open – _THWACK_ – just in time to see the floor approach her face.

Again she was moving. To the left, the right, up and down. Lucy lost count of the mounting impacts, as the pain intensified with every collision.

Finally it took her up and then – she dropped. She fell to her knees and forearms pain shot through her limbs. She rested her head against the guild floor and she clawed for consciousness. Blood pooled in her mouth and spit it out in chunks as she gasped for air that so easily evaded her.

Oh, she hurt.

_Loke…Virgo…Sagittarius_

She grimaced. She hurt worse than any of Natsu's training, worse than the beating Gajeel gave her so long ago. Simply put, she hurt. She grimaced, her hands clenched. Her spirits, she had to know if they were okay.

She pushed herself up with surprising difficulty, _more broken ribs_, she noted. She pushed herself back to sit on her heels…_her spirits. _Her face fell.

It seems they received the same brutality, or worse – for they weren't conscious like she was. Their bodies look shattered and she swallowed the sob in her throat. _Had Loke even been able to land a blow before they did…this?_

_"_Gate of the Virgin, Gate of the Lion, Gate of Archer – close!"

Lucy could hardly breath, it seemed every time she caught her breath, it escaped her once more. Her body felt starved of oxygen, and even after that brief sentence, she found herself fighting the darkness ebbing into her vision.

It was worth it though. Her friends shone brightly and dissipated into the spirit world. At least they could heal. Lucy spotted her keys a few feet in front of her. Those three may have been her some of her most powerful spirits, but she still had other strong spirits. She could call them…but-

_What would be the point?_

A cruel barking laugh filled the hall as if he knew her line of thinking.

The big man laughed in a huge gulping action, clutching his belly as he did. The other two remained as they were – but…

_The child!_

Lucy's ebbing vision sharpened. He was on his knees, forcibly trembling, hands clenched white in front of his heart.

The pain Lucy felt – it wasn't so bad anymore. What the boy had to do to put her through it – it had weakened him too. Maybe…maybe it wasn't hopeless.

Lucy tore her eyes to her Nakama, desperately she searched their faces for the one that mattered most, for the one that could give her the strength to carry on.

_Natsu._

She found him. Dragon scales embellished his face and he pounded on the runes, never once taking his eyes from her. She afforded him a small smile.

He never gave up, and neither would she.

Lucy's breath hitched, Natsu's eyes widened, the barking laughter stopped and a whizzing noise rang out on her right. With a magical burst she flung herself to the left just barely in time, a sting of pain erupted on her upper right arm.

She tore her eyes from her comfort and chided herself for ever looking away in a fight. The whizzing resumed but in the opposite direction as the burly man yanked his kusarigama back to his hand – _wait, _Lucy's eyes narrowed – the kusarigama was his hand. _Another take over mage, just a different flavor._

The bulky man grinned and brought the kusarigama up to his mouth and flicked his tongue out.

Lucy swallowed her gasp. _This guy is seriously twisted – his tongue…it's like a snakes! It's forked!_

He slowly drew his tongue up the blade cleaning the thin coloring Lucy's blood had left on it.

His grin widened and Lucy felt sick.

"You really shouldn't look away from your opponents – don't you guild mages know anything?" His voice was like gravel and it shocked Lucy on multiple fronts. No one except the leader had spoken before.

He cocked his head to the side and a slow chuckle began.

"I want to keep this one. When we're done – can I keep her as a pet?"

"No," the leader spoke curtly leaving no room for argument; he subtlety edged in front of the snake man and spoke once more.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we do not wish harm to befall you –"Lucy let out a sarcastic laugh "But your refusal to come forward willingly has played to my companion's idle fancies. Please come forward and you shall be returned promptly as you were."

Lucy could feel the blood pooling in her mouth again, Natsu's determined face flashed through her mind.

She spit – in a very un-Lucy fashion, and harshly wiped her mouth of blood. She wanted to make sure they heard her.

"Why would I do that, when I'm winning!"

The snake man's barking laugher resumed tenfold, and he gripped the leader's shoulder in support.

"Please," he whined, "A pet?! She's delicious!"

The leader shook his shoulder free, and grimaced in pain. "Lucy Heartfilia, look around you." He paused, hoping reason would sink in, "You are to be acquisitioned without fail, do you – do you understand?" He was pleading – and it confused Lucy, but she wouldn't dwell on it. She urged her broken ribs and swollen muscles to move, and they did begrudgingly. With great effort – Lucy Heartfilia stood.

Her head hung and her voice was low and dangerous. Lucy felt a bit dangerous she supposed, all the pain and adrenaline was making her head spin and reason was out the window, so when she spoke, she spoke candidly.

"I understand what you're saying alright, but you're wrong." Lucy flicked her head up and ignored the way the room spun as she did.

"You will fail, because that little kid of yours is on his last legs. And when his runes fall and your _cowardly_ shields are gone – all of Fairy Tail will rain down on you. And you'll wish you never stepped foot in this guild!"

Lucy's breaths came in gasps and she knew she was a sight to behold, blood seeped all down her right arm – she could feel it drip from her pointer finger to the floor. Her waist-long blonde hair, usually pristine- clumped together with grime and blood, her cute outfit tore and sullied, blood from her hip wound flooded her right shoe. She was sure her left arm was fractured from the child's abuses, and it hung tenderly by her side – but if need be, she would call it action, will it too move – she was a Fairy Tail mage, and they never give up.

Snake man laughed his cruel laugh.

"Look at you; you're dead on your feet. You think you can beat all three of us and then ride off in the sunset with your sidelined boyfriend." He smirked. "Go on – look at him again, _it's cute_ seeing him get all worked up."

Lucy stiffened, and internally smiled. She had spoken strong before but inside she was wavering – could she really last long enough against these three mages for the runes child to fall? She wasn't so sure moment ago – but now she knew.

She shifted herself into a fighting stance.

"I don't have to beat all three of you; I just have to beat you." Lucy relished the angry smirk he gave.

"You think my Nakama make me weak – I can hear it your voice, in your laughter." Lucy forced her left hand to rest on her whip and fought the grimace that wanted to appear. She needed to look strong.

"My Nakama…" Lucy paused, "My Nakama, are what make me strong!" Lucy bite out and continued, "They're why I took down two of your men, they're why I'm still standing, they're why I'm here today – they're in everything I do!"

Despite the pain, Lucy thrust her right arm towards the group, "They're with me right now, which is why – no matter what you do, you won't win! Because this is Fairy Tail! And we never give up!"

Lucy fought the urge to gasp for air, she needed to feign strength if her plan was to work.

The snake man grinned and cocked his head, Lucy internally smirked, his hand reformed into the kusarigama, "Shall we test that theory of yours?" He drawled.

"No." The leader halted the snake man's movements, and he regarded him curiously.

"What?" he hissed, "Why?!"

"You've already lost. Stand down; I will handle it from here."

Lucy grinned earnestly as the snake man gapped like a fish.

"How can you have so little faith in me – look at her?"

The leader regarded him in the same cool and pained expression he regard everything else, and sighed.

"You underestimated her – all of you did. She read you all." He paused hoping his companion was following, "She saw your sadist nature and played it to her advantage, you would have rushed in there, intent on pain and carrying little for time. She is quite right, the boy is weakening, and I have no intention of failing in our acquisition. You will stand down now."

The snake man numbly stood down and the smile vanished from Lucy's face. Great her plan worked, sort of? Now she was left fight against the leader, whom she knew little of, in a race against time.

His voice stirred her from her musings, "Lucy Heartfilia, you are used to your opponents underestimating you." He didn't expect a response, "I am impressed, but not surprised. Please come forward and accept your acquisition, do not force my hand once more." His voice was pleading.

Lucy was fighting the darkness in her vision again. What would _Natsu_ say at a moment like this?

She sucked in breath quickly, "To hell with your acquisition!" she gave a sneer that she hoped was intimidating, but with the blood coloring her teeth, she probably looked more pitiful than anything else.

The leader threw off his cloak, Lucy's breath hitched, _his hand. _

His left hand was black and it held an ominous look to it. He held it at chest level with the palm up and a black orb evolved from it, _was that a lacrima – what… was that thing?_

"Lucy Heartfilia - please."

Lucy fought the chills that ran through her body, she couldn't explain why that little orb, of all things, terrified it, had her second guessing her gutso, had her wondering if the guild would really mind if she walked over there- _No._

Lucy shook her head. She found her voice, though the bite was gone, "I said 'To-"

The orb flew from his hand towards her, adrenaline pumping flung her whip at it knocking it from its path. The adrenaline wasn't enough though, pain shot through her left arm and she gasped dropping the whip. The orb bounced back from its deflection and flew towards her landing on her neck.

Lucy gasped in preparation for pain…but it didn't come.

She eyed the leader, wishing her voice wasn't so frightened, "What is this?" Feeling her neck but finding no offense.

"Does it matter? It is Forbidden Magic. Save yourself unnecessary pain and come forward to face your acquisition!" His voice took on anger it had previously lacked.

"Why does it matter if I come or if you take me, huh?" Lucy couldn't fight it any longer, she had been so strong, but that orb in her neck…it frightened her. The tears came and her question fell out in a sob.

"We can only transport willing or unconscious participants. Lucy Heartfilia, do not make me render you unconscious, you will face your acquisition without fail." He paused and allowed something softer to enter his voice, "Rest assured – you will be returned."

Lucy considered the request as she fingered her throat numbly. Her eyes found Natsu, she felt a flitter of hope, his eyes were the very epitome of determination and they flicked to the child and to her.

If he believed she could hold out, then she did too. Her Nakama…Natsu, they were her strength and she could hold a little longer, she could fight a little more. Her tears dried.

She turned her eyes back to the leader, and curtly shook her head 'no.'

He grimaced.

And pain was all Lucy knew.

_Was it all she ever knew?_

She forgot – was there life outside of pain?

Some small part of her realized she was stumbling, thrashing about the empty guild like a wounded wild animal.

That same small part of her also realized that she tore at her neck till it bled, clawing, begging, screaming for the pain to subside.

But it didn't, it burned and festered, like frozen lava, searing her nerves and driving her insane.

The sounds.

Guttural.

Savage.

_Was that her?_ Who was she? Did it really matter? When all she knew was this blinding pain!

She threw herself against the rune boundary repeatedly, and clawed at her throat. Stumbling she fell forward to her knees and threw her head back, blood flew from her mouth in an agonized gasp, and her arms went lax, falling from her neck.

The pain was gone. Lucy closed her eyes and the ground rose up to meet her.

* * *

A.N: Annnnnnnd next! Natsu POV! Yay!

Or maybe Erza - I haven't decided.

Don't worry it won't be a play for play recap of the battle through their eyes - that'd be boring, but I can't imagine either are very happy about Lucy getting thrown around like a rag doll.

Speaking of - side note, I made her hair longer, if anyone picked up on it. Not like I'm not _already_ taking creative liberties and whatnot, but I figured after 6 years Lucy's hair would at least be to her butt.

Anyway - till next time!

Oh and I guess I should also state that I do not own Fairy Tail - forgot to mention that in that last few chapters - oops!


	5. Taken

Natsu wasn't a stranger to pain.

He's taken his fair share of beatings and always bounced back ready for more.

He didn't mind that kind of pain; he got a weird thrill out of pushing his body to its limit. Pushing when he had nothing left. Stumbling blind through physical afflictions and still managing to land that perfect punch on some asshole's jaw.

Nah – that kind of pain, Natsu loved. Not in Lucy's freaky masochist maid-kinda-way – really it was the euphoria he got from overcoming it all.

That's what he lived for, right?

_That was a fucking lie._

He also lived for Nakama, he lived to see Igneel one more time, he lived for Happy, he lived for…

_Lucy._

He dug his nails into his hands till they bled and raised his fists to punch those damn runes again. He could feel his dragon scales erupting on his face and arms – his power coursed through his veins.

Why.

Won't.

This.

Fucking.

Wall.

Break.

Maybe he was like that freaky maid?

Because right now, Natsu wished for pain.

He felt the coolness creeping in, overpowering the physical pain erupting in his fists. This ice was like a kind of pain, but it wasn't the kind he liked.

This familiar ice, that burned like lightning through his body, that clouded his vision, made his stomach feel like an empty pit and forced his heart to thud like a rock in his chest. He didn't like this pain – this pain never gave way to victorious euphoria.

_He was a fire dragon slayer Damnit! _His fists thudded useless against the runes, flame exploded from their impact.

Is this what fire felt like for everyone else? This stupid ice prickling his insides like broken glass.

He let out a roar.

He hated this pain.

He always hated it.

He had hated it went it crept on him in Igneel's absence, he hated it when Lisanna's death assaulted him, he hated it when Future-Lucy's life drained from her in front of him.

He hated this pain.

More than this pain – he hated that weird kid-thing, more than that weird kid, he hated that smirking burly man, more than that smirking man he hated that smug bastard! Coming into his home, saying _Lucy's name like he had any right_!

Natsu drew ragged breaths and Lucy's voice sounded off in his ears.

_"Gate of the Virgin, Gate of the Lion, Gate of Archer – close!"_

The ice pain doubled, no tripled at the sight of her. Why was _he_ having trouble breathing?

He wasn't the one that had been tossed around like a fucking doll? A small pool of blood had collected where her head had been. Blood flowed freely from everywhere it seemed. From her arms, her hip, her mouth, her head, and her arm – clearly broken by the way she favored it. How was she even still awake?

Natsu grinned a humorless grin and clenched his fist – _damnit it all! _

When he got in there, _when he got in there_, he was going to burn them all. He renewed his thrashing of the rune wall.

Then Lucy turned her eyes to her family, could she hear them? Could she hear all of Fairy Tail cheering for her? Their curses for her enemy? Their indignation at being kept out of the fight – of her going it alone.

Could she hear them?

She found him – maybe she had been looking for him. He hoped that she had.

He was never one for mushy sentiments – but when it came it battles, he knew the importance of knowing you weren't alone. He hoped that everything he felt for her was in his stare. He believed in her, in her strength as a person, in her strength as a mage, she could do it. He hoped his eyes said as much, she wasn't alone! She had to know that – he willed his eyes to say what this damn wall wouldn't let him.

When she smiled at him, the prickly ice in his chest warmed and melted. She understood.

_Lucy always understood him._

Movement caught his attention and his eyes widened; she noticed it too and barely missed a blade aimed at her head.

Natsu's lips formed a sneer and he balled his fists to assault the wall.

This wall must fall.

It had too.

_He had to save Lucy!_

* * *

Something tore from his mouth that vaguely resembled his partner's name.

But the voice didn't really sound like him.

Then again, his body didn't really feel like him – since when was he made of ice?

To be honest – Natsu was having trouble with reality.

Because what he saw – what he just helplessly watched – couldn't be real.

Lucy.

_Lucy._

Was he crying?

When did he ever cry? This was a nightmare right? - remnants of the Eclipse Project haunting his dreams and getting warped into some strange unnatural event.

Lucy. _His Lucy_ – that wasn't her lifeless body on the floor.

_No._

Lucy wouldn't have flailed like that, and since when does Lucy make those strangled noises?

Her body doesn't jerk around like some fucked up mariachi puppet – Lucy certainly wouldn't claw at her neck like that – _not conceited Lucy_.

This was a dream.

A horrible, horrible dream.

And any minute, he'd wake up warm, his nose buried in Lucy's hair smelling – poppies and what he imagined sunlight to smell like… He'd blink away this nightmare and pretend he was asleep a little bit longer, just so he could hold her. He'd could rub his face against hers and make her smell like him, and then he'd move his hands along her back and hear her sigh sleepily in his ear.

_Any minute now, he'd wake up from this nightmare to that dream._

Yet, in spite of Natsu's revelation, the nightmare continued.

The burly man approached Lucy's collapsed form_._

He willed himself to wake up. He begged himself – he never begged, but damnit he wanted to wake up!

He punched the rune, damn nightmare, wake up! Wake up!

This was a nightmare – so _why_, why every time he closed his eyes, he just kept seeing her! On her knees, head thrown back, face contorted, mouth opened in a silent plea as blood flew out in a gasp, clawing hands stilled and fell – and her eyes – those god-damned determined brown eyes shut and she fell back in a crumpled heap.

_WAKE UP._

He had too.

He rained fire punches on the wall all anew. That big man leaned over Lucy – grabbed her leg just above knee and lifted her up.

Fire and ice raged in his veins – and he wasn't sure which was stronger – the anger or the pain.

This wasn't a nightmare.

He wasn't waking up.

The man turned towards his flanking Nakama searching – until he found Natsu's eyes in-between his punches and the man grinned.

He held Lucy's lifeless form above his head. The change in orientation caused the abuse to her neck to flow towards her face. Leaving red trails up her neck and over her chin to her face.

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue to swipe over a blood trail on Lucy's cheek.

Fire surged within Natsu.

The wall broke.

Whether that creepy fucking kid ate it or he over-powered it. Natsu really didn't care. He raced forward, Crimson Lotus on his lips.

The distance between him and the man holding Lucy was closing. He could taste the surprise on the assholes face. This man would burn.

_They would all burn._

Suddenly – they were gone.

Natsu went tumbling through the space they once were.

No.

_No._

He stood frantically turning, eyes impossibly wide. No.

The runes were gone, that damn kid, that stoic bastard, that monster, those two idiots Lucy knocked out and _Lucy._

They were gone. _They were all gone!_ No smells – no trails, nothing but the brutalized guild and Lucy's blood. His stomach lurched.

Ice flooded his body.

Lucy was gone.

And he had nothing.

Natsu fell to his knees.

* * *

Hi all! - Again - I do not own fairy tail - this is just my own rambling spin off.

So jeeze, right?

This angsty stuff is burning me out.

I have plans for fun chapters! Really I do - they're coming I promise.

But we just have to barrel through the rough stuff to lay down the foundation.

I decided to do Natsu _and_ Erza, so she's next!

Honestly, it's kinda hard for me to write from a different POV than Lucy's so hopefully I'll do justice to Natsu and Erza's characters.

Anyway - **please review!**

-UM


	6. The Spark

A.N: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Please Review! :)

Also - I've been fortunate with some time off to write + boredom, in the coming week I probably won't be as lucky, but I'll try my best to update at least once a week.

-UM

* * *

This wouldn't do.

Erza stood in the center of the devastated guild seething.

It had been some time since she felt an anger like this claw at her insides, though her face gave nothing away – inside a tsunami of fury raged.

Gajeel had just informed her that all traces of Lucy had vanished when she had visibly disappeared. Erza had nodded curtly and told him to check the guild again. Normally he'd put up a mock fight at being ordered – but today had been anything but normal and he did what she asked without hesitation.

Others in the guild were less useful. Some openly sobbed in the comfort of each other – physically shaken at the brutality they bore witness too.

While there are those who sob through their pain – others internalized it, some to point of maintaining function – some to the point of catatonic uselessness. Erza was one to internalize, and of the two varieties – she was the former.

She eyed dragon slayer on his knees, arms swaying at his sides lifelessly – gone were the scales and fire. She had always pegged him as the former as well, but what happened here today…he had slid into the latter.

_Natsu._

Erza's eyes narrowed.

No, this wouldn't do.

She felt a familiar presence approach her through all the chaos.

"Master."

He regarded her, looking up.

"This is unforgivable." Erza nodded her head in affirmation.

"The paper they brought doesn't say much. Nothing more than what he said aloud, and it confirms the organizations name with an official seal." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not that that really proves anything."

"Hmph."Erza's eyes were fixed on Natsu.

_This wouldn't do._

"They mentioned they transcend our Magical Council." Master regarded her again to show he was listening, "They said they're the final word on all things magical, no?"

He nodded.

"That means, if they are telling the truth – the Magical Council will know who they are."

The Master gave a grim smile. "Do give my old friends a visit, won't you?"

Erza's eyes constricted, "I intended too." She nodded and left the Master's side.

She made her way to Natsu and stood before him – giving him the opportunity to gather his senses himself.

He didn't even acknowledge her.

The slap echoed through the guild and Natsu went tumbling.

The small rumblings of chatter died down.

Natsu pulled himself up and looked at her rubbing his cheek.

A fire rose in his eyes, but then quickly died down and his eyes dulled.

Erza growled and stalked forward – hitting again, this time with a closed fist.

But now, there wasn't even a spark.

"Erza."

So she kicked him, before he could recover she was on him again a punch the gut. Natsu slid backwards and leaned forward to catch his breath. She moved to hit him again.

"Erza!"

She turned towards Gray, "What?!" She hissed.

"Just cut it out. He's been through enough – _alright_. We all have." Gray's voice trailed out.

_Not Gray too._

This wouldn't do at all.

"You want me to 'just cut it out'?" Her voice betrayed her, emotion seeped in where it shouldn't have.

"We were all there – weren't we?" She gently mused. "You all wear it on your faces. What just happened, we'll always carry it with us." Erza clenched her fist – she failed her guild. She failed her family, she failed Lucy.

"So what are you going to do about?" Erza's voice rang a clear challenge to the guild.

"Lucy believed in us, she believed in Fairy Tail! Are you going to make her a liar, are you just going to give up?" She brought her harsh gaze to Natsu. He of all people should be rallying the troops – he had no right_, no right,_ to be wallowing.

He met her gaze.

There it was,_ the spark_! The spark grew into a fire and she knew, the Natsu she could depend on was on his way back.

He stood and straightened and cleared his throat.

"What was this about the Magic Council?"

Erza held back her grin. He _had_ been listening.

"Those assholes know something about Lucy?" Gray added.

Erza curtly nodded, "It's possible. Let's not waste any further time and find out, who's coming with me?"

Natsu brought a flaming fist to meet his other hand, "Count me in."

"Aye sir!" Happy chided through tears.

Gray nodded, "Me too."

"Gajeel will go!" A sniffling Levy added, and Wendy and Charle chimed in that they would as well.

"Erza." The small-would-be-rescue-team turned their attention to the guild doors. Gajeel entered his face unsettled.

"What is it?" What could be more unsettling than what just transpired?

"It's like he said – everyone's going nuts out there."

That alarmed her. "It's like what who said?"

"The fucker with the purple hand – all the celestial mages, they're all gone."

Erza's eyes betrayed her surprise.

_"All of them_, how can you be certain?"

Gajeel sneered and crossed his arms, "Well it's not like I counted them. The broad down the street is screeching about her kid being taken and I remember bunny girl used to give the kid tips on how to treat her spirits. Then there's a broadcast going on about remaining calm – and missing persons."

This was graver than she previously conceived.

_What was going on?_

They were all looking to her, for answers, for strength, for leadership.

Her eyes flicked among her companions, apprehension flittered in their eyes, but she also saw a hunger – they wanted justice, they wanted Lucy, the hunger overpowered their fears.

Erza was used to being their rock. She briefly wondered if they knew they were hers.

Seeing Natsu succumb to his pain had nearly broken her. She couldn't be strong alone.

_Lucy was right._

Erza, like Lucy was standing here today because of the Nakama around her.

"Right, let's move out. Master, inform us of any changes here. Will let you know once we reach the Capitol."

_Hold on Lucy, stay strong just a little longer. _


	7. Having Everything

_A.N: Hi All!_

_Just thought I'd clarify – this will be NaLu. I adore the pairing, and eventually this story will lead it there. (There may be mention of other pairings – and if I'm brave, I may try to write scenes for them, but who knows.)_

_But – I also wanted to throw out there that while this is a romance story in the traditional sense – it's very much a love story between Nakama._

_The near-blind trust and love all the Fairy Tail characters have in each other is what drew me to the Manga and Anime in the first place._

_So I will have shameless moments where I plug away at the adoration they have for each other as kin – and the ways they help each other cope and grow._

_Trying another Natsu chapter – hopefully I don't make him too OOC, if I do – review! Help me out here, new writer and everything. I'd love the feedback._

_Also – I'm a dismal artist, so if anyone who enjoys this story and would like to make a picture for it, I'd be greatly obliged. You'll get all your due credit and the chance to showcase your skills!_

_I don't own Fairy Tail!_

_Thanks – enjoy!_

_-UM_

* * *

The air left Natsu's mouth in angry huffs.

_Damnit._

His hands twitched uncomfortably in his shackles, and if looks could kill – the prison wall he was staring down would have crumbled four days ago.

He growled and threw his head back in frustration. _THWACK._

"Son of a-" He muttered, how could he forget he was sitting with his back to the wall. Oh, that's right – he was pissed, and it made it kinda hard to remembered trivial things like that.

This wasn't supposed to be how it went down.

He wasn't supposed to have been arrested during their 'visit' to the Magic Council…but when those smug bastards didn't even acknowledge them, wouldn't even hear them, just kept running around hurriedly in _their_ state of emergency – completely ignoring _Natsu's_ state of emergency, he just…

Snapped.

More like punched.

And smashed.

And destroyed a good portion of what he assumed was historically relevant chambers.

Natsu huffed angrily. Not that it did him any good.

Nor had the two solid days he spent screaming obscenities and for those 'cowardly' Rune Soldiers of the council to let him out.

_Lucy…_

His heart spasmed uncomfortably in his chest.

There were only two reasons he wasn't going total ape-shit right now, one: it'd be a waste of magic – there was a magic barrier (he was really starting to hate those things) preventing him from inflicting damage, and two: he trusted Fairy Tail.

He wanted nothing more than to be there to smash those bastard's face in, he wanted to be out there searching for her, _he wanted_ to be the first face she saw when they recovered her…

Shackled hands twitched again.

But he couldn't at the moment, so he trusted Fairy Tail to act as swiftly as he would in his stead.

He closed his eyes and forced painful memories away.

He hated thinking about that day. It made it difficult to breath and all these damning thoughts flood his brain.

If he was to be any use to his family when he got out of this cell, then he couldn't stew over how he failed her. Instead… he thought of the day before his world was splintered.

* * *

They had just intended to pass through the small town.

Grab some lunch and then keep walking till nightfall, where they'd find some Inn to lodge in against the snowy elements.

Natsu didn't mind modest accommodations – even with the snow falling over Mount Hikobe, he'd be as comfortable in a horses stable as a little Inn. But Lucy being Lucy, he knew she wouldn't care to sleep with farm animals (though she had on a few forced occasions), so that meant only a quick stop in this little town, so they could reach the next one by nightfall to sleep and then reach Magnolia by mid-morning tomorrow.

He and Happy ate voraciously while Lucy hummed in disapproval, munching daintily on her dish.

* * *

Natsu let out a small chuckle that echoed in his prison cell – disrupting the memory momentarily.

Lucy was always so concerned with upholding a proper image.

* * *

They were total opposites – but then again, sometimes it felt like they were the same person. The pub they were eating in was small, and it gave little to privacy, so when a young village boy thrust the door open, spouting something about the villager healer being possessed – it hadn't taken dragon slayer ears to hear it.

Natsu had caught Lucy's eye across the table, they darkened with resolve, and she nodded. Natsu gave her his best grin – the one he knew sent her heart in thumps like a hummingbird, and they both stood wordlessly.

Lucy paid the pub owner and did most of the talking.

She always liked kids it seemed.

She rubbed his back and cooed – getting him to spill all the details on this possessed healer. Through tearful explanations, they learned the healer was his uncle, and not really a healer at all – more accurately, a potion maker and he possessed some minor magical skill.

Lucy wiped the boy's tears with her thumbs; she laid a kiss on his forehead, and hugged him – something light fluttered in Natsu's stomach at the sight and his breath hitched slightly. It had been a weird reaction, but he had grown used to Lucy causing weird things to happen to his body. Happy eyed him curiously, and Natsu had shifted uncomfortably at being caught watching her.

A giant grin broke out, "You liiiiiiiiiike-"

"Happy!" Lucy had her stern face on, pointer finger raised. He and Happy both jumped and gulped audibly. She relaxed her stance once she saw she had their attention, she motioned to the boy.

"Can you fly him to his house? It's just up the hill."

"-Aye sir!" and flew off, happy to just narrowly escape Lucy's wrath. Natsu brought his attention back to her.

"Natsu, from what Ryo said, I don't think his uncle is possessed. It sounds like some new herbs he discovered in the mountains may be the cause of his mysterious behavior."

Natsu's stomach dropped. No possession? He was hoping to get to punch some things. He scoffed. _Herbs?_ It's not like you can punch herbs…_or could he?_ Lucy must have seen his face fall and she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry – from Ryo's description, he's acting pretty violent and erratic. I'm sure you can get a few punches in while trying to subdue him." She eyed him sternly again "-But no permanent damage!" She started walking in what he assumed was the direction of the potion maker, she paused and looked over her shoulder at him, "And no burning his house down either!"

He grinned at her wolfishly and threw his arm around her shoulder.

It seriously worried him how well she knew him – _could Lucy read minds?_

* * *

Subduing the potion maker had been a piece of cake. He had been hoping he'd put up much more of a fight.

He sighed, as the man twitched against his rope restraints, foaming mildly from the mouth in a snarl. Natsu sat across from him on the floor, and edged his feet out of biting range.

Now he waited. Lucy was sitting hunched over, on the floor across from him, reading that damn potion book. He wished she'd hurry up so he'd know when they could get the hell out of here; he was itching to get to the next town to go to sleep.

Not to sleep per se, but it gave him an excuse to wrap himself around Lucy without her getting all embarrassed. He flicked her eyes to where she was hunched over the potion maker's book. Her brows constricted in thought, lips moving wordlessly – mouthing what she read.

He had a couple favorite 'Lucys' and this was one of them. It annoyed him to no end when she ignored him to read a book, or write one for that matter – but the way she looked while she did it, sometimes he really didn't mind.

He sighed again, grateful Happy was still at the boy's house (probably eating a thank-you fish), it meant he could Lucy-watch in peace.

Her hair was longer than when they first met and the blonde tips brushed the dusty floor by her butt. She still wore it half up and half down, but favored the pony tail in the back rather than to the side. He let his eyes flick over her body. She was dressed reasonable today. She still favored ridiculously short skirts and skimpy shirts, even in battle, but it seems common sense won out today, and she donned a pair of warm snow pants and jacket. He bit his inner cheek – he wished she was wearing a skirt – that'd be more interesting. Then he could see her legs, they were toner now, all of her was – he found a part of him missed her squishiness though.

She was never fat – despite how he joined Happy in teasing her about it, she was just…soft? He found her tight form appealing too though, taut muscles that he saw work effortlessly in battle. That was another of his favorite 'Lucys'.

In the middle of a battle, when she was all fired up, her eyes dancing, her body moving the way _he had trained her too_ – his heart thumped loudly in his chest – this 'Lucy' made his blood pump and his mouth run dry. When she'd subdue a foe or impressively evaded some asshole, she'd don _one of his cocky grins_ and his hands would itch to… _fuck_, he wasn't really sure_. _

_They itched to do something_.

Sometimes he was sure she_ could read his mind_, because after a victorious fight they'd catch each other's eyes and despite how calm and cool she was during the fight, he could hear her heart accelerate to meet his pace.

It was those times he wasn't sure if he was thankful, or if he hated his little Exceed, because without fail Happy would spout something that made them both tear their eyes away in embarrassment.

He sighed again.

At least Happy didn't tease them about sleeping together anymore.

Natsu didn't really mind it, but whenever Happy said something Lucy would get weird and kick him out of the bed – even though _she was the one_ who invited him.

He rubbed his neck and stretched. Man was he was glad when her heater broke in her apartment…what was that three years ago, now? Whatever, who cared? He was just glad sleeping with her was the norm now. 'Sleeping Lucy' was another of Natsu's favorite 'Lucys.'

When all her features relaxed, eyelashes softly flushed to her face, her hands formed limp fists and she edged into the warmth he offered. Her breath would dance on his ear and he fought the urge to pull her in tighter, squishing her body into his. Sometimes their heart beats would slow and pump at the same pace – it fascinated him to no end. He'd bring his face in close to hers and brush past it towards her neck – his lips would twitch and he'd wonder about placing a kiss there – he never would, Lucy would kill him – or "Lucy Kick" him, which had become unsurprisingly more painful in recent years.

_He sighed_ _again_, where do they go from here? He was kinda new to the whole thing. The next logical step was kids right? I mean they were already-

"Would you cut it out _already_?" Lucy jolted Natsu from his thoughts and she gave him a pointed look over the stupid book she was reading.

"Honestly, what's with all the moody sighs? I've only been reading for like – ten minutes?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

Natsu grinned and pushed himself to standing, the subdued and bound man squirmed to bite his ankles.

"I'm bored – so are you done or what, I want to get out of here." He squatted in front of her, relishing in the blush that erupted on her cheeks over the close proximity.

She closed the book and lightly tapped him on the forehead with it and stood.

"I'm done alright," Now she sighed, "But we're not going anywhere. According to his notes – this stuff won't be out of his system for another six hours, and I don't feel comfortable just leaving him tied up and hoping he was right about the timeframe."

Natsu stood and leaned against the wall, and flicked his hand towards the guy, "So what, we're just gonna babysit him till he stops foaming or something."

Lucy winced, "Yeah, pretty much." She brought her hand to her chin and rubbed thoughtfully – 'Thinking Lucy' was another favorite of his.

She continued, "That means we won't make the next town by nightfall by any means, and I don't want to risk getting caught in a snowstorm at night."

Natsu threw his hands up, "So we stay here!" He jutted a thumb to the corner of the room, "There's a bed right there."

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth in embarrassed shock; Natsu fought the fanged grin that threatened to break free.

"We can't just sleep in _his_ bed!"

He rolled his eyes, "_And why not_, the whole delay is _his_ fault!"

She wanted to fight him on it, and he kinda hoped she would, 'Riled up Lucy' was another one of his favorite 'Lucys.' Come to think of it – it seemed every kind of Lucy was his 'favorite Lucy'…

Instead she just sighed and tossed the book, she looked up and smiled.

"_Fine_ – you win. We should probably go fetch Happy and explain everything to his family, think he'll be okay in here alone for a bit?" She waved toward the growling-squirming man.

He nodded and grinned – following her out of the house and into the snow.

_Heh_, Natsu loved to win, but not as much as he loved seeing 'Riled up Lucy.' He let her get a few feet ahead of him, before he dropped down in a squat and grabbed some snow, rolling a tight ball.

It whizzed threw the air and she turned toward the noise just in time to catch the ball face first. She flew backward onto the snow, the white powder erupting around her and he leapt over her laughing.

"Kyaa! _Natsu_!" She followed him flinging insults and snowballs, and he'd stop only long enough to throw some back.

The trip to the boy's house took twice as long, but he couldn't seem to mind. His blood pumped feverishly at the competition and from seeing Lucy's face pinken from excursion and laughter, as she desperately tried to hit him with snow.

_He loved this freaking weirdo._

At least that's what he figured what she made him feel meant.

It was so natural.

Being with her. Teasing her. Fighting alongside her. Sleeping beside her.

That's what love was right? Finding that person that you wanna do _everything_ with? Images of Lucy comforting the boy flashed through his mind. She'd make a good mother too, and someday – once they found Igneel, he could think about what it meant to have her be his kid's mom.

* * *

The memory gave way to the prison cell. They had slept in each other's embrace per the status quo, in the potion maker's house, and the next day, cured of his own concoction, he graciously offered to take them to Magnolia free of charge on his carriage. Natsu preferred to walk, but Lucy had the final word.

It's strange. Not even a week ago – _Natsu had everything_.

He huffed angrily, the fire pooling in his stomach.

He pulled at the shackles, he wanted out of this damn prison.

_Lucy._

* * *

_A.N.: So actually, this was A LOT longer than it was supposed to be._

_We should have already learned what happened to Lucy by now, but I got carried away with the whole flashback bit. _

_So – next time it is! _

_Natsu goes free, more is learned about the disappearing mages, and we'll have (hopefully if I learn how to write with brevity) a time skip to some funny parts. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_-UM_


	8. Lost

A.N:

And moving right along…

I'm going to try something new, I hope it makes sense. I've used the lines before to indicate change of reference or time; this chapter I'm going to use it for change of point of view. Here's hoping it works?

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

She had expected he'd be screaming, but all that echoed through the corridor was her steady footsteps, the clinking of her armor and the shaky scurrying of the guard beside her.

In the end – the Council didn't want to hold Natsu, they didn't even want to try him in Court.

They were in enough hot water; they didn't need more fodder for the newspapers by punishing the fan-favored Salamander for seeking justice for the beautiful Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

Fiore was near revolt – the citizens were horrified that their Magic Council and their King would allow some secret society to steal its citizens and offer no form of retribution.

The Councils frightened groveling flashed behind Erza's eyes.

It appeared that their hands were tied, and that was even more alarming.

How could an organization of such power exist _without her knowing of it_?

The guard's footsteps beside her became more uncertain – it appears as though they were close to his cell.

"Erza."

He looked like hell, but healthy – and his eyes carried a fire, and she supposed that's all that really mattered.

"What do you know?" He pushed himself off the back wall he was bracing and walked to stand against the bars. His laurel green eyes were eager and demanding – he was doing well to contain himself, but his eyes gave him away, he was desperate.

She swallowed; she wished she had better news.

"You're going to be released, the Cou-" He gave a curt shake.

"Fuck – skip to the important stuff, what about Lucy?" His eyes bore into her, and she did something that immediately shamed her.

She turned and sat down with her back to the prison bars. He remained standing for a moment, and slowly he eased to kneeling beside her. His breath came out in hot puffs on her face, blowing her bangs slightly as he waited for an answer.

A moment passed.

"What about Lucy?" his voice sounded tight – Erza glared at the wall across from his cell.

"The Celestial Mages were returned a day after they were taken –"

He let out an excited woof, and she could feel his smile without looking.

"Well if that's the case, why are you acting to weird? What-"

"-Let me finish Natsu." Her voice demanded compliance. Her face gave nothing away, but inside…she hated failing. She hated not keeping her Nakama safe, she hated that she was about to hurt Natsu the way all of Fairy Tail had been hurting.

"The Celestial Mages returned a day after they were taken," she began again, her voice methodic and tempered, "Their injuries healed, but all were suffering from severe magical deficiency, some were hospitalized-"

He shucked in a breath, "Lu-" She cut him off continuing.

"None had any memory of being taken, nor of what happened while in captivity. Some mages were only missing a day – others however, had months forgotten. It's been reported that at least seven mages have lost several years of memories."

A low growl beside her and an increase in hot puffs of air against her face indicated that her companion understood the gravity of what she was telling him.

"A strong curse was used, it is believed that those who lost only a day will never be able to recover their memory; however, two of the seven mages have already recovered their lost years-"

"So Lucy-" She continued over him again.

"In some instances the Mages were discovered unconscious in the location they were taken; however some have been found as far as 100 miles away." Erza paused. The easy part was done. She was never one to shy away from bad news, but…

"So what, you found Lucy in Clover Town? Is she alright?! You're freaking me out Erza!" His hot breath pushed her bangs across her face again; her left eye welled with unshed tears.

"All the Mages have been recovered but one." Her clear voice rang out and echoed in the empty prison hall – she didn't want to have to say it.

There was movement beside her as Natsu forced himself against the bars, and she afforded him a side glance. His face was pressed harshly against iron bars and was jutting through as far as it could, his eyes demanded an answer.

"_ Where. Is. Lucy_." He managed through gritted teeth.

One tear escaped Erza's left eye. They had been searching for over two weeks; multiple Guilds had joined the effort. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue – all had used their dragon slayer abilities to search for her all over Fiore.

"We don't know."

* * *

_"Please," he whined, "A pet?! She's delicious!"_

White hot ice flashed through his body. His vision was growing black on the edges. He forgot to breath. He sucked in a harsh breath and willed the memory away.

Didn't the smug bastard say no? Didn't he promise Lucy she'd come home?

Time felt…slow. He released he was falling back, not that he had far to fall, the dull ache from his ass hitting ground barely registered.

He shook his head. He couldn't…he couldn't lose it. Not like he had the day she was taken. She needed him, damnit!

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" His voice was a dangerous tone he didn't recognize.

Erza's back was still too him but she side glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Just that. We've been searching – Fairy Tail, Quatro Puppy, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and a few others. We've been searching all over Fiore and we haven't found her."

Silence flooded the small space.

"Would they keep her?" He wished his voice didn't sound so fucking small.

She turned away from him and stared at the wall he spent the past two weeks glaring at.

"No. The Magic Council claims US M.G. issued a statement pertaining to the release of all Celestial Mages. They are certain that none are withheld in their facility, but…there is no real way _we_ can verify the truth of their statement." She wiped her left eye harshly. "Their organization resides in an alternate dimension, so getting there will be difficult, but if need be – it's not impossible."

She turned abruptly from him, and stood.

"This doesn't mean she's gone. She is just lost. We intend to extend our searches to the neighboring nations and then…to pursue locating and entering US M.G.s dimension." She looked down on him from standing.

He wanted to move, but all he could do was sit there blinking.

It made sense. Why she had been acting so strange.

_Lucy_ – she was never the strongest guild member, though she'd definitely climbed in rank over the years… No, for the Guild, Lucy was like sunlight, she brightened Fairy Tail with her smile, her kindness, her weird antics and exaggerated reactions.

He wasn't the only one who loved her, everyone did and everyone was hurting, even Erza…

She needed him to be strong. She needed him to bounce back like he always did. This time felt different though, the loss stung a hell of a lot more, but he wouldn't fail her. He wouldn't fail Fairy Tail and he sure as hell wouldn't fail Lucy.

He managed to get himself standing despite his hands being shackled behind his back. He met Erza at the bars.

"Then what are we doing hanging around this dump? Let's go find Lucy!" He barked.

He gave her a fanged grin and hoped she forgive him if it didn't reach his eyes.


	9. 2739

His footsteps echoed through the hall. The gray walls appeared an eerie maroon as the four red suns danced through the high windows. He didn't normally follow through with those he acquisitioned, his job was to locate and retrieve, with minimal disturbance and without fail. He prided himself in efficiency, but it appeared as though some of the younger generation catered to their primal urges. They yearned for violence, where Sadato yearned for compliance. His target nearing, he drew a haggard hand over his face and collected himself in front of two unassuming doors.

Seven hundred and sixty-three years. He was a veteran of the agency – spending many centuries in solitude when no acquisitions were needed. He was a professional through and through – but in his solitude, he was a scholar.

He devoted much of his life to learning of Earthland's creation. The great battles of magical Gods fascinated him to no end. Many of it was myth – but to all myths there lies a bit of truth.

That truth is what called the agency to act so harshly, so foolishly, so dangerously.

All Celestial Mages in Earthland? What had the higher ups been thinking? He grimaced and straightened his cloak, steeling himself for entering the doors.

He knew the myth they were buying into – he knew the threat the feared.

And he knew their solution was wrong.

He brought his right hand to his chest to finger the small book that lay in his breast pocket. He had his suspicions about some of the members of the higher ups. They cluck and tick about protecting Earthland, but he feared…the enemy they intend to defeat with their measure, the darkness they hope to dispel, had already entered the hearts of those making decisions.

It is with this fear, which Sadato found the resolve to act.

_Treason be damned._

Seven hundred and sixty-three years was for Earthland, not the agency.

He grasped the handle and entered.

* * *

The room was illuminated with blue fluorescents and the two men operating the Restoration Transporter hadn't notice him approach from the back entrance.

He quietly observed them work, with a sequence of buttons; one of the Earthland Mages would be transported from the holding cells with a flash of dull light to the rounded metal surface of the apparatus. The mage on the right would set the dial for time of memory to be bound, while the mage on the left worked to locate the coordinates to return the Celestial Mage.

It wasn't science and it wasn't magic. It was a hybrid of the two and as such – it was imperfect.

However, it fulfilled its purposes. The Earthland Mages would not recall their stay here and they would no longer be housing them – indefinite holding of Earthland Mages was an internally punishable offense.

The two Mages worked as the Earthland Mage lay lifeless on the metal slab.

A young man. Sadato grimaced. So many acquisitions. So much pain.

_All for nothing_. Their plan would not work.

The two finished their fine tuning and flipped the switch. The metal slab shone a brilliant white and faded out revealing an empty spot ready for a new mage.

Sadato cleared his throat.

Both gave a small jump of alarm and turned.

"Ha - Sadato, you scared us –"

His companion elbowed him "You forgot the honorific, don't you realize who we're talking to?" He muttered.

The first mage gulped nervously and Sadato felt a twinge of a ghost smile.

"Sadato-sama, what can we do for you sir!?" He squeaked and sweat began to bead on his forehead.

He held up a calming hand. "Be still boys, I just wanted to watch. Perhaps try it myself." Maintaining the ice in his speech was simple despite the apprehension of his success.

The second boy gulped and eyed the first.

"Well, Sadato-sama, we're not supposed-"

"Henry, isn't it?" The boy's mouth dropped and he nodded. Sadato approached the console they sat at.

"You were interested in acquisition a few years back, no?" He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and felt his trembles. He wordlessly nodded.

"Well, you scratch my back – I'll scratch yours." He forced a smile – which may have been too much because the boy turned white. It had been a few hundred years since he smiled. However, the boy nodded and stood, allowing him to sit.

Sadato turned to the boy beside him and stared at him levelly, until he too stood and moved from the console.

Henry reached over his shoulder, "Now these keys call forth the mages–" Sadato swatted his hand and Henry retracted it as if it was burned.

The other boy piped in, "The next mage is 935…" He trailed off and Sadato ignored him. It was now or never – he was committed.

He had no intention of calling forth 'mage 935,' his fingers pecked away _'2739.'_

The mage appeared on the metal slab. He registered the boys behind him were nervously chattering.

He had to be swift.

His right hand reached across to the memory dial and flipped it to the far right and for the coordinates – he retrieved his hand and tic'ed away a random jumble of longitudinal and latitudinal numbers.

"What are you doing?!" One of the boys reached for his hand and Sadato swiftly brought his elbow to his nose, the boy crumpled.

He registered that Henry had knelt beside his friend, "You can't do this! We have rules - you've turned it too far! She won't remember anything!"

Sadato flipped the switch. The light shown a brilliant white and the mage disappeared.

_If you know what's good for you, Lucy Heartfilia, you'll stay lost._

"What have you done?! I didn't even record where you sent her!" The boy was sobbing.

_Children_.

This once proud agency was reduced to quivering children, violent thugs and soulless leaders.

Sadato rose from the console and regarded the boys on the floor.

It was unfortunate, but he would have to kill them. His treasonous act could not be discovered yet. He fingered the book in his breast pocket. If he was right, Lucy Heartfilia _must not_ be discovered again. She must remain lost. He must protect The Goddess Gate Key, without fail.

He exposed his left hand and it glowed a purple black.

Screams echoed against blue lit walls.

* * *

-I don't own fairy tail!

-UM


	10. Into the Wild

AN: Soooo, I hope you like this chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

"Wait!" Bennie panted behind him but he paid her no mind. _He had a mission to do_; he grinned in earnest and ran faster. He knew Bennie thought it was stupid, but what did she know? _She was a cat!_ He had to do this! He had to show them he could be one of them!

So what if it was guild work, so what if it was a Vulcan, so what if he was a kid, and _so what if he stole the quest?_ He was an earth dragon slayer! _Err, well second generation, anyway_. He giggled and crunched the quest paper he held as he leapt over a large slow moving yellow snake. Bennie gasped behind him.

"Artur!"

The jungle around him seemed a blur as he darted under and over fallen trees. The sky was a canopy of green and every so often the bright starry heavens shown through in patches. The moist ground squished between his toes and he felt genuine joy bubble inside of him. Oh, he _loved_ dirt.

"Artur, you stupid child_, I said wait_!" He rolled his eyes. Honestly, she had two more legs than him and she could fly – she shouldn't be such a slow-poke.

"Hey Bennie!" He looked over his shoulder at his strange cat mentor and stuck out his tongue, "_You're getting old!"_

Her eyes widened in offense and she roared, transforming into her larger form. Artur blanched and tried to quicken his pace, but Bennie leapt and crushed him face first into the mud beneath her now terrifying and humanistic paws.

She flipped him over and brought her face centimeters from his and growled low. Artur gulped. Bennie sure could be scary when she wanted too.

"What do you **_think _**you're _**doing**__?"_ Artur felt a shiver of fear down his spine – when Bennie got like this, he imagined she was like those big cats Master Rupert said she so greatly resembled. It sometimes made him forget that she never would _really_ hurt him. He huffed in her face, blowing the orange and white fur on her cheeks. He opened his mouth to answer, but the earth shifted. With all the weight she was putting on him, they were starting to sink in the mud.

_Ha, mud. _He grinned and grabbed two heaping handfuls of it. Her eyes widened and the growl shot off her face.

"_Artur_ don't you dare!" _Too late! _He giggled, focusing his magic into his element, and the ground beside him shot forward like poles javelining her off and into a vine filled tree. He could tell by her face that she was seeing stars and saw her transform back into her cute mini self again. He grinned and did a small jig, _another victory for the_ _Great Dragon Slayer Artur_! Mid-dance, mud from the soiled quest still squished in his small fist fell onto his head. He blinked.

_Oh yeah, the quest._

"Sorry Bennie, but I _gotta_ do this. With Master Rupert gone – I need to find us another family." She eeped and tried to untangle herself from the vines but she only made it worse with her dizziness.

"I'll be back! Don't get eaten by a snake!" He called over his shoulder sprinting ahead.

He looked down at the soiled quest and frowned. What had it said again? _A rare golden flower by the river fork Mentaso, danger-something-danger, guarded by a stupid-smelly Vulcan. Grab the flower and get something-something-money._

"-And a lifetime membership in the Piranha Grass Guild!" He muttered with a grin. That part wasn't exactly on the quest, but he assumed that's how those things work.

Master Rupert never seemed interested in guilds, so he never told him how you went about joining one. Artur's bottom lip quivered and he wished for the billionth time that Master Rupert was still alive. Bennie said he was finally happy, living in the stars with his wife and family – but Artur didn't care. What about him and Bennie? Weren't they his family too? How could he just leave them… Artur was too young to take care of Bennie, _he was just kid after all_…Artur shook his head.

_No way – gotta focus._ What's done is done. He's gotta find that crazy flower before the monkey _finds him._

He could hear the sounds of running water increasing and he slowed his pace and listened. His hearing wasn't as great as Master Rupert's, but he figured that's what happens when you get dragon slaying magic second hand. He could hear the creaking and buzzing of insects, the rustle of two large reptiles - probably crocodiles – on the other side of the river. There were subtle yips and scurrying of small mammals and slightly noisier rustling of monkeys settling down for the night in the trees.

No sign of the Vulcan yet. Artur crept low to the ground toward the river fork. He couldn't remember if the flower was on the west end of the fork or the east… He huffed, stupid Bennie made him ruin the paper!

He sniffed the air – it smelled… mostly like it always did. Animals, plants, dirt and rain. You'd think a rare flower would have a strong smell or something. Wasn't there some ugly rare flower that smell like death? He sniffed again, nope – no death smells, well no out of the ordinary death smells.

He was right at the fork and the sound of water was intensified, the stars and moonlight shone brightly on the swirling surface. It was so calming. He squatted next to the flowing water, careful not to be within snacking distance of a hungry croc.

He hummed happily. Being this far away from town... with the earth and the bugs… _why'd he want to live in town anyway? _Those people never liked him and Bennie… they always blamed them for breaking stuff and sinking houses. It wasn't his fault though; he was still learning how to control his magic! He frowned. Maybe they didn't have to join a guild. Maybe he could just live in the jungle with Bennie. He scrunched his eyebrows. What had that village girl called Master? _A hermit?_

That didn't sound too bad. _He could be a hermit, right?_ It couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was live with the animals and the dirt. He watched a large spider crawl over his foot and he grinned. _He was wild!_ Like Bennie! They were both wild cats! Who needs Piranha Grass anyway?

_Wait. _He took a sharp inhale. That was a new smell. He stood and stretched his neck; a small breeze brushed against his skin and rustled his brown hair. _There it was again._ His gold eyes tightened in excitement. To the west of the fork it was!

He took off with a sprint. Ha! To think he was just gonna give up! He's a dragon slayer! He can do anything – even join a stinky guild!

* * *

_Gross. _

Artur fought down the urge to gag. He had followed the sweet new scent, but after ten minutes or so of travel the Vulcan scent increased too. _Ugh…_Vulcans smell the worst – and here he was in the middle of ones home! He brought both of his hands to his nose in an effort to ward off the smell.

His eyes darted up and down, he bent over logs and lifted up rocks, jumped on branches and sifted through bushes, he even checked in a hallowed out tree, but all that was there was an angry fruit bat – _where the heck was that flower! _He wished he could just find it already – the Vulcan smell was only getting stronger and he had that hair prickling feeling of being watched. He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear anything.

The patch of jungle evened out to a small opening and on the other end of it was a sea of vines. Artur gulped. That was probably where the Vulcan slept, his small fists trembled… he had to go in there.

With a large breath of courage he ran through the small clearing. Something heavy landed on the ground behind him.

Artur 'eeped' and tried to keep the tremble out of his knees, but he knew the only thing that could have fallen from the canopies was…

_He had to be brave. He had to be brave. He had to be brave_.

He straightened his back – he was a dragon slayer! The dirt clumps by his feet shook as he tested out his magic… He took a sharp breath and he turned – _he could do this!_

The air left his lungs and his jaw fell open. Were Vulcans always so huge?! The beast was the size of a small house and its yellow eyes seemed to fluoresce against its all black fur.

_He couldn't do this._

It raised its' fist, "SMASSSSSH-"

_He couldn't do this. _

He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

"Artuuur!" His eyes flew open – _Bennie!_

She flew through the trees in her warrior form and caught the punch and delivered one of her own to the beast_. Bennie was amazing!_ She looked fierce under the moonlight, her orange and white fur striped with black– her muscles, her giant wings, her roar – _she was wild!_

"Bennie you came!" He couldn't believe it! Bennie came to save him; he felt the twinge of guilt for having thrown her into a tree.

She looked back at him after throwing another punch to the Vulcan's jaw.

"Of course, now find that flower!"

He grinned and took off towards the vine wall. _He could do this! He could!_

He was nearly at the wall of vines, the smell was getting stronger! He used both his hands to shuck the vines away and tumbled into the small cave that lay behind it. The flower was definitely in here! The smell was so strong!

He caught a glimpse of gold in the corner and spun around.

"_Huh. _A… girl?" His shoulders fell.

_Man_. _What a rip off._

* * *

A.N.

A girl? _Gasp_, who could it be?

Anyway – I hope you guys are enjoying the story? I know it's being read, but without reviews I'm becoming terribly insecure.

So yeah – long build up, but we're getting into the nitty-gritty of the story... or rather the part of the story that I'm really excited to write.

Seriously would love some feedback.

_Do I have too many pauses in the characters speech? Do my descriptions of things make sense? Do POVs feel like different characters? Is my story any good?_

My many insecurities.

Oh well. I have fun writing so I guess I'll just suck it up.

Till next time!

-UM


	11. Growlster-McRoarLion

A.N: Thanks Fairy Flame Key! :)

-I don't own Fairy Tail.

-UM

* * *

"You do realize this is kidnapping?"

"What! How is this kidnapping?! I'm the kid, she's practically as old as you-" …rustling movement…

"-Kyaaa! What'd you hit me for?"

"That's the second time you've called me old tonight!"

"Well, you're the one always worrying about being too old to have kittens!"…movement again….

"Kyaa! Quit hitting me!"

"_Quit being a stupid child_!"

She moaned gently. _What was going on?_ Kittens? Her noise made the voices stop momentarily.

"I don't know why you insisted on bringing her. We found the flower; we should have just left her." The female voice sounded hushed. They didn't want her to hear them?

"_Bennie. _" This voice sounded displeased. She squeezed her eyes and tried to ease the fuzziness away. Why did nothing make sense?

"What?" The voice hissed. They were behind her; she was able to place them. Were they a threat? She took stock of her body. She didn't feel any pain, she didn't seem constrained…

"Nothing. I'm just dis'ppointed in you. _What would Master Rupert say_?"

A growl? Certainly that must mean a threat? But yet, she felt at ease – consciousness slowly entered her mind.

"He'd probably say, 'Quit stealing my line you insolent dolt, 'and then follow with 'get this girl out of my house, I hate guests.'"

Silence.

She was unwelcomed? _Well fine_, as soon as her body started agreeing, she will it too move and be out of their hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right… But look at her. She _looks_ like a good person. If we left her there… then that would _make us_ bad people, right? Well, it'd make you a bad cat-"

What? _A cat that talks?_ She blinked and wiggled her lips. Sensation entered her limbs and she felt strength returning.

"Besides…I always wanted a mom." It was just a whisper. She barely heard it, but non-the-less, it registered. Her heartbeat accelerated. Is that what she was? A mom?

"Artur…"

Now was a good as time as any. She flexed her muscles and when they responded she pushed herself to sitting. The two behind her gasped. She blinked again and focused on what lay in front of her. A stone wall, she hummed, that was stone. She knew what that was – but how?

She turned her head slowly, to her left was a door, and to the right was some foliage arranged in a particular order and cloth – a bed maybe? A bed was where you slept – she knew that, that was…curious. How did she know that?

Finally she turned and regarded the two behind her. Her eyes widened.

_She wasn't expecting that._

The talking cat, well – the only cat she saw, was an orange little thing. Pretty though, cats can be pretty right? Orange with tuffs of white and black stripes alone her rib cage and a little brown cloth around her chest with a matching tunic.

The boy – he was the most confusing. She expected the cat…they mentioned a cat. But the boy? She expected…_someone else_? She shook her head. He was small, thin and dark. His brown hair was a tangled mess that fell about his shoulders and his eyes – a goldish color pierced her as he eyed her pensively. His small hands formed tight balls on his thighs as he sat on his calves. His clothes were threadbare, a dark blue shirt and light khaki capris held up with a drawstring…. How did she know the names of all these things?

This wasn't what she had been expecting at all.

She paused. What had she been expecting? Was there something she should expect? Was there someone she should see when she thinks of a talking cat?

She shook her head again and smiled. She should introduce herself…_wait_.

_Who was she?_

* * *

"Hello?"

Can a greeting be a question? He was a bit confused and made a face to show her such. He looked to Bennie, and her stare screamed _'I told you so.'_

He rolled his eyes and thrust his hand out.

"Hi! I'm Artur!" She cocked her head and looked at his hand and then slowly grabbed and just…held it. He snuck a look to Bennie; she was looking especially _'I told you so-ey'._

"Hi, I'm…" And she stopped. He frowned. _Great_. He rescued the village idiot.

She dropped his hand and looked around.

"Where am I?" She sounded so unsure…but that made sense right, he did just rescue her from a Vulcan…hey, _HE_ just rescued _HER_ from a Vulcan. His grin threatened to split his face.

"My house! I saved you!" His pride was swelling and his voice showed.

"That's not exactly true…" Bennie muttered, pushing her paws together and eyeing him. His ego deflated. _Way to go Bennie._

"Technically, I saved you – and carried you here."

_Stupid Bennie. Stealing all the glory._ He fumed and his bottom lip jutted out as he crossed his arms.

"Oh." She blinked. He realized she kinda looked like a baby goat. All wide eyed and uncertain. He bet if she stood she'd probably wobble all about and fall down with a 'baaah,' the thought made him snicker.

She eyed him curiously.

"Where's here?"

He blinked, wasn't she listening? "Oh, here's my home…well it was Master Rupert's house first – but now it's mine…"

"Oh." She blinked and looked around again, her brows furrowed. "So, where is Master Rupert's house-"

"Where are you from?" _Sheesh, Bennie, did you have to sound so mean?_ The girl flinched and sat quietly.

_Great…he really did rescue the village idiot._

"Where did you find me?" Her voice sounded so small, _weird_.

"A Vulcan's cave." He really needed to work on Bennie's manners. Master Rupert would be most displeased, well _maybe not_ since she was a guest.

"Oh…Well, that's probably where I'm from."

He wasn't expecting that. Neither was Bennie.

"You're from a _Vulcan Cave_?" she drawled, her arms crossed as she challenged the new girl. Man, _Bennie could be harsh_. It made him antsy. Couldn't they just skip all this and jump to when she did mom things – like make him food? _Oh_. A nice meal would be awesome! When was the last time he had that? Bennie dragged home dead things occasionally…but she never cooked them right – or sprinkle the right amount of dirt on them! Maybe this lady would…

"I guess so?"

Bennie growled and Artur turned to glare at the cat. If she scared this lady away – she'd never cook for him!

The lady bit her lip. "Aren't people usually from where you find them…?" It was a question but she sounded so weird – so baby-goat like.

"Bennie – something is wrong with her."

She flushed and looked away, biting her lip again.

"I agree. I think she should leave." He gaped at her. That's not what he meant at all! She should stay – _obviously she's broken. _Maybe eating dirt could fix her…

She caught his glare. "What?!" She hissed back at him and motioned to the woman. Artur just raised his eyebrow at Bennie and increased his crazy eye – tenfold.

His glare eventually softened though. Master Rupert's death was hard on both of them, but especially Bennie. She knew him before he turned so…so not nice.

"Who's Master Rupert?"

Her question broke the glaring contest he and Bennie were having.

"None of your concern." Bennie clipped.

He huffed.

"Why do you want to know?" Just 'cause Bennie was being mean doesn't mean he had too.

She played with her hair and looked around the room again.

"I'm having trouble..." She bit her lip - it was turning red from abuse, she flushed again, but continued.

"I'm having trouble remembering who I am. Where I'm from….Why I'm here… Is that…normal?" Bennie and he gaped, and the girl shook her head.

"It's not is it? I just…I figured this 'Master Rupert' might have some answers for me." She looked down and sighed.

He shot a glance to Bennie – she opened her mouth. _Oh no_ _– you mean kitty. _

"It's not normal!" He shouted to drown out whatever Bennie was going to say, the woman's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes. "-But it's okay!"

_Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

"Because we'll help!" Bennie shot him a glare.

"We will?" Bennie's tone made him gulp.

"Yes!" he squeaked. The woman smiled and he found courage to continue.

"Really?" The word came out in a gasp and brought her hands together in front of her heart. Artur nodded and gulp again.

"So you really don't know anything?"

She dropped her hands and her brow furrowed.

"No…I know things, but I don't know how or why I know them."

Bennie's icy glare eased up a bit, for that he was grateful. That cat could seriously be scary.

"So you don't know your name then?" Bennie asked. She shook her head negative. Bennie turned to him, "Then we'll have to name her."

_Name her? _He laughed. He had tons of great names! Like Rex! Or Danger! Maybe Growlster-McRoar-Lion! _That was awesome right!?_ What girl wouldn't want to be called that!?

Bennie wacked him again.

"Kyaa! What was that for?!"

She eyed him. "Whatever names you just thought of – they're out of the question."

His mouth dropped. That's it. Bennie's a freaky demon cat that can read minds. He glared at her and subtly shifted away.

The girl looked at them hopefully.

Fine_, Growlster-McRoarLion was out of the question. _

What to name her?

He looked her up and down. Big brown eyes, pale like Master Rupert, pretty face though…giant chest things – hmmm… those were probably soft…_would they make a good pillow_? Could he call her 'Pillow'? He shook his head. Nah, that was a stupid name. Her gold hair was probably why the Vulcan snatched her up – they like gold things….that's why it horded the flower…_hey…_his eye's widened.

_Flower._

They only found her because they were looking for a flower right!?

"Flora."

Bennie's head was to her chest and she hummed, shaking her head to force her eyes open. He gaped. _Bennie fell asleep!? _He hadn't been thinking that long had he?!

"Flora?" The woman rolled the name around her mouth and smiled.

"I like it!"

He blushed and grinned.

Bennie clucked. "It's agreeable. Now, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

He nodded and reached to grab Flora's hand.

"Come on, Flora!" He gave her a toothy grin and pulled her towards the banana leaf bed.

She giggled and followed.

She didn't even fight him when he rolled next her under the burlap blanket. In fact, she drew him up in a hug and held him tight. He snuggled up next to her pillows and sighed. Even Bennie joined in the warmth and wrapped herself around their shoulders.

_Is this what having a mom felt like?_

He grinned. He could get used to this.


	12. Lucky

A.N:

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Luxaline, Fairy Flame Key, blog-heart-slover03 and two guests! :)**

It's spurred me to try and keep up with getting the chapters out before I start back to work tomorrow.

So here's hoping I get one more out today! (this is a loooong one, so maybe not...I meant to keep it shorter but Artur's pov is so fun to write!)

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

He giggled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Flora clucked her tongue and squished a sponge over his head and brought it down his spine. He stretched and smiled.

Normally he hated baths. For one, they took so much time! You had to go to the river and fetch bucket after bucket (you did not use well water to bath), then you had to boil it and strain it to get the leeches and dirt out. Then there was the whole washing bit.

Artur had _serious issues_ with that part. Here he was covered with delicious dirt, and they just wanted to _wash it away_? What happened to waste-not-want –not, Bennie always talked about, huh?

Anyway – after Master Rupert died... He and Bennie stopped doing baths that way. It was way too much work, and Bennie only did it because the warm water reminded Master Rupert of home. Now – if Bennie could force him, he'd take a bath in the river. She'd watch him nervously from the shore, ready to jump if a crocodile made itself known. Not that he couldn't take care of himself though…He always knew when the crocs were coming and made a game out of jumping out of their reach.

He grinned and leaned into Flora's hands – she was washing his hair with some smell-good plants that Bennie showed her. Despite all the work this kinda bath took, he found he really liked it now. Not only did he get to bath with Flora (she didn't like river bath's after she found leeches on her leg), but he also got to hear stories!

Flora told the best stories! Of Dragons, Heavenly Princesses, Griffons, Amazon Warriors, and more Dragons! Her eyes would always darken with suspense and her hands would work to act out claws or punches. She'd change her voice and the way she talked, and '_boom_!' the characters would come alive! He squeezed his fists under the water in excitement and he could hear the pebbles by the large basin rumble. _Her stories were awesome!_

She giggled behind him. "What's got you all fired up?" She leaned over his shoulder stopping her scrubbing.

He grinned and looked up at her. "Just thinking about your stories Flora! Can you tell another one?"

She tweaked his nose and grinned. "After we rinse our hair and get dried off." He nodded his head furiously and pushed away from her thrusting his head underwater. He could hear her laughter through the water and he opened his eyes.

She looked all distorted through the lens of the water, but she was still pretty. She was naked like he was – but that was pretty typical. You had to be naked for a bath. Flora sure liked to bathe though. It seemed like she couldn't go three days without one. Luckily she only made him take one once a week – the rest of the time he'd just sit with his back to the basin and listen to her fairy tales.

He pulled his head up as she began dumping buckets of water over her head to wash out the plant.

He jumped out and grabbed the clothes that were warming by the small fire and dried off. It felt a little silly to even bother. The warm wet air just moistened his skin immediately, but Flora liked doing it this way, so he'd do it, even if it didn't make any sense.

Flora climbed out of the baths and joined him by the fire. She toweled off and shimmied into her cloths. A few days after she came to stay with them, Bennie had taken the gold flower into town and sold it. She used some of the money to by Flora some new clothes and shoes – hers were totally wrecked.

Now she looked more natural. She wore her hair in two messy braids that became one on the back – just like how Bennie showed her. Instead of clunky boots she had some simple sandals and now wore a soft brown skirt, about as long as the one she showed up in and small tan sleeveless top that only covered what Bennie said 'mattered'. Along the waist and around the neck were little pink designs.

Artur thought that was pretty nice. Even those Bennie could be a real jerk; she still tried to make Flora feel nice by teaching her how to do her hair and buying her pretty cloths. He figured she picked pink because of the stamp on her hand. Artur's grin fell and he turned from Flora. He knew what that stamp meant. He'd never seen one like that before – but he knew a guild stamp when he saw one.

That meant she belonged somewhere…Or did at one point. It meant someone was missing her, maybe even looking for her. It meant she could leave him. His bottom lip quivered. She had only been with them for over a month, but he fiercely loved her! He found her right?! That meant she was his!

His to take baths with, his to sleep next too, his to cook for him, his to tell him stories, his to run through the jungle with, his to teach, his to wrestle, his to dance in the rain with, his to find pets for, his to…well _just his_!

He didn't want to share her with a guild. He whined inside, _he found her not them!_

"Artur?" Flora asked softly, "Is something wrong?" He turned back around and shook his head.

"Nah, just worried about Bennie!" He grinned – that wasn't a total lie. He always worried about Bennie when she left for the town across the river. Master Rupert generally didn't like any people, but there was a man the next town over that he would sell his fire water to. Artur scrunched his nose at the thought. That stuff was gross, the smell burned his nose and when you drank it - it burned even worse! He'd never understand why anyone would buy it. He was grateful someone did he supposed, because it kept a steady income for them.

Flora reached over and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, she said she'd be back in a day. That means we can expect her soon." She gave one her smiles and Artur found it hard to be sad about Bennie or the Guild Stamp anymore.

"Flora," he began, "you promised me a story!"

She laughed and sat down by the fire – how she could like fire with how warm the air was beyond him, but he joined her when she patted the ground. "You're right! I sure did."

He pushed her hands out of her lap and sat where they were and looked up at her. It was so easy having a mom. _He should have found one ages ago!_ Then again – he was pretty sure he didn't want any other mom besides Flora. She looked down at him amused.

"How am I supposed to tell a story with you in my lap? You sill-"She stopped and looked over his shoulder. He didn't need to looked, he smelled her on the wind. _Bennie was back!_

"Bennie!" She cried. Even though Bennie was more often mean than nice to her, Flora still was always so happy to see the cat.

He turned in Flora's lap and looked at his mentor, she looked grumpier than usual.

"Artur! _Flora_." She still had an attitude, he rolled his eyes. She was getting better though. Bennie probably just took time to like someone – heck she'd known him since a baby and sometimes he thought she barely liked him.

She dropped her bag and he heard the clinking of coins. His eyes jumped – that meant they could by some tasty meat in town to cook. Instead of the coins, Bennie reached in and grabbed a paper unfolding it and handing it to Flora.

He looked up at her face, it was scrunched in thought, he stretched to see what the paper had on it. His heart dropped. It was a sketch of the stamp on her hand.

"I took that into town with me. The man I meet there travels to ports often; I thought he may know something about your origins."

Flora smiled and Artur's misery increased.

"That is so nice of you Bennie! Thank you!" Bennie looked away and muttered something resembling 'whatever.'

She straightened and sat down across the fire. "He had some…interesting things to say. He said he recognized the stamp from a magical tournament a many years back. He watched it on a lacrima in a pub, some underdog team with the stamp won the game and to his knowledge every subsequent game after."

Flora gasped and Artur's eye's widened. _Whoa_ – Flora was in a powerful guild.

She nodded – silently begging Bennie to continue, Artur's heart constricted.

"He didn't really remember who was on the team – a couple Dragon Slayers and some 'hot chicks.'" Bennie rolled her eyes at this, but continued. "I asked him to describe them and one of them sounded like you." Flora made a strangled excited noise and brought her hands up in excited fists, Artur's foul mood continued unnoticed.

"So where is this guild? Is it nearby? Could we make it there by night? I want to ask them who I am!"

Artur interrupted, "-_You're Flora_! Why do you need to ask them anything?" he whined.

Bennie looked at him quizzically and he blushed.

Flora looked down at him in her lap and rubbed his head, "Of course I'm Flora, but I'm also a mage." She held up her right hand. "What if they're looking for me?"

"_What if they gave you away_?" The words came out in a grumpy mutter before he could stop them. Bennie and Flora gasped. Flora looked hurt and he immediately felt shamed. 'Sorry' he muttered.

Silence followed and he felt like a giant stinky toad.

Bennie spoke again and he was grateful, "I'm not sure how you came to be here Flora, but there is no chance of reaching this guild by nightfall. It's located in the nation of Fiore, across not only jungle, but the ocean as well."

Flora blinked and so did he. _Whoa_. That was a long way to be – Master Rupert taught him about Earthland and the ocean was a pretty large blue thing. He wondered if Flora knew that.

"Well, then I better start walking." He whipped his head around in horror. Not only did she not know, but she also wanted to leave him?! _What had he done to deserve this?_ Didn't she like staying with him and Bennie? She seemed happy! He pushed himself off her lap and gave her a fierce glare, hoping she didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

Her mouth dropped and she reached a hand towards him, "Artur…" He flinched away and took off running. He didn't care where he went, and he didn't care how Bennie's and Flora's calls chased after him. He just kept running and running and running. He couldn't even enjoy the mud between his toes. He couldn't enjoy the giant tarantula he leapt over. He couldn't enjoy the small monkey that cawed at him in fright and vines that tickled his face. _He couldn't enjoy anything EVER again_!

He saw a big tree up ahead through his tears and focused his magic. Earth shot up below his feet and catapulted him into the high branches. He caught onto them and steadied himself in the nook of a branch.

He curled himself into a ball and wept like he did the day Master Rupert left.

* * *

"Now you've done it, you stupid girl." Flora frowned and looked over at the cat glaring at her.

"I don't understand. Why did he run away?" The cat's glare intensified and Flora felt sweat bead on her forehead. _What was up with Bennie_? The cat seemed bordering homicidal all the time.

Bennie looked like she didn't want to answer, so Flora begged, "Please…?"

The cat raised her lip in a sneer. "We've fed you, clothed you, housed you all at _his behest_, and this is how you repay him! _He's just a boy!_ You can't go casually saying you're going to leave him. He lost Master Rupert not even six months ago!"

_Aha, Master Rupert_.

Flora had heard mention of him on occasion, starting with her first night here, she figured he was the man of the house, and that he had died…but she didn't really understand the anger surrounding his death. They were hiding things from her, and though she had no right. The thought of them withholding information irritated her. When you can't remember anything, you yearn to know everything you can.

"_Alright_. Listen up you stupid cat." Flora bit out feeling her frustration bubble past its breaking point. Bennie's eyes widened in shock. Good – she had her attention.

"I'm tired of you beating around the bush. _Who is Master Rupert?_ Why is such a big deal if I look for my guild? If I hurt Artur, I want to know why!" Bennie growled at her shouting.

"I love him! I love both of you! And if I hurt him and you…I want to understand why." She left the anger ease out of her voice and Bennie stopped growling.

Bennie sat quietly for a moment and then stood to sit next to Flora.

She drew in the dirt with her paw. First a circle and then some odd shapes decorating it – they didn't appear in any sort of pattern. That relieved her, at first she thought the cat might be drawing a rune to punish her (she briefly wondered where her knowledge of what a rune was came from?).

"Pay attention –"the cat broke her reprieve, "I will only tell this story once."

Flora nodded her head.

She pointed to a shaped in the circled with her paw. "This is the Nation of Fiore. That is where your Guild is and that is where Master Rupert is from too." Bennie looked up at her.

"Many-many years ago, when Master Rupert was a boy, his parents were murdered by a Dark Lord's followers. He wandered lost in a forest until the great Earth Dragon Bipin found him."

Flora gasped in excitement – a Dragon! Like from the stories she dreamed up! Bennie snapped her paw and gave her a stare that screamed 'focus!'. Flora nodded and leaned in to listen.

"The Great Earth Dragon Bipin raised him from a boy to a young man and taught him Earth Dragon Slaying Magic, Master Rupert said those times were some of his happiest. " She sighed, "But then – one day, Bipin was _gone_."

Flora's eyes widened and the hair on the back of her neck tingled. This sounded so…_familiar_.

"Master Rupert traveled all over Fiore looking for him, and when he could not be found he began to search all over Earthland."

Bennie moved her paw from 'Fiore' to a shape just below it near the middle of the circle. "This is the Nation of Chastina. That is where Master Rupert found me."

Flora mulled over what she just learned and nodded – cuing Bennie to continue.

"He hatched me from an egg and decided to keep me as he continued his search for Bipin."

She paused and her eyes softened from their usual harshness. She smiled.

"In Chastina, there are great beasts. Powerful and majestic cats… Bengal Tigers, they're called. That's why Master Rupert named me 'Bennie,' he said with any luck…I would be as strong as them... _We always had such amazing adventures._" Her voice trailed off wispy.

This was a side to the cat she never saw. Flora smiled. The small facial movement seemed to shake Bennie from her memory.

She continued – moving her paw across the empty space in the circle toward another shape. "This is the ocean – it's a large body of water." Flora hummed. She remembered that now. _Guess walking was out of the question._

Her paw rested upon the shape. "This is the continent 'Franco,' it's made up of many nations. Right now, we are in the Nation 'Sentao'." Excitement pooled in Flora's belly. The knowledge she was learning thrilled her.

"Master Rupert came to Sentao many years ago in search of Bipin. Rumor was that Earth Dragon's favored the soil of the rain forest. However, Master Rupert did not find Bipin, instead – he found _love_." She sneered the last part and it confused her. Wasn't love a good thing?

Bennie leaned back on her haunches and looked at Flora.

"He met a healer Mage at a Guild in a port city. He was immediately taken with her beauty."

"_Maria_." She whispered her name, her eyes uncharacteristically softening. "She was a nice girl…the best girl. Shortly after meeting, they married; he joined her Guild and abandoned searching for Bipin to start a family."

Bennie sounded so sad. Flora's heart constricted.

"Dragon Slayer's have a unique way to bond with those they love. Because their magic makes them part Dragon – they take on many Dragon traits. One of which is to mate."

Flora blushed. She knew she didn't always know everything, but she was _pretty sure_ everyone could mate. She didn't want too…but she had to clarify.

"Bennie…can't everyone mate? Not just Dragon Slayers?" Bennie glared at Flora and Flora 'eeped'. _Yup, definitely scary, there's the homicidal look again._

"You know nothing." She spat and sighed, continuing.

"Dragon Slayer's can have many 'lovers,' as can Dragons. But mates are something else; they're entirely optional and entirely binding." She bit out and hugged herself.

"A Dragon Slayer can call forth his magic and intertwine it with that of his mates. It's an ancient ritual. Dragon's used it to increase their power and bond irreversibly with the one they favored above all others. It binds your magic and your soul to one another."

Despite how miserable the subject made Bennie, Flora couldn't help but think it was a beautiful sentiment, a bit intense, but that was dragons for you.

"Anyway." Bennie huffed. "Master Rupert made Maria his mate and soon after she bore him a baby girl," Bennie gave a small smile in remembrance, "She was so precious, little Catania..."

She shook her head dispelling whatever it was she saw in her mind's eye.

"Maria no longer took missions, so Master Rupert and I often went alone. Usually never too far from home… but when a request came in that was a few day's journey away and carried a high price. We took it hoping to stave off having to take missions for a while."

Bennie swallowed hoarsely and her paws clenched. She stared hard at Flora, but Flora doubted she was even really seeing her.

"Two days into the mission, Master Rupert cried out and collapsed. I raced him to a nearby village to find a healer, there we learned our port….our guild had been attacked by the warring Guerillas in the area... Master Rupert was weak, so I carried him the way back. When we arrived…"

A small noise resembling a sob escaped, and Flora could feel her own tears building…_No._

_"_They were all dead. Everyone of them. The Guild. Maria. _Catania_!" The baby's name left her mouth in a strangled gasp and tears finally rolled down the cat's face. Flora moved without thinking and pulled her into a hug and wept with her.

A moment passed and she heard a harsh sniffle and paws pushed her away.

Flora eased back onto her calves and remained silent, Bennie continued.

"Master Rupert was never the same after. He was…shattered. Some of his magic and his soul died with Maria, every day he weakened. I worried for his life. The only thing, _the only thing_ that kept him going was _vengeance_. For three years we hunted."

The harsh stare Flora had come to associate with the cat was back.

"We hunted down every monster involved in their murder."

Flora fought the urge to shiver.

"On the day we found the last two men of the group, the new gang they had joined had just burned a small fishing village. As we went to leave – we heard a cry. Only a baby had survived the attack..."

"Artur…" Flora mumbled. Bennie nodded, looking mildly pleased that she had followed so well.

"Master Rupert wanted nothing to do with him. But I convinced him to take the boy in. We came to this area –" She waved her hand to the small clearing where their home was. "-And settled down. When Artur became old enough to climb, Master Rupert began lessons passing his magical skill down to him. Eventually…the loss of part of his soul became too much and he left us to join his family in the sky."

Flora swallowed hard.

She didn't say he died…rather he left them. _Bennie. Artur. _They believed Master Rupert could have held out a longer. They ached with abandonment.

Flora felt shame for having so quickly voiced wanting to leave them.

"Thank you." The cat jumped, it seemed she forget Flora was even there.

"Well, now you know…So I better never hear you take that tone with me _again_!" The cat growled regaining her previously abandoned hostility.

The cat stood kicking the circle she drew in the dirt and pointed to where Artur ran.

"You better go find him and promise him you won't leave for your guild!"

Flora swallowed. She looked down at her right hand and fingered the pink emblem.

"Did your friend know what my Guild was called?" Her voice barely audible.

"Fairy Tail." Bennie's voice gave away that that clearly was not what she wanted Flora to ask.

_Fairy Tail, huh?_

Did Fairies have tails? Despite how she had grown to love the little cat and boy – she couldn't…_she just couldn't _stay_._ She had to know. She had to find Fairy Tail!

She slowly shook her head, and Bennie growled.

She brought her eyes from her hand. "I'm sorry Bennie, but now that I know where to look – I can't just stay _here_."

"_You ungrateful girl_!" Tears filled Bennie's eyes. "_Fine_! You tell him that you're leaving him then!"

Flora shook her head negatively and felt a twinge of fear at the look Bennie gave her.

"I don't have any intention of leaving him…or you…" Bennie stopped her vehement look.

Flora twisted her hands together and stood. "I was thinking, maybe we could go together?" She didn't hear anything from the cat, so she continued.

"You said you and Master Rupert used to go on adventures…I know I'm not Master Rupert, but maybe you'd like to go on one more adventure with me?" She looked down at the shocked cat's face. "I know Artur would like one…" Flora giggled softly. "He's always dragging me into dangerous places – he yearns to explore, and I…I have to know who I was, but I'm not stupid. I know I'm not strong enough to go it alone...Please?"

She squatted down to look Bennie in the eye.

And asked in earnest, "Will you help me find Fairy Tail?"

The cat blinked, and Flora briefly wondered if she should back out of swiping range. Slowly a smile – one that she had never seen the cat wear before - grew on her face. Flora smiled back and thought smiling was a good look on Bennie…you know if cats could have good looks and bad looks.

"An adventure?" She whispered in awe, Flora laughed. _Who was this cat and what had she done with Bennie?_

Bennie straighten after a moment.

"I'll fetch Artur and inform him. We'll embark tomorrow morning at first light." She leapt away and wings erupted from her back. Flora laughed and felt joy swell inside her.

How could she be so lucky!?

_Lucky._

There was a flash of something, but then it was gone. Flora shook it off and sat next the fire again and watched Bennie disappear into the jungle.

She brought her hands close to the fire. It was a warm day…_every day was a warm day_…but for some reason, she couldn't get close enough to fire.

_What was it about fire?_

Her eyes burned into the flames and she concentrated.

_Fairy Tail._

_Fire._

_Lucky._

_Fire._

_Natsu._

She gasped. Weird flutters filled her stomach and her heart pumped.

'Natsu?!' _What was that?_

Was that a memory? She hummed. What was a 'Natsu'?

She looked at the fire…a spell maybe?

She looked at her hands, she had learned last week while protecting Artur from Hippos that she could form magical energy in her hands… but she wasn't really sure what kind of Mage she was, maybe she was a castor?

She grinned and held out her hands and felt the energy swirl within them.

"Natsu!" She shouted. _Nothing_. She hummed displeased.

"_Naaaat-SU_!"

_Still nothing._

She quirked her eyebrow. Maybe it wasn't a spell. She'd ask Bennie and Artur what they thought of 'Natsu' when they got back.

"YESSSS!" She heard an excited scream from the jungle, yellow and red birds flew from the canopies and monkey's cawed angrily. She laughed. It sounded like Artur was happy about an adventure.

Flora brought her hands to her cheeks – her smile threatened to burst them.

Tomorrow, they leave for Fairy Tail.

Tomorrow, she'd be one step closer to learning who she was.

_Natsu._

* * *

A.N:

With Flora, Bennie and Artur on the move, the next chapter will bring us back to Fiore and Natsu's POV!

Also, I feel a little apprehensive about manipulating the Earthland map and making up new Nations. Hopefully die-hard Fairy Tail fans won't hate me for it.

Till next time!

-UM


	13. It'd be Better

A.N:

**Thanks for the input! :D**

Flora will definitely be getting some more... _hints _:)

As for the Dragon Instincts, we don't know if Natsu performed the 'mating ritual-' but he's definitely feeling Lucy being gone.

Sooo without further ado,_ cue Natsu angst._

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

"Heeeey – Natsu! Get out here!" Macao grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards the dance floor. When his beer sloshed, he quit pulling and threw his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu raised a brow. The reception started forty minutes ago… the guy was _already_ plastered?

Macao chuckled into his ear and the alcohol on his breath made Natsu cringe.

"Look at 'em Natsu!" He whisper-yelled into his ear and motioned to women dancing in front of them.

"All of 'em are wishing they got married today, they'll do _just_ about anything." He wriggled his eyebrows at him, Natsu rolled his eyes and shook him off.

He took a few steps from him, "Not interested. You seen Happy?"

He burst out laughing. "All these _willing women_ and you want your cat?!" He pulled the beer to his lips and chugged the rest of it and threw the finished glass at the wall. The couple nearby shrieked and glared when the glass hit beside them. Natsu swallowed a scoff. _Like it wasn't anything they weren't used too?_ The couple got up and moved back to the dance floor.

Natsu's hands twitched as he watched his drunken elder return to laughing at him. Fighting Macao might actually be fun, sure a hell of a lot more enjoyable than this party. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to celebrate. He didn't want 'willing women,' he wanted _one woman_ – and she had been missing for seven months.

His lip kicked up showing a fang, "You wanna go old man? I said I wasn't interested. But I wouldn't mind kicking your ass."

Macao just laughed and waved him off as he headed back towards the dance floor.

Maybe a wedding reception wasn't the best time to start a fight…but it was the only way Natsu knew how to act normal.

_Act normal._

Life had been anything but since she went missing. He thrust his hands into his pockets and kept walking beside the wall. He felt uncomfortable in more ways than one. The suit felt tight, the shoes weren't broken in, the music too loud, and the only person who could make it enjoyable was all but declared dead by the police a month ago. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glared at the ground.

He could hear laughter and excited voices, dancing and toasting. How could they be so _damn happy_? When their Nakama was still missing? When search parties had given up? _When he felt like he was tearing at the seams?_

He stopped and looked out at them all. There was Lisanna at the front table – she really did make a beautiful bride. Her husband was – _fuck_ - that guy from Blue Pegasus? What _was_ his name?

They had said when they exchanged their vows and now he couldn't even remember - it had been hard for him to pay attention during the whole thing. Lucy would have yelled at him for forgetting the grooms name already... given how long they've all known him. He shook the thought away.

_Whatever_ - he didn't really care what the guy's name was. Lisanna was happy – that's what mattered. His lip twitched and he swallowed hard.

He could have had a celebration like this. Everyone toasting him and shit – telling him how lucky he was…his eyes scanned the dance floor.

_She should have been here._

_She wanted to be here. _

When she heard of Lisanna's engagement she went out and bought the dress right away. Claimed he would keep her on non-stop missions and training so if she didn't buy one now, she'd never get one.

He whined about being forced along and made her promise to cook him dinner – but for him it was a win-win. Tasty meal and she would ask him to zip her up in the dressing room. Another sneaky way to touch her without her giving way to embarrassment.

She picked out a green dress, said it reminded her of his eyes. He didn't think his eyes were green – but if she did, then what could it hurt?

He remembered when she called him in to help zip it up; he feigned a heavy sigh and pushed through the dressing room curtain. She was holding her hair up and looking over her shoulder. The dress hugged her form like everything else she wore, but the neck line dropped lower than usual.

He approved, but kept his face bored.

He walked behind her and felt the material around the zipper, it was soft, "Natsu…"

She looked over her shoulder expectantly. He peaked beyond her and caught her reflection. Her neck stretched and the way she was turning gave her a distinct profile, her pink lips were slightly open, her eyes fixed on him…suddenly the way she was holding her hair and arching her back didn't appear so benign.

He felt hot.

"-The zipper?" He swallowed and yanked it up. She smiled at him and released her hair. It tumbled down in gold waves and he caught a whiff of her poppies and sunlight smell. He went to move back beyond the curtain, but she grabbed his arm.

"Look." He pulled his eyes back to the mirror. His heart thumped painfully. She looked nice – she always looked nice.

"This dress makes your eyes pop!" He scrunched his nose in disgust. _What!_? If she even tried to make him wear that dress, he'd tickled her till she peed.

She turned to him and brightly smiled. "We'll look good together!" When she had said that his chest had gotten warm and tingly, but now the memory made it crackle with ice.

Those little gems used to help him.

Used to get him out of the funk and back into pretending he was Natsu. Back to punching Gray and calling him a _no-good Ice Princess_, back to fishing with Happy, back to shrinking in fear from Erza and booing Gajeel off stage.

He needed those memories to feel warm. But the longer she was gone – _the longer it took to find her_…It seemed every day, thinking about her just hurt more and more.

Shrieks of laughter erupted around the bride and groom table, and he was embarrassed at how disgusted he was by it.

They were his Nakama. _They share their joy and their tears_. He should be sharing their joy now…not wishing they felt as hallow as he did.

_Forget looking for Happy. _

He had to get out of here.

He pushed through the dance floor towards the exit. He needed air.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he came here.

He couldn't _stand_ the sight of it.

He brought a hand to the cold stone and sat down across from it.

After the announcement from the police that Lucy was presumed lost for good and there were no means of breaking into the US M.G. dimension…

Levy and Mira had made her a grave.

They told everyone in the Guild about it except him – maybe trying to save him, maybe trying to save themselves from his wrath.

He read the front of it.

'_Lucy of Fairy Tail' _

She wouldn't have wanted this… He glared and shook his head.

_She doesn't want this! She's not dead! _

He growled at himself. It was so easy to forget, especially when you're staring right at it.

He tore his eyes away and looked up. The moon was high tonight and the stars dully glowed. This wasn't her favorite kind of night – she preferred when the stars illuminated the night sky and she could point out her spirit's constellations. He looked at her 'grave' again.

Levy asked everyone to write her a letter and that's what they buried.

_What was even the point?_ How was she supposed to read them when she came back? Didn't they think of those things?

He sighed.

He had searched. They all had. He trusted the other Dragon Slayer's noses, but he knew_, he just knew_ she was still out there somewhere. He wasn't sure why she hadn't found her way back…but maybe she just lost some of her memory. One of the Mages hadn't even known she had kids – ten years just up and gone. They were able to restore it…it seemed like the greater the amount of memory cursed; the easier it was to dispel it. Not that it was easy – it took several healer mages to remove it.

What was so damn annoying though was that no matter what – no mage recalled being taken. It seemed the binding curse on that particular memory was especially strong. No one could crack it – and all sorts of kinds were coming out of the wood work to try.

_It just didn't add up!_

Why take Celestial Mages but leave their keys? Why drain them of magical energy? Why return them completely healed? Why erase their memory? Why go to all that damn effort? And why seven months of nothing?! As far as he could tell - the rest of Earthland seemed fine. It was just _his world_ that was shattered.

He roared. He was sick of questions! He just wanted to find the right person to burn the answers out of.

He smelled the grass by his feet singeing.

_Erza's wedding would be next._

Lucy had bought dress for that one too. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward.

He wasn't supposed to…he was supposed to be strong…and playful and happy….He was supposed to be their fountain of optimism.

_But he missed Lucy._

The tears fell hotly down his face.

Was she safe? Was she hurting? Was she looking up at the stars right now, wondering the same about him?

Was this fucking stone and buried letters all he'd get to keep of her?

_It wasn't fair! _He wiped harshly at his eyes and threw his foot forward – kicking the headstone from where it stood.

He heard it thud some distance away – he breaths came in short pants and he stood up.

_Fuck it all._

He threw off his suit jacket and tore at his shirt – so what if he looked like a pervert like Gray…these clothes weren't him. He kicked off his shoes and shucked his slacks.

Moping around some empty hole in the ground wasn't him either.

He had done it briefly when Lisanna died and he decided then, he'd never do that again.

His fist glowed with fire and he thrust it into the ground – again and again – going deeper, until finally he felt the _thunk_ of hitting wood.

He grasped the box they buried and threw it up onto the grass, and followed it out of the hole.

_Those idiots._

How was Lucy supposed to read all the nice things they wrote if they buried them six feet deep?

He grabbed the box and carried it over one shoulder and walked in the direction of home, a breeze reminded him that he had taken off all his cloths barring his scarf and boxers.

He grinned – Lucy would be freaking out if she saw him – probably screaming about 'when did _you_ become an exhibitionist?-or something like that.'

He picked up his pace to a jog – he didn't need to get arrested for running through town mostly naked.

He'd have to tell her about this when she got home. They could share a laugh about how the Guild jumped the gun and she could read all the nice things they wrote aloud.

His face held a fanged grin and he took off to a sprint. This was the kind of thing Lucy could put in her book – she loved these kinds of funny twists.

He neared the little house by the river and leapt into the open window. He landed and took a big inhale.

It smelled like him.

He frowned.

Her smell had gone stale not even a month after she was taken – they had been gone for six months before that after all.

He set down the box and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. She'd kill him if he got mud on her bed.

It wasn't like her smell was totally gone. When he wasn't out searching for her – he'd spend a day or two at her apartment looking for places that still smell of her. A worn bra behind the bed, an unwashed sweater, even some overly used boots – still _sort of_ smelled like her.

He went to flip the lights off when gold caught his eye.

_Her keys._

When had he moved them to the bathroom? He slowly reached for them and rolled the cold metal items in his hand.

He brought it to his nose and sniffed. It smelled metallic. He should know better. They only smelled like her for thirty-four days after she was taken...then the smell gave way to cold metal objects. Even still...he couldn't help trying every time. Her keys...were her - _a part of her_ anyway...

He licked his lips and brought them to his face again. His mouth twitched. He gave them a chaste kiss. The metal was cold against his mouth.

_I miss you._

He put them back on the counter and turned off the light. He bounded from the bathroom onto the bed.

The bed wasn't the same without her…but he had to remember - it wouldn't always be like this. Soon enough, he'd find her and then they could go back to the way it was-

_No._ He'd make it better. He'd make it right. No more waiting – he wasn't giving up on Igneel…but losing Lucy. He couldn't wait anymore, what they had before wasn't good enough.

He wanted more.

He stared determined at her ceiling. She had wanted more too, he was sure of it. His nose didn't lie. When he found her, it wouldn't be like before – _it'd be better._

* * *

He felt eyes on him. He stretched and yawned in the morning light. He took a tentative whiff to place his guests.

_Gray and Erza._

He cracked an eye at them. His stomach dropped nervously.

Erza was rubbing her chin thoughtfully with a strange look on her face staring at the box, and Gray was holding the clothes he shed at the fake grave.

He caught his stare and waved his pants at him, "Who knew you had it in you Flame-Brain?" he smirked.

It looked forced. Natsu frowned and sat up, suddenly conscious he was in his underwear, but all the same, not really giving a damn.

"_Natsu_…" Why did Erza sound so weird?

"Erz-" He was cut off by a hug. His eyes widened. He heard Gray drop the clothes he was holding and suddenly felt him hugging him too.

His eyes bugged – and he struggled to speak. _What had gotten into them?_

"I am sorry you found it. You may strike me now." she muttered quietly.

"…We just. Wanted to cope – I'm sorry…" Gray's voice sounded tight.

_Oh. They felt guilty about the Lucy's fake grave._

Natsu laughed and pushed them off. Both stood back uncertain and sporting small blushes.

"Don't worry about." He said waving them off.

"I just thought it was stupid. Sorry for destroying the marker…but honestly, how did you expect Lucy to get those letters you wrote if you just left them in the ground." He brushed past them to use to restroom.

He missed their pained looks and the glance they exchanged behind his retreating form.

* * *

-Up in the air on whether to do a Flora or another Natsu next...

Leaning towards a quick Flora and then a long Natsu.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Till next time!

-UM


	14. Island of Caelum

A.N.

**WARNING: **

**_AVAST YE SAILORS_****, ****_THERE BE LIMES AHEAD._**

_Ehhh_ – so giving this a try.

First time, so be brutal…well, _helpful_ brutal.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

His lips moved against her neck – kissing, sucking, teasing. She moaned and pulled his hair and drew one hand down his spine. It brought a rumbled from his chest and he nipped at her. She turned her head making herself more accessible and pulled him closer. He felt so warm – burning even, _she was on fire._

He slid his hands down her arms pulling her shirt with it – it lay in a crumbled heap around her stomach and she arched her back eager to keep him close. His lips burned down her throat to the junction of her neck and shoulder – kissing and biting as he went. She grabbed his hair harder and moaned, the heat coiled in her stomach. He nipped the tops of her breasts before easing his mouth over her nipple. He flicked his tongue over the small bud and she gasped. _Oh. That felt good._ Something tight was forming inside of her. He brought his teeth to it and tugged. She inhaled sharply. He smelled of smoldering sweet timber and spices.

She felt her eyes roll back in her head and she arched her back again. He brought a hand to her neglected breast and massaged it. She mewled, and he suckled her nipple with earnest. He slid his free hand down her back and gripped her butt pulling her closer to his warmth. Something was building. _Something amazing._

She pulled his head up and kissed him. There was an urgency to it – teeth banged, tongues fought, and she struggled against the urge to break for air.

She was certain she loved this man. She wanted to open her eyes – she wanted to see him. She tore free from his mouth and forced her eyes wide – she saw…

Blinding white light – the heat dissipated, the hands melted, the feverish kisses vanished.

Blinding light gave way to the fluttering tarp tent she was sleeping under.

Her heart pounded and the sea air filled her nose. She gasped for breath and reality fell into place.

Artur was lying on her stomach snoring softly, she pushed him off gently and blushed at the dream she just had.

She sat up slowly and shivered. Movement caught her eye. Bennie sat near one of the openings of the tent. Her tail flicked and her eyes gave off an eerie blue in the early morning light.

"Pleasant dream?" She murmured.

Flora's blush returned tenfold and she reached for the small basin, wash cloth and wine skin canteen and crawled past her toward the opening. Their camp was just at the edge of the city on a grassy knoll overlooking the sea.

She filled the basin with water and splashed her face. Bennie walked up and sat beside her.

"Who was it? The shop boy who gives you flowers? Or the handsome waiter you work with?" Bennie drawled.

Flora gave her a glare, Bennie clucked in amusement.

"_Fine_, don't tell me. But just so you know – I refuse to take care of anymore kittens," She gave a pointed look to the make shift tent where Artur slept.

Flora blushed but laughed. "Not unless they're _your_ kittens, right?"

Now it was Bennie's turn to blush. Their relationship had improved during their travels – well mostly after Flora proved she could be an asset in a battle.

While they had learned early on that she had decent skill in hand-to-hand combat, the day they learned she could handle a whip as a formidable weapon had been the day Bennie told her she wasn't _completely useless_. The following morning Flora found that the beat up whip they recovered from a thieves gang had been _mysteriously_ replaced by a new cat-o-nine-tails whip.

Bennie huffed and turned sharply to face the sea. It was Flora's chance to tease.

"So why haven't you settled down and had your own little litter of terrifying kitties yet?"

Bennie gave her a side glance. "It is not as though I run into flying cats every day. And even so, in order to be a suitable male, he'd have to defeat me in battle. I refuse to the bear the fruit of just any alley cat's loins." She huffed.

Flora dipped the cloth into the basin and ran it down her neck and laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, Bennie." Her dream flashed through her mind.

She gnawed her lip. This dream didn't feel like a _real_ memory, she had enough experiences with Artur and Bennie to know what a memory felt like. This dream felt like the stories of princesses and dragons she told Artur… like a painting that had been rained on – just smudging blobs that may have once held truth but were far too distorted to hold real meaning.

She sighed and gave into the cat's curiosity.

"I don't know who he is."

Bennie gave her a side glance.

"Was it a memory?" Flora shook her head negative.

"I don't think so…" Bennie clucked her tongue.

"_So,_ just a pleasant dream then?" She hummed. Flora flushed and dipped the cloth in the cool water again.

"What did he look like?"

Flora brought the cloth to her face, hoping to ease the fire she felt there. She mumbled into the cloth "I don't know."

"You did not see his face?"

Flora shook her head negative and removed the cloth.

"I didn't see anything."

Bennie clucked her tongue again and looked back out to sea.

"Are you nervous?" Bennie broke the silence that had settled between them.

_Nervous? _

Ha. _Of course._ This was the point of no return. This was the great leap of faith. Today they boarded a ship destined for the Island of Caelum. Today, there was no more preparations, no more _mere hoping_, and _there was no returning_ to the stone house in the jungle after this….Once they boarded that ship, all that she knew as normal would be left behind.

_But she would be closer to finding Fairy Tail._

She figured she'd have settled the butterflies in her stomach about this matter by now. It had been a long time coming. Several months of working their way through the jungle… though that was nothing compared to their time they spent in the sea port. The boat tickets were expensive as were the medicinal roots that helped with motion sickness….

Flora held in a jittery laugh. For being such a ball of energy, it was funny to see Artur undone by a moving vehicle. With the two month-long boat trip they were about to embark on, a remedy for his suffering was necessary – lest he die from dehydration from all the puking.

Flora scooted next to Bennie and drew up her knees.

It seemed Bennie didn't expect her to answer, for that she was grateful.

Suddenly, she felt guilt creep into her, and the real reason for her apprehension reared its damning head. She had selfishly dragged her two companions from _their home, their comfort_, and for the past – what was it, _six months_? They had all worked feverishly to earn the money they needed for the trip _she_ wanted to take.

Bennie found quests they could free-lance, apparently free-lancing guild quests was how she and Master Rupert funded much of their earlier traveling. And when they weren't hunting down rare-this-or-that's or fighting groups of bad people, Artur and her had waited tables in tourist filled restaurants. It seemed not a day went by that they weren't busy…

They had all worked so hard, but what were they getting out of it? She hadn't even offered them any reward for helping her accomplish the impossible…not that she had anything to give.

Flora pulled at the grass by her feet. She looked back over at the tarp tent and it fluttered around the rope that held it up. _They would probably pack up camp soon and in a few hours_…She heaved a sigh and looked out to sea.

_How she could have asked her friends to give up everything to come with her?_

"Bennie…" The cat regarded her. "Do you resent me for asking you and Artur to come?"

The cat looked at her, then back to the big blue. Flora felt her tail flick to wrap around her back.

"No."

The anxiety eased out of Flora and she smiled. She reached over to scratch Bennie's ear. Bennie purred and then glared at her, but leaned into her hand nonetheless.

"Let's break down camp... We should probably get there early." Bennie nodded and moved towards the tent.

Flora went to grab the water basin and caught her reflection. On the last quest the group of women they helped had coo'ed over her strange yellow hair. They surrounded her and took turns threading small bits of her hair through vibrant beads.

Artur said it made her 'look wild,' which _apparently_ was a good thing. Flora thought it made her look pretty. She wondered if the man from her dream _was _a real man and if he would think the same.

She heard rustling and the little tarp fell and was collected by Bennie – Artur snored undisturbed.

Bennie looked over at her. "You said _'it,_' you know?"

Flora drew her eyebrows together. _Said what?_

Bennie rolled her eyes. "While you were dreaming. You said 'Natsu.'"

Flora's mouth fell open.

"I think it is a man's name." Bennie continued, Flora's forgotten blush returned. "Perhaps, _a lover_?" Bennie taunted.

Flora gulped and looked down to avoid her gaze.

Her eyes stared back at her in the water and stopped her.

She was different from the first time she saw herself so many months ago.

She furrowed her brows. Was Artur right, _was she 'wild'?_

Her eyes – where they had been unsure…now she saw bits of Artur and Bennie. They flickered with a certain edginess and laughter but beneath it burned the harshness she saw in the small cat companion.

Her skin had tanned from her time in the sun, while her hair seemed to have lightened. She dropped her eyes to her shoulders and arms…She had collected scars here and there over her body…She even had a fairly 'wild' faint four nail paw scratch adorning her exposed stomach. Flora rubbed her hand over that one fondly.

Bennie had stolen a panther's cub, Flora bit her lip to contain a giggle as she remembered how Bennie defended her actions, _'She has two others!'_. They had to fight off the large cat without inflicting serious damage and dooming all four felines to death. That scary orange cat _really_ wanted kittens.

She shook the memory away and continued the inspection of herself.

Her hair still laid the way Bennie taught her, in its messy twin braids that that she combined into one on her back – she preferred this way above all others. The long single braid reminded her of Bennie's tail and she often would tickle Artur with the end of it. With her new beads adorning her hair she felt like a church's window, _stained glass it was?_ – the sun striking the beads and reflecting every which way.

She looked down at herself and rolled her small top thoughtfully between her fingers… Her clothes felt normal back at the stone house, but in this port city, the flower shop owner's son had called her 'tribal'and drew his eyes up and down her form – it had made her shiver unpleasantly at the time.

She looked at her hands and the little pink stamp that started it all and smiled. She flipped them over to look at her palms… her hands had gained new callouses. She wiggled her toes, her ankles and sandal clad feet had a seemingly permanent brown hue from kicking up dust – despite her fairly frequent bathing. Her _admittedly_ terrifying cat-o-nines-tail whip sat on her hip.

_She was wild wasn't she?_

She swallowed hard and remembered Bennie's words.

_A lover?_

She wasn't whoever she was before.

She was Flora now.

She wasn't sure if she could ever be anyone else.

The whole world was a mystery to her, but the biggest riddle was between her ears.

She rose, shaking her head and helped Bennie break down camp. She rolled Artur's sleeping form up and against her chest so that his head rested on her shoulder – he snored softly unperturbed by the movement.

She and Bennie began the silent walk into the city.

_Somewhere, someone must be missing her, right? _

She was in a guild once and you take care of each other in a guild.

"_What if they gave you away_?" She shivered. Artur's words still haunted her, and her anxiety renewed.

She knew he hadn't meant it to hurt her… but every day she worked towards finding Fairy Tail she couldn't help but wonder…

_What if_ they were the reason she was here?

_What if_ they weren't looking for her?

_What if_ they didn't want her back?

What would be waiting for her when she found Fairy Tail and could they possibly love her as much as her two small companions did?

_Nastu_.

She frowned, that riddle had plagued her for almost as long as could remember.

The destination became visible up ahead and the boat grew as they neared it.

If Natsu was a man…the man she dreamed of – what did that make them?

_Lovers?_

The thought made her flush. _Stupid cat._

She shot a glare to Bennie, who returned it without hesitation. Flora flinched – Bennie's glare was scarier.

* * *

Artur moaned weakly against Flora's chest and she rubbed his back. The root helped some but it wasn't a cure-all, this would be one long trip for the little dragon slayer.

Still – she couldn't keep the smile off her face as the jungle shrunk behind them with each advancing wave. Bennie's face was as stoic as ever, but she flicked her tail excitedly.

This was it.

The point of no return.

The great leap of faith.

_Fairy Tail, here I come._

* * *

_A.N.:_

"Brevity is the soul of wit."

Which based on this chapter, means I'm witless.

Honestly, this was supposed to be half as long…but I really wanted to paint a good picture of Flora so I wouldn't have to do it in a later chapter.

Anyway… _so_ first time writing anything intentionally racy, sorry for the cope-out of it being a faceless/nameless dream…it will get better, promise!

(Also - was that a lime or a lemon? If I incorrectly indicated, please let me know.)

I felt guilty for my imaginary map of Earthland, so the Island of Caelum is my attempt at redemption. It's located next to Fiore and seemed a reasonable place as any for a ship to dock and allow for my story line to develop.

Anyway - expect _the big meet up moment_ soon.

Natsu's pov next!

-UM


	15. Slavers

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

His eyebrow ticked.

Mira continued to 'hmm' and 'haw.' The quest was on the bar counter between them – she looked anywhere but. Grabbing another glass she wiped it clean and smiled into it.

"Mira." His fingers began a methodic thrumming on the counter.

"Hmm?" She looked at him innocently.

"The quest." He slid it towards her. "I want it. Put me down." He didn't mean to come off so harsh, and he wouldn't have if she hadn't made him wait ten minutes and then repeat himself.

"But Natsu…" She lifted up the quest and eyed him worriedly behind it.

"…It's a S Class quest."

"Yeah so?" he scoffed. "I'm a S Class Mage."

She lightly hummed. "-But don't you think you should take someone?"

He fought the urge to shout.

"_I am_. Happy."

He flicked his thumb towards the table where Happy, Charle, Wendy and Romeo sat.

"You act like I've never done a S Class quest before. They're a walk in the park. See – " He poked at the page, "'Slavers – abducting immigrants' not even a mention of a dark guild. This job is easy." He donned his fanged grin to be convincing.

She frowned.

"Even so – you've never done a S Class Quest with just Happy –"

Natsu's smile fell.

"-Don't you think you should take Erza or Gray?"

She hadn't meant to – or maybe she had. But there it was. Another slap-in-the-face reminder that Lucy was gone.

Did they get some huge kick out of seeing him hurt?

After Lucy's search parties were called off, the guild had largely reverted to their old ways - as if their family wasn't incomplete – as if she had never been there to begin with… He hadn't resented them like this when Lisanna disappeared…

But he couldn't understand it, how could they all be so quick to move on?

Word had got around that he trashed the fake grave and ever since then, he could feel the whispers about him. The Guild Hall used to be a place of comfort, and now he dreaded it.

It was like a…_a darkness…_ had settled in his heart and he found it hard to find comfort or joy in anything. The world literally seemed to be getting darker, but maybe that's what happens to people when they lose something precious. He did his best bury himself in searching for her and taking quick jobs now and again so that she wouldn't lose her apartment…

But if he was to be honest with himself…._truly honest_….he was beginning to believe she was lost forever too. The thought felt like a cold stone in his chest.

_That's why he needed this job._

He needed to punch some assholes who were stealing people – like she had been stolen. He needed to physically hurt because he could handle that pain so much better. And he needed to be far-far away from the Guild.

Next week marked one year since Lucy's disappearance.

This hall was the last place he wanted to be on that day.

His eyes bore into Mira's. He didn't want to have to beg her. But he needed this job.

She sighed unhappily and took down the big black book.

"Why this one – it's so far away…" She mumbled.

He scoffed, "It's just a boat ride."

She dropped the pen. Her eyes tore from the book and searched his. The sudden movement alarmed him.

"You hate transportation." She said levelly.

"Yeah so?" He rubbed behind his neck nervously and looked away.

He heard the pen moving against paper and he sighed in relief. For a second there, he thought she wasn't going to give it to him.

"Erza and Gray are going with you_, and that's final_. " She slammed the book shut.

* * *

Natsu glared with his back facing the empty tracks.

_Trains smell. _

_Trains are loud. _

_Trains move in a way that made him sick. _

_Trains taking him to boats made him feel even sicker_.

And to top it all off…

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" Natsu's already fuming mood soured.

"You think _I_ _want_ to be here?" The metal dragon slayer answered with a sneer.

Natsu leaned into him, "You didn't answer my question!" He motioned to Erza and Gray, "I know why they're here – _but who-hell-invited you_?"

Gajeel growled and leaned in too, "You got a problem Salamander?"

Gray interjected. "He's pussy-whipped. Levy told him to go." Gajeel jumped back and turned on him.

"Say that again!"

Gray threw his shirt off. "You're pussy-whipped!" Gajeel roared and charged at him.

_Oh, no. These assholes aren't having all the fun._

He jumped on Gajeel's back pushing off him and landing a punch on Gray first.

A battle ensued.

He registered that Happy was cheering him on in between offering Charle a fish, Lily was shaking his head, and Wendy asked Erza whether he would be mad at her for coming along too.

He dodged an iron pole and punched through an ice hammer. His nostrils flared. He hadn't felt this alive in a while.

**_"Enough."_**

All three froze in mid attack. Natsu had _somehow_ forgotten how scary Erza actually could be…

He found he couldn't take her seriously at the guild lately, but maybe that was just because everything he did seemed weighed down by the loss of Lucy. For the first time in a long time, he acted without her on his mind.

It felt nice.

And it shamed him.

All the same, in this moment - he was grateful for Mira forcing these idiots on him.

"The train's here. Everyone on before you destroy the whole station."

Wendy approached him. "Would you like me to use Troia, Natsu?"

That'd be nice. This was supposed to be a long ride… but why bother? If he wasn't feeling physically sick, he'd probably start thinking and feel another kind of sick. He ruffled her hair like he would for Lucy.

She'd grown up alright – he hoped Romeo would take of her.

"Nah – save it for bolts-for-brains." She returned his smile and followed him in.

As predicted, he felt horrible as soon as the train began moving.

"Natsu…" Happy eyed him, "You don't look so good."

He tried to say 'no shit little buddy' but it came out as a garbled belch.

Happy pouted and then grinned. "I know!" He reached into his nap sack, "Have a fish!"

The smell was too much. Natsu threw himself to the train window and puked. When it finally stopped he managed to open his eyes and watch the world race by him.

He wasn't even feeling sad right now, but the world still seemed darker. It was mid-midmorning but the day gave the air of early evening.

That's weird. It wasn't winter.

He threw himself back into the train and groaned.

Wendy eyed him sympathetically and Happy cried loudly for making him worse.

He leaned over. Erza caught his eye and asked a silent question.

Natsu nodded and the world went dark.

These pricks on Caelum Island better put up a good fight or he was gonna be pissed.

* * *

"I am never getting on a boat again!" he moaned, still collapsed on the docks.

"_Natsu_! You say that every time!" Happy chimed, jumping on his back to pull his hair to view his face.

He gave the cat a weary glare.

"Retard, if you don't get on a boat – how do you expect to get back to Fiore?" Natsu pushed himself off the ground and Happy went tumbling off his back. He looked hopeful up at Gray.

"Swim?"

Gray and Erza gave him an exasperated sigh. Gajeel on the other hand…was still seeing stars and clutching his stomach.

Heh, at least he was better than that jerk.

"Come on, we should probably get to the boat merchant's office before they close for the evening."

He finished pulling himself up and followed Erza. It had been a day's travel by train yesterday, and they had left early in the morning for the ship today – it had only been a four hour trip, but it looked much later. _Maybe it was later?_ Four hours had felt like a lifetime on that damn boat.

They quickened their pace and found themselves outside of a nautically themed building. There were anchors and miniature ship statues – Natsu thought it looked stupid, but Happy coo'd over a giant fish carving.

"Charle! _For you!"_ He said pointing excitedly. Natsu walked pass the exchange, but he heard the white cat mock him, "You can't give someone else's possession as a gift."

The group walked through the doors into the big hall, their footsteps echoed. It was empty.

_Creepy_.

Natsu felt the excitement burning in his stomach.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" A thin old man, dowager hump and all, stood in a gray suit at the top of a stair case.

Wendy stepped forward and did a shallow bow.

"Yes, did you place a request for some assistance?" The old man gripped the railing and gave a curt nod and motioned for them to follow. Natsu gave a quick scan of the guild again. _Where was everyone else?  
_This was fishy – in more ways than one...

_Lucy would have been proud of that pun._

* * *

Natsu pretended to sip his tea.

The stuff was nasty. Lucy made much better tea. His heart seized uncontrollably and he willed her away from his thoughts again. He probably should be paying attention to the old man.

"- it started two weeks ago. Before the ships can dock, they were caught in a storm and were lost. We thought the first time was an unfortunate act of nature. By the third time it happened – many came to believe my family business had been cursed, and they left." He motioned around the room.

"-Everyone but my grandson has left."

Erza 'hmmed' but Gray spoke up first.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the ships? Were they carrying anything important?"

"Your paper suggested 'slavers'?" Erza added, "Why?"

The man frowned. "Originally we believed the ships to be lost. But this week, all four of the missing ships turned up beached around the island. The ships were not cargo ships…they carried people. Two were returning from Chastina, one from Sentao, another from the Oriental Isles…"

Natsu didn't get it. Why did he think 'slavers' were involved?

"Spit it out old man. What's going on?"

The man jumped and twiddled his thumbs looking down.

"As I mentioned…the boats were recovered. No one remained on the ships though – not the captain or staff nor any of the passengers. However, all of their items remained…Including some expensive possessions owned by those in first class. Then there's…" He looked away visibly spooked by something.

"There have been rumors. On the south shore, just a day travel from here, there has been excavating going on. I've never seen it myself, but it has been going on for years…slowly. In the past week, work in the area has accelerated, and people who live near the area have been forced out by thugs. No one can get close to see what's going on. It seems unlikely to be coincidental, as even some young people from the surrounding area have gone missing too."

_Now this was getting interesting._ It looked like he'd get to do some fighting on land. For a minute there he was worried this battle would be done on the high seas.

"Right!" His fists flamed up. "So you want us to go kick some ass and rescue your passengers!"  
Natsu grinned.

The old man jump again and looked horrified.

"Oh no! I could care less about them. I just want you to stop the abductions! It's ruining my business-"

The mood shifted in the room. _Bastard. _His flaming fists went out with his excitement.

Erza spoke up, he was glad. He was pretty sure he'd rip the old fart a new one.

"We will investigate, and put an end to the abductions."

Natsu clenched his fist. He hated guys like this. _Lucy would have hated him too._ He looked down at his forgotten tea.

"Oi, old man-"The geezer looked at him.

"-Your tea tastes like shit."

* * *

He could feel their glares burning into the back of his pink haired head – but he could care less.

It was his _damn_ mission.

If he wanted to walk and make it take three days to get there instead of one by train, then that is what they were doing…well that was what _he_ was doing – _they_ could do whatever _they_ wanted.

It's not like he was walking for some stupid reason. It certainly wasn't for the view. Cealum Island was a generous name. The whole place besides the shore line looked like a dust bowl.

_More like 'Cealum Rock.'_

Just dirt, dirt and more dirt – broken up into deep chasms that fell into darkness. _Those_ were annoying – they made walking in a straight line damn near impossible. The whole journey had been zigzagging and cliff jumping. Right now, they had found a moderately straight stretch to walk along the edge of one of the chasms.

But it wasn't all that bad?

Yeah… the view blew, but _really_ what was the rush?

If they had taken the train then they'd only finish the mission sooner, and be back on board a boat, and then on another train, and then right back to the very place he didn't want to be, _on the very day_ he wanted to forget.

_Nope_.

Walking was best, so he whistled as he went and reveled in the increased glaring he sensed.

"If you wish to continue that racket, I _demand_ your lips make peace with your face because shortly, they will be parted."

His whistle peaked and tapered out. _Kami_ – Erza was frightening. How the hell did Jellel fall in love _with that?_

"Do you even know where we're going Flame-Brain?" Gray kicked a rock off his back and Natsu about-faced.

"Of course I do – _Happy_!"

"Aye!" Happy reached into his nap sack and felt around…His face became downcast.

"I left the map with the wood fish."

Their 'what' echoed in the canyon beside them.

Natsu cupped his ears. "Was that really _necessary_?" Their glares made him flinch back – fire burned in his belly.

"If it's such a problem then go home! I didn't need you anyway." He turned to stalk off _but – in the chasm_.

He heard something – _movement_.

Something was coming up the canyon, _and_ _fast_.

He grinned, the fire in his stomach turning. Finally something to distract him, he turned towards the edge, his hair was on end and he could feel his fire flaring up around his forearms and fists.

_The overwhelming ice pain he felt every day, the anger at his Nakama's apathy, the hole her leaving left_ – all these emotions resonated in his chest, thrumming loudly with his heart. His breath came out in excited bursts. If this was one of 'slavers,' he was going to enjoy this. Hell, even if it wasn't, he was still going to enjoy this. As far as he was concerned – whoever was approaching was the source of his daily misery and he was going to make sure they felt it.

"Something's coming." Gajeel offered the explanation to the rest of the group. Lily 'Hmmed' an affirmative. The group edged into battle positions behind him, but it didn't matter, whatever was coming up that canyon _was his_.

It was almost here – _there!_

A cloud of dirt and dust flew up and over the edge. He was sure the face he was wearing held a promise for pain. As soon as this asshole came into view he'd punch and ask questions later.

Something small and dusty flew out of the cloud and tumbled toward them. Natsu's flames fell out and the murderous bubble in his chest deflated as this small thing skidded to a halt at his feet.

Natsu blinked and two gold eyes blinked back.

"Are you here to save Flora?"

* * *

A.N:

_Dun-dun-dun!_

So I promised a long Natsu POV, but I thought I had _way_ too many time skips in this chapter to throw any more in.

So next chapter is Natsu again…and most likely the chapter after that too.

-UM

P.S. Review please!

The lovely Fairy Flame Key is awesome! Please also strive to be awesome, and review?

:)


	16. Heaven

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM!

* * *

Nastu was impressed.

This kid ate faster than he did - bits of dirt and food flew past his head.

Before they had a chance to ask the kid anything – his stomach grumbled loudly and echoed into the canyon.

He didn't think Wendy knew what she was getting herself into when she offered him their food. He had eaten at least a day's worth of food in record time.

"You really should slow down." Natsu rolled his eyes, _Charle _the ever present voice of reason.

If the boy wanted to eat, _let him_.

But then again…he was curious. How the hell had the boy gotten up the canyon so quick? What was he even doing down there? Natsu eyed him. He looked a bit different and dressed a little weird – but he had fought stranger people, he probably _was_ one of the 'immigrants' on the ship – but no point in assuming.

"Alright, enough eating. We've got questions." He tried to but some 'stern' into his voice, and apparently succeeded. The boy dropped the dirt clod sandwich and froze, wide-eyed.

"How'd you get up here so fast?"

He heard his companions fall over in exasperation. _So it wasn't the most relevant question_ – but he was curious damnit!

Relief flooded the boy, "Ha! I used earth magic to push me up. I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer-"

"I'm calling bullshit. What are you - six, kid?" The boy froze and looked at Gajeel. Natsu had to give it to him, this kid being a dragon slayer of any kind was off…unless… _unless_ _there were still dragons where he was from._ Raw excitement raged through his veins.

"Where's your dragon now?!"

"_You're not serious_, Salamander?" Gajeel muttered. Natsu gestured toward the boy.

"He could be from the ships. What if there are Dragon's where he's from?"  
The boy leapt up.

"I am from the ships! They have Flora and Bennie! We have to save them!" Tears were building in his eyes.

Shit. He hated when tears – they made him nervous.

When no one spoke up, the boy gulped and searched for words, "I may have never met a Dragon but …Master Rupert taught me Dragon Slaying Magic… I promise, _I'm strong_, and I can help. We have to save Flora! Bennie is tough she can take of herself. But Flora, she still doesn't know anything – they could really hurt her! Please…please." His speech broke into sobs.

Natsu winced. Wendy rose to go cradle the boy, but he stopped her. It's his fault the kid had a break down, and his pleas struck a chord. He squatted in front of the boy and put a hand on his head.

"What's your name kid?"

The boy looked up through dark hair and wet eyelashes.

"Artur…"

He put on his best and biggest grin – the one that always sent Lucy's heart racing, "Well Artur, I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I promise I'll get Flora and Bennie back."

Artur's tears dried instantly. Natsu expected him to look at least a little relieved, instead his face went blank, and he mumbled, "Natsu…of Fairy Tail?"

Then – _he screamed._

Natsu jumped back.

"Way to go retard – you broke him!" Natsu shot a glare back to Gray.

"I vote for putting him back in the hole!" Gajeel covered his ears and Natsu looked at him in disbelief. _This guy was a father? _Natsu felt sorry for his six month old. _Tough break kid._

The screaming took on a different tone. It was more like…squealing?

Artur started doing flips and cartwheels – forcing earth up with his magic and leaping off of it, spinning in circling and shouting something that sounded like…

_"Ifoundthem!Ifoundthem!Ifoundthem!"_

Happy tugged on Natsu's pants. "Natsu, this kid is a totally crazy."

Natsu nodded dumbfounded.

**_ "Enough."_**

The boy froze mid-excited leap and went crashing.

"Natsu, you are a horrible interrogator. I will take over from here."

The boy gapped and looked to Natsu for help.

"Oi – don't hurt him!" Erza shot him a glare and Natsu shrunk back.

She knelt in front of the boy, and put one finger on his chin and raised his head slowly so that he could meet her eyes.

"Explain."

'_Erza fear'_ could do mighty things to a person. The boy's story came out as one continuous jumble, Natsu wasn't even sure the kid took a breath.

From what Natsu could gather – there's some mage involved that could control weather. He traped Artur's ship in a storm and moved it somewhere, then 'bad men in uniforms' overwhelmed the ship. Artur only got out because 'Flora' put a 'foam vest-thingy' on him and 'Bennie' threw him through the storm cage… He floated to the shore of one of the canyons and had been wandering down there for days. _Oh_ – and all three of them came from Sentao to find Fairy Tail.

"_Why_ – you guy's some kind of creepy fans or something?"

He shook his head 'no' excitedly.

"Flora wanted to ask you a question!"

"A question? Hasn't she ever heard of using a Lacrima?" Erza drawled.

"_Uhuh_. Flora hasn't heard of much."

He gave Gray and Erza a look. _What a weirdo._

Wendy shifted nervously. "So, who takes him back to town? He can't come with us – this will be dangerous-"

"-And we can't afford to waste time all returning with him, _since were walking_." Erza finished with a pointed look to Natsu.

"Wait- what? Why can't I come?" The boy stood up and shook his head. "No! _I have to save Flora_! She needs me! Bennie and Flora are family – I have to help rescue them!" The tears were back. Natsu sighed – he was such a sucker.

"Let him stay, _already_. I'll keep him safe. " He squatted down to his level, and grinned, "Though if you're a dragon slayer – you won't need protecting, right?"

One second Natsu was looking into brimming gold eyes, the next he found himself in a hug. He patted Artur's back awkwardly. Lucy was always better at these kinds of things. He disentangled himself and gave the kid a wolfish grin…it made him feel good that at least someone would be found this week…

_Lucy_.

"Right – let's get going. I'm all fired up!" Natsu raised a fist. Artur joined him jumping.

"Me too!"

"_Great_…there's two of them."

"Shut up, ice-prick!"

* * *

Natsu had to admit, the kid was the best distraction he could have hoped for. The past two days he hardly had any time to think about Lucy.

The stupid kid had a knack for getting himself into trouble.

Natsu had told him just that, earlier this morning after rescuing him from another poisonous snake he was trying to catch – Artur just gave him an ear splitting grin and said '_Flora say's I'm precocious!'_

Natsu rolled his eyes. He's heard _everything about Flora_.

The kid literally was on a never ending ramble about her. Natsu had learned to tune him out, in fact he was going about her right now…

"-And the spider was-" He motioned with his hands flailing "It was huge! Anyway, I caught it and I brought it back to Flora as a gift…you should have heard her! She screamed so loud – I've never heard her so happy-"

"-_Are you sure_ she screamed because she was happy?" Natsu smirked, at least Happy seemed interested in the kids fawning over 'Flora'.

"-Of Course_! It was a scream of joy!_ Anyway, I left her to watch Pretty –" he elbowed Happy, "That's what I named her – so I could go make her a collar and lease – and when I came back, Flora said Pretty had run away…" He looked downcast, but perked up immediately.

"So that's why I have to catch her a new pet. You can't be a family without a pet."

"_Are you sure_ she didn't let the spider go?"

Artur looked appalled. "Flora would never do that!"

"You should just get her a fish. Fish won't run away and they're delicious!"

Artur laughed and Natsu smiled with them.

"You're a funny talking cat. Flora is always trying to give Bennie fish too! But Bennie hates fish! It's like Flora forgets every time… but then again Flora's forgotten a lot."

That peaked his interest. Natsu had a bunch of useless information about Flora in his brain now, like her favorite color and what time of day she thought was best…but he also gathered from Artur's rambling that Bennie was an Exceed like Happy and the others. That was – what would Lucy call it? _Intriguing_.

Then there was Flora's forgetfulness – she sounded like a total ditz.

It's a shame Artur didn't have someone more reliable to live with. The kid had some serious magical potential.

Artur was already onto another story – this time about Flora fighting a panther or something like that.

Something tugged at Natsu, drawing his attention from Artur to his surroundings. He had noticed a change in the air that morning, and aside from Artur and Happy, the rest of the group had stayed alert. Not even an hour ago they evaded _something_ that came their way…

Natsu hated sneaking around, but with so many unknowns – he figured it was probably the 'smart' thing to do. As they neared what he figured was the excavation site the dark sensations that crept on him this morning had only increased. He hushed Artur and looked to Erza.

"Watch him, will yeah? Me, Happy, Gajeel and Lily should go up ahead and scout."

She nodded and the four took off.

They were closer than he thought. The dark air must be weakening his senses. If the group had continued walking as they had been they would have walked right into it and blown their cover – _if it wasn't blown already._

Which it didn't seem to be – The four of them crept along the edges of the site unnoticed as far as he could tell.

The excavation site appeared to be a larger version of the canyons they walked over to get here with holes speckling the side indicating tunnels. They could see people upon people in shackles chipping away at certain regions below and other's carrying the rock scraps out and up to a pile. They didn't seem to be in uniforms, they all wore different things with varying degrees of dirtiness signifying their length of time in here.

"Looks like the abduction theory is holding out." Gajeel grunted in agreement with Lily.

Natsu silently agreed. Now how to stage a plan of attack? There seemed to be a _large_ number of guards – they couldn't all be mages though, so even with being substantially outnumbered. Their small group could take 'em.

"Got a plan, Salamander?"

Natsu side glanced Gajeel and shrugged with a grin.

"Knock?"

* * *

_"Fire Dragon's Claw!"_

Natsu finished with a burning kick and sent three guards flying. _Heh_ – this is what he lived for!

"You're so cool!"

_Oh crap_. He kept forgetting he was supposed to be protecting Artur too. He looked back at him, the kid looked alright, he internally sighed in relief.

Arturs fists were clenched and pebbles shook by his feet. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. Natsu knew _that look – _all wide eyed and filled with wonder and awe. Lucy would look at him like that when they first were starting out. It made him feel invincible.

"Happy, carry Artur or something? I don't want him falling behind. Who knows how many more rooms are left."

"Aye, sir!"

Artur laughed. "Can you teach Bennie to say that?"

Happy's face fell, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Natsu laughed and started running down the hall. They had 'knocked' only forty minutes ago and shortly after, decided to split up once they realized the site was made up of a bunch of tunnels. They figured they could squash the different factions of guards and release the passengers a lot faster that way.

So far he, Happy and Artur had just come across only rooms full of guards. Natsu wasn't complaining, but every time they didn't find 'Flora' and 'Bennie' Natsu could hear Artur's small heart race. Natsu knew the feeling, chasing down lead after lead and having them turn up empty – he wouldn't let that happen to Artur. They'd find Flora and Bennie. He could do that for him at least.

They reached the next carved out room and it was empty, Natsu looked back to Happy and Artur, and then shrugged. On to the next room, then? He moved to run down the hall, but he heard footsteps and he paused.

_"Ruuun!" _

_"Who let that beast out?!" _

_"Gahh! Let me through!"_

Natsu grinned.

_Beast_?

He motioned for Happy and Artur to get back.

He stood in the opening of the hallway, "_Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ and blew flames through the darken stretch ahead.

Some strangled screaming followed and then silence – for the most part anyway, Natsu could still hear fighting going on at the other end of the hall.

He flicked his head to motion for Happy and Artur to follow and they took off down the hall, stepping over the scorched retreating guards.

Natsu hoped whatever that beast was – it was there to fight him too.

What Natsu found was even better.

When they reached the room – they found it was bigger than the ones before and had some bared cells adjoining...but the doors were open.

Artur must have saw it too because he looked hopeful – knowing it meant those within had gotten out. The room was filled with fighting. The abducted passengers, the prisoners or whatever they were, were revolting.

He couldn't see through to the other end of the room. It was a sea of fighting and Natsu _couldn't wait_ to get in the middle of it.

"Happy, watch Artur!" And he dove in without waiting for an answer. This was the kinda brawl he was looking for. You knock one down and five more are in his place. Natsu barked out a laughed as he laid into an ugly looking guard with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. This was heaven. The guard flew back and knocked into another and they both fell over.

_Ha! Twofer! _

His euphoria was cut short – he smelled something.

_Poppies._

_Sunlight._

_Lucy_.

He smelled her. He was sure of it. She was here in this room. He spun around barely missing an ax to the head. He could care less about the fight now. Lucy was here _somewhere_!

Now he just punched and kicked guards to get them out of the way – he was getting closer. He was sure of it now – _Lucy was here!_ He was becoming lightheaded. Was this a dream? Is he hallucinating? How could Lucy be here? Of all places…

He went to punch this asshole who raised a club towards him but was robbed of it. Strands of a whip coiled around his face and upper arms and yanked him backwards to the ground hard.

"Lucy." Her name came out a breathy whisper.

The battle around him faded out.

She was standing right there. This couldn't be a dream. Not even his dreams were this imaginative. She looked like Lucy alright, smelled like Lucy – but she was different. She drew her eyes up from the guard she attacked and met Natsu's stare.

He moved without thinking and stepped over the man to pull her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her bound hair thrusting his nose in it.

_Kami, he missed this smell._

He was wrong before.

_This was heaven._

He felt her stiffen but it didn't register that something could be wrong until he found himself flipped on his back with a knife at his throat.

He was grateful for his quick reflexes. Lucy was the last person he'd think to attack him, yet he was able to react and grab her forearm, stopping it before she thrust the knife into his jugular.

"Lucy?!"

_What the hell had gotten into her_? Her eyes were hard, their noses centimeters apart and she was…growling?

"_Flora stop! He's a friend! He's from Fairy Tail!" _That was Artur's voice. He found Flora?

Lucy stopped growling and gasped. The force behind her hand left and she turned the knife to the side and dropped it. Her eyes lost the edge and they looked big and soft – like _her_ eyes again. She leaned back a bit and Natsu realized too late that her lips had been close enough to kiss.

She sat up abruptly, straddling him and her eyes raking his body quizzically before finally resting on his guild mark.

"Fairy Tail…" Her voice tapered out and she reached forward to feel his mark.

That was Lucy's voice too. Her touch sent shivers threw him. The rest of the world seemed a blur around her.

The way she was sitting on him - straddling him her right hand resting lightly on his abs, while her left rubbed his upper arm. She bit her lip and stared hard at his guild mark. He swallowed.

Lucy had always been pretty, but now – _she was bewitching._

Perspiration hung on her forehead and upper chest, which rose with labored breaths from exertion. Blood from one of the guards had splashed her neck and it blazed a trail down between her breasts. She was tanner, even fitter, and the short skirt she was wearing rode up on her hips as she sat on him. Her flat stomach gave way to her barely concealed chest. Her hair seemed to catch light and reflect it off and Natsu wondered again if this was a dream.

He brought his hands to her thighs and gripped them – she whipped her eyes from his mark to his face in confusion.

_If this was a dream then what did he have to lose?_

And if it wasn't – he promised himself it wouldn't be like before. _It'd be better._

He sat up quickly and thrust a hand in her hair and pulled her lips to him. She gasped and pulled back – but he wouldn't let her, he brought his other hand to her lower back and pulled her flush.

He moved his lips against hers. He had only done this once before... he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but _it felt right._

She put her hands on his chest to push him as she tried to pull away and it was making Natsu lose his nerve.

Doubt flooded him – what if he had been wrong about Lucy wanting him? What if this wasn't even Lucy? What if he was so broken, that he saw a girl that sorta looked like Lucy and really thought it was her? _Who was he trying to kiss right now?_

But a moment later she inhaled sharply through her nose and then stilled.

She slowly moved her lips against his. He moved in time with her. Rubbing her lower back and kissing her deeper – she brought both hands to grip his vest and angled her head to match him. He nipped at her mouth and she opened it shyly. Their breath mixed and his tongue brushed past her lips to taste her.

She tasted just like she smelled. The high from a battle had nothing on this.

He flicked his tongue against hers and she met his tentatively. He didn't have time for tentative.

_Lucy._

Lucy who had been lost.

Lucy who he loved.

Lucy who was sitting on his lap kissing him.

_To hell with tentative._ His kisses turned needy and he gripped her to him. She mewled and returned the feverish kisses – sliding a hand under his vest to clutch his upper back with her nails. She pushed hard against him, no longer willing to be dominated. She pulled at his lips and explored his mouth.

_She wanted him._

And he would have her,_ right now,_ on this floor.

He tore his mouth from hers to lay kisses on her face and neck and she moaned softly.

"Is this how babies are made?"

_What? Artur?_

Dazed, he pulled back from Lucy to see Artur leaning on his knees watching them.

Lucy looked too and shoved Natsu away, jumping as she did.

_"Artur!"_

Lucy grabbed Artur and hugged him, placing kisses on his forehead and face.

The world began to fall into place, and Natsu took stock of the battle around him. Moments ago he forgot where he even was.

_What just happened?_

_Lucy knew Artur?_

His eyes widened.

"_Flora stop! He's a friend! He's Fairy Tail!"_

Lucy had stopped attacking him when Artur called out. Lucy went by Flora now? Or was that even Lucy?

_No. that was definitely Lucy._

He shook himself free from his thoughts.

"Lucy?"

She stopped checking Artur for injuries to look at him - red erupted on her face and chest.

"You know me then? You know who I was?"

_Who she 'was'?_

_'Flora, she still doesn't know anything – they could really hurt her!'_

_'It's been reported that at least seven mages have lost several years of memories.'_

Artur and Erza's words resonated in his mind.

He always knew he might find Lucy and she could have forgotten him and Fairy Tail.

He never thought she'd forget herself too.

"You're Lucy…"

She furrowed her brows. "Flora!" She whipped her head towards a large orange Exceed – _whoa, another warrior Exceed. – must be Bennie._

"Are you injured?" Flora looked back to Natsu and then up to the cat and shook negatively.

"_Then get up_ – this battle is not won!...Artur I'm pleased to see you are well. _Now move_!"

Lucy shot up, grabbing her forgotten whip as she did. She looked back at him…and moved to say something and stopped.

"Natsu! Come find us after the battle!" Artur grinned.

Lucy paused and mouthed his name and something flickered in her eyes. It was short lived - she dodged a punch thrown her way _– oh yeah, sorta in the middle of a fight_ – and looked down at him before running into the crowds with Artur on her heels.

_Her eyes_.

_Recognition._

Did she remember him?

What the hell was he doing still sitting on the ground?!

He jumped up. Where was Happy? How could he have found Lucy and then just let her run off?

_"Happy!"_

The guards seemed to remember he was there as well and went to attack him. Natsu frowned – he didn't have time for this.

He had to find Lucy – _again._

* * *

AN: Yay! The final meet up!

Lucy's first real memory is coming up!

Thanks _jfoster, Fairy Flame Key & Guest_ for reviewing! It feels good to know people are enjoying my story! I was aiming for this story to feel like it could be cannon, so it's great to know that it's working.

You guys rock!

Till next time!

-UM


	17. Red

_A.N.:_

Fairy Flame Key, Soul Hunt and three guests – _you guys are freaking awesome_! Thanks so much for reviewing and giving me feedback!

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

_Damnit._

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Three guards fell over. These guys were really pissing him off. Natsu turned around the room.

"Haaaapppy!"

_Where was he? _The room was empty except for the fallen guards and prisoners. They occasionally moaned as he stepped over them looking for Happy. He could feel his anxiety building. He couldn't just leave him – but Natsu really wanted to chase down the hall all the prisoners and Lucy had gone.

_Why had she run?_ Natsu swallowed and started throwing lifeless guards in search of Happy.

He knew her memory had been affected – but hadn't see been trying to find them? Artur said they came from Sentao - _Sentao - _to find Fairy Tail.

He frowned and continued tossing guards. The way her eyes looked when she eyed his guild stamp made more sense now. There was relief and…bewilderment. Him kissing her probably hadn't helped with her confusion. He silently cursed himself.

_Stupid do-now think-later approach._ Now instead of basking in her presences he was stuck looking for Happy while she drifted further away from him.

"Happy!"

"Nat…._su_." He whipped his head towards the noise – _by the wall._ He ran over there and threw the large guard blocking him, Happy was on his head underneath, his tail dropping onto the ground in front of him. He could tell by his eyes the world was spinning for his little buddy. He set him right side up again.

"You okay, Happy?" He seemed to collect himself and tears formed.

"Natsu! I tried to protect Artur, but he kept running into the crowd. I'm sorry, I-"

Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. "Artur is safe. _I found Lucy!_"

Happy's tears vanished. "WHAT?! Where is she? Is she-" He cut him off.

"I'll explain as we go. Can you fly?" Happy nodded determinedly.

They took off down the hall – his footsteps echoing in the dark. He could hear up ahead that a few people remained in the next room.

"Lucy is Flora! She was in Sentao all this time." Natsu side glanced over his shoulder at Happy.

"_Flora_! Well, actually that's not surprising." Natsu balked.

"What?!" Happy gave him a funny look at his outburst.

"Weren't you listening to Artur's stories _at all_?" Natsu blushed and looked ahead towards the direction they were running. They were approaching the room. Happy continued.

"Every story sounded like Lucy. That's why I liked to listen. _It made her feel real again." _The last part was a whisper but he still heard it and frowned. Maybe he just hadn't seen how hard losing Lucy was on the others.

They broke free from the darkness of the hallway and burst into the room. Two prisoners were along the wall nursing injuries and unconscious or dead guards and prisoners lay strewn about the floor.

"Oi! You seen a blonde girl with a giant orange cat and a boy run through here?" Natsu called to them.

They looked at each other. "You mean the 'Jungle Girl'?" One spoke up.

_Jungle Girl?_

If Natsu made a list of all the names Lucy could be called instead of 'Lucy,' he was pretty sure 'Jungle Girl' wouldn't have even been a thought.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Blonde?" He gestured towards his chest "Uh, big? And a tan kid with her…orange cat too, maybe…?"

The other prisoner spoke up nodding. "Yup, sounds like Jungle Girl - come to think of it - she did have a kid with her... 'Flora' is her name I think. She helped start the uprising. They went to find the slave boss… or the guy running this place – 'Hokee-sama' they called him. "

Natsu's blood turned to ice. No way Lucy was fighting the 'slave boss' alone.

"How do you get there?" They jumped at his tone.

"You just…uh – you just follow these tunnels- that way." He arm shook as he pointed in the direction Natsu had been running. "They lead into the heart of the system, he has some offices there."

Natsu nodded. "Thanks!"

"Aye! Thanks!" He and Happy started off again.

He blood was pumping. He could hear movement up ahead. It sounded like guards this time. He had to make this quick. He broke into the room with Happy on his tail.

_Only one guard left standing._

Natsu punched him and kept running. _He had to catch up to Lucy._ The next two rooms were the same; a few stray guards still standing and prisoner or two resting against the side of the wall. The prisoners were all ordinary people. They weren't fighters. The only thing they had going for them was numbers. But numbers wouldn't help against this Hokee-sama – who Natsu assumed was the 'storm mage' Artur spoke of.

Lucy would need him.

He could smell her again. He grinned; he had made up for lost time and was close!

Bitter laughter echoed through the long dark hall he was running in.

His grin vanished and ice flooded his body. He knew that laugh.

"_Natsu_…" Happy knew it too.

...

_'He cocked his head to the side and a slow chuckle began._

_"I want to keep this one. When we're done – can I keep her as a pet?"_

_..._

_The big man leaned over Lucy – grabbed her leg just above knee and held her up…. The change in orientation caused the abuse to her neck to flow towards her face. Leaving red trails up her neck and over her chin to her face._

_He leaned forward and flicked his tongue to swipe over a blood trail on Lucy's cheek. '_

_..._

The memories echoed inside of him - it felt like someone punched Natsu in the stomach. He was finding it hard to breath, but he pushed harder and ran faster.

What Gods did he piss off to have Lucy be stolen by that big man with the kusarigama for a hand? To have searched for her, mourned her absence for a year – only to find her and have her stolen by the same asshole again?

_No fuckin' way._

That wasn't happening this time. He saw the dark hallway widening out to a large room.

"-So that's where he sent you?" the laughter continued.

"Was he really that worried I'd keep you?" Laughter again, Natsu scowled – when he broke through to that room…

"No matter... fate has brought you back to me, and you even brought friends to join the collection!" Natsu heard the whizzing of his kusarigama.

He came into the room with a bound – _there he is._

The big man looked shocked to see him; Natsu didn't given any time to react and withdraw his flying blade. He was on him with a shout, _"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_

Natsu didn't have time to take stock in the change in environment.

To notice that the surrounding walls were more or less made to look like a building rather than carved out dirt and clay of the previous rooms.

He barely registered that there were prisoners and guards fighting around him, and he only took note of the arrival of the rest of Fairy Tail when they shouted that they'd take care of the Storm Mage (_when had he appeared?_) and the rest of the guards.

No - Natsu had tunnel vision, but through it he did still see Lucy.

He saw that she was fine – a few cuts, some forming bruises, but she and Artur were alive and fighting.

Outside of Lucy – he only saw that big fucker from who had stolen her.

And Natsu saw red.

* * *

A.N:

_I know!_

Evil cliff hanger again! But in my defense, I thought last chapter wasn't a cliff hanger…I mean they did find each other right?

Also I plan to have a 'Lucy Chapter' up today and fingers crossed – her first memory! I'm literally so excited to write it, so if that chapter isn't up today than it will be up tomorrow for sure.

-UM


	18. Her Other Self

A.N:

_As promised!_

I'm so grateful to all who review and follow my story! It's so nice to get feedback; it can be so nerve wracking posting something and not knowing its reception…

_So Thanks!_

You guys are awesome!

-I don't own Fairy Tail.

-UM

* * *

Flora's heart was racing, she couldn't seem to catch her breath, she could feel her face was flushed, and warm sensation had settled at the junction of her legs.

She jumped out of range of a kick and swung her whip at the guard – wrapping his neck and face and sent him cracking into the ground. Her enemy wasn't particularly challenging, they were plentiful – but not well trained, so her strange reaction wasn't from the heat of battle…

No – she knew _exactly _what it was from. Just thinking of it made her head feel fuzzy; she barely dodged a club and stumbled.

Bennie was suddenly beside her, delivering a powerful strike to her assailant – Flora looked at her in a daze.

"Focus Flora!" Bennie bit out and turned to attack more guards.

_Focus, right._

Flora steeled herself. She needed to be in this fight one hundred percent. Bennie and herself had only been here a week. They needed to lead this battle. They were the least starved, the least dehydrated, the least overworked and the most skilled in fighting. Many people had been here for two weeks, some months and a rare few had been here years. All were frightened, and nearly none had wanted to revolt – but Bennie could be convincing, especially when the safety of Artur was concerned.

They weren't even supposed to have revolted today, it was rumored that Majstro was to lead an attack on another ship tomorrow and with him he'd take a large number of the guards. While the guard numbers were low, and they were opening the gates to lead them to work in the morning – that's when they would attack.

But the whispers had come quickly, spreading like fire in a dry field - around closing, when all the prisoners had been sent to their cells – guards spoke of mages attacking at the gates.

They were distracted and careless, Bennie attacked first. Flora had followed and with her, some brave men, and slowly all in their cells joined in. Bennie gave a roar that echoed through the tunnels, reverberating and calling to arms all those held against their will.

Flora thought it was beautiful…All these strangers – forced together by an unfortunate circumstance, all from different walks of life, coming together _and winning_.

Normally Flora didn't prefer to fight, but this was a necessary evil and she would use the skills she had in combat to get out of this dust pit and find Artur…

That was the plan anyway. Revolt, escape, and find Artur.

It felt like a good plan, but what she hadn't included in her plan was finding _him_.

Mostly because she hadn't known that _she should_ _know him_, and so finding him here, in this miserable place seemed impossible.

_He was here though_ – the man in her dreams, who did things to her with his mouth and hands, and always left her waking up wanton and unsatisfied.

She hadn't known him as that when she saw him.

She thought he was just another guard …

Flora bit the inside of her cheek and swung at an attacker cursing herself for falling into her musing again…

_An attractive guard_.

With strange pink hair, boyish face, exposed chest beneath a vest showing off an impressive physique, and even the odd scaly scarf he wore – he was...her heart raced remembering...captivating.

-But also puzzling, though Flora rarely encountered anything that wasn't.

Seeing him jarred her and made her brain start buzzing as it did when she struggled to know something that evaded her. Her speculation was cut short when he hugged her, and rage at being caught off guard fueled her as she flipped him over ready to end his life.

Even before she heard someone call out to stop …his eyes - an odd shade of green - had stopped her, they did something to her heart that no one else had done before.

_Fairy Tail._

The battle had faded out around her, and she sat - in a rather compromising position – transfixed on his mark.

She had found Fairy Tail.

_She had found Fairy Tail!_

Nearly a year of searching and she found it! In this pit, of all places! _Fairy Tail!_

And then he kissed her.

Flora delivered a magically enhanced kick to a guards face and landed uncomfortably, shifting her legs to ease the tension that was built between them. One more room mostly cleared – she caught Bennie's eye, Artur was guarded behind her. They had reason to believe the next room was where the 'Hokee-sama' and Majstro were at…they better be ready.

Flora needed to be sharp, but her mind drifted once more.

She had never been kissed before – well not that she remembered, and she didn't think her dreams counted.

It had frightened her, this man may be Fairy tail, but he was a stranger to her. It wasn't until she smelled it – _smoldering sweet timber and spices._ Then she knew…it was him, the man she was certain she loved, who she met regularly in her slumber for passion filled trysts.

She kissed back – she wasn't sure what she was doing…but it's like her whole body was a tinderbox and he was a spark. Suddenly she was on fire and she couldn't seem to mind.

When Artur had spoken up inches from them – she had been embarrassed, but her embarrassment gave way to joy at seeing him.

To find Artur alive and well was thrilling, but confusing. How had he gotten there?

She had inspected him thoroughly for injuries and was delighted to find none-

"Lucy?"

She stifled a gasp and looked at her forgotten 'lover,' flushing at the thought.

_ 'Lucy?'_

Was that the name of her other self?

"You know me then? You know who I was?"

Flora felt like she knew the answer – but she had waited all these months to be able to ask _them_ – Fairy Tail – this question.

_Who was she? _

_Was she a mage? _She was sure that she must be – but unsure of what kind.

_Was she on a team? _

_Was she strong? _

_Was she a good person? _

_Did they send her away?_

She winced at the honest pain that reflected on his face. His eyes roamed her body – if it had been any ordinary man – the action would have made her skin crawl, but she knew without knowing why, that this was no ordinary man.

"You're Lucy…" His small voice didn't suit him. She had a feeling it was not a tone he normally held, she wanted to…do something…ask him more…rake her eyes over him until a memory bubbled – a memory, _a real memory_ of her other life – she craved that like air to breath.

But Bennie's arrival had forced her to remember herself_, her Flora-self_, where they were, and their collective mission.

Yes, Fairy Tail was their ultimate goal, but what good would come of finding them if they remained prisoners.

There was so much she had wanted to say…but the longer she looked at him, the more her brain buzzed and the more her anxiety mounted. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous, but the fear only increased when Artur called him 'Natsu.'

So Bennie had been right, _Natsu was a man and she and him were lovers._

Crippling fear surged through her as she had mouthed his name. She had to get out of here – she wasn't ready for what this meant. The battle wasn't won yet and she needed to focus on one challenge at a time.

She tore away from him – leaving him on the ground bewildered and rushed through the congested dark hallway with Bennie and Artur _– the family she knew_ – towards the next room full of guards.

Flora shook her head of the memory. Bennie and her were leading the charge into the final room. She couldn't afford to keep daydreaming, novice guards are one thing – mages like Majstro – who could lift entire ships with his magic – they were something else entirely.

Not to mention little was known about this 'Hokee-sama,' except that if you stepped out of line during work, the beating you received was nothing compared to the threat of receiving 'Hokee-sama's blade hand.'

They burst from the dark hallway into the room and guards charged at them. They had been waiting.

Flora grabbed Artur and leapt out of the way and Bennie made the first strike. Their fellow captives surged behind them and from all the other tunnels leading into this room.

They may not all be warriors but perhaps they could overwhelm them, they seemed to be winning…until a surging sleet cyclone tore into guards and prisoners alike.

The sight made a lump form in Flora's throat and she feared for the boy she was protecting. Majstro was here, and he had no qualms with killing his own men in order to squash the rebellion.

Laughter echoed through the room and an aura of malice permeated. Flora shivered and forced herself to continue attacking. She didn't know why but that laugh struck fright into her heart.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

_'Lucy?' _That was her wasn't it? She cracked her whip, taking down another guard and looked toward the voice. Raw fear rippled down her spine.

"How delicious. You're here, of all places." He was huge and his grin was anything but reassuring. Flora gasped – his hands – they were blades. _Hokee-sama._

He flicked his tongue out at her – it was forked, Flora grimaced and dodged a guards attack. This man's presence was making her feel ill and her brain buzzed unpleasantly.

"Majstro – which one was she on?"

The storm mage stopped his attacks and looked over – Flora remembered him well. As they had neared the island, all the passengers had fought for a chance to peer over the railings to see where a man had been reported to be standing on the water. He's face had been void and his pale blue eyes unsettling even from a distance. His white hair slicked back had made him look otherworldly and despite his thin frame, floating above the sea outside of Caelum – he had looked larger than life.

His attack had come suddenly, and so when he looked over at Flora, she flinched and edged in front of Artur – expecting the same rapid, savage force he used over a week ago.

"Sentao." His speech was empty and he resumed his assault on her comrades.

The man's laughter bellowed again and Flora's hair stood on edge she willed herself to keep moving and keep fighting, while keeping an eye on this laughing creep.

"The blonde one is mine. Leave her. "The guards surrounding her vanished and she saw Bennie take note and jump to join her side. That gave Flora some peace – she hadn't realized how reassuring fighting the guards had been until this man called them away.

"Sentao? So that's where he sent you?" He laughed and edged himself into a fighting stance.

She felt Bennie land beside her. This man screamed danger.

"Was he really that worried I'd make you a pet?" He smirked and mused to himself.

_'Pet?'_ This man seemed to know her former self, and he had wanted her _as a pet_? Like the spiders and snakes Artur brought home? Her pulse raced. She felt Artur clutch her leg – she could feel his trembles through his small hands.

Hokee cracked his neck and grinned – the sentiment sent a coolness through Flora, she tightened her grip on her whip.

"No matter... fate has brought you back to me, and you even brought friends to join the collection!" He thrust his kusarigama straight towards her; it cut through the air at an alarming rate. Her instincts shouted for her to move, but Artur's presences prevented her. _She had to keep him safe. _

_"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_

She gasped and opened her eyes – she hadn't realized she closed them. The blade was pulled back before impact by its owner flying into the wall behind him.

_Natsu._

Flora's eyes widened. His hands were ablaze and before Hokee could recover he was on him again.

His attacks…his strength…_he was amazing_.

"Flora, you're gaping. You can lust after the battle." Flora snapped her mouth shut and glared at Bennie. She was right though, sure enough the guards were at them again, but…Flora looked beyond them.

_More Mages._

Her eyes danced over them.

_More Fairy Tail stamps. _

A combination of relief and the odd fear she felt earlier with Natsu swelled inside of her. The guards seemed unsure of who to attack and the other Fairy Tail mages were making short work of them. Movement drew her eyes – Majstro left his post in front of a door to challenge the group.

Flora swallowed and grabbed Artur's hand.

She wanted to get him out of this battle – _what just happened_, he could have been killed, and that was too close. After this long battle, her magic was waning and with those mages joining the fight, there wasn't much work left for her to do. She darted towards to door, pulling Artur.

"Artur – a battering ram!" She looked back at him as they charged the door. He nodded, understanding and pulled his hand free to thrust both against the ground. A pillar of earth broke through the wood flooring and shot into the door knocking it off its hinges.

The two of them raced in.

_An office._

How did she know that's what it was called? Flora shook her head – there was no time, for some reason she felt an urgency to be quick. In this room Artur could be safe, but they could also find clues as to why they were taken.

"Artur – look for anything that look useful."

He cocked his head at her, "Useful? Like a sword?"

She bit back a laugh given the situation, instead she just smiled – _she had missed her boy_ – "No, like information on why we were digging-"Flora looked to the walls; there were maps that had been marked. Regions that had been circled and regions that been "X'd" out.

She moved forward and started pulling it down carefully. "Like this!" She called over her shoulder.

"Got it!" She heard him start rustling behind her, open drawers and moving paper.

She rolled up the maps into a tube and found some twine to bind it.

"-Say Flora…" She looked over at him; he was currently pulling paper out a cabinet and throwing it unceremoniously behind him.

"If you and Natsu have a baby, I don't think we have to get a pet anymore."

Flora's eyes widened and her mouth went dry – she unconsciously looked out the broken door to see Natsu fighting ferociously. It did strange things to her lower half, and she felt the blush flare up. She forced herself to look away and respond, "Babies _are not_ the same as pets. And…and…" She swallowed hoarsely and squeaked, "Keep looking!"

_Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?_

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Okay…" He looked back to the cabinets and tugged a higher drawer but it didn't bug, "This one's locked."

Flora's heart soared for the distraction. "That means it has something important in there!" She grinned back at him.

She joined him to tug on the drawer; she could hear the fight winding down outside the office.

She put a magical burst into her tug and the drawer went flying above them along with all the contents.

"Oh no!" She looked horrified at the flittering pages. Artur giggled and ran in circles catching them.

A dull thud resonated in the office and Flora tore her eyes from the flying paper to look towards the source.

_A book._

It had fallen open, she walked over to it – it was a small book, she went to grab it and something caught her eye…

_'Lucy Heartfilia'_

That was her, wasn't it? That's what Hokee had called her. She picked up the book and flipped through it quickly. It was written in a multitude of languages, that if she stared at it long enough, they began to forming meaning for her. She hummed. Her former self's name wasn't in the beginning of the book…just the end.

_This is useful_.

She snapped the book shut and tossed it to Artur. "Put this in your pocket." He giggled, nodding, and caught it.

She grabbed the maps. The fighting seemed all but done – her heart raced. It sounded like her side was winning, she hoped for Artur's sake that was the case.

She squatted and motioned for him to get on her back; she could protect him better that way. She searched herself for strength – this day had been exhausting. But she couldn't afford to weaken now.

She braced herself and walked out of the door.

* * *

She could tell they were shouting.

All her fellow captives.

She could feel them clapping her on the back and shooting smiles at her.

_'Jungle Girl'_

_ 'Beast'_

That's what their mouths were saying – they were chanting for Bennie and her. They were voicing their gratitude. They were shouting their joy at winning.

Yet…Flora couldn't hear them.

She had never been deaf before.

But, she also had been able to move before too.

Now, she stood frozen – unable to tear her eyes away from those associated with Fairy Tail.

When she had first come out with Artur, they had been overwhelmed by the prisoners, and she had laughed gaily with them. As soon as they dissipated, moving to other's to share their joy…that's when she saw them.

They had called to her, _called her by her other name,_ and tried to run towards her.

_Their faces._

Relief.

Joy.

Love.

_"LUCY!"_

When they moved, she flinched and took a step back. She didn't know what her face looked like – but it stopped them. She was stood frozen by fear, and it seemed they were too.

She wasn't Lucy.

Well, she was…_but she wasn't._

She didn't know them.

She didn't even know Natsu, the man who haunted her dreams.

What would they do when they learned she was just a shell?

Just a lookalike.

Just a phantom of who she once was.

She knew who Flora was.

But who was Lucy?

Lucy was who they loved and who they obviously had missed.

Would they hate her for being Flora?

_Would they wish she never came?_

Artur had moved from her back. She hadn't felt him. She couldn't feel anything.

His mouth was moving too – at first he was excited and pointed to the group…then he became confused…then frightened.

She wanted to console him. She wanted to hug him and say she was alright, she was just frightened too.

_But frightened of what?_

Frightened of who she once was? She had wished for nothing more than to know her old self, and now the opportunity lay before her and _she was frozen._

Bennie was beside her now.

Her brain buzzed painfully the more she looked at the group. Their confused faces, their pain, their disappointment. _The more it buzzed!_ And when she looked at Natsu – her heart constricted and breathing was a chore – her vision was teetering on darkening.

Bennie's mouth moved.

'Flora' it said.

_Yes_, she was Flora.

She could trust that. She had hoped that thought would bring her peace; instead she just became subtlety aware that she was hyperventilating and her body was overcome with trembles.

_How could she be so frightened?_

Maybe she wouldn't be, if her brain would just stop buzzing!

It felt like the giant insects from stone house in the jungle were clicking underneath her skull.

"Flora." It was muffled – but she heard it through her haze. It was Bennie. She knew this tone. It was a warning.

Yet, she couldn't will herself to move.

This fear.

This buzzing.

_This guilt_ – she gasped, _guilt!_

Overwhelming and over powering.

She had let Fairy Tail down. In more ways than one, she just knew it! And the guilt was stifling. If she had been stronger she wouldn't have been lost. If she had been stronger she would remember them. Her throat was closing and tears streamed down her face.

Bennie moved to carry out the threat her tone had suggested.

When an orange fist struck her skull, Flora welcomed the coming darkness.

* * *

"_Bennie_!?" He cried, eyes widening. He raced towards Flora – time seemed to still. Her body went limp and she flew to the side, her eyes closing as she went.

He was terrified. Flora had been fine. Just fine! But as soon as she saw Fairy Tail, she became broken.

He called to her and she just stood there. All baby-goat like, _but worse!_

Her body shook, her eyes frozen wide, her lips pulled back in a frightened gape, her guild hand clutched her chest above her heart and her smell – that was the worst. Normally her smell reassured him, but tainted with this…this fear…Artur began to shake too.

Wasn't 'Fairy Tail' her friends? Why did they frighten her?

They had been so nice to him!

Artur was confused, he gripped his hair and sobbed as he ran. Bennie couldn't even get Flora to respond. And then, _she just hit her!_  
Time sped up for Artur as he finally reached Flora and cradled her head in his lap.

_"What the hell, Bennie?!"_

She gasped. Eyes narrowing at him and growled, "Who taught you to say that?"

He sneered at her, nothing was making any sense. "What does that matter! Why'd ya do it Bennie? _Why_?" He sobbed, he knew he should be strong…but he was so confused, and _so scared_. He had never seen Flora _like that!_

She growled again, "I ask you who taught you such vulgarity." His eyes unconsciously flicked to Natsu who was already racing toward them.

Bennie straighten, and looked ready to kill.

Artur tried to stifle his tears as he pushed hair out of Flora's face. He looked up – _Natsu and Bennie were fighting._

He sniffled, "Stop it! _Please stop it_!"

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Flora was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to tweak his nose and say what a good boy he had been for finding Fairy Tail, and then she'd tell him a million stories and make lots of babies with Natsu that he could play with…

"Natsu – see to Lucy, I will handle the Exceed." Artur swallowed hard. The brown warrior cat 'Lily' was fighting Bennie now.

This was wrong.

All wrong.

Nothing made sense.

Natsu and the others were racing towards him.

Flora's frightened face flashed through his mind_. He couldn't trust Fairy Tail anymore._

They must have hurt her.

Well, he wouldn't let them do it anymore! _Flora was his to protect_.

He gently laid her head down and stood up summoning all his strength, "Earth Dragon Roar!"

Earth swelled and spun towards the group, knocking them over, sweat beaded on Artur's forehead.

He didn't have a lot of magic, but he could still try.

He had to fight.

_For Flora!_

"Earth Dragon Roar!" He sent another bellow at them, knocking them over again. He panted frantically.

_"What the hell,_ Artur!?" Natsu was visibly angry. Artur fought a flinch and steeled himself.

"I won't let you hurt Flora!" He could see the prisoners eyeing them all nervously.

"Hurt Flora?" Natsu looked confused too. "Your freaky cat is the one who punched her! We just want to see if she's alright!"

Artur was losing his nerve. "Why was she scared of you? Did you hurt her? Did you send her away?!"

Natsu looked pained, they all did. Guilt wormed its way into his heart.

"No." Natsu's face softened. "She was taken from us. I don't know what they did to her when they had her…maybe that's why she's scared of us now." He sounded so…sad.

Artur eased up his stance….

"You won't hurt her?" Artur's voice showed his fatigue.

Natsu shook his head 'no,' "Remember, Wendy's a healer, she can help."

He looked beyond Natsu…Wendy was crying silently. He felt his own tears prickling again.

He didn't mean to make her cry; Wendy was always so nice to him.

"I'm sorry…_please_." Artur gestured to Flora and sat down eyeing the wood floor.

He heard them approach slowly. He hoped he was doing the right thing…he just didn't know anymore.

Bennie finally cried out and collapsed reverting to her small self. He gasped and looked to her, his pulse raced. Now Bennie was hurt! He looked at Fairy Tail suspiciously.

Wendy caught his eye and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll heal her too."

He frowned and nodded.

_Poor Bennie…poor Flora._

He looked over at Flora – Wendy had her hands raised and eye's closed in concentration – tears streamed down her face.

She was hurting too. His eyes drifted over Fairy Tail…they were all hurting. Scary-Erza's eyes were red and Gray-kun glared at the ground. Happy cried onto Charle…and she was so sad she didn't even push him off.

Natsu put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He looked the worst. He could tell…_he just knew_, Natsu felt like he did. Tears started forming in Artur's eyes again – he went to wipe them harshly, he had to be strong! But Natsu stopped him, and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, little buddy. "

Hot tears flowed from his eyes. He hugged Natsu back fiercely.

Artur believed him.

He believed in Fairy Tail.

He peeked at Flora from his hug. Flora's eyes…he could see them moving beneath her lids.

_She's dreaming…_

Artur hoped it was a happy dream, and he buried his face in Natsu's chest.

* * *

A.N.:

_Whew!_

So this was a long one, _please review_ because I'm a bit nervous about the flashback/battle mash ups and how they flowed.

To answer DancesWithSeatbelts, I picked Happy to pick up on it sounding like Lucy and not Natsu, mainly because I was thinking about the Lullaby Arc, where - while Happy is his ridiculous self, he's the only one who puts two and two together and suggests using Virgo to escape. So deep down, he's a pretty brilliant kitty, and Natsu as always, can be a bit dense :)

_Lucy's first memory is next! _

Huzzah!

Man, I hope Lucy's having a happy dream too - I can't take anymore of this angst.

Till next time!

-UM


	19. Happy Accidents

A.N.: _I have been looking forward to this chapter since I started this story!_

Just a little background on me – for the past six months I've been a hermit studying for an exam to get into a professional school – I just recently took the exam, so I'm finally getting back to having a social life after work again. It's still a little weird for me to have free time, which is why I've been writing like crazy. I hope I can keep up with getting the story out in a timely manner.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great! 3

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

"Quit being dramatic." Lucy rubbed her chin and giggled. _That was a good pun – I should put this scene in my book._ Then she remembered the object of her frustration and sighed, shooting a glare at her dejected teammates. She applied her some rouge and looked in the vanity mirror. She was wearing more make up than usual – it felt like a bit much, but plays were all about theatrics.

She could feel Natsu's scowl in the mirror and she shifted her attention to him again. The daggers his eyes were throwing her from the dressing room couch were anything but modest, and Happy moaned unhappily from his lap.

"You are never picking a mission again." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, and your sea-monster would have been so much better." He looked aghast.

"Yes! _It's a monster!_ "She swiveled in her chair to look at him.

"Did you forget you get sea-sick?" He stopped glaring and started to turn green.

"See?! You can't even think about boats without getting sick –"

"-Don't say boats…" He moaned falling back onto the couch.

She rolled her eyes again and walked to the clothes rack, pulling her costume off the hanger.

"Well, how else did you expect to fight a sea-monster except for on boat?"

He mumbled something resembling 'Aquarius,'

_Right, that'd go over great. 'Sorry for ruining your date again – can you please fight this monster alone – Natsu's totally useless right now because he's puking.' _

Lucy shivered at the thought of what Aquarius would do to her. She looked back over at them – they seemed distracted, so she dropped her robe and quickly started pulling on her first costume. She heard movement behind her, "Natsu, a mission is a mission – even if it's just a stupid play. Besides, I was exhausted, our last lead on Igneel totally wiped me out. I needed this week to recoup." She adjusted the peasant dress she slipped on, it just needed to be zipped now.

"You should really be getting dressed too you know," she called over her shoulder; she caught his eye and blushed.

He had watched her changed. Lucy grabbed her costume shoe and threw it at him.

"Kyaa! _Pervert_!"

Happy's eyes danced. He had been so disappointed when there wasn't a role for a cat in the play, but Lucy had a feeling he just found something else to entertain him.

"You liiiiike each oth-" Lucy threw her second shoe at him.

"Shut it cat!"

"Waaah_! I'm allergic to moth balls_!" Lucy glared at the cat who leapt away, _what the hell goes through his mind?_

She could feel Natsu's eyes on her. They seemed darker than usual, more intense. She blushed again. She must look so red, with all this make up and now a natural blush.

"Need help?" His voice was huskier, and Lucy became aware of the how the dress hung loose in the front, she cleared her throat and nodded – turning around and exposing the zipper in the back.

She heard him rise, but still jumped a little when she felt his hands on her lower back. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she was certain he could hear her heart – how couldn't he? It resounded like a drum in her chest. He ran his thumb and index finger up her spine with the zipper tugging behind it.

Lucy cursed herself. It can't be normal to react this way to someone pulling your zipper up. His breath puffed hotly on her neck.

"Yeah, you're probably right. " His hands and breath left her_. She was? What was she right about?_

He shrugged off his vest and started putting on a period-dated shirt.

_Oh yeah, she told him to get dressed._ She hated how a seemingly innocent action from him made her brain turn to mush.

"But why couldn't you pick a play with a dragon in it?" He whined, Lucy looked away feeling like a pervert herself for letting her eyes roam his fully exposed chest.

"It's not like _I picked the play,_ Rabian just put in a request." She huffed.

"Whatever. You think the guy would learn how to write better plays so his actors didn't abandon him." He dropped his pants, and Lucy 'epped' turning quickly.

_Stupid Natsu_. He had a point there though. Plays were Rabian's livelihood, yet it seemed every time they turned around, Scheherazade Theater was in need of stand in actors because his plays were too horrible to be done by professionals. This one was so bad that he had apparently taken to calling in favors all over town. He had the local butcher playing the butcher, the corner store owner to play the street vender, and Lucy assumed he even had the priest played by a genuine priest.

Lucy heard the movement behind her continue and she giggled thinking about the rag-tag cast. Father Stone was a curmudgeon old man, with giant white caterpillars for eyebrows. He was a 'no-nonsense' sort of fellow – which made sense if he was actually a priest; he had even called Natsu, 'a demon,' for burning his script while they were rehearsing a few days ago.

"It won't be so bad. We only have to preform it one night."

"_That's because its too awful to see twice._ Is this right?" He was annoyed.

She turned around and bit her cheek to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure Rabian had done his research on the appropriate clothing for the period. Natsu was wearing a frillier top than her and he shifted uncomfortably in his brown tights.

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded biting her lip. He glared. Happy burst out laughing first.

"You look like a girl!" Lucy couldn't help it; she doubled over in laughter too.

"Go on and laugh then." He sounded embarrassed, he tugged at the collar.

"But you owe me big Lucy…" She and Happy continued laughing. He growled.

"Well at least I'm a prince and not some _stupid milk-maid_!"

She wiped happy tears from her eyes; she hoped her makeup wasn't running.

"Hey! You're going to be marrying this 'stupid milk-maid,' so you better be nice to me!" She put her hands on her hips and glared, the blush that dusted his cheeks made her think about what she just said and she blushed too.

Apparently Rabian's wife was _finally_ considering taking him back, so he decided to write her romantic play. One in which 'Prince Rabi Benedict the Third', finds a poverty stricken milk-maid 'Veronica Goodplay', and spends the whole show wooing her and finally marrying her in the last scene. It was pretty anticlimactic play and boring too boot – even for Lucy's romantic standards…but it was for love…_and rent money_, so the three of them could suck it up and say their parts for one night.

The laughter had fizzled out of Lucy and she and Natsu just stared at each other. Lucy rarely felt unsure of herself around Natsu anymore, so this awkwardness that suddenly sprang up between them felt especially strange. Happy's giggles died down too with the change in the air between them, Lucy expected he'd probably shout about them liking each other again – but a knock at the door thankfully broke the moment. It was Rabian.

"Lucy! Natsu! It's almost time. Thank you! Head to the stage. Thank you!"

She smiled at Natsu and gave him her arm, "Shall we?" He rolled his eyes.

"If we have too."

* * *

Lucy waited off stage, and grimaced as Natsu gave his lackluster lines to her 'father' for the crowd. He was asking for Veronica's hand in marriage. She frowned. She was pretty sure Happy would be more convincing – not that it really mattered. There were only seventeen people in the audience and over half were asleep. Her eyes flicked over them, there was a large woman swooning in the front, _that must be Mrs. Rabian…at least someone is enjoying the play._

"Miss. Heartfilia?" A gravelly voice broke her reprieve. _Father Stone?_

"Please sign here." He handed her a paper, her eyes went to skim it but a shriek drew her attention back to the stage. _Kami! Natsu set the fake cow on fire!_

The curtains were dropping for a stage change, she needed to get out there and help put the flames out.

_"That idiot!"_ She muttered. She looked back to Father Stone, "Sign where?" She asked exasperated.

He pointed, "Right here." Lucy scribbled her name, tossed him the paper and ran out onto stage, where Natsu looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Natsu!" His grin died down when he saw her.

"What?!"

She grabbed one of the prop blankets to smother the flames. "Don't 'what' me. How'd this happen?"

He scoffed. "How does anything ever happen? It was an accident."

Rabian came out on stage, "Hurry-hurry everyone! This is the big finale. You two!" Natsu and Lucy jumped. "Costume change now! Thank you!"

* * *

Lucy tugged on the white dress.

It was uncomfortable; it reminded her of her days on the Heartfilia estate. No one noticed her discomfort though, she was pretty sure all the audience members, save for one, were sleeping – and this _was supposed_ to be the big finish for the show.

_Oh, well. _At least Lucy could enjoy the finale. She knew she shouldn't, that she was just setting herself up for heartache – but at least for the next few minutes she could pretend it was her and Natsu getting married, and not 'Prince Rabi Benedict the Third' and 'Veronica Goodplay.'

They held each other's hands in front of Father Stone and he rambled on with the typical matrimony speech. Natsu looked bored, their lines were coming up, so she squeezed his hands. His eyes shot to hers and she raised a brow to him, he smirked back at her.

They hadn't really practiced this part, partly because they only had two words each to say, but mainly because the kiss made them nervous…well it made Lucy nervous. Not that she didn't want to kiss her best friend on the regular, but it was her first kiss and she assumed his as well, and she wasn't sure she wanted to just 'give it away' practicing. Not that doing it on a stage in front of an embarrassingly small audience was any better…

Mostly Lucy was just nervous that she'd want more, that she'd read more into it than there really was…She hoped she wouldn't let it ruin what they had going.

She shook her head, her line was coming up, she blushed – thinking again what it may be like to have Father Stone say her and Natsu's name instead of their characters…and then _he did._

She blinked. Is her imagination that powerful? She looked at the priest puzzled, he cleared his throat.

"I'll ask you again, do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She shot a quizzical look to Natsu, he shrugged, blushing.

"I do?" Her heart couldn't possibly beat any faster. She could just imagine the teasing Happy would give them after all this.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He flashed her one of his fanged grins and she felt her knees weaken, _damn him_.

"Yup!" she fought the urge to roll her eyes, literally the easiest lines of the play and he still improvised.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Her mild annoyance flew out the window and it felt like her hummingbird heart stilled. They caught each other's eye, his lips twitched and she pulled her eyes to look at them, her blush deepening. He leaned forward, and she did too – their foreheads banged.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and looked at him through one eye – a small pocket of laughter erupted from the audience. He frowned and grabbed her head pulling her forward and placing a kiss on her lips.

The curtain dropped, the play was over.

The kiss had been short, and really – less of a kiss and more of a pressure he applied, that happen to originate out of his lips. Even still, it was over too soon for Lucy and she knew she'd never forget this moment, no matter how awkward it was.

He stood back from her and nervously rubbed his neck.

"This play was stupid."

She agreed, but for some reason it stung to hear him say that after kissing her. She shifted nervously; the rest of the cast was breaking down the scene around them for the final bow. Father Stone wasn't beside them anymore though.

"Yeah…I can't wait to get out of this dress." She tugged at the tight corset; she could hear Happy flying towards them. She caught him in her arms as he shouted compliments about the play. She rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, this play _**_was_**_ stupid._

"If this is how wedding dresses feel, I hope I don't get married anytime soon." She laughed and hugged Happy close.

"Maybe if you were smaller it'd fit better." She glared down at the cat and dropped him.

"Ow! Lushi!" he wailed.

"I certainly hope you don't get married anytime soon. You youngsters really should take the severity of matrimony seriously." Father Stone approached them.

"Honestly, hosting this play instead of attending a church. I don't understand youth today." He rubbed his forehead and glowered.

Natsu looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, "Is there something wrong Father?"

He sighed and handed her the paper she signed earlier, "_Here_. Many blessings on your union."

The paper…_Marriage Certificate?_

The names of those joined…on this day… _Oh no. He had this all wrong. They couldn't be!_

She whipped her eyes to Father Stone's retreating form – "Wait! We're married?!" She gestured to her and Natsu. "_Actually married_?!" Natsu's face froze, Rabian ran out onto stage to shush her.

"Please Lucy! Quiet! Thank you! We'll be bowing shortly."

Father Stone turned around, and pointed to Rabian. "Your father called in a favor to my bishop, he said you were eccentric youths and wished to be married in a play."

Lucy flushed and her mouth moved trying to form words.

"Now, if we are done. I have some work to do at the church." He gave a quick bow and turned leaving.

Lucy was finding it hard to think. Natsu seemed to be in the same boat, the two of them had to be guided to the front of the stage for their bow. Happy jumped excitedly around them. The curtain flew up and the small audience gave a weak applause.

Lucy stood there frozen.

_Married? _

_To Natsu?_

_Actually married?_

_Accidentally married?_

_ She accidentally actually married her best friend!_

The curtain's dropped.

"So sorry! Thank you. I knew they wouldn't provide a priest if they knew it was for a play, so I told a small lie. Thank you! "

"So Lucy and me are married?"

It seemed Natsu was struggling with the concept as much as she was.

Rubian gave a nervous nod. "Yes, thank you." He handed Lucy a paper. "That is a lawyer friend of mine, he said he would annul your marriage tomorrow morning, just be there by eight. Thank you!" He handed Natsu their reward for the play and scuttled off.

"Thank you! The missus loved the play. Thank you!" He called over his shoulder.

Lucy blinked and looked down at the two papers. She was married to Natsu…and tomorrow she wouldn't be.

The second thought made her feel ill, and she cursed herself for being so foolish. She swallowed and gathered her courage to look at Natsu.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth-

"_You looooooove each other!"_

"Happy!" She looked down at him horrified. He was flying around gaily. He dropped down and landed with a pout.

"So are you really going to get un-married?"

"Uhh…" She looked to Natsu. He tugged his collar.

"Come on. Let's get changed already."

Lucy sighed in relief. She needed more time to process what just happened. The two papers felt like lead in her hands.

* * *

She had had Natsu wait outside the dressing room while she changed. She hadn't done that in years. Normally she trusted him, despite how he occasionally peeked, but now that they were married…it felt weird.

They left Scheherazade Theater walking with an awkward silence and good two feet between them. Usually after a successful mission Natsu would throw his arm around her and they'd find somewhere nice to eat. Lucy found she wasn't hungry. Her stomach twisted nervously thinking about tonight. This was their 'wedding night,' sure they hadn't meant to get married – _but they were_ and this was their first night as 'newlyweds.'

They always slept together, wrapped in each other's arms…that was just how it was. But now that they were married – _it felt different_. The kind of different she wanted, but she wasn't sure it's _what he wanted_. Thoughts flew through her mind at break neck speed, her hands were starting to get sweaty and shaky.

_She was married! _

_At twenty-two! _

_To Natsu!_

Her mind couldn't wrap itself around it.

"Lucy?" She whipped her head so fast she hurt her neck. She rubbed it and grimaced. Both Natsu and Happy were looking at her like she had a second head. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Listen, you weirdo." She shook the thoughts away and listened.

_Crying._

She nodded her head at him and he understood, _they were going to investigate_.

They took some alleys and eventually found a little girl on a stoop sobbing into her hands. Natsu caught her eye and flicked his head towards her. She sighed, crying always made Natsu nervous.

"Hi there…" Lucy started softly.

The girl looked up, tears spilling from her eyes, "Hi…" she croaked.

Lucy sat down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

The girl sniffed and whipped her eyes, "My puppy ran away!" Happy frowned – he hated dogs. But Natsu gave her a look, she smiled at him.

"What does he look like, maybe we can help?" The girl sniffled, "Really?! You would?"

"No!" Happy wailed, Natsu gently cuffed him and Happy pouted up at him.

"Mhmm. I'm Lucy, that's Natsu and Happy. We're from Fairy Tail. Helping people is what we do!" She smiled and the girl grinned back.

"He's black with brown ears and white spot on his tail, his name's Hungry! Oh, my name is June!"

Lucy looked back to Natsu and grinned. "Alright June, we'll find Hungry for you! We promise."

* * *

Lucy dragged her feet and groaned. The whole reason they took this theater job was so she could spend a week learning her lines and recoup from their time in the mountains looking for Igneel.

Now she felt more exhausted than ever before…_at least she didn't have to worry about sleeping with Natsu._

It was twenty to eight in the morning, and they had spent the entire night looking for 'Hungry.' They only found him an hour ago – apparently he _was_ _hungry_ and broke into a sausage making factory.

She could feel her two companions glaring at her, her agitation flared, she turned on them.

"What?!"

"You made us take a job that I couldn't even help in! And then you made us look for a smelly dog all night!" Happy pouted. "I'm hungry!"

"No _you're not_, you're a cat." Natsu mumbled and Lucy giggled.

Natsu seemed a bit delirious. Her own stomach grumbled. If they didn't have to be at the lawyer's office so soon they'd probably stop and get food.

Lucy eyed the buildings and looked at the paper.

_This was it. _

In a few minutes she would no longer be_ Mrs. Dragneel._

The thought felt like a knife in her chest and she chastised herself.

She looked at Natsu; he was already staring at her with a look she couldn't place. Happy was surprisingly absent.

"Lucy-"

"Where'd Happy go?" Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure why. Natsu looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted.

He sniffed and turned. "He's in that crowd over there." Lucy looked back up at the lawyer's office. They still had plenty of time before their appointment.

"Come on then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Happy, she blushed when she felt him intertwine their fingers.

They pushed through the small crowd – it looked they were surrounding a news stand. Words like 'mountain,' 'fire,' 'entire village,' and 'dragon,' popped up as they passed through the crowd.

She could feel Natsu's hand getting warmer with excitement.

She elbowed up to the front, the headlines read "Fire Dragon in Waas Forest." She looked at him; his face was evolved in a fanged grin.

Most trains left at eight, if they ran now – they could catch the first train out to Waas Forest!

"Natsu?" She asked. He nodded and she ginned back.

Happy landed on his head, "Natsu, did you hear?!"

"Sure did little buddy! Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand again and yanked her through the crowd. They ran laughing to the station, even the impending motion sickness couldn't dull Natsu's mood.

The lawyer's office grew smaller behind them and Lucy looked at it one more time.

_What was the rush?_

They could just get it annulled later.

* * *

She groaned.

The chatter behind her died out. She had the sensation of déjà vu settle over her.

Where was she?

She was on something soft.

She concentrated. It felt like a bed – but that didn't make sense, shouldn't she be on a train…

_Wait…no. _That wasn't right either. She should be underground, she was a prisoner – they didn't have beds.

So if she was on a bed – she must not be underground anymore.

Her head was pounding, but at least the buzzing had stopped.

She started to move and felt dizzy as she did, but there was no point in waiting – she didn't seem in danger so she might as well look around

She sat up and turned. Eighteen eyes watched her. She gulped and looked away, favoring to look around the room instead.

It looked like a bedroom – but that didn't really make sense. She frowned.

"Where am I?"

"Oh no, _Bennie!_ Now you've done it! You re-broke Flora!" Artur whined.

Flora…that's right. She was Flora _and Lucy._

She gave a small giggled and smiled at him, "I'm not broken…just confused."

Bennie scoffed, "Like that's anything new." Flora looked at her, she was bound up with rope.

Flora raised her eyebrow, "Why are you tied up?"

"She attacked you." Natsu spoke up. She flicked her eyes over him. Then down to Happy. She knew them as Lucy…just looking at them made her_ feel _like Lucy.

"You're in a hotel. There was a town nearby, many of its occupants were held as prisoners. With the victory, everyone returned home. You've been asleep for some time." The red-headed warrior woman spoke up. She felt her eyes on her, examining her. She felt Lucy must know this person too, which meant she should know her too.

But she wasn't in the memory she just had…that's right! _She had a memory!_

She grinned and looked down at her hands flexing them.

It was strange – she had all these memories of Flora, and then – suddenly there was a moment of 'Lucy.' It felt like an invading presence, but it wasn't entirely bad…in fact, the memory _had been happy_.

"Flora…" She looked at Artur, he looked frightened. His face after the battle flashed before her eyes and she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She looked at all of them and swallowed. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I'm fine now…the buzzing stopped."

"Buzzing?" Happy asked.

She nodded, "When I try to remember…it's like lightening shoots across my brain. It's…" She shook her head trailing off.

"You were cursed." Her eye's shot to the red head again. "Your memory was bound by a curse. "

She furrowed her brows. _Cursed? Why? _The woman answered as if she could read minds.

"We don't know why. We're hoping to learn more when we investigate the excavation site, there was a man there that was among those who took you a year ago."

She frowned. _This was all so confusing._

"Flora, can you think of what you did before?" She looked at Artur puzzled. "When you were smiling…just now. I like it better when you smile." He grinned at her and she flashed one back at him.

"I had a memory."

Artur's eyes bugged and he gasped, the group of Fairy Tail shifted.

"_You're welcome._ Now untie me." Bennie bit at them. Flora laughed and nodded. They untied Bennie and she leapt on the bed with Artur.

"_Your first memory!_ What was it?! Was it a battle?" She shook her head no at him. She flushed. Could she really say it?

"No, not a battle. It was a…happy accident."

Her eyes met Natsu and he looked pensive but hopeful. She blushed. Bennie grabbed her face with both paws squishing her cheeks together.

Those in Fairy Tail tensed.

"You dragged us through the jungle, across the sea, and into enslavement. We deserve more than a two word description of what you remember." She growled.

_Sheesh, Bennie was scary_. She shoved the cat off.

"I'm married."

Everyone gasped. There she said it. She wanted to gauge Natsu's face before she continued but she didn't think she had the courage.

"Married?" The purple haired girl whispered.

"Yes, or was, or still am, or we are." She gestured to Natsu, his eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hairline and a blush dusted his face.

"Ha. _I knew you were lovers_. You owe me a mango." Bennie gave her a pointed look and sat down contented.

The red-head reacted first, bringing a fist down on Natsu's head. Flora jumped.

"Oi! What the fuck, Erza?"

_Erza_? Her brain buzzed.

"You and Lucy were married and _I wasn't invited_!?"

Flora's eye's widened. She thought Bennie was scary – that cat had nothing on this amazon warrior!

"Calm down Erza! It's not like he invited me either. _What the hell Flame-Brain?_!"

"_So what?_ Who cares if Salamander and Bunny Girl eloped."

_'Bunny Girl?' _ Flora gaped at the larger man.

"Eloped!" The purple haired girl clapped her hands happily together. "How romantic!"

Flora shook her head – this was getting out of hand, the amazon warrior moved to strike Natsu again, "No it wasn't _like that_, it was a for a mission…"

"What'd you say Lucy?" The black haired man asked her. Flora balked.

"Your clothes!" _When did that happen! He was practically naked!_

He yelped and tried to cover up, but stopped when the large man started laughing. He laughed so hard he clutched his sides.

_These people were crazy!_

"You…and…Bunny Girl….had to…be…paid…to get…married." His words were broken up with laughter.

The exhibitionist started laughing too.

"Figures that retard would only get married if it was a mission!"

Flora took offense at that, "_Hey_! What's so wrong with marrying me?!"

"Nothing's wrong with marrying you!" Natsu shouted jumping in the black haired mages face, "At least _I'm married_ ice-princess. What are you gonna lead Juvia on until you're fifty?!"

Flora gasped…_so maybe they hadn't gotten it annulled?_

"Leave Juvia out of this!"

"Make me!"

The fists started flying and Flora's eyebrow twitched.

What was going on?

"They're insane. We should leave." Bennie whispered urgently in her ear.

"_I think they're great!"_ Artur leapt of the bed and started pumping his fists in the air cheering for the fight.

The redhead's face darkened. "Stop fighting!"

Everyone stilled. Flora's stomach loudly grumbled.

Natsu was feigning a friendly hug with the mage he was just fighting; he stopped to look at her.

"Are you hungry Lucy?"

She flushed. "A bit. I haven't eaten in days."

They all looked a little guilty for overlooking the obvious. The redhead spoke up, "I believe the restaurant owner said he would be serving again soon to accommodate the people arriving back into town."

Flora nodded and bit her lip frowning. She was filthy. Bennie was filthy. And Artur…_that boy a perpetual dust ball_.

"Maybe a bath first?"

Artur wailed. "A bath?"

She gave him a stern look, "Yes a bath. You want a story don't you?" He perked up.

"Yes!"

She smiled and stood up with a wobble. Everyone tensed, she waved them off.

"I'm fine," she lifted Artur to her hip and Bennie followed her into the bathroom. She shut the door. She could hear their chatter start up as soon as the door was closed.

Bennie started the bath and Flora looked at herself in the mirror.

Everything was happening so quickly it seemed.

She examined herself up and down.

She looked like Flora, but she also looked like Lucy.

She wondered if she could manage being both.

She hoped she could.

* * *

A.N.:

_Ta da!_

Hope you guys like it!

DanceswithSeatbelts, there could be some panther kittens in Bennies future... :)

Thanks for your feedback Soul Hunt! I really appreciate it, it's hard to gauge when I read it since I know what I mean for it to say.

Anyway, till next time!

-UM


	20. The Side With the Fish!

A.N.:

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

He felt their eyes on him before the bathroom door had fully shut.

"What the fuck Flamer? You two get married and _just keep it to yourselves_?"

He growled and turned on Gray.

"It was an accident – _like Lucy said_. We were going to get it annulled – why bother mentioning it?" That last bit was sore spot for Natsu.

Honestly, he was pretty shocked that the whole Scheherazade Theater mess was her first memory. Aside from being told Lucy was his accidental wife, he didn't remember it favorably.

For a week he was stuck around annoying people, was yelled at for burning things, wore horrible clothes, said horrible lines and then – after his nightmare was finally over, and to his complete disbelief Lucy was his wife, he found _she didn't want anything to do with him._ The entire thing was frustrating and damn confusing – prior to the event he was sure she cared about him, and he thought she knew what he felt about her.

But when she started doing her weird shaky-nervous breakdown thing on the walk back he knew he had to find something to distract her. Then the distraction was even worse! He figured they'd make it back to the hotel at some point so he could hold her while they slept _– but nope_! Looked for the damn dog all night and then immediately rushed to the lawyer's.

_The whole damn night had been a failure_. It hadn't made any sense to him – he figured he'd eventually marry her anyway, what was the point in undoing it if it was already done. He was gonna tell her that before they got wind of another Igneel lead.

He frowned.

As far as he was concerned there wasn't anything great to remember about the day – being married to him only seemed to freak her out. If he was her, he'd figure his first memory would be getting a really kick-ass spirit key or finally mastering the magically enhanced kick he taught her….

"-_Were going to_?"

He looked at Erza dumbly, "What?"

She glared; he felt the hair on his neck stand. "_You said,_ you 'were going to' get it annulled. So you _didn't_ get it annulled?"

Natsu knew he had to answer this question very carefully.

In short – _no, they hadn't. _They were always too busy… but that wasn't _completely_ true – they could have, but they didn't.

She never brought it up again, and he never brought it up again, because _he didn't want to_ get it annulled. She was going to be _his_ eventually, she basically already was at that point…he just figured he'd have time to sort through the particulars with her later… after she turned S Class and they found Igneel…He had always thought they had _so much time._

But he couldn't _just tell Erza_ that they _hadn't_ gone through with the annulment yet, because then she'd want to know how long they had been waiting, in order to justify why neither of them had mentioned it before, and when she found out _how long ago_ it happened…_she'd kill him._

He had to answer this very, very carefully.

"Uhhh."

Her eye's tightened and her hands twitched with her increasing glare.

"Nope! They gave the certificate to me for safe keeping! It's under the third loose board, by the second root in our house!" Happy grinned triumphantly.

Natsu balked, "Whose side are you on?!"

"The side with the fish!" He grabbed a fish from Wendy's hand as she gave Natsu an apologetic look.

_Traitors. _

Erza's face darkened. "How long ago did you marry?" Natsu gulped – his premonition was coming true!

"Hmmm. " Happy rubbed his chin, Natsu grabbed for him to cover his mouth, "Happy, no!"

Gray swiped at him, landing a punch on Natsu's head – knocking him to the ground. _Damnit_.

"I think it's over two years now." He grabbed another fish from Wendy and quickly devoured it.

"_Sworry Natfu_." He glared at the cat from the ground as he watched him stuff his blue face full of fish.

Natsu could feel the homicidal aura oozing off of Erza. Great, _finally found Lucy and get immediately murdered by Erza._

Gray and Gajeel's laughter broke the deadly mood. Natsu growled.

"_What now_, assholes?"

Gray seemed like he could hardly breathe but he managed to get out, "You…were married…for a year…and you two…never…"

Natsu blushed, he knew where this was going.

"Shut the hell up! Lucy wasn't ready for all that."

A noise erupted from Erza that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Then they were _all_ laughing at him.

What. The. Fuck.

"Oi!" He stood up. To hell with not destroying this hotel, he was going to fight all every single one of them.

Erza's laughter finally calmed and she cleared her throat.

"I'm disappointed in both of you for withholding such information from your Nakama, and _you will be punished_-"

A chill ran through Natsu.

"-However, you two deserve each other. I've never met two _more dense_ individuals-"

Gray cut in laughing "-Figures their marriage would be an accident!"

Gajeel clapped him on the back, shouting, "Maybe we should get them drunk and 'accidentally laid'."

Natsu fumed. _Those stupid son's of –_

_Wait._

It was just like it always was.

Well, as it always was_ before_ Lucy was stolen.

Gray and Gajeel would piss him off.

They'd fight.

Erza would threaten him.

He'd wait for Lucy to get out of her bath.

For the first time in a long time, _Natsu was whole._

He didn't like to think he needed someone else to be complete, but after having lived a year without her – there was no denying it.

Somehow, that sneaky Celestial Mage had made it impossible to be him without her.

He found it hard to be mad at the Popsicle and Bolts-for-Brains.

_He found it hard to be mad at anything_ – even those fuckers' who took Lucy…_well_, he was still pissed at them. But at least one of them was gone, and she was back – so really, what did it matter?

Suddenly he was laughing with them, _Lucy was back!_

So what if she was a bit messed in the head, _Lucy was Lucy._

"Shush!"

They all quieted and looked towards Wendy. She blushed.

"Sorry…It's just, Lucy-chan is telling a story to Artur-kun. It's really cute!"

The room grew still as they listened, the muffled story carried through the bathroom door along with laughter and splashes.

_"-Then the Griffon lifted the Princess from the imposter's ship, 'What about your Dragon?' ….'Can only carry one…' "_

_"-They both fell into the sea and she called upon her heavenly spirits for help…a water demon appeared and-"_

_"-With the boat beached and no longer rocking…the Great Dragon roared and fire…"_

_"'-You wanted to join my friend's didn't you?' and they…._

_"-off to have more adventures!"_

"Another one, Flora!" Artur's voice rang clear through the door.

It was warped and a little weird, but the story wasn't novel – that was how he and Lucy met.

Natsu felt warmth in the pit of his stomach. He itched to hold her _so badly_.

This 'Lucy' …_Flora_ she knew him even if she didn't know she knew him. _Lucy was Lucy_…but he wanted _his_ Lucy back. He wanted to tell her all the crap he should have said a year ago and have it mean what it should. He wanted to do all the things that married people did and have them be with _her._

"You were right Wendy that was a 'cute' story." Natsu flicked his eyes from the door to Erza, he could hear the water draining and the three of them getting out the bath.

"It wasn't just a 'story,' it was how we met in Port Hargeon."

The room became ever more still.

Finally, Erza clucked her tongue, "That's promising. I was concerned Porlyusica would be able to do nothing, given how long she'd lived with the curse." Natsu's stomach dropped at that, and Erza stared at the door hard.

"The fact that she remembered something without formal healing, and that she had still retained herself through the curse, 'Lucy' may still be recovered."

"Well, Lucy was always pretty tough..." Gray added.

Natsu felt his pride swell at that, but growled at Erza, "She's already '_recovered_,' she just has to relearn a few things."

Gray gave him a look and Natsu hoped he would say something else…

The door opened.

A cleaner Artur and Bennie emerged, followed by Lucy. With the dirt and blood gone, she looked more like herself, well, an edgier self – sorta like Lucy Ashley, but more…_wild_.

Natsu found something stir inside him. He liked wild Lucy.

"Shall we eat?" She beamed at him.

He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

A.N.:

-Meh, kinda a filler chapter.

The next one should be more exciting with a bit of a time leap.

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews – YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

I'm glad you like the story!

-UM


	21. Trains

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

They seriously help inspire me to keep moving forward with this story and make it so exciting to write! :D

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

She tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. It's not like she was doing anything _that_ strange. _Lucy_ did this all the time, and she was Lucy…well mostly Flora at the moment, but Erza had told her there was a way to retrieve her 'Lucy' memories.

She fought the urge to shift her legs. Usually Artur slept sitting on her lap with his head on her chest, but after watching Natsu be punched unconscious for a train ride _and_ a boat ride despite being given the medicinal herbs that help with motion sickness…Flora began to feel a weird sense of guilt.

Apparently Artur had too, because when they arrived on their final train ride in Fiore, he took it upon himself to offer up her chest to Natsu.

_'They're big enough, we can share!'_

The only thing that had saved her from total mortification was Wendy chiming in that for years Natsu had taken to sleeping on her lap for most vehicle rides. Flora had gulped but meekly made the offer, which he gladly took; now she had two dragon slayers sleeping on her lap, and the elder's presence was doing strange things to her body.

She tried to think of other things…the fact that the group seemed in such a rush was a safe bet. A day ago, when she and Artur had been bathing, the forgotten book fell from his pocket. She showed it to them over dinner and they grew excited about getting back to the guild to show it to Gajeel's wife…which seemed weird for Flora – how can a guy like that get a _brilliant language-decoding _wife? But then again, what did she know?

After dinner, Gray and Gajeel tried to return to the excavation site to pull some more clues, but it was blocked off by the island military. Luckily, they still had the maps she grabbed which, with the book, was better than nothing.

They hopped on the next train opting to sleep during the journey than waste any more time on the island, apparently the whole guild back in Magnolia was informed of her existence and was gearing up for her return. That thought made her nervous…what if she froze as she had the first time she saw a group from Fairy Tail? She still couldn't understand the guilt she had felt that day…why did she think she should have been stronger? Did it have to do with being stolen?

This line of thinking wasn't helping her butterflies any…Flora sighed and looked out the window.

_It was raining._

That made her smile – it reminded her of the home she knew.

Rain was life, rain was a good thing, rain was the heavens crying tears of joy.

Those above must be glad she was going home to Fairy Tail.

Natsu shifted in her lap and moved his arm to clutch her exposed stomach in a hug. A gasp tore from her mouth – she looked up.

Gray and Wendy were asleep, Gajeel appeared in the same misery as the other two dragon slayers, Erza was reading, Happy was offering an uninterested Charle a fish, and Bennie was demanding a rematch from a bored Pantherlily.

She swallowed. No one saw…no one was watching.

Maybe if she could conjure up another memory…then seeing the rest of Fairy Tail wouldn't be so frightening. Her eyes darted up to check the rest of the group again – nothing had changed, so she brought her attention to Natsu's sleeping face.

She dragged a tentative hand against his brow. He was mildly sweating. She frowned, _poor guy._

When he didn't move at her touch, she kept going – determined to see every bit of him, who knows what could break free of the memory curse she had?

She pushed his hair off his forehead, he gave a low whine – she froze.

When he didn't react further, she started her examination – first at the hairline, nothing remarkable there…well his hair was pink, she supposed that was remarkable…He had a few faint scars, but nothing jolted her.

She let his hair fall into place, and brought two fingers to trace his brow, the butterflies in her stomach intensified but she bit her lip ignoring them. His eyebrows were pink too, _was all the hair on him pink_? She flushed down to her chest and decided it was best to move onto his nose.

It was a small nose, and fit his face perfectly – she dragged her finger tips along the bridge of it – still nothing stirred inside her head, not even a mild buzzing.

She moved on to his cheeks, rubbing her thumb over each one, before she settled on his mouth.

She drew her finger tips over the top lip first, his mouth was slightly open. They were chapped and soft.

Heat hit her core, and she suddenly wanted to kiss him.

That's not what 'Lucy' would do though.

At least that's what she gathered from what Erza had told her of Lucy's and Natsu's relationship. Even though she and Natsu had been married, apparently their relationship stayed platonic. She rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip, her brain finally buzzed and tension building within her was becoming uncomfortable.

If they didn't kiss before, why did she want to kiss him so badly now? Better yet, why had he kissed her _like that_ when they were in the tunnels? What about her racy dreams? Were they secretly more than what they said to others? That would make sense, since they withheld being married to the rest of the guild…

Her heart thrummed so loudly it blocked out everything…The rain on the window, the hum of the train, the chatter of passengers…The only thing she could hear was her heart and the only thing she saw was Natsu's lips, and all she could feel was their touch on her finger tips, her brain buzzed.

_This wasn't good_. She had to look away before she did something embarrassing like kiss him while he slept.

She shot her eyes directly downward and landed on his scarf.

That gave her mind a jolt.

_He always wears this scarf._

She didn't think that just because in her 'Lucy' memory he had been, or because he had worn it for the past two days_, no she knew it_ – somehow, she knew that was a true statement.

She dropped her hand down to feel it. It was scaly, as she had noticed in the tunnels…this was very important to him.

_But why?_

She tried to look for clues in the memory she had…but there was so much to think about in that one day…She looked at the scarf closer…_Artur always smelled things that confused him._

She grabbed a handful of it and brought it to her nose and sharply inhaled.

It smelled like him.

_Smoldering sweet timber and spices. _

Her eyes closed and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She inhaled again, this time slowly and deeply. This was doing nothing to squashing the tension building inside her, but she didn't care. This scarf smelled like him…_and home_.

Not the stone-house-in-the-jungle-home, _home-home, Lucy's home, the forgotten home from a forgotten life _– and all the answers were here in this scarf that smelled like Natsu.

She inhaled again – all her jitters about meeting more guild members faded and she felt impossibly warm. The sound of her pounding heart beat had antagonized her, now it felt methodical and soothing.

Her brain buzzed, working towards a hidden mystery.

A snicker broke her tranquil mood.

_Oh no_! She had forgotten where she was.

She opened her eyes and jerked them to the source of the giggle.

_Artur_.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was wide awake now and holding his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"_Bennie! Happy!_ Flora thinks she's a Dragon Slayer!" He bellowed and fell over onto the train floor with laughter.

Flora's blush intensified, against her will her eyes shot down to Natsu's face where he was awake and looking at her puzzled, she dropped his scarf like it was a snake.

She became conscious that the rest of the group was now awake as well and focused on her – she flushed further, _could she get anymore red?_

"What?" She muttered and crossed her arms. "You smell things all the time to try and understand them!"

Artur wiped tears from his eyes, "That's because _I can smell_! I'm a dragon slayer." He exploded in laughter, "What were you trying to smell anyway?"

Flora's eyes darted around the group, they all looked at her amused, well save Gajeel – he looked bored. Natsu's head felt heavy in her lap, and she didn't think she could be _more embarrassed_.

"_A memory!"_ She hissed. She was getting lightheaded from her humiliation. Artur stopped laughing and looked interested.

"You can _smell_ those?" He leapt and landed on Natsu's stomach, Natsu groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Artur grabbed the scarf and yanked it towards his face and smelled.

He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I don't smell any memories. It just smells like Natsu."

Bennie scoffed from her position near Lily. "Artur, there is no way for you to share in Flora's hidden memories."

Artur frowned at her and jumped off Natsu, Natsu groaned again and opened his eyes with a grimace.

She gave him apologetic look, and got caught in his eyes. _Were his eyes always so intense?_ Despite it all, she found she still wanted to kiss him.

"- anything Lucy-chan?"

She broke the stare and redirected her attention to Wendy.

"Hmm?" What had she asked?

Wendy blushed in response and giggled, "Maybe we should have gotten you and Natsu a private room for the train ride back-"

Flora suddenly forgot how to breath – _how embarrassing!_

"-I asked if you remembered anything."

Flora drew her eyebrows in. Her brain had been buzzing so much before. She closed her eyes and concentrated, patching together the memory and the smell.

_Igneel._

She gasped and kept working at the thought.

_The scarf was a gift._

_From Natsu's father._

_Igneel._

_Who was a dragon._

_Who they had been searching for in her memory._

Her eyes flew open and she met a startled Natsu's stare – "Have you found Igneel yet?"

Natsu's eyebrows shot up.

"You remember who Igneel is?" Gray asked. Flora's eyes bulged _– where was his shirt?!_

She blinked and nodded her head, "…I think? Natsu's father and a dragon like Master Rupert's Bipin, but…Igneel is a fire dragon instead of earth. He taught him dragon slaying magic and gave him this scarf." Her fingers absentmindedly moved to rub the material between her fingers again.

Natsu shot up in her lap to sitting; he turned green for a moment for moving so fast but shook it off. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into a bone crushing hug.

"That's great Lucy!" Her eyes widened at the impact, but she moved her arms to hug him back, the rest of the group had a small smile on their face, her remembering such a tiny detail made them happy.

Artur grinned and jumped on them, joining them. Happy fly over too, dragging a less enthused Bennie for the group hug.

Maybe returning to the guild wouldn't be so scary.

_She could do this_.

With Artur, Bennie, Happy and Natsu – _Lucy_ felt like she could do anything.

* * *

A.N:

I was going to make this a two-parter and include the guild reunion, but I decided to be evil and wait for the next chapter.

I'm glad the accidental marriage was a surprise! There are subtle hints about it in earlier chapters, and I thought for sure, as I was writing 'Happy Accidents' that all the detail given to the priest and the paper would give it away…but that may have been because I knew it was coming.

Cannon Lucy and Natsu can be so awkward and dense, that it honestly seemed like the only way they'd get together was if it was an accident – which is how the whole 'accidental marriage' idea came about.

That chapter was super fun to write and like I mentioned at the beginning of it, I was literally looking forward to it the whole story.

But now it's time for the meat and potatoes of the story, we've gotten away from what chapter '2739' set the stage for, so it's about time we got back into it, plus some non-memory based NaLu fluff and fun.

-Till next time!

**Fairy Flame Key, Soul Hunt, DanceswithSeatbelts, Saturnwolf3, and Guests** – _you guys rock!_

-UM


	22. Always Be

A.N:

So to make up for being a jerk and cutting the last one short….

**WARNING: Citrus!**

To avoid the lemon and still get story progression please hop-skip-and-jump from the second line break, after the A.N. line break, to the third line break.

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

Where had her bravado gone?

Hadn't she been so sure only hours ago?

Flora sighed, she wasn't feeling herself…_whatever that meant_. Who was she _really_?

Was she Flora? Was she Lucy?

She knew _they_ wanted her to be Lucy. What if _she_ wanted to be Flora?

_No, wait._ That wasn't right…she wanted to be herself too, and she was Lucy…or Flora.

It was hard to think. She hadn't slept the whole two days of travel. Nerves and confusion had kept her up.

Now, in the pit of her chest where her courage had been was…was _this darkness_. When had it gotten there?

The whole world seemed darker…or maybe it was the rain.

The fear she had suppressed was back in full force and she couldn't help feeling bitter towards her Fairy Tail friends. They didn't even want to get to know her as Flora – they just wanted to rush back to the guild so they could change her back to Lucy.

_What if she couldn't change back? _

_What if she had to pretend to be Lucy-like for the rest of her life to appease them?_

Flora bit her lip. Erza and Gajeel had left from the station immediately to visit his wife to show her the book, and Gray had ran ahead to help with the party.

_The_ _party_ - a whole guild hall full of people hoping to reunite with 'Lucy' but instead getting _her_.

Each step she took towards the guild sent a new jolt of fear through her, and it seemed everyone was oblivious. Happy and Natsu were telling Artur an animated story about how great Fairy Tail was, Bennie and Charle were apparently at odds and Wendy was physically holding them apart. And then there was Flora, who felt numb outside of her fear. _Hadn't she wanted this_?

She swallowed her misery and watched the rain pour off the umbrella in torrents.

It was strange to be surrounded by rain and not covered it. Flora had seen umbrellas before, but in Sentao, the three of them hadn't bothered. The rain was warm there and it could be hard enough getting Artur to bathe, so why not just run in the rain and clean off?

She got the impression that running in the raining and stripping off her clothes would be very un-Lucy-like and probably not acceptable in Magnolia. The thought of living the rest of her life pretending to be Lucy-like was stifling.

She swallowed. As soon as she walked through those guild doors – she could no longer be _Flora the Jungle Girl who didn't know anything_…she'd have to be Lucy, _their Lucy_ and do and say the things their Lucy would.

Her eyes dilated and the darkness throbbed in her chest as the sign 'Fairy Tail' came into view.

_She was wrong. _

She couldn't do this.

_Even with Artur and Bennie._

She was sorry for bringing them here – she wasted their time and energy.

_And Natsu_…she was sorry about that too.

For false hope…for salt in old wounds.

She shouldn't have come.

She should have stayed in her stone-house in the Jungle.

Natsu turned to her excited, pointing to the sign, he was saying something – but her own heartbeat drowned him out. Then Wendy was looking at her too, so was Artur and Bennie and Happy and Charle!

They were all looking at her! _All expecting her to be Lucy!_

Her brain buzzed, they reached for her – _she ran._

Her feet pounded the sidewalk in time with her struggling heart. Puddles splashed over her ankles and the rain quickly soaked her through. This was natural. Being wet in a rain storm was natural.

Maybe the heavens weren't crying tears of joy…maybe they were weeping for the loss of Flora.

Flora sobbed with them and ran faster. She thought she could hear them behind her, so she darted into alley ways, taking sharper and faster turns – losing herself in Magnolia and her fear.

Finally after an eternity she stopped and relieved her screaming lungs. She leaned against an alley wall next to some broken chairs and tables. She eyed them, knowing how they felt. She was broken too, or at least everyone thought she was…would they push 'Flora' out if they couldn't fix her? Would they abandon her to rot in the elements?

She leaned her head back against the brick wall and let the cold rain wash the tears from her face.

She felt the cool darkness inside of her.

_She was a coward_, she was sure that was very un-Lucy-Like.

* * *

"Lucy! Why'd ya run?"

She whipped her head down. It was Natsu, he was panting – his normally spikey pink hair drooped under the saturation from the rain.

He was worried about her. _No._ He was worried about 'Lucy.'

Both their chests rose from the exertion, she drew her eyes down his form. His normally loose clothes gripped him. Water streamed down his shoulders along his chest and well defined abdomen. A layer of steam clung to his body as some of the rain evaporated instantly.

_She wanted to kiss him._

_ "_Lucy?" His face softened and took a step towards her, offering his hand and motioning for her to come with him.

_Lucy wouldn't kiss him._

_But Flora wasn't Lucy._

And she was going to show him that.

She stepped forward and shoved him against the opposite wall. His eyes widened in surprised and his head bounced off the bricks, he opened his mouth to say something, but she refused. Flora's mouth was on his before he could, taking advantage of its open state and she kissed him like he kissed her in the tunnels.

His response was immediate, and she moaned into his mouth as he gripped her waist and he moved his tongue against hers. The rain had been cold, but now all she could feel was the heat pouring off of him. Their tongues fought and he pulled back long enough to nip her bottom lip and suck it into his mouth before his lips covered hers again. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled; he groaned and moved his hands from her waist to her chest.

There he slowed and tentatively flicked her nipple through her thin shirt; her gasp was all the encouragement he needed to grip her breast, kneading it and pinching her nipples. Flora felt hot, impossibly hot. She couldn't get enough of it, she wanted more.

The rain mixed with their kiss, and there was something primal about how they attacked each other with their hands and mouths.

His hands slid down her back to cup her butt and he lifted her legs, walking forward and slamming her on the wall beside the chairs, pinning her beneath him. He moved his lips to her throat and dragged his fangs across it. She whimpered and offered more of her throat to him. She was burning up inside, the tension was killing her. He sucked her neck in between bites and kisses – leave marks of his movement. One hand braced her against the wall while his other fumbled at the junction between her legs.

All the urges and instincts in the world didn't change that they were both inexperienced.

He panted onto her neck and nipped at her ear lobe, his hand hovered above her loin cloth. She moaned and bucked against it, and capturing his mouth in a kiss. His fingers brushed past the small cloth and Flora's eyes rolled back in her head. His hand felt so warm. He explored slowly, he seemed unsure, but when his calloused thumb hit her bundle of nerves she thrust towards it, pulling her mouth from his and arching her back.

She wouldn't have been embarrassed of the breathy gasp she had let out if he hadn't paused and looked at her with such…_awe_.

His thumb brushed it again. She whimpered and bucked, grabbing his back beneath his vest.

His mouth hit hers and their teeth clashed painfully, but Flora didn't care, his thumb was moving again and turning her body into tight knots. He swallowed all of her moans and his fingers explored while his thumb worked. He seemed to be getting hotter and his kisses more aggressive, Flora had been the dominating one, but now he had complete control. He moved a finger inside of her as he rubbed her with his thumb, she clawed his back. He did it again in quick succession, Flora could feel something building. He added another finger and Flora moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking frantically against his hand. His length pressed harshly against her and his apparent desire only fueled hers.

Something was close, she could feel it. He seemed to sense it too, just as a wave sensation hit her and lights danced behind her eyes, he pulled his mouth away shoving her against the wall and assaulting her neck with his feverish kisses.

Her wanton rendition of his name echoed in the alley. Flora panted, riding the wave of pleasure that racked her body.

He growled and it rumbled through his chest into her body and she shivered at the sensation.

She felt him move his pants, and the hard length that was pressed to her through cloth was free. He pushed it against her, the soft flesh brushed past her thigh; Flora moaned and pulled his face up to kiss her. He pushed back devouring her, and she felt the tip of his length enter. Flora trembled in anticipation.

He was so hot, she could be on fire and not even know it – the dull pressure of him filling her excited Flora and she waited for him to push more.

But he stopped. He pulled his mouth away and rested his face in crook of her neck panting.

She didn't want to stop, she bucked towards him – but his hips pulled away.

Did he aim to tease her?

Her brain grew less fuzzy, and she realized the hand he used to shove her against the wall was now rubbing her abdomen.

_Her panther scar_.

Definitive proof that she was Flora, _not Lucy._

She felt him swallow hard several times against her collar bone. The cold from the rain started to register.

"Natsu?"

His hand jerked from her scar and reached down to right his pants. He set her back down on the ground, Flora grabbed for the pile of broken chairs to steady herself.

She hoped her face didn't betray her hurt, not that it mattered, he wasn't looking at her.

"…Natsu?" She reached for him. _Why wouldn't he look at her?_ Was it really that awful that she was Flora and not Lucy?

He shook his head and took a few gulping breaths. Finally he looked up and smiled big.

She blinked.

"We deserve better don't ya think?" She furrowed her brows at him.

_What?_

He motioned around to the dingy alley. He kept smiling as he readjusted himself in his pants.

"We kinda fucked up the first kiss and all, we can at least get this part right." He laughed and grabbed her hand dragging her.

She followed him dumbfounded for a while, before the notion that he could be taking her to the guild registered. The darkness throbbed inside of her chest and she tugged on her arm.

"Oi! Stop with that frightened smell already; _you're a Fairy Tail Mage_. If you faint or run away again I'll make you eat Hane-Sakana!"

_Hane-Sakana? _Flora scrunched her nose.

"Those fish taste awful!"

He tossed her a wolfish grin over his shoulder, "_And they're only in Web Valley_, you're remembering more!"

She felt the darkness in her chest ebb.

He turned back around and dragged her faster, "Come on weirdo, let's get outta the rain and into something dry."

Flora was beginning to feel like herself again, she smiled, "Where are you taking me?"

She could hear the mock in his voice, "Home."

Flora rolled her eyes._ Right, because that's so obvious to the girl who has no memory. _

Natsu continued to laugh, and looked at her over his shoulder, tugging on her arm harder.

The darkness that fed into her fears all but disappeared.

* * *

Flora caught a towel thrown at her face; she brought it down and gave a half-hearted glare at Natsu.

"Why didn't we use the door?"

He arched his eyebrow and grinned, "Because the window's faster."

"_Faster than a door_?" She dragged the towel across body, gathering the wet rain that stuck to it.

He laughed and shook his head like a dog, sending rain water everywhere.

"_Kyaaa_! Natsu!"

He grinned, "You know, for not knowing you're Lucy, you sure do act like yourself."

Flora blushed and felt warm. She wasn't even trying to be Lucy-like right now.

"There's dry clothes in the closet, they might smell a bit weird. They've been sitting there a while." He nodded his head towards the closet.

She bit her lip, she felt like Flora in these clothes, she wanted to keep wearing them.

She shook her head negatively.

"_No_, I want to wear these."

He shrugged, "Alright, hand 'em over, I'll dry them."

She balked and blushed, if she gave him her clothes, _what would she wear?!_

"What_, now you're gonna be all bashful_, what happened to the jungle cat in the alley?" He scoffed, "Just hand them over." He motioned with his hand. Flora just deepened her blush, what _had happened_ to her boldness? It seemed to have left with the unease and darkness she had felt.

He raised a brow and shucked his wet vest. It fell with a wet 'plop' to the ground.

"We're already married, what does it matter?"

_He had a point._

She frowned, "Well, turn around at least."

"_Are you serious_?" He sighed when her scowl didn't move and he turned around.

She quickly shimmied out of her top, skirt and loin cloth and tossed them at his turned back before covering up with a towel.

"You can turn around!"

"_I know_." He turned around and lifted her wet clothes holding them above his other first which was aflame. She gave him a look. _He does have dragon hearing, he probably heard me finish._

"You realize there was a mirror behind me." He gave her a teasing look.

Flora gasped, "So you saw everything!"

"Yup!" She _had_ found his grin attractive, now it was infuriating.

"That was a dirty trick." She hugged the towel closer.

"No trick. You told me to turn around weirdo." Flora blushed and turned her head.

_Jerk_.

"How'd you get the scar on your stomach?" Flora shifted. Her panther scar, the one that stopped him in the alley.

"Bennie stole a panther cub. It tracked her back to us; I had to protect Artur…" Flora gasped.

"**Artur!** I can't believe I left him! I-"

He tossed her loin cloth to her, "Calm down! He's at the guild. I told them to go ahead and I'd find you." He paused his drying and watched her pull her loin cloth on under her towel, much to her embarrassment. His eyes grew darker and he swallowed – his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Why'd you run anyway?" His voice was deeper and it made Flora shiver.

She looked away from him and sat down the bed, staring at her Fairy Tail stamp.

"I.."

How could she tell him what she had been feeling? She felt so far removed from it now. She was ashamed of her fear…but she could make up for it. She could be brave now.

"I'm afraid your healer won't fix me…and I won't be enough. You'll want Lucy…you'll want me to pretend to be something I'm not." Her voice may have been weak, but she was proud of herself for saying it at all.

He snorted.

Her eyes widened and rage boiled up. _He was mocking her!_

She would show him! She stood up, ready to strike – her towel caught the bed and dropped.

She stood frozen, he blinked at her.

"Yup, you're Lucy alright." Then his eyes left her face to look over her exposed form.

"Kyaa! Don't look!" She knelt down to the ground to cover up.

She crouched over the floor, shaking in embarrassment. He stopped drying her clothes and leaned over to ruffle her hair. She peaked at him over her knees.

"Sometimes I forget you were somebody else for a year. You're so much like yourself that it's like you never left." His smile made her heart race.

"I don't know what it's like not knowing yourself. Probably confusing…But even if Porlyusica can't give you your memories…You're still Lucy, whether you call yourself that or Flora. You'll always be Lucy. You'll always be a member of Fairy Tail. You'll always be Nakama…"

He retrieved his hand and leaned back on his haunches.

"And you'll always be my wife." Flora felt tears escaping her eyes. She was worked up over nothing. _She was such a weirdo._

"_Natsu_…" He always knew what to say. She shook her head and launched forward, tackling him in a hug. They fell back together and she laughed into his neck. He rubbed her lower back and laughed with her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Flora stiffened. Natsu peeked over her head, "Loke!"

He stood up and hugged the stranger. Flora grabbed for her semi-dry top and slipped it on.

_When had this guy showed up?! _

_Did he come in through the window too?!_

_Crap – where was her skirt!_

Flora eyes frantically searched over the apartment floor looking for it. _Aha! There!_ Right under…the stranger's shoes.

She drew her eyes up to his.

"Lucy!" He gripped her hands. Adoration shown in his eyes. He was handsome – _really handsome_. The way he was looking at her was making her blush.

"…Are we married too?"

His adoring stare stopped, and he blinked.

"_Married_? I only wish…wait, what do you mean by '_too'_?" He shot a look to Natsu who had crouched beside them with a scowl. Natsu raised a brow at him. Then turned his attention to her.

"Loke is a spirit of yours Lucy." Flora gasped. _A spirit! That's right; Gray had said she was a Celestial Mage._

She leaned back to look at him. He was dressed well – suit, glasses, stylish dirty blonde hair - he didn't look particularly strong. But neither did Bennie in her small form.

"What do you…_do_?"

He looked aghast. He opened his mouth…

"-Lucy had her memory cursed, she was sent to some jungle clear across the sea." Natsu paused and proudly smiled at her, "But that didn't stop her. She found her way back to us with the help of a kid and a psycho cat."

Flora blushed. Her spirit gaped.

"But…you're married now?" Flora's eyes widened. _That's all he cared about?_

"Oi! Your owner was taken a year ago and all you want to know is if she's single?" Natsu looked heated, and her spirit sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"How did you get here?" Flora was confused.

Wasn't the Celestial World far away? Didn't _she_ have to do something..._keys_!

Something with keys!

"I felt your presence near my key and I opened my gate…Lucy-" he pulled her into a hug "I missed you."

Flora gasped. She really didn't know what to do in this situation. Hugging Natsu felt natural, hugging her spirit felt natural…_but different_. She awkwardly patted his back, she had missed Natsu without even knowing who he was…she wasn't sure she had missed this man, if only she had her memories…

Then the words came to her-

_"I'm glad to be home."_ She returned his hug in full.

After a moment he pulled away and looked at her smiling.

"You look great!" His eyes roamed her body – Lucy became conscious of her undress.

She swung her arm and slapped him, "_Pervert_!" She flushed and panted in anger as his glasses flew off his face.

He grinned and rubbed his abused cheek.

"It's good to have you home Lucy." A brilliant light enveloped him and he was gone.

Flora's eyes darted around the apartment – did he really just disappear?

She turned to Natsu, "He can just come and go as he pleases?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "_Unfortunately_. But he hasn't been here since you were taken." He stood and went to the nightstand and grabbed something that 'chinked,' he tossed it to her.

She reached for it, catching it.

_Keys_? She rolled the objects in her hands, her brain buzzed and excitement bubbled in her stomach.

_Keys! _

_Her Keys!_

_Her Spirits!_

_She was a Celestial Mage!_

She looked up to Natsu, he was watching her cautiously.

She laughed, and a smile broke free her face.

She gripped her keys. She felt strong now.

"Let's go to the guild!"

He furrowed his brows. "You sure?"

"Yes! _I'm all fired up_!" That felt like the right thing to say. Natsu hooted in excitement.

She stood up and pulled her keys to her chest, her smile was contagious.

"Alright!" Flora moved to go out the window, but he stopped her.

"Luce-"She paused and looked at him. "-Not that I'm complaining…but your skirt?"

* * *

A.N.:

Blarg, I put off the big guild meeting again!

Not gonna lie, this chapter was super hard to write. I've read quite a few good lemons on this site, but trying to create one of your one is a beast.

If you guys feel like it doesn't really add to the story, let me know and I'll just forgo those in the future.

Anyway – _yay for_ _NaLu fluff and fun!_

Next time though – _I swear!_ The big guild party and what have you as well as some investigation into Lucy's and the other mages mysterious disappearance one year ago.

Celtika82: Natsu and Lucy are approximately 24 years old now.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews – _please_ keep the feedback coming :)

-Till next time

-UM


	23. The Book

A.N.

Thank you: Celtika82, Fairy Flame Key, SaturnWolf3 , Soul Hunt, DancesWithSeatbelts, and miller. valeriecamille! That last chapter was so challenging to write, but your reviews totally helped inspire me!

So this one is for you guys!

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

Levy fidgeted at the table and flicked her thumb along the corner of the book.

"Can't this wait till after the party? I really want to see Lu-Chan!"

Erza frowned. "_No_, I want to be able to give a preliminary report to Master. Natsu and Wendy promised to take the long way to the guild, so you have time to look this over first. _Now read._"

Levy 'eeped' and put on her Gale-Force reading glasses and opened the book. Erza could feel Gajeel's glare on her for talking to Levy so sternly.

She shot one back to him.

_So he thought he could out glare her did he?_

Time ticked by.

Out of her peripheral, she saw Levy peaked over the small book at them; Erza redirected her glare to Levy. She blushed and her eyes shot down to the book again.

"Lily said Natsu and Lucy are married, is it true?" She mumbled, her eyes pouring over the book. Erza eased up on her glare and smiled. Gajeel let out a 'geehee.'

"Apparently,-" Levy looked at her waiting for her to continue, "-It accidently happened on a mission over two years ago." Levy gasped and dropped the book.

"Lu-chan never mentioned it?!" The betrayal was evident on Levy's face, Erza had felt that too. Natsu not mentioning it made sense, he could be stupid – maybe he had thought marriage meant nothing.

_But Lucy?_

She considered the Celestial Mage one of her closest female friends…how could she withhold being married for a year? Erza felt her anger boil up and she squashed it. She would demand answers once Lucy's memory was recovered.

Erza was hopeful.

The other mages had recovered their memories, but it had not been easy. The longest memory that had been lost was just over ten years. It had taken five healers and weeks of working for the curse to finally be lifted. That was only after she had been living with it for a month.

Lucy had lived with the curse for a year.

Erza sighed and nodded her head towards the book, gently urging Levy to continue. Levy bit her lip and picked it up again.

A baby cried. Levy's head shot up again – Gajeel waved her off and went in the direction of the cry.

_Lizzie._

Levy had named her for a character in a book that she in Lucy both loved. Would Lucy ever get the chance to remember that?

Erza watched Levy's eyes dart from page to page. Erza hated not knowing.

The past year had felt like the eight years away from the Tower of Heaven. The thought that someone she loved was being held somewhere against their will, that they were hurting and that she was powerless to do anything had plagued her daily.

After the Tower of Heaven was destroyed, Erza had never wanted to feel that ever again…

All this time, Erza never imagined Lucy could be anywhere but the US M.G. dimension.

_But she had._

Erza never imagined that Lucy would have lost _all of her memories_.

_But she had._

Erza never could have imagined Lucy would find them again, nearly a year to the date she was taken.

_But she had._

What had it all been for?

Erza hoped that book would shed some light. Stealing mages, erasing memories, and for what?

Their investigation into US M.G. had validated the acquisitionist's statement. US M.G. was an ancient agency that rarely intervened – and historically had only been for the good of Earthland.

They had been there when Zeref and other dark mages rose to power; they were there when the Dragons first began attacking humans. In extreme cases, they'd abduct Mages for the purpose of resolving the threatening situation, but the Mages were always returned…or if deemed harmful, executed.

Erza had begun to believe that Lucy had been deemed harmful to Earthland, but she couldn't imagine why.

Then, there was always the theory the US M.G. had been corrupted. The longer something is in place, the easier it is for evil to infiltrate its ranks. Still, it didn't explain why they kept Lucy and none of the other Celestial Mages – though it explained why one of her abductors was capturing immigrants and making them slaves.

Erza clenched her fists and glared at the wall beyond Levy. _She should have gone back to the tunnels_ – she wouldn't have taken a 'no' as an answer from the military. They needed to know why they had been digging. What had they been looking for?

The maps only have areas circled and 'X'd off – there was no legend indicating why and what that meant.

An area on the Island of Caelum was circled, as was a region in Fiore and a few other spots. Bosco was 'X'd along with a number of places.

She _hated_ not knowing.

Levy closed the book.

Erza stopped glaring at the wall and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I read what I could. But it's in a variety of different languages – either to confuse or just to showcase the author's skill. Lucy would be much better at this one. She was helping teach me some of the root languages she learned at her private schools."

Erza frowned, "That won't do. Lucy has no memory of herself. We won't be able to ask for help until after Porlyusica heals her, _if she can_." Erza said the last part to herself. No need to worry Levy unnecessarily.

Levy sighed and took her glasses off, "I know…"

Gajeel returned with Lizzie, Levy perked up and reached for her and began rocking the small blue- haired – red-eyed girl.

"So what'd the book say?" Gajeel leaned against the wall, watching his little family. Levy looked at him and then Erza.

"Well, it began with a fable…And the author had marked the front cover with his name –"she reached forward and flicked it open. "'Kurosawa, Sadato, Book #83, Legend: The Birth of Magic, "Levy frowned and looked up, "I'm assuming he wrote a multitude of these books – he seems knowledgeable on this particular myth. I've read a few myself on the origins of magic, but I've never come across this one-"

Lizzie fussed and Levy cooed to calm her. Erza fidgeted and her eyes narrowed. She wanted to know already!

Gajeel shot Erza a look and growled, but he walked over and retrieved Lizzie anyway. Levy gave a pout, but continued, "The story in the beginning is about the creation of Earthland…In the beginning, there was Light – pure and true. Though it tried to reach all of Earthland, there were places it could not, and its absence, _Darkness_ festered. Over time, the Darkness grew resentful of the Light and began to pray on the vulnerable to increase its' strength-"

_Darkness_. That jarred Erza.

The year Lucy had been gone, Erza had expected abnormal requests to come pouring in, something to validate the excessive force taken by US M.G., but nothing unusual ever found its way onto the Quest Board. _What had been unusual_ was the response the individuals placing the requests gave when it was over. Parent's looking to protect children, curators looking for rare pieces, mayors hoping to dispel a dark guild – all had expressed sincere gratitude when the mission was successful. They said that they had felt a 'darkness' within themselves, plaguing them, and they were so grateful to Erza for liberating them from the horrible feelings.

_Darkness_. Erza had felt something too. The whole world seemed to be getting darker these days. Summer was supposed to be a time of long days, now – evening came upon them by three in the afternoon. The papers spoke often of the damage done to crops from the change in the sun cycle, but no one had written asking why it was happening...

Erza felt something suspiciously akin to fear bubble in her stomach.

Levy continued, "-Eventually, the Darkness' strength grew to such a point that it could manifest a form, the form was called _Daemien. _"

Erza moved from standing to sit at the table with Levy – she didn't understand why, but that name felt malevolent.

Levy swallowed, "Daemien terrorized Earthland. He brought much sorrow and spread darkness throughout the land. The Light became distraught, and manifested her own form – she was known at The Goddess. For centuries the Darkness and the Light fought, in their final battle – The Goddess had used all her strength to banish Daemien. There was an explosion of power, and their magic, both good and evil fell all over Earthland – into objects and people alike. The Goddess used the last of her magic to send herself and Daemien into another world…one that this author-" Levy rubbed the book, "-Believe to be the Celestial world. He also believed that both The Goddess and Daemien have a gate and with it – gate keys."

The hair on Erza's body stood on end. _This was just a myth. _

Levy flicked through pages towards the back of the book, "It's in a language I'm not very familiar with, but Lucy is mentioned here. " Her finger rested on the page, and she bit her lip, "I'm not sure, but I believe her name is in the same line as Goddess Gate Key…" She skimmed the page some more before closing the book and shaking her head.

"Maybe US M.G. believes she has the gate key?"

Erza shook her head negatively, but Gajeel answered. "No – Salamander's got Bunny Girl's keys. If they thought that, they would have just taken those and left her."

"None of the Celestial Mage's keys were taken – only they were…and they were returned drained of Magic Energy." Erza mused with a frown.

Levy looked sheepish, "Then I'm not really sure what this could all mean. I believe he has extensive analysis of the myth in the book – I just don't have the skill to read it quickly." She moved the book around the table and blushed. "Give me some time; I can try working through it after the party. I have the lessons Lucy made for me, they should help."

Erza nodded. An unsettling myth was better than nothing. She smiled at Levy, "Thank you. Shall we meet Lucy and the others now?"

Levy's face broke out in a grin, "I'll get Lizzie's coat!"

* * *

Jungle-Lucy…or Flora, was definitely different from _his Lucy_… but she was more alike than she gave herself credit for.

Natsu watched her hug the umbrella and tug on her bottom lip as she readjusted her top. _She was nervous about how she looked. _

Which was stupid. _She looked great._ Her jungle clothes showed even more skin and she had all these badass scars. He liked the panther one the best. Though it was definitely more Flora than Lucy, he was pretty sure his Lucy would have balked at having to fight off a giant cat…although if her kid was in danger, she probably would have done it, no questions asked.

Natsu furrowed his brow.

_Artur_…did that make him a father? Natsu figured he'd get to do the whole mating thing before he became a dad, but then again…when had he and Lucy ever done things in order?

He shook his head – not that Artur wasn't a cool kid, but he liked thinking about how Lucy looked more. He eyed her slyly again – they'd be at the guild soon and she seemed to be holding up okay. He held back a prideful grin when his eyes dropped to her neck and upper chest – it was covered in bites and red bruises.

He was glad she hadn't looked in the mirror, she'd kill him…or Lucy would at least, he wasn't so sure about Flora- maybe she'd shove him against a wall and kiss him some more? Warmth stirred inside of him, _he really liked that._

His eyes darkened and he grinned. _He couldn't wait to do it again_, but maybe he should try…at least until Lucy got some more of her memories back.

"What are you grinning so _dangerously_ about?" Lucy asked dryly.

Natsu just laughed, the Fairy Tail sign was up ahead, he threw his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened.

_Oh, yeah. Flora, not Lucy. _

Hadn't he just been thinking that and he already forgot?

Lucy wouldn't have been fazed by the action, but Flora, who he'd already done more with sexually than Lucy, wasn't comfortable with his arm around her. He didn't think it was possible, but Lucy had become even weirder.

She blushed and eyed him; he could hear her heart racing. They were approaching the guild door, he had heard the party from several blocks back, and he was sure she could hear it now. Maybe she was nervous about the party and not his arm…

"Don't worry!" Natsu gave her a fanged grin. "_You're Nakama_ – no matter what!" He dropped his arm to grab her wrist in case she ran again and he pushed the door tugging them both inside.

* * *

Natsu clutched his stomach.

He was going to die.

_This was it._

The Great Salamander was going to die _from laughing_.

He reached for the table to steady himself. He hadn't laughed this hard in…in…_a year._

It was just like the first day he brought her here.

Shouting, fights, drinking, explosions – utter chaos. She reacted the exact same way she had over seven err- fourteen years ago.

Shock, fear and then mild acceptance.

The ladies had grabbed her first – a whole horde of them, they hugged and shrieked – pointed at her neck and then the large sign Reedus had made that hung from the ceiling. It was written out in large elegant letters, "Welcome Back Lucy!," and someone had squeezed in a scrawled 'Dragneel' after her name. Apparently that was what Gray had ran ahead to the Guild to do.

Lucy looked overwhelmed; she just flailed from group to group as everyone in the guild passed her around.

Erza had called ahead before they left on the train to tell everyone that Lucy had lost her memories – that didn't seem to faze Fairy Tail. They were just excited to have her back.

Master tapped Lucy's butt and she shrieked and slapped him. He fell over shocked.

Natsu laughed harder.

_This was amazing!_

Natsu wondered if he could get Lucy to slap Erza too – that would be hilarious!

Natsu gasped for breath and tore his eyes from Lucy. He spotted something small darting around. Artur was having a great time too. The kid was apparently in his element being surrounded by drunken noisy people, _he'd fit in at Fairy Tail just fine_. He went around playing practical jokes on everyone and occasionally jumping on Lucy from behind and screaming, "_Flora_!"

Bennie was like his shadow chasing him around, chastising him for being bad – she only stopped when Erza, Gajeel, Levy, their runt and Pantherlily entered.

He thought the crazy cat had a thing for Gajeel's crazy cat. He hoped nothing would become of it – their babies would be demonic.

Levy squealed and handed the baby off to Gajeel, he took her begrudgingly, it looked like he had been eyeing the stage.

_Oh hell no. _Gajeel was not singing at 'Lucy's welcome back' party.

Levy ran over to Lucy screaming 'Lu-Chan,' Lucy caught her with a hug and laughed, blushing. Natsu started chuckling, he could tell from her face she had no idea who any of the people she was hugging were.

Cana sauntered over and grabbed her from Levy and shoved a beer in her face, Lucy blanched.

_"DRINK UP MRS. DRAGNEEL!"_

The whole guild cheered, Lucy took the beer and tentative sipped. The guild cheered again.

Who needed a fancy wedding and reception? All of Fairy Tail was congratulating him now, patting him on the back, telling him how lucky he was and shit.

He _had_ wanted to hear that – but he didn't need it now. _He knew how lucky he was._

Happy flew over the crowd and landed beside him.

"_Isn't this great Natsu?!_"

He looked down at his blue cat grinning, "Sure is little buddy! It's like she never left!"

He looked confused, and then smiled, "Oh yeah! That's great too! But I was talking about all the fish Mira promised me if I brought the marriage certificate in!"

Happy beamed at him.

Natsu snickered – Happy was glad Lucy was back too, even if it seemed like all he thought about was fish…he knew the little exceed had missed her as much…_well almost as much as him_.

He brought his eyes to the crowd again; it looked like Levy was showing the baby to Lucy. His eyes searched for Gajeel – _ha, that fucker __**was**__ gonna try and sing._ He watched the metal dragon slayer climbing the stairs to the stage.

Natsu left Happy to dream about his fish, and started across the guild.

This party was the best. _The only thing that was missing was…_

As Natsu got closer to the stage, he started to charge, raising his fists and catching Gajeel's surprised look before landing a punch right on his jaw.

_A Natsu brawl._

Gajeel recovered quickly and threw a metal pole kick at him. Natsu dodged it but caught his pole fist in the face. He grinned against the metal as he flew back – _this was living._

Nothing could squash the high Natsu was on today.

* * *

A.N.:

Oh really? _Nothing…?_

Dun…Dun…Dun!

Yay for story progression!

Hope you guys liked it, please let me know!

As always – **_you guys are amazing_**! Thank you!

-UM


	24. No Complaints

A.N.:

I'm such a jerk – nothing happened to Natsu's high…or did it?

_Mwhahahaha!_

miller. valeriecamille, you asked for more memories, so wah-lah!

-I don't own Fairy Tail!  
-UM

* * *

_Sleep sounds good about now._

Flora rested her head on her hand, Gray was telling a funny story, at least she thought he was – Juvia was laughing a lot, so it must be funny…

There was just a few of them left now.

Flora really didn't know that much about Fairy Tail, but she did know they knew how to party.

The banner with her name on it drooped on one end across the ground, cups and bottles were strewn everywhere, broken chairs, burnt tables, swords in the wall, people sleeping on the bar, there looked to be a bloody tooth on the floor…and more people sleeping in piles beside it…_sleep_…

_Sleep sounded good._

Flora's eyes began to droop. She nodded and tried to right herself, but no matter how hard she fought…her eyes were determined to close…

_Sleep sounded really good._

**_'THUNK'_**

Flora moaned and pulled her head from the table – rubbing her forehead. She heard snickers and looked up.

Gray, Erza, Jellel, Juvia, Natsu and Mira were somehow still awake. Artur lay at the end of the table curled up with Happy and Bennie.

Flora blinked at them drowsily.

Mira grinned - Flora couldn't get over how pretty the take-over mage was.

"Natsu, you should take _your wife_ home. "

Natsu and Flora both blushed at that. The guild had been ecstatic to learn that she and Natsu were 'a couple'. If Flora had known it would be that big of a deal she wouldn't have mentioned it – maybe that's why her other-self had kept it a secret?

Natsu stood and stretched.

"Yeah, 'suppose so."

Mira grinned again and laughed gaily. "I can't believe you two are married! I can't believe you are back Lucy!_ It's like a wonderful dream_!" She stared off in the distance.

Flora was sure there would be hearts in her eyes, if such a thing could happen.

Erza smiled softly at Mira and then looked at Natsu, "So what are you going to do about your living arrangement?"

Natsu stared blankly at her and reached over to grab a sleeping Artur from the table. "Uh…live there?"

Natsu seemed to be confused… but to be honest, so was Flora – then again she was sleep deprived and only recently liberated from slavery.

Erza's fiancée chimed in, "Lucy-san's apartment isn't really big enough for the five of you…"

"-Yeah, fire-breath. It was small when it was just the three of you. You can't expect Artur to sleep in the same bed as you and Luce." Gray scratched his exposed chest and threw an arm around Juvia making her squeal in delight. Natsu readjusted a sleeping Artur in his arms and glared at the ice-mage.

"_Fine_ – I'll fix up mine and Happy's house. That's big."

The small table exploded in laughter – Flora winced. She was so tired, any loud noises felt abrasive. _Why was fixing up Natsu's place so hilarious?_

"Oi! What's so funny about that! My hou-" A small hand stopped his shout, Artur was covering Natsu's mouth and looking at him through one eye.

"I'm sleepy…" He mumbled.

Natsu's face softened and he pulled Artur's hand from his face. "Alright little buddy, let's get you and Lucy home." Artur smiled and closed his eyes again; Flora gave Natsu a sleepy smile…it made him blush.

Flora knew she loved him, before she even met him - she had always known that that there was someone out there who she cared for above all others...

But he was in love with Lucy, _her other self_ – not even a day ago that thought filled her with dread…Now, Flora became excited.

_She wanted to remember._

She wanted to know every moment, every adventure, all the laughter, all the tears, all the memories!

She wanted to be Lucy for him.

"You two are so cute!" Mira squealed and hugged Flora. Flora rolled her eyes and hugged her back.

These people loved her too.

She wanted to remember them.

_She wanted to remember Fairy Tail._

* * *

Lucy made a box with her two index fingers and thumbs and squinted through them.

_'Hmmm. This is no good.'_

"A little higher Happy! No, no, no – _Natsu not you_! Keep your side steady!"

Lucy looked through her fingers again, and clucked.

"Natsu, now you're too low, move it up a lit- _Kyaa_! Don't burn it!"

Natsu growled and threw down the smoldering tapestry.

"This is stupid! Why are we here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but Happy beat her to the quip.

"-Natsu, you picked this mission!" Lucy looked to the exceed and then gave Natsu a pointed look.

He crossed his arms and pouted, "Yeah, when I thought we'd be fighting ghosts, not hanging some Obasan's curtains."

Lucy's eyebrow ticked, the whole day Natsu had been complaining. Ever since they left Magnolia – _no scratch that_ – ever since they entered the guild this morning, he had been so temperamental. Blowing fire and picking fights – he even said the quest she picked was stupid! _Gathering herbs is never stupid_! It's a safe and quick way to make money_, but noooo._ Even though it was her turn to pick, he trumped her choice and picked an exorcism in Kunugi.

Lucy tried to let out a calming breath, but her aggravation was building…Getting kicked out of her bed probably wasn't the best way to wake up…_but what was he doing in it anyway?!_ He had his own house, why did he constantly have to barge into her personal space…not that she really minded all that much, but Lucy had to keep the front that she did. Otherwise he'd think she was weird for not caring if he slept next to her…or worse yet, he'd realize_ she liked when he did._

Lucy tried to collect herself as she watched Natsu and Happy laughing gleefully while juggling some priceless shrine statues.

"_Put those down!"_ Both froze and gulped, she could hear them whisper-talk about how scary she was.

_Calming breaths…calming breaths._

"First off, like Happy said – you picked this mission, _so suck it up!" _Lucy pointed a stern finger at him, Natsu's eyes bulged, "-Secondly, we're helping hang religious tapestries – _not curtains_!" Natsu opened his mouth to protest, "-_Thirdly, _we're only doing that to pass the time. Ghosts only appear at night! Which you would know if you researched the Quest on the train like I suggested-"

"Oi! How's anybody supposed to research anything _while they're dying_!" Natsu looked a little green remembering the train ride over. Lucy huffed and continued.

"Fourthly-"

Happy raised his hand, "Is 'fourthly' a word?"

Lucy's eyebrow ticked ferociously, she gave a murderous glare to the cat.

"**_Yes_** – "Happy's eyes got big and he hid behind Natsu…who seemed to be contemplating hiding behind a statue.

"_Fourthly_-" She gave a pointed look to Happy, and then looked to Natsu "You can't 'fight ghosts.' We're here to do _an exorcism_, which I'm honestly not even sure we can do-"

Natsu scoffed, "We're from Fairy Tail, we never fail-"

_Natsu, the ever flowing fountain of optimism_. Lucy allowed some of her agitation to ease out of her in a sigh.

"-That may be, but _I've_ never done an exorcism… and I'm not sure if the rune Levy-chan taught me before we left will work."

Natsu waved her off, "Luce, you can do anything you put your mind too. You're a Fairy Tail Mage after all!" He gave her a fanged grin and her heart went racing. Had she been mad at him? She couldn't remember – _that sneaky Dragon Slayer. _

Lucy smiled back, "-Right then, let's help Rin-sama hang these tapestries. A woman her age really shouldn't be doing that kind of work."

Natsu and Happy instantly looked dejected and dragged their feet towards the cloth, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"There's a Fish and Fire-Chicken in it for you when you're done_!"_ Lucy coyly called after them.

_"AYE SIR!"  
"I'M FIRED UP!"_

Lucy laughed – they were so predictable.

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth and pushed against the ominous force holding her down.

Hadn't the quest said 'uncle's ghost,' why was it so malicious? Lucy fought to breath – this ghost was literally crushing her to death.

_Where was Natsu?!_

Not that it'd help – his punches and fire just went through the ghost…like she had told him they would.

Maybe he could draw out the rune though…If she could just get up…she could find him and…

Her vision was clouding and her lungs were burning.

_"Lion Brilliance!" _

The pressure lightened. Lucy forced herself to sitting – "Loke!"

He gave her a charming grin and offered her a hand which she took. He pulled her to standing and leaned forward to brush a stray strand of hair on her face – Lucy blushed, _this guy was too much._

She took a step back, "Where's Natsu?" Loke shrugged.

"I'm just getting here myself." Lucy's eyes darted around the room, Natsu and Happy had both been here when they were attacked, where had they gone?

She looked back to her spirit, "Can Celestial Spirits fight ghosts?" He gave her a smile, "Not exactly, Lion's Brilliance only works because of the light it brings forth."

Lucy hummed. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Right, let's go find Natsu and Happy." He gave her a nod and they ran down the hall.

This shrine sure was creepy at night. All the statues seemed to leer down on them as they ran, Lucy strained her ears – she was no Dragon Slayer but she was hoping she'd hear some sign of Natsu.

_"LUCY!"_

Aha, right on cue.

"This way Loke!" She turned down a hall and into a new room.

There was Natsu…and the source of the malicious energy. The ghosts had manifested a form – he appeared to resemble an old monk…but his skin glowed a sickly purple and his eyes a deep red.

Lucy shivered.

_"Lion's Brilliance!"_

Loke sprung into action, the ghost sneered – his figure visible wavering for a moment, before he thrust his arm toward Loke and a thick purple sludge shot out.

Loke cried out, "Gah, miasma…" The thick substance seemed to move on its own accord and encompass his body.

"Loke!" Lucy ran towards him, but Natsu jumped her path, pushing her back. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

The flames ate up the purple sludge, but Loke lay crumpled beneath it all.

Her heart constricted – _no!_

"Close – Gate of the Lion!" Lucy could feel her tears prickling…she hated when her friends were hurt.

Lucy swallowed. She had to draw those runes!

"Natsu, you have to keep him distracted while I draw the runes!"

He looked back at her and nodded his head.

_"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" _Lucy winced as the flames, once again went through the apparition and into the shrine wall behind it.

_So much for the reward. _

Lucy knelt on the ground and pulled out her chalk again…she hoped the spirit wouldn't try to crush her once more.

Her hands moved quickly – _finally, done. _Now all she needed to do was chant the spell and –

"_Umph_!"

All the air left Lucy's lungs. She looked up at Natsu dazed, his world also seemed to be spinning too. _The ghost had thrown Natsu on top of her?_ They were dealing with a serious poltergeist. She looked beyond Natsu and saw the ghost whipping wind over her rune – the spell disappeared in the breeze.

_Great – back to square one._

She pushed Natsu off of her with a grunt. "What do you want!?"

The red eyes looked at her quizzically.

Lucy panted – she was not going to die at the hands of some freaking ghost monk.

"Why are you here?" She shouted.

**"To be honored."**

Lucy balked – the ghost's voice echoed throughout the room and sent trembles down her spine. Natsu seemed to be getting a grip on a reality again, because he moved to squat in front of her – keeping her out of the line of vision of the ghost.

Lucy peered over Natsu's shoulder. "How can we do that?" she asked meekly.

Purple mist seemed to be pouring off of the ghost and his figure became larger and darker. Lucy felt a pressure pushing her down, and she assumed Natsu did too because sweat was beading on his forehead.

_Well, at least Happy will make it out of this cursed shrine alive…_

The exceed flew in through the door.

_Nevermind._

_"_Natsuuuu!" The ghost regarded the flying cat with a sneer and moved to shoot miasma at him. Happy turned and pulled the fish Lucy gave him out of his pack.

"_Here! Have a fish!"_

If the situation wasn't so grave – Lucy would have fallen over.

_A fish?! Seriously?!_

The ghost halted his assault and smiled.

Lucy blinked. Did…the fish…really work?

The purple mist dissipated, the pressure disappeared, and the ominous aura was fading.

The apparitions figure lost its ghoulish purple glow and his eyes turned to a translucent brown.

"_Thank you Neko-sama, I was always fond of fish. You have honored me_."

The spirit vanished along with Happy's fish.

The air in the room was still.

Lucy was having trouble following what just happened…weren't she and Natsu about to die…but…_but fish_?

Happy leapt in the air excitedly, "Aye! I did it!" Then fell to the ground forlorn, "_My fish?! Whhhhy_?"

Lucy swallowed and she stood shakily. Natsu followed suit, but with far more strength.

"Happy, I will buy you _ten fish_ when we get home, good job you crazy cat!" Lucy smiled at him; he looked up at her through tears and shook them off with an ecstatic yell.

Natsu smiled at her and reached over to give her a one arm hug – she blushed and leaned into it.

Her life was insane – near death-experience one second and then…

_Fish_.

* * *

Half the reward!_ HALF!_ Just gone!

Lucy stomped through the wooded path away from the Shrine._  
_If they had taken the herb gathering job, they wouldn't have lost any jewels to damages, would have finished in a few hours, and wouldn't have almost died.

She glared at Natsu.

He surprisingly glared back.

She had kicked him out of her bed again this morning, _why was he even in it_? It's not like he could claim her bed was more comfy? They both were sleeping on old foam mats, which probably hadn't been used in years.

_Pervert_.

She huffed. The shrine maiden wasn't even pleased that they exorcised the ghosts! All she could see was the damage down to the historical artifacts.

Stupid reward.

Stupid Natsu.

Stupid fire.

_Stupid-stupid!_

She huffed again – "Oi! Cut that out already!" She glared back at him and moved to swing. He dodged her fist and threw a kick at her – Lucy's eye's widened. _He was attacking back?!_

She dodged and leapt forward throwing another magically enhanced punch. He jumped over her and swung at her exposed back. She fell forward avoiding it.

"Natsu! I'm not Gray! You can't just attack me because you're bored!" Lucy bit out through gritted teeth as she swung a kick at his face. He caught her foot and held her leg – Lucy blanched and hopped on one foot.

"Who say's I'm bored! _I'm pissed!_ Quit waking me up with punches, already!" He glared at her and then pouted. Lucy blushed and hopped on one leg again to steady herself.

_So he was mad about this morning…?_

She didn't want to give in that easy, but every time she tugged her captured foot, he'd pull back. If they continued this way she'd fall for sure…not to mention she was sure he was getting an eyeful of her panties…not that he'd look – Natsu was too dense for that.

Lucy blushed – "Fine, _I won't attack you when you're sleeping_." He nodded at her and hummed.

"Good." Lucy tugged her leg.

"Aren't you going to let go?"

He raised a brow, "Hell no! You've got to be punished." Lucy balked – _punished_!?

He jerked her leg forward abruptly; Lucy lost her balance and fell backwards. He was on her in a second.

"Happy, I need your help!" He called over his shoulder, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

"Aye, sir!" Happy and Natsu both leered over Lucy – she struggled against Natsu's restraining hand.

"Natsu, Happy – what are you two doing? " Lucy tried to keep her voice level.

"Just let me up and-"

Natsu snorted, "Not a chance Luce_, ready Happy_?"

"Aye!"

Lucy's eyes bugged, they wouldn't…they couldn't possibly mean to…

_Tickle her!_

Lucy shrieked against their assault. She struggled and laughed – occasional snorts appearing as she struggled to get up.

"Stop…please….I beg…you…stop!" Her speech was broken up with laughter.

_They were evil! Pure evil!_

Nothing she did loosened Natsu's hold – they tickled her relentlessly. She felt her abdominal muscle protest. If they didn't stop soon she was going to pull something!

"Anything…do….anything!...Please!"

Natsu grinned at Happy and continued attacking her with his horrible fingers, "You hear that Happy? _Lucy will do anything!"_

Happy grinned and squealed, "Fish! I want lots of fish!"

_That. Horrible. No. Good. Damn. Crazy. Cat._

She was already buying him ten!

"Fine!...fine!...just…stop…please!"

Happy stopped his attack! "Yay! So many fish!" He sat back dreamily.

Natsu continued torturing her.

Lucy was going to pee herself. She was sure of it.

"Please…please!" She didn't care that she was begging. Her lungs were screaming, her muscles was quivering and if he didn't stop, she honest to Kami was going to wet her pants.

He eased up his assault and leaned back.

"Fire chicken and your bed – _no complaints – _for a month."

"Done!" Lucy wheezed, taking the opportunity to relieve her deprived lungs.

Natsu let go of her hands and high fived Happy.

He stood up and offered her a hand, she glared at it, and he raised his brow as if to ask if she wanted to be tortured some more.

Lucy's eyes bugged, she grabbed his hand and stood, dusting herself off as she did.

She straightened her clothes and Natsu looked at her amused.

They began walking to town towards the train station in a comfortable silence.

After some time, Lucy turned to stare at Natsu. He looked entirely too smug.

"You two are pure evil, you know?" He glanced at her from the side and grinned pulling his arms behind his head.

"Yeah right, you know you love us."

Lucy blushed and jerked her head forward.

Yeah…she did.

It was becoming a serious problem.

Maybe she would take Levy-Chan up on that blind date offer. Levy-chan always met really nice and brilliant men in the library…not barbarians that hold you down and tickle you till you nearly pee yourself…

Lucy sighed. A nice brilliant man sounded wonderful…so why was she looking forward to the guilt-free month of sharing a bed with Natsu more?

_Oh, well._

She linked arms with him and tugged him forward. He looked at her surprised and gave her a fanged grin.

"_You liiiiiiiike each other!"_

"Shut it cat!"

"Waaaah! Natsu, Lucy's-

"-**Lucy Heartfilia."**

Lucy gasped. What was that? She looked to Happy, she could see him crying and his mouth moving but nothing was coming out. She looked at Natsu – his face was frozen in a grin. The trees around her seemed to be burning up, like a photograph that brought too close to a flame. The colors bled and melted, Natsu and Happy faded out and Lucy was alone.

_Alone where?_

What had just happened?

**"-Lucy Heartfilia, look around you."**

** "You are to be acquisitioned without fail, do you – do you understand?"**

Lucy cringed – _her head_… the voice reverberated inside her mind. Her brain was buzzing - like electricity was dancing beneath her skull.

_Acquisitioned?_

Why was that so familiar?

Where was Natsu?

Where was Happy?

The forest?

The Shrine?  
Blackness engulfed Lucy's vision. She kept making phantom blinks to try and dispel it.

She ran forward stumbling.

Suddenly…she felt constrained. She pulled and grimaced.

_Nothing_.

Her arms and legs wouldn't budge. She was stuck to something…a metal wall. Her arms were stretched to shoulder length and her legs were spread apart.

What was going on?

_Murmurs._

She heard murmurs.

Her vision cleared.

She was in a laboratory. She looked down at herself – her wrists were bound with metal clamps. She pulled at them – _nothing_.

She heard snickers. Lucy looked up; ahead there was some sort of control panel. Three men worked and one stood in the shadows.  
Where was she?

She tugged at her restraints – the group of men laughed again.

She glared. They were all wearing varying dark colored Keikogi. Were they soldiers?

Why was she being held?

They talked amongst themselves.

Lucy strained to hear, she wished for Natsu's extraordinary senses.

She got bits of their speech.

_"Impressive..."_

_"-Is it ready?"_

_"-a go."_

They worked on the panels in front of them. Lucy swallowed. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what they were going to do.

The man in the shadows grimaced and mouthed something as he stepped into the light.

"Goddess Gate…" She was able to make out on his lips. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she saw the rest of him.

She knew him. She knew that man! _But from where?!_

The men finished their work and turned to look at her. The one in the middle reached forward on the panel and grinned…

_Pain_.

Lucy threw her head back against the metal slab. Her eyes rolled back as tears escaped them.

What where they doing to her?!

It hurt! She felt so much pain!

She felt…_weak_…Her energy…

She gasped and fought for consciousness.

They were taking her magic…

_Why?!_

She gritted her teeth and fought the scream – it worked its way out anyway.

It echoed in the blue-lit room.

The man from the shadows…the one she knew, his face flashed before the inside of her eyes, haunting her.

_"You should have stayed lost…" _A voice echoed – the same voice as before.

_'Lost'? _She was lost – lost to this pain. Another savage cry broke free from her mouth.

_"They'll be coming for you."_

Hadn't they already? She was their captive – they already had her. She thrashed against her restraints.

_"Natsu! Save me!"_ her mind screamed out in a mantra.

_"-If you want to live, find me. All of Earthland depends on it…"_

Lucy wasn't strong enough. She pulled half-hearted at her restraints and thrashed her head…She was losing consciousness.

_The pain…_

_Natsu…_

_Help._

* * *

"**_Luuuuucy!"_**

She was being shaken.

She moaned and took a sharp breath in. The blue-lit room vanishing into the apartment she had seen earlier.

Four sets of eyes looked at her anxiously and the sun peaked in through the window.

Her heart rate slowed and she could feel sweat cooling her forehead.

_Had that been a nightmare?_

_Or a memory?_

Natsu gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Lucy, are you hurt?"

_Hurt_? She didn't think so…

She took note of her body; the pain she felt in the nightmare was gone, like it had never happened…

She furrowed her brows.

"I think I'm alright…" She trailed off weakly. Wasn't sleep supposed to revive you? She felt like she had been run over by a train.

Artur leapt forward and grabbed her neck in a hug, sobbing, "Flora – you were screaming and shaking! I was so scared!"

She frowned. She hadn't meant to frighten anyone; she hugged him and whispered into his hair.

"It's alright Artur – I just had a bad dream –"

"Are you certain it was _just_ a dream?" Bennie, astute as always. Flora looked to Bennie and then Natsu, his eye's bore into hers.

She bit her lip and met his stare. "No…I'm not. Actually, I don't think it was…" She shook her head and hugged Artur, laying a kiss on his temple.

"Natsu, I think we should go to guild. I have to talk to Master."

He gave her a curt nod and took Artur from her embrace.

"Right – we'll make breakfast."

Flora recoiled, "You'll burn the place down!" she gasped.

He grinned and laughed sheepishly, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

Despite how troubled she felt, Flora giggled.

She looked over to Happy and Bennie. One looked close to tears and the other looked pensive. She reached forward and rubbed both of their ears.

"Don't worry, _I'll be fine_." She gave them her most convincing grin, but…it only mildly comforted them.

She sighed and stood up to get ready for the day.

She wasn't sure what her memory meant…but she knew it wasn't good.

* * *

A.N.:

_Gasp_! The suspense builds!

Busy week for me coming up, but I will try very hard to get something out in a timely manner.

miller. valeriecamille, Soul Hunt, SaturnWolf3, BitterSweetTeas , Weirdblondi , and DancesWithSeatbelts! You guys are stellar! Thanks for the feedback!

Please review!

If you're wondering, this memory falls before the 'Happy Accidents' but after 'Fire Balls'.

-Till next time!

-UM


	25. House Broken

I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

Master frowned, and Erza frowned with him.

That was a troubling dream. If what Lucy had envisioned was actually a memory, than she as the first Celestial Mage to recall her time in US M.G dimension.

"You said there was a face you recognized, but did know from where – can you describe it?" Erza tried to keep her voice soft; Lucy was looking pretty shaken up.

She hummed quietly and rubbed her chin. "He had a soft face, but not a kind one…he was older with wrinkles – he looked sad, tired even." She closed her eyes in recollection.

"He…his face was associated with a voice." Erza raised her brow; Lucy hadn't mentioned that before, that seemed like important information.

She opened her eyes and looked anywhere but the group, then she sighed and grimaced.

"Lucy –" Her eyes shot to Erza, "-It is important that you share _everything_ you know."

She flushed and nodded, looking guilty.

"-I know…it's just, what he said left me with an unpleasant feeling…but it didn't feel foreign. It's like I had heard it before…"

"-Lucy." Master chimed in, encouraging her. Natsu scowled, Erza could tell he was curious too, but he didn't like the obvious discomfort Lucy was in by recalling the dream.

"He said I was to be 'acquisitioned'…" The air left Erza's lungs, and from the sounds of it, everyone else in the room.

She wasn't sure why she was surprised. That seemed like a logical thing to recall, but the single word was able to bring forth memories in Erza too. Guilt, shame and anger flashed through her hotly. That day Erza had failed the Guild, Master and Lucy, and she bore the dishonor on her heart.

"Did he say anything else?" Erza was proud of herself for choking that out without her voice cracking.

Lucy gave a curt nod.

"He said I should have stayed 'lost,' that '_they_ were coming for me,' and if I wished to live…I should find him…all of Earthland depended on it."

The chill in the room was stifling. This was a frightening development.

Master broke the ill quiet that settled in the room, " 'Stayed lost,' that seems to suggest you were intended to be sent to Sentao... Who are the 'they' he was referring too?" He gently mused, rubbing his chin.

Erza found her voice, "Most Mages who were taken were returned within the day, and no further than 100 miles away from where they were abducted. Your case was the only difference." Erza explained to Lucy, she nodded her head and furrowed her brows.

"Before they drained my magical energy…he had been the shadows, I didn't hear him…but on his lips he said '-Goddess Gate,' or something like that." Lucy's eyes bore into hers.

"Does that mean anything?"

Erza tried to keep her gaze neutral, her eyes sought out Masters – his eyes were closed, as though he was working out a puzzle.

She sighed, "Yes… The book you found on the Island of Caelum contained extensive information about The Goddess Gate."

"-My name was in that book." She gently mused.

Natsu looked at Lucy sharply and then turned to frown at Erza.

"What do those assholes want with Lucy?" The look on his face suggested that he wasn't going to drop it. Erza had wanted to work on gather more information on the book before disclosing it to anyone other than Master, but with this new development – that didn't seem likely.

Erza opened her mouth to regale the information.

"Lucy-" Master spoke up, "Porlyusica contacted me this morning. She has gathered all the necessary supplies and the other healers should be at her house by the afternoon – I think it's best if you depart shortly. We'll need you as yourself as soon as possible."

Lucy bit her lip, but nodded. Erza sighed, it looked like she'd be able to sit on the information a little bit longer, at least until they had a better idea of what was going on. No sense in worrying her comrades unnecessarily.

"That's all well and good – but what the fuck does 'The Goddess Gate' have to do with Lucy?" Natsu bit out.

Aggravation rose up in Erza – she should have known his one track mind wouldn't have let the matter drop.

She steeled herself and began explaining all she knew.

* * *

They were all worried. Flora could sense it.

Well, she could see it too. Erza coolly poked at her strawberry cake, Gray was chain smoking…hadn't he given that up three years ago?..._Wait – how did she know that?_

She shook her head. The random memories were tumbling out like a waterfall – finding Fairy Tail, _rather finding Natsu_ had felt like a crack in the curse. Every second she spent around them – more facts slipped through it.

She frowned. Wendy, Lisanna and Levy looked concerned too. They talked amongst themselves but every once and awhile, they looked at her and stared, as if in disbelief that she was really there.

_Was that how it felt for Lisanna when she came back from Edolas?_

There it was again…another unknown-yet-known fact.

Flora was grateful that Happy, Bennie and Artur were outside playing. Artur was worked up enough this morning, he didn't need apprehensive mages adding to his unease.

Her eyes flicked over the small table – Elfman was boasting about 'being a man' to Mira, yet all the same flicking nervous glances Flora's way. It's like they all thought she was going to break…or be taken again.

The only one unperturbed was…

Natsu.

He was scarfing down some flaming dish. She winced.

"You ate breakfast at the apartment, how can you still be hungry?" Her voice broke everyone from their internal thought.

Natsu laughed, "We ate like an hour ago, the question is, how are you not hungry?" He wagged a flaming piece of meat at her. Flora scrunched her nose.

"You're worse than Artur." He just grinned and savagely bit into the meat.

Lisanna giggled, "Not much has changed with this one," She jutted a thumb at Natsu and turned to smile at her, "Speaking of Artur, how did you come by him?"

Flora flushed, "I didn't come by him, more like he came by me. He found me in a Vulcan cave. He and Bennie rescued me.."

"-Rescuing is man!"

"-How cute!"

"-_That kid's story was real_?"

Flora raised a brow at Natsu, "Well, yeah. Why would he tell a fake story?"

He paused his eating and gave her a deadpan stare, "If that's real, you mean to tell me…that you ate larvae, wrestled a crocodile, danced naked in the rain, and _slept on the ground for a year_?"

Flora could feel everyone's eyes on her, the blush traveled down her chest.

_Artur_!

"Yes!" She hissed. Gray fell over and the rest of them dropped their jaws in shock. "When you know nothing, anything seems normal!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

Silence.

It was making her nervous. The words came tumbling out.

"Artur's parents died when he was a baby, Master Rupert and Bennie found him and raised him. He taught him how to survive and passed down the Dragon slaying magic that he learned from his earth dragon Bipin…Master Rupert died from…from well, loving." Flora gasped for lack of a better description; her embarrassment was still rattling her nerves.

"-That left Artur all alone, so he stole a quest to join a guild, but ending up finding me…" Her eyes darted around the room, landing on her right hand. "I wanted to find Fairy Tail, and they agreed to help me. They taught me how to live along the way…"

She swallowed hard and exhaled harshly.

"So yeah…I ate some bugs, took showers in the warm rain, wrestled a crocodile with Bennie for a lost artifact, and slept on the ground among other things…because that was all I knew. I wasn't 'Lucy,' I was 'Flora,' and to be honest – it was a lot simpler then, because trying to be both is confusing."

Natsu snorted.

"Who said you had to be both?" Flora rolled her eyes; she opened her mouth to rebut.

"-Look,_ you're you_. No matter what anyone calls you. How many times do I have to tell you?" Natsu gave her a hard stare, she gulped.

"-Maybe Porlyusica will be able to fix your memory, maybe she won't. We'll deal with it when it happens."

Flora afforded him a small smile.

"-We'll deal with everything when it happens." He flicked his eyes over his friends, "US M.G., the Goddess Gate – whatever it is, we're Fairy Tail and _we never give up_. They may have gotten us last time with a surprise attack, but they won't again. Our greatest strength is our Nakama, we can't fail, no matter what...and no matter what you call yourself, you're one of us." His eyes rested on Flora and her heart pounded with excitement.

He wasn't the most eloquent speaker, but he didn't have to be. He knew what to say to put his comrades at ease.

A beam evolved on her face.

_"__FLORA!"_

She ripped her eyes away from Natsu to the guild door. Artur came running in with Happy and Bennie at his heels.

_Oh no_.

"Flora! I found a pet!"

She swallowed…it looked green. That was promising wasn't it? There weren't green spiders that big were there?

He arrived at the table and held up the prize.

A giant swamp toad.

Flora smiled through her wince.

How was he even able to carry this monstrous thing?

He grinned behind it, "Since you and Natsu haven't made any babies-" She heard someone choke and sputter behind her. "-I thought we should get a pet before you get your memories back."

"Oooh…_it's lovely_." Flora reached out and tapped the toad on the head. It blinked slowly at her.

_Creepy_.

Its sticky tongue suddenly shot out and stuck to her cheek.

"_Gaaah!"_ She tried to calm herself from totally freaking out. It would break Artur's heart. She slowly brought her hand up to detach the tongue.

"I named her 'Flora'!"

Her slow pace forgotten, she yanked the tongue off, "What?!"

She heard snickers behind her.

Artur grinned even wider, "Yeah! Because she's as pretty as you are!"

Full blown laughter erupted behind her, she jerked around to glare. Natsu, Gray and Happy were shamelessly and hysterically laughing, the others had the good graces to try and hold it in.

"Is something wrong, Flora?"

Her eyebrow twitched, "You mean me or the toad?" She asked dryly. She turned to look back at him, he was confused.

She sighed and shook it off with a smile.

"No, Artur. Nothing's wrong – _Flora is pretty." _He beamed again, "-But I don't know if we can keep her."

He frowned, "Why not?" He whined.

"Well, we're staying in a house now…and I don't know if the toad is…house broken."

He cocked his head to the side. "How can we tell?"

Flora put a finger to her chin and looked up, "Well, if you can teach her a trick, then we'll know if she can be house broken." His grin returned and he nodded vigorously. The toad croaked in displeasure at the movement.

"Right! What trick?" He looked so eager, Flora had to bite back her giggle.

"How about 'sit'?

Artur scoffed, "Easy." He set the toad on the ground beside the table and stood back.

"SIT!"

The toad remained motionless; Artur looked up at Flora pleased.

The toad croaked loudly from the ground and leapt. Artur's face erupted in horror as 'Flora' landed on Erza's strawberry cake.

Flora's stomach dropped, sweat beaded on her forehead and time slowed down.

She wasn't sure why she knew this was such a bad thing, but the impending doom was undeniable.

She had to protect Artur.

Time was speeding up and Erza's face grew dark as the toad leapt out of her cake and across the table splattering bit of the dessert everywhere.

Natsu and Gray clung to each other as laughter continued to rip through them.

Erza stood abruptly and turned to Artur, he looked up her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss. Erza…" An ominous cloud seemed to be forming around Erza.

"-_Natsu and Gray are fighting_!" Flora screeched and cringed, looking over at them. They stopped laughing and looked at her horrified.

_Well, better them than Artur._

Erza about faced and swung on both of them, "**STOP FIGHTING!**"

Flora reached forward and grabbed Artur and ran toward the exit, she turned just in time to see both Natsu and Gray go flying.

She giggled and started toward her apartment.

She had to pack for Porlyusica's anyway, they would leave within the hour.

* * *

A.N.:

I wanted to do a lot more with this chapter, but better to get something out than sit on it forever. Fairly certain that the next Lucy/Flora chapter will be post Porlyusicas, so expect Natsu next!

Sorry for beating to death the whole 'who am I? Lucy or Flora?' bit. It felt appropriate for the story, having never lost my memory - I can only speculate that it is a very confusing thing finding out who you are. :P

Thanks again to all who follow my story, and especially a **HUGE** thanks to those who review. It helps inspire me to finish this story :)

-UM


	26. Anything?

A.N.:

-I don't own Fairy Tail.

-UM

* * *

He inhaled deeply. Forests always smelled better. _Probably because they have more dirt_. He focused his energy and pushed a chuck up and grabbed it mid-air, taking a large bite out of it.

He chewed it, and his eyes closed in bliss.

Not that Magnolia wasn't great, it was full of fun stuff to do, and everybody was a lot nicer than in the port city…

It's just, forests smelled the best.

All earthy and musky.

They smelled like life.

Artur grinned when he saw a furry thing scurry in front of them. He darted after it.

It looked a little too fluffy to be a pet, but maybe he could use it as bait to catch a snake or something. He pushed through the bushes to follow it.

"-Artur..." Flora gently called.

A pout formed on his face and he returned to her side. They'd probably be at Por…Por…Porly-somethings house soon. He could tell she was nervous.

His eyes danced amongst the group and he finished eating the dirt in his hand. They all looked a bit nervous, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Happy and Natsu – they all smelled a bit off. Even Bennie seemed deep in thought.

_Weird_.

_Shouldn't Flora getting her memory back be exciting?_

He was excited! Flora's stories would probably be _even_ better if she remembered being Lucy!

His face broke out in a devilish grin. He bet he could get her to tell them without a bath too!

He couldn't wait to meet Flora as Lucy!

…Wait.

A frown overcame his face.

If Flora remembered being Lucy, then…

What would he call her?

Artur's heart pounded. He could smell strangers up ahead and the very top of a small cottage became visible.

_Oh no!_

He had to figure this out! Could he call her Flora? Would she even still be Flora? Or just Lucy?

He furrowed his brows and looked around the group. They all called her Lucy, so maybe he should too?

He mouthed the name.

It felt funny.

Lucy didn't fit, her name was Flora!

He didn't realize he was breathing heavy until he felt her hand on his shoulder. Artur looked up at Flora, hoping the panic on his face wasn't obvious.

She smiled softly and tweaked his nose, "Don't worry, Artur."

It didn't make sense…usually when she said that he immediately felt better, but he couldn't now. He had an emergency on his hands! What would he call her?

"-Lucy. You're late." A stern pink haired old woman stood before them. Artur frowned, and sniffed tentatively. She didn't smell too bad, but she definitely wasn't Flora-nice.

_Flora. _

_The name. _

Panic flooded him all anew.

"We apologize Porlyusica-sama, we were delayed at the guild." Miss. Erza spoke for them.

So this was Porly-something, huh? He cocked his head and looked at her. She didn't look like the healers he was used too. He supposed she was old like they were, but they usually looked more…more witch-like. All smoky and wrinkled – with cackles in their speech. Porly-something just seemed…grumpy.

She 'hmmmed', "Wendy, Lucy – come with me. The rest of you can leave. I have far too many humans at my house as it is."

Artur's eyes widened.

_Leave?! _

_Already?!_

_What about Flora's name?_

Flora's hand graced his shoulder and gave a squeeze and she began walking towards the cottage with Wendy and Charle.

His feet moved on their own and he ran forward.

"-_WAIT!"_

He heard Bennie say his name quietly behind him, and he could feel Fairy Tail's eyes on him too.

Flora looked back at him and smiled, nodding her head for him to continue.

He took a gulping breath.

"What do I call you?"

Her brows furrowed. "What do you…call me?"

He gnawed on the inside of his cheek and shuffled from foot to foot.

"When you remember being Lucy…what do I call you? Flora or Lucy?"

She smiled brilliantly at him. _He loved this smile_. It was like the sun after a warm rain – all shinning and hopeful.

She stepped forward and squatted down at his level.

"You can call me anything you like."

_Anything?_

He inhaled sharply and he could feel his face growing hot.

"Anything?" He repeated, this time aloud.

She nodded. He licked his chapped lips. He could see the pink hair woman's displeasure at having to wait and it made him even more nervous.

He peaked over his shoulder – Fairy Tail and Bennie were watching.

He swallowed, leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Can I call you 'mom'?"

Her face turned pink too, and he could smell tears forming.

_Crap_! He made Flora cry! He went to step back – he could feel his own tears of embarrassment and shame building, but she enveloped him in a hug.

Artur arms grabbed her back fiercely and he could feel the hot drops streaming down his face.

"_Yes, Artur, you can_." She murmured into his hair. He let out a nervous giggle and gripped her harder. He should have known…Flora never let him down. He rubbed his head into her chest and thanked every God and Goddess Master Rupert taught him about for bringing her to him.

She was the best.

She leaned back from the hug.

"Now, you must be brave. I need you to take care of this one –" she flicked her head towards Natsu, and he giggled again, "-and I'll be back before you know it."

She stood and ruffled his hair, Artur leaned into her hand.

Then she was gone, walking away with Wendy and the scowling Porly.

It's not like he hadn't been without mom before. On the Island they got separated, and it was more dangerous then, but… watching her walk away.

It made him nervous.

_It made him lonely._

He wiped his eyes harshly.

Mom said he had to be brave. So he would!

"-Come on kid, let's go home." He felt Natsu's hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up.

Natsu's big eyes were…happy._ Eyes could be happy, right? _And he was smiling wide too. Artur couldn't help but smile back. He nodded vigorously and turned with him and the rest of Fairy Tail down the path they came.

Butterflies of excitement swirled in his belly. Artur couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

The past few days seemed like a dream.

_They found Fairy Tail. _

_He had a mom. _

_He had a guild._

He looked over at the other Dragon Slayer – he was laughing loudly at something Happy had said.

_He had a 'Natsu' too._ He wasn't sure what that meant, but he hoped it meant brothers and sisters.

Out of his peripheral he spotted something scaly – his head jerked.

_A giant horned lizard!_

_Mom would love that as a pet!_

He darted after it but it scuttled away.

"-Oi! I'll chase him your way, and you make a cage out of earth!" Artur jerked his head back to look at Natsu. Artur's grin threatened to break his face.

_Having Natsu was awesome!_

They took off into the brush with Happy and Bennie on their tails.

* * *

A.N.:

I apologize, just more fluff in this chapter. This was supposed to be a two parter, with a Natsu POV/time leap with a bit more plot, but I knew I wouldn't get it finished tonight, so I'm gonna work on that and hopefully get it out Wednesday.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. _I promise not to abandon the story,_ but I will be getting it out much slower than I did before.

Thank you DancesWithSeatbelts , CharonLumia , SaturnWolf3, and Soul Hunt! I appreciate all the feedback! **You guys are the best!**

-UM


	27. The Sacrifice

A.N.:

I promised Wednesday! Sorry it's so late on Wednesday, but better late than never!

**Big whopping thank you** to: DancesWithSeatbelts, Soul Hunt, Guest, Listening-to-the-roar!, llulabelle, Saturnwolf3, Celtika82!

You are all fabulous! And I great appreciate the feedback and support!

-I don't own Fairy Tail

-UM

* * *

"Son of bitch!" Natsu blanched and looked at Artur. He was nursing the thumb he just smashed beneath the hammer.

"Oi! Don't say that – _you trying to get me killed?_!" He just looked at him and cocked his head. If Lucy ever heard Artur say _that,_ he'd get Lucy-kicked into the Celestial World…

Natsu grimaced. How was he supposed to know Artur would parrot everything he said? He'd only been looking after him for a week and the kid already had a vocabulary more vulgar than Gray.

"But you say it?" Natsu blushed.

He cleared his throat; Artur did have a point. What was that phrase Igneel used to say when he didn't want him to do something he did?

"Yeah – "He scratched his neck and tried to remember the words, "Don't listen to what I say, but…do what I tell you."

_That sounded right, right? _He let a triumphant grin overcome his face.

"-But, if I don't listen to you, how can I do what you tell me?"

His grin fell. Kids were hard! You had to feed em, put em to bed at a decent hour, wash them when scary cats yelled at you to, make sure they don't get killed by the reptiles they're chasing, make sure they didn't repeat things _that will get you killed_, and answer all their damn questions.

_How the hell was Lucy so good at doing all that already?_

Natsu dropped the hammer and nail bucket he was holding and squatted down to look Artur in the eyes.

"I dunno. But I do know if you repeat half the things you hear me say, Erza and Lucy are gonna kill me."

His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. Natsu felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't know Artur would react so strongly. That's another hard thing about kids – they were so sensitive!

The other day Elfman was helping them break down the walls on his and Happy's house and one of the bricks from the chimney fell on a cage with a giant centipede in it. Artur cried for hours over the crushed bug, saying 'it never had a chance' and 'why do things die?' Eventually the only thing that stopped him from crying was him and Elfman getting into a fight over it.

Artur's mouth suddenly shut and his eyes took on a determined stare.

"Mom said I have to keep you safe. I won't say those any of those things anymore!" Natsu felt a blush rising on his neck. For all his trouble, Artur was a good kid. Natsu reached over and mussed his hair.

"Atta boy." They shared a grin. "-Now let's get back to work, Wendy said Lucy may be ready to come home in two weeks. We'll need this place done by then."

"Right!" Artur gave him an enthusiastic nod and grabbed his hammer again.

Fixing the house was bittersweet, Natsu was gonna miss the way his house looked before. Not that he really spent any time at it since he met Lucy, but it did hold a lot of memories for him and Happy.

A bigger home would be better though… Jellel thought they should get rid of the tree, but he liked it and so did Artur. The tree was staying… he was just going to make that into the patio or something instead of the living room.

So far they had the walls for the kitchen, living room and bathroom up, since there wasn't much left to do there…except wall out the tree. All that was really left was the bedrooms. That's what he was most excited about. If he and Lucy had their own room, then they could finish what they started in the alley. A wolfish grin covered his face.

The first night sleeping with Lucy again had been great. He got to push his face into her hair and breath her in. His fingers had twitched to move up her body… but three people and two cats on one bed didn't really allow from him to hold her like he used to.

Instead, Artur had snuggled between them…which oddly made him feel…warm? Like they were a family or something. He looked over to Artur, his brows drawn in concentration as he helped nail in some wooden steps.

He supposed they were, Lucy was officially the kid's mom, and since Lucy was his accidental wife, that made Artur his official accidental kid.

He wondered if he saw him that way…Natsu raised a brow and side-glanced him. Artur lined up a new board and pounded nails into it intently._ He was so eager to please._

Natsu never saw any of the guys as the guild as his father, even Makarov. It was only ever Igneel. The rest were just…there to annoy him, and teach him shit too, he supposed.

"So what was Master Rupert like?" The boy flinched and dropped his hammer. Natsu blushed. Great, first he makes the kid think he's gonna get him killed, now he's reminding him of his dead dad. Lucy is so much better at this shit.

He frowned and picked up his hammer, "He was really smart, and strong too. His stories were almost as good as Flo- Mom's, but he didn't tell them as often…He taught me magic too." Artur looked at him with a grin and went back to hammering. They were similar…both their biological parents were dead, both adopted and raised in a forest, both their adopted fathers taught them magic…but if Natsu was to describe Igneel, well, he wouldn't have enough time to say all the nice things about him. But Artur looked like he was done explaining.

The kid's mood looked a little shot. "Hey, help me with this, will ya?" Artur looked at him funny – probably because he had carried 30 boards up the hill an hour ago and right now he was asking for help holding up one, but Artur dropped his hammer and stood up anyway. He held it in place while Natsu hammered.

"He wasn't…he wasn't nice. Bennie said it was because he was broken." Natsu watched him out of his peripheral.

_Broken?_

"Dragons and Dragon Slayers can do this thing –"He drew his brows in, "They can give themselves to someone else…Bennie said he gave his best parts to his wife…and when she died, they were gone."

Natsu finished hammering in the board. They shared a quiet moment. He really wasn't good at this kinda thing. Did he hug him now? Did he say 'sorry your adopted dad wasn't as awesome as my dragon?'

"He wasn't mean…well sometimes he was, but he wasn't always not-nice…on my birthday he'd always take me to the tallest tree and tell me fairy tales all night until the sun rose…but mostly…it was Bennie's job to be the nice one."

Natsu's eyes widened as Artur returned to finish the wooden steps. That violent cat was the 'nice one'?

_Holy shit._

Artur looked up from the steps, "Are those more words I shouldn't say?"  
Natsu let out a nervous chuckle, apparently he thought that aloud. He nodded his head and returned to his job, side glancing Artur every once in a while.

No wonder he clung to Lucy, she was the most maternal thing he's ever known….and Master Rupert – the guy didn't really sound like an Igneel to him. But maybe that was a good thing, if he…if _he_ was to be a 'father' to him, it wouldn't be like he was trying to replace anyone…

But what do 'dads' do?

He was kinda doing them already, right? Keeping the kid alive, teaching him shit, fumbling through bed time stories, he even let him sleep with him – the kid clung to him every night like he was scared he'd vanish while he slept, those were parent things to do, right? Well, Igneel had also trained him…

Natsu wiped the sweat from his brow - the days may be getting shorter, but the summer heat wasn't letting up. Artur just finished another step – now was a good as time as any to stop.

"Oi, let's train."

He jerked his head towards him, his eyes wide and smile spreading. "Really?" he breathed.

He nodded and grinned back at him, "Hell yeah. You're a Fairy Tail mage now, we've gotta be strong for the guild."

The boy dissolved into giggles and used his magic to push earth beneath him and send him into the air.

"Yes! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu laughed and caught him mid-air, "Alright!"

If this was being a 'dad,' maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"-So you're saying Lucy is the 'key,' like the little metal ones she wears on her belt?" If he cared, he would have kept the skepticism outta his speech.

Levy frowned. "That is what the book suggests, but honestly, we should wait till Lucy returns before jumping to conclusions. I'm not entirely confident with my translation."

"Don't discredit yourself. Your translations are fine, shrimp. You're just worried about what that means." Natsu's eyes darted to Gajeel – _he's just trying to make his wife feel better. _Natsu scowled, so why did saying that make everyone look more upset?

_Who was he kidding?_ Even with a foreign language – Levy was a whiz, she wouldn't be telling them this if she wasn't confident in her findings.

"What exactly does that mean?" Erza voiced the question on all their minds.

Levy played with the corner of the book, "-Well, that she can open 'The Goddess Gate,' and release the supposed creator of all good magic."

"-If she can open the 'The Goddess Gate,' can Daemien's gate be opened too?" Gray had lost all his clothes sans his boxers, _fuckin stripper_, but that was a question Natsu had been wondering too.

"Given the strange happenings…I have reason to believe it may already be open –" Levy's voice dropped to a whisper, Natsu wasn't even sure he'd be able to hear it if he didn't have such excellent senses.

"-Not entirely open, but enough for some of his energy to seep into our world." She sighed and pushed the book away from her nervous hands and kept her eyes focused on the table.

"-I know it's supposed to be a fable, but – the maps you found. There was an area in Fiore circle; Master sent Jet and Warren to survey it. The site had been abandoned, but it was obviously excavated. _Someone is looking for something_." Levy looked up.

"-The book said that the 'darkness' was of the earth, and the 'light' came from within. I believe they're looking for Daemien's gate key in the earth, and the writer of this book seems to believe that Lucy possess the soul of the Goddess Gate Key."

"What's Lucy's soul got to do with this?" Levy directed her attention to Natsu, she swallowed.

"She's selfless. She puts the guild first, she puts the everyone's wellbeing before herself – if it was between her life and all of Earthlands, she'd choose to save the world. No questions asked. Sadato believes that kind of sacrifice may be necessary to open the gate."

_Ice_.

He felt that damn ice again. – the one that squashed the warmth that always filled his chest.

_Sacrifice_?

_Like hell._

"That ain't gonna happen." He dared Levy to challenge him, she just looked away.

"Salamander, none of us _want_ that to happen. Levy's just saying what she knows. You look at her like that again and I will kill you."

He redirected his glare to Gejeel. _Stupid metal-head._

Levy floundered for words; she seemed to hate being the bearer of bad news. "US M.G. thought they could work around that. The end of the book offers solutions. One of which was gathering a large collection of Celestial Magic and forcing the gate to open without a key…"

"-What makes you believe that they were hoping to open the Goddess Gate?" Erza asked softly.

"-Sadato writes about it, and following that – he finds Lucy." She grimaces, "From his writing, I believe he was the leader of the group who took her."

Natus felt flames well up inside of him, he was grateful for the fire taking the place of the ice in his chest. His rage boiled. He already took out one of those fuckers. He clenched his fists. _Sadato, was it?_ That piece of shit was going down too.

Levy continued, oblivious to Natsu's internal homicidal mood. "-Sadato also believed there to be corruption in US M.G. He never explicitly says it, but I think the magic they gathered wasn't used to open the Goddess Gate, but-"

"Daemien's Gate." Master finished. He hadn't said a word the entire time, Natsu actually forget he was there.

"That would explain that dark dread permeating into the hearts of those who are vulnerable, and the physical darkness overcoming the world. At the last meeting, many of the Guild masters in the mountains spoke of increased numbers of dark magical creatures. " He opened an eye looked at Levy as he quietly finished musing.

"I'll need a formal report of that; I'll be leaving tomorrow to meet with the Magical Council. Mira, has Wendy called with their estimates on Lucy's recovery?"

Mira shook off whatever thoughts she was having and forced a smile, "Two days ago, she gave it another week."

Lucy was recovering slower than they thought. She had already been at Porlyusica's a month now…In some kind of trance – it was easier to lift the curse that way. She just looked like she was sleeping. He, Artur and Happy had snuck in at least twice a week to look at her before Porlyusica would chase them out with a broom.

She always waited long enough for them each to give her a hug. Maybe the old hag wasn't as irritable as she put out.

"We should look for that Sadato-prick." It came out as a growl, but he hoped it'd work as a call to arms. He wasn't one for vengeance, settling a score – _yeah, any day,_ but revenge wasn't really his deal. When it came to Lucy though…he'd make an exception.

Erza nodded and stood, "That's if he's still alive. Hokee did possess his book."

Gray stood up too, _damn pervert was stark naked! _Natsu swallowed his shout – he'd beat his ass for being a freak later.

"Why do you think he's still alive, flamer?"

"This because of Bunny girl's dream?" Gajeel pushed off the table to standing and crossed his arms.

Natsu grinned, his eyes danced around his room. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Mira – they were all standing, all willing to fight.

Natsu gave a curt nod. Mira spoke up, "You don't think it wasn't a dream, but a message?" Her voice was soft as always, but the demon's edge was creeping in.

Natsu sneered, "He told Lucy to find him. So let's find him, and pass on a message for her!" He slammed a flaming fist into his hand. The group's eyes harden.

This fucker was going down.

"-Not so fast." Master croaked. Natsu balked, a strong breeze could have knocked him over.

"What not?!"  
Master stood and glanced at him as he walked to the door.

"If you're off hunting the boogieman who will take care of Artur?"

Master stepped out the door and left them to figure it out on their own

_Damn_.

Natsu frowned. _Shit, kids were hard_, he forgot about Artur.

Levy piped up, "Bennie has been helping me with Lizzie lately. I'd be more than happy to look after Artur and her while you're away." She smiled brilliantly, Natsu grinned back.

_Ha! Kids were easy._ _Just shirk em onto some chick!_

"Right, load you down with two kids and hope US M.G. doesn't attack the guild? _I'm out. _Besides Salamander, you don't even know where to start looking."

_Great_. As much as he hated to admit it, he could really use Gajeel's help on this.

_No_. He wasn't going to let this drop.

"Coward!" Natsu growled. Gajeel flinched and was in his face in an instant.

"_What. Did. You. Say_?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Natsu pushed back, his flames flaring. He opened his mouth again. "Co-"

"Then leave Lily. Two warrior cats will be enough. He's in the Phoenix Mountains. Or could be…" Levy paused and rubbed her chin in thought.

Natsu stepped back from Gajeel. _What? _How the hell did Levy know that?  
"Explain Levy." Erza eyed her coolly. Sweat beaded on Levy's forehead and bounced from foot to foot.

"Well, I hadn't thought about it till now. But he has sketches in the margins – forests, but they looked familiar. It's of a waterfall I saw on a quest in the Phoenix Mountains. If he's still alive, he may be in hiding, and if he's in hiding - he may have gone to a place he remembered fondly…or to some place we'd never assume. For all we know he could be in Sentao too, or the Oriental Isles…" Levy trailed off to muttering and became pensive.

Natsu could care less. They had a lead.

He gave a ferocious grin.

"You heard her bolts-for-brains, you in or what?!"

Gajeel looked hard at Levy, and she stared back unflinching. After a moment, he jerked his head back to Natsu, "Fine."

"Yes!" He pumped a fist, "What about the rest of you?"

Erza gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm in." Gray gave an affirmative nod.

Fire and excitement swirled in his belly and flames licked around his hands.

Images of Lucy sleeping at Porlyusica flashed though his head. This fucker took her, cursed her, sent her away and was now hoping to use her soul as some kind of key?

Sadato didn't stand a chance.

She was his. He should have never touched her, hurt her, and taken her from her guild!

Natsu would make him pay. His eyes narrowed in determination.

_Lucy, I'll keep you safe._

* * *

A.N.:

And the plot thickens!

I hope the long dialogue bits aren't boring, plus I'm a tad nervous some of them may be coming off OOC.

Anyway, hope you like it!

Celtika82, I'm so glad you like my OCs! :D

They're fun because I can never make them something they're not. Plus I find them super useful for helping cannon characters develop and realize things they wouldn't have without a catalyst.

As always, _please review_! :)

-UM


	28. Hope

A.N.:

Warning: Potentially triggering and dark subject matter covered in a flashback.

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

_Woods_.

A musky earthy smell.

She was in a forest.

She wiggled her toes. Her feet were covered.

_Aha_, she was _sleeping_ in a forest. And not an accidental sleep, she had a blanket, this was a planned sleep.

_But that's strange._

Usually when she slept in the forest, she laid on her side with Natsu flush against her back keeping her warm…she was on her back now – alone – and the ground was _soft_?

Lucy opened her eyes.

It was dark, but she made out a wooden ceiling. She looked beside her, potions and books lined the tables.

A home.

_Porlyusica's? _

What was she doing here? Was she hurt? Lucy took stock of her body. Nope, nothing felt strange – she tried to remember.

Maybe she hit her head?

She sat up on the bed and threw her feet over the edge. She could have hit her head couldn't she of?

Memories raged through her mind. She had plenty of times were she was knocked unconscious, but which one was it this time? There was that once when Happy was carrying her up that Bell Tower to chase that dark guild member and he dropped her three stories, or maybe when her and Natsu were fixing the Orphanage's school and he turned swinging a board into her head – or maybe it was when Gray punched Natsu into her and they flew into the Guild wall…

No, this must have been from her tripping while running to catch Suke's ancient family scroll before it hit Natsu's flames… Lucy rubbed her chin and frowned.

All these memories flooded through her head but none of them fit the current situation.

She sighed and looked up. She supposed her head injury could have been from saving Artur from those Guerrillas outside of the Port City…

Lucy snapped her head back down and looked at her hands.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Now it made sense. _

The memories had been whirling through her mind like a cyclone, no order, no reason. Now…they fell into place, no longer a tangle of events _but a story._

She was Lucy. Then she was Flora. Now, she was Lucy again.

She watched herself stretch and close her hands.

It was strange to be seeing them like this. To see them and know whose hands they were, who they have helped, what they have made, who they've caressed…

For the first time in a year, she felt like herself in her own skin.

No apprehensions, no confusion.

She felt like Lucy through and through. When she was Flora, she had been so worried that she wasn't herself…maybe for a little bit she hadn't been – she did eat bugs after all. Lucy's stomach did uncomfortable flip flops in remembrance.

_So squishy…_

She swallowed her gag and shook her head. Despite those things, Flora had always been her.

It was comforting to know some things never change who you are. Even forgetting everything about herself couldn't change her.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around her torso to give herself a hug.

_She was home!_

"So you're awake?"

Lights switch on behind her. She jerked around.

_Well, sort of anyway._

Technically she was at Porlyusica's home…The gang brought her here to get her memory back.

Lucy blushed at the healer's hard stare. "Yes, thank you Porlyusica-sama, for healing me."

"You're awake sooner than we expected. Your friends left this afternoon."

_The gang!_

They had come to visit her.

She couldn't wait to get back to the guild and tell them she remembered! And to see Artur and Bennie and celebrate their journey! And Natsu!

She couldn't wait…she just…_couldn't wait_ any longer. Before she had been taken, she had given up on them ever being anything more than partners, but she was a Fairy Tail Mage! How could she have _just given up_? It was apparent now that he wanted the same things she wanted, having been without him for a year, she wasn't going to waste any more time.

"I feel great! Can I leave for the Guild soon?" A grin evolved on her face.

Porlyusica's frown deepened, Lucy's smile began to ebb.

"I doubt you can even walk. You've been lying in that bed for a month."

Lucy's mouth fell slack and her eyes widened. _A month?_

Wendy had predicted only a week to lift the curse. Lucy gasped for words, and shook her head.

_No_. If she had been here a month, she was going back to the guild to see her friends _tonight_. She needed to see them! She'd crawl if she had to.

"I feel _fine_, I think I'll be able to walk back." She set her jaw and hoped Porlyusica heard the conviction in her voice. She wasn't staying here another night.

"_Ungrateful girl._ You think I want you here any longer than necessary? You've been stinking up my home for far too long as it is." Lucy flinched and Porlyusica continued her tirade, "-I won't have you ruining what I and twenty other healers have been working so carefully on. If you're so eager to die an early death, then by all means, I won't stop you, but the least you could do is live another month to compensate for the time we spent hea-"

"Porlyusica-sama?" A small voice interrupted her shouting.

Lucy looked wide eyed towards the door. A small girl – a young teen, with blue hair and blue eyes - her appearance was jarring, yet not unpleasant. Lucy was glad for the disruption; she figured it was only a matter of time before Porlyusica started hitting her with a broom.

"I came to work my shift tonight healing Lucy-sama. If you like, I can evaluate her health and clear her to leave if necessary." The girl bowed low, Porlyusica seemed indifferent.

"Very well." The senior healer moved towards her kitchen and Lucy could hear dishes being moved. She kept her eyes on the young girl. She seemed familiar…

She raised herself from the bow and moved toward Lucy. So she was one of the twenty healers working in shifts to lift the curse?

Lucy's eyes widened.

_Twenty_?!

How was she and Natsu supposed to pay for twenty healer's services? She doubted even the guild could afford that!

The girl reached her and brought her hands up to rest an inch away from Lucy's chest. Lucy felt a warmth spreading through her body and her apprehension began to fade, she started to feel stronger.

"We didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Neither did your friends – they left this morning on a mission."

_A mission?_

Porlyusica hadn't meant they left her home for the guild? So even if she left tonight she wouldn't see them?  
Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to hug them and tell them that she knew them…that she remembered them.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad." Lucy flicked her eyes up to the Periwinkle eyes of the healer. She seemed so familiar…but not.

Lucy shook her head. "It's alright, I just really wanted to see them."

The girl gave her a smile. "They wanted to see you too. All of them came and said something to you before they left…" Her hands dropped and she stood back, her brows creasing.

"Do you…" She bit her lip and rubbed her arm anxiously. "…Do you remember my sister?"

The air whooshed out of Lucy's lungs.

_That's how she knew her._

* * *

Lucy eyed to the quest. There was no reason to take it.

_Absolutely none._

The reward was painfully puny compared to the one Natsu found.

_Ten thousand jewels? _

The travel time was way longer than the one she had found.

_At least half the reward would go to paying for the round trip fare and board._

Most importantly, the place the quest was in, the outskirts of Veronica, reminded her of Éclair… and how she had failed to protect her. Lucy felt the beginning of tears and her heart constricted. She shook her head, hopping to rid herself of the memory.

_Why had Happy suggested this one?_

Lucy frowned and eyed the sheet again, no fish were involved, so far as she could tell there really was _absolutely no reason at all_ for them to take the quest.

So why _had_ Happy been so eager to take this quest?

- Something about it 'feeling right'?

Lucy scoffed. So why was she even considering it?

She furrowed her brows; and tried to make herself decide against it, but she couldn't. She felt something stirring inside of her as she read through it again.

Maybe it was because it was written in a child's hand writing…or maybe it was because it was specially requesting 'Fairy Tail's Salamander.'

Whatever it was, Lucy knew they had no choice. She wasn't sure exactly why – but they had to take this quest.

She dropped the sheet and looked at her teammates.

She gawked.

_Unbelievable._

Reedus had drawn a self-playing fiddle and Natsu and Happy were dancing on the table top to a laughing crowd of Fairy Tail mages.

_Those idiots._

She sighed and looked down at the sheet. She had figured the reason they received a request from this far way was due to Natsu's reputation for being an amazing mage, but now she assumed it was because a child put the request in, and given that Natsu's also a gigantic child – they'd get along fine.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar. She handed Mira the quest.

"Would you put us down for this, Mira?" The barmaid smiled brilliantly at her and turned to grab the book. Lucy looked over her shoulder again, _great – they were doing the dos-a-dos now_. She shook her head and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucy jerked her head back to Mira and blushed.

_Paradise, ha. Hardly._

"No!" She squeaked. Honestly, why did Mira always insist something was going on with her and Natsu, they were just friends! Undeniably and painfully – just friends.

Mira 'hmmed' and gave a knowing smile. Lucy groaned and picked nervously at the splinters in the bar top; she felt the heat of embarrassment still on her face.

"Why this mission? Natsu had an S Class one picked out, didn't he?" Lucy frowned and her embarrassment dissolved. She wasn't sure why, but it just felt right.

A girl had been stolen and forced into a marriage with the leader of a warring Nomad group. She could only assume the person who put in the request was their child or sibling.

Lucy had never had brothers or sisters, but the guild was like a family to her – if any of them had been taken and she wasn't strong enough to get them back, she'd hope there would be someone willing to help.

Lucy shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do." Mira grinned widely at her again, Lucy blushed. How could all the women in this family be so beautiful?

Mira slammed the book shut. "I'll call ahead and let them know you're on your way!" She called out sing-songingly as she walked towards the back. Lucys face twitched into a smile.

She swiveled on the bar stool to watch Natsu and Happy.

Their dancing was still going strong. She shook her head again.

It was hard to believe this giant goof ball was such an amazing mage, or that he could be such a hard ass with training, or that on occasion, he could look at her with such intensity, she forgot how to breathe.

She watched as he kicked a full beer on accident, slipping on the wet table top, he landed face first on the floor and twitched.

The Guild erupted in jeers and laughter.

Lucy shared a small giggle with them and pushed off the bar stool to go gather them up before they started dancing again.

_Oh yeah Mira, Natsu was a real Casanova._

* * *

Natsu held up the quest sheet to another villager. Lucy and Happy stood behind him, her foot tapped in time with her mounting agitation.

She imagined this villager would react the same way the last twelve had.

Turn pale, begin sweating, shake their head profusely and feign ignorance.

_Seriously, what gives?_

_Who puts in a mission request and then doesn't even meet up to discuss the particulars?_

This whole experience had been strange. They had taken a train into Veronica and then backtracked half a day on a carriage to one of the external villages. The small towns surrounding the capital were made up of Veronica's most poor and destitute. They were left beyond the cities walls to fend for themselves; vulnerable to the elements and the dangerous bandits and Nomads in the area.

_Here they were only trying to help them out with their Nomad problem and no one would talk to them!_

She must have been musing from longer than she thought because Natsu looked like he was ready to punch the villager he was talking too.

Lucy jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him back.

"-sshole, we just want some answers!"

"-Natsu!" She pulled him close to her chest; he struggled for a bit and then relaxed into her hold as the villager scurried away.

"I want to know who put in the request as much as you, but punching people isn't going to get them to talk."

He growled against her and tensed, but didn't pull away. "Punching always gets people to talk."

Lucy huffed into his back, "Haven't you heard of 'you attract more flies with honey than you do with vinegar'?"

She eased up on his hold and he pulled away, she squashed the feeling of loss when his warmth left.

"Lushy! Don't talk about food – I'm starving!" She rolled her eyes at the cat.

"He's right, and what do flies have to do with anything, weirdo?" He looked at her like she had an extra set of eyes.

Her annoyance flared up again. She snapped her arm up to point at them and opened her mouth, "Listen here you-"

"You're looking for a young girl?" Lucy dropped her arm and looked down, her eyes broadened in surprise.

Natsu began snickering. She elbowed him. A small shriveled man stood before them, barely passing Happy in height. He was so…_small_.

Lucy shifted feet; she wasn't sure if it would be rude to squat down to his height or if she should address him from standing.

"You're tiny." Happy said with wonder.

"Happy!" Lucy flushed with mortification, "-Forgive him Ojisan! He's a cat!" She shot a glare at him and he cried in fear and took to flight. "We don't really know _who exactly _it is we're looking for. We just wanted to find who submitted this quest…" She motioned for Natsu to show him the paper.

Natsu looked pained. He was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. He shakily handed him the paper.

She watched his frail hands grasped it and he read over it slowly – this guy looked ancient! But… maybe it was just the lifestyle, they only had modest clay huts, in a desert with infertile ground, and the nearest water source was over an hours walk away. This kind of life could take a toll on a person.

He 'hmmed' and nodded his head and spoke in a strained frail voice.

"Yes, Leena submitted this, a small girl – very easily frightened. " Natsu's snickering stopped, _finally they had a lead!_

He hummed again. "Her sister Sabina was taken two weeks ago. Travel north and you will find the Nomad camp."

"Alright!" Natsu pumped his fist and Happy joined him in exclaiming. Lucy afforded their joy a small smile, but it was short lived as she watched the old man hobble away.

"-Wait, Ojisan…" He turned and looked over slowly. "Why are you helping us?"

He said nothing, Lucy bit her lip and continued, "Everyone else was too afraid…why did you-"  
His spoke clearly and slowly. "This Nomad tribe has terrorized my village for forty years. They have stolen many things…many people… from us." He paused and swallowed, "I had fear like them once, but now, I am old… There is nothing left they can take from me. When you have lost everything, you have nothing left to fear." He finished curtly and turned, resuming his wobbly walk to his hut.

The villagers that had scattered at Natsu's outburst eyed them warily once more. Lucy looked over and caught Natsu's eye, he shared a knowing glance. They were not welcomed here, best they move on and finish the job.

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth and jumped out of the way of a swinging sword. Her eyes sought out Natsu in the crowd – he looked like he was having the time of his life. She hoped he felt her glare.

_Sure, take on the whole Nomad clan – no problem Natsu._

_Over one hundred men? _

_Yup, no problem at all._

_Never mind that they're all highly trained murders!_

_No, we can totally take them ALL ON._

_Just the THREE of us._

She intensified her glare.

"Hime!"

Lucy 'eeped' and felt herself being lifted and moved through the air. Arrows landed in the ground where she had been standing.

Virgo set her down and bowed. "Forgive me Hime, shall I be punished now?"

Lucy felt a bit light headed, she supposed with her spirits that made eight of them – but using her magic to summon five of them was exhausting her. It wasn't something she cared to do often, and honestly it was only something recently she found she could do. Natsu's training had really strengthened her magic reservoir.

She swallowed her comment and just shook her head negatively at Virgo. "Just keep fighting!"

Virgo nodded and leapt forward landing a powerful kick on a burly nomad.

Lucy took a shaky step back and eyed the tents beyond the fight. She needed to get away from the battle, if she used her magical bursts, she exhaust her magic and have to send her spirits back, then it'd just be Natsu…well Happy too, but he was limited in the fighting department.

_That's it!_ She snapped her fingers.

Flames erupted sending a group of men flying through the air.

Lucy cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted as loud as she could, "_HAPPY_!"

She saw a dash of blue, "I'm coming Lushy!"

She grinned widely as he flew towards her. He wasn't much for battle, but he was perfect for search and rescue.

Happy approached her and stopped hovering in the air above, "Lucy, why'd you scream? _You're not even hurt_!" He looked at her offended for having been pulled from Natsu's side.

"Carry me to those tents, let's find the stolen girl!" His mood immediately perked up at being useful and he grinned at her.

_"Aye sir!"_

* * *

Lucy stared blankly at the empty seat in front of her on the train.

The world seemed to have an ever present white-noise to it. Her eyes felt scratchy, she forced herself to blink.

As soon as her eyelids touched – she saw _her_ again.

She was like an angel: _a beautiful, bloody angel._

She had been in the largest and most lavish tent – tied to the middle pole like some sort of animal. Her tan arms and legs had been bound with shackles and she had been left alone and naked.

When she had raised her head to look at them…Lucy had felt all the joy at having found her seep out of her with one glance.

Her eyes – the most startling periwinkle blue she had ever seen – and the sadness, the emptiness, the pain…spoke depths.

Abrasions littered her face and the crown on her head; blood stained her indigo blue hair and left in clumps around her shoulders and waist.

She had been badly beaten, but worse - blood stains and bruises on the inside of her thighs, spoke of a darker assault. Tears prickled Lucy's eyes as she ran forward to help her. The woman flinched.

Lucy's eyes flew open, and the floral pattern of the train seat met her vision.

She swallowed hoarsely, her throat was painfully dry. But she couldn't bring herself to eat or drink the past day and a half. Every time…_every time_ she closed her eyes she saw Sabina, the girl they were there to rescue, the girl they came to save – but every time Lucy saw her, she was so very lost. It left her with a nausea and pain she couldn't rightly place.

The feeling had left her crippled.

Happy and her had clothed Sabina and protected her until her spirits and Natsu had finished the fight. She felt that her magical energy had nearly entirely been drained, but she willed herself to remain conscious. She knew Sabina would not fair well with only Natsu, she needed a woman there to help her.

They had made it back to the village and the previously meek villagers had spirited her away to the healer. They never met the young girl who submitted the quest, and the old man explained to them that she hid out of fear of admitting she couldn't pay the reward.

Lucy hadn't felt like accepting the reward anyway. Lucy also hadn't felt like staying for the celebration the villagers wanted to hold in their honor for destroying the Nomads.

Lucy had just wanted to make sure Sabina was alright…and then…she wasn't really sure what to do after that.

She had tried to fall asleep after they returned to village – exhaustion plagued her, but she couldn't… She had even kicked Happy and Natsu out of the bed with her, claiming they were too hot.

But it wasn't them…it was her feelings that she couldn't manage – she didn't have any right to be the one hurting, but she was.

She had crawled out of bed and wandered around the dark village till she found the healer's hut. She sat with her back to the cool hut.

Just knowing Sabina was in there, and away from those monsters gave her a small comfort.

"You should have let me die." Lucy sucked in her breath and swallowed. A small but strong voice carried from inside the hut.

"I'm soiled. You should have left me to die. What reason do I have to go on? Why did you save me?" The accusation in her questions shook Lucy and her heart thumped loudly.

"Sister!" A small voice sobbed. Ice filled Lucy's veins.

"I'm…" Lucy began.

_What was she? _

_Sorry?_

_What was 'sorry'?_

_ A Band-Aid on an arterial wound?_

She shook her head and swallowed.

"Answer me!" The anguished voice called from within the hut. Lucy felt selfish – what had she been thinking coming here?

"We saved you because that's what the quest asked. " She said meekly. There was no point in lying to her.

"So you just wanted the money-"

Lucy shook her head, even though the woman couldn't see it, "No." She whispered harshly.

"_No_…Our Master selects each quest he posts for our Guild carefully - with the hope that our services may do some good..."

She heard a bitter laugh from within the hut and she flinched. She could hear a child crying from within as well.

She chastised herself again for coming here, she was only antagonizing them. _She was a monster_ – just like those who had taken her.

She bit her lip.

"Hope." She gasped the word and it cut through in the crisp night air like a dagger. The bitter laugh stopped. She swallowed. "_Hope_, that's your answer…to both questions." She muttered and moved to stand.

A hand shot through the cloth door to grab her wrist.

Lucy gasped and looked down.

Swollen periwinkle eyes met hers as Sabina leaned out the door.

"Hope?" The anger flashed hotly in her eyes.

Lucy nodded slowly.

"We rescued you with the hope that it may do some good. And hope is always a reason to go on…" Lucy wanted to tear her eyes from Sabina's but she couldn't.

"Hope gives us strength when we have nothing left, hope inspires us - it keeps us and shields us from the bad in the world. Hope is what motivated your sister to submit a mission request, hope for a happy ending is what brought us here, and hope is what makes your life your own."

Tear slid down Sabina's face and she released Lucy's wrist and retreated to the hut.

After that, Lucy had stood abruptly and ran back to the hut she shared with Natsu - she spent the rest of the night watching the clay wall like she was watching the train seat now.

She sensed Happy and Natsu shift beside her on the train.

They had arrived at the station early since they hadn't stopped to eat. They had been sitting on the train for a half hour now waiting for all the passengers to load.

She knew her mood was making them anxious, but she couldn't snap out of it.

It's like she had lost something.

She felt her lips twitch. Veronica was a horrible place.

It had stolen Éclair and now it had robbed Sabina.

This was a place of pain.

_She would never come here again._

For the first time, the tears finally fell.

Silent sobs shook her body. She heard Natsu murmur her name and he pulled her into an embrace.

She wept onto his shoulder, taking solace in his comfort but knowing it was short lived. As soon as the train started moving she would have to be the one comforting him. Happy curled around her back and cried with her.

Natsu nuzzled her cheek, "Lucy…"

The sobs continued to wrack her body as she clutched onto him desperately.

She felt him swallow.

"The world is full of bad people…I don't know why, but sometimes; even though you've won, you still lose."

She continued to cry on him until the train jerked forward and she heard his stomach make alarming noises.

She leaned back, hiccuping and sniffled her way to breathing while she pulled him into her lap. He resisted, still wanting to be the one to comfort her, but he gave up as soon as he turned green.

She played with his hair, soothing him, and she hiccuped some more.

He was right.

Everyone had lost today.

* * *

Lucy swallowed and looked into Leena's own periwinkle eyes. She had been the young girl who put in the request. _The sister._

She slowly nodded. She remembered Sabina. For a year she had remembered her everyday…and slowly with time, Lucy began to forgive herself.

For the past year she had been spared…Flora had been lucky, not all memories were pleasant.

Leena smiled, "She would have been so happy to hear that!" She clapped her hands together and sighed.

_Would have?_

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

The smile eased away from Leena's face.

"Sabina became pregnant, and she died during labor-"

Guilt shot through Lucy and her throat felt tight.

"-you helped her though…She was not unhappy to be pregnant. At first she was, but then she saw it as a way to right the wrong that had been done to her. We became brave. We left the village and I joined a Healer's Guild." The smile climbed its way back onto her face.

"She gave birth to a baby girl; she had picked the name 'Hope' for her." Lucy covered her gasp with her hands. She felt the tears welling up.

Leena's eyes shown glossy too, "Do you want to see a picture? I left her in the care of my Guild to come here, but I knew I couldn't go too long without looking at her." Leena fumbled in her pockets and revealed a picture.

Lucy drew her eyes over it slowly. There was Leena holding a beautiful blue haired gray-eyed toddler.

"She's lovely." She whispered.

Leena smiled and put the photo away. "You and Natsu-sama saved us. When your Guild reached out to mine for help in healing, I came right away. _I wanted to help._ We all did. Everyone who came to help heal you, came because you or your Guild had saved them or someone they loved. _Fairy Tail has spread hope everywhere._" She finished softly.

The tears came in torrents and Lucy leapt forward pulling the young teen into a hug.  
"Thank you." She murmured into her blue hair.

"Thank you Lucy-sama."

Lucy shook her head, "Call me Lucy."

She felt Leena's grin on her shoulder.

"Well Lucy, I think you are strong enough to head home."

Lucy leaned back and grinned radiantly at her through her tears.

"But you should probably thank Porlyusica a few more times before you go." Leena giggled and Lucy joined her.

* * *

Lucy felt drained, remembering Sabina and learning of her untimely death had taken an emotional toll on her, but even still, she was eager to get home. Even if the majority of those she hoped to see wouldn't be there.

She walked down the wooded path, the sun had disappeared hours ago, and if she was any less of a person, she'd be totally creeped out by the dark forest.

_Who was she kidding?_

_She was totally creeped out by the dark forest._

It didn't help that Natsu's words from her memory kept reverberating in her mind.

_'The world is full of bad people…I don't know why, but sometimes; even though you've won, you still lose.'_

She tried to shake the thought from her head but it was no good, it was on permanent repeat in her brain.

She sighed and kicked a rock, it bounced off a tree and into some bushes, sending something scurrying.

She felt her hair stand on end and her pulse race.

_She was being ridiculous!_

She touched her keys and whip. She was a Fairy Tail Mage! Thanks to Leena, she had all her magical energy, she had her keys, she had her whip, and _she had her amazing fighting skills_. And here she was jumping because some forest rodent ran away from a rock she kicked.

_Please_.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

_A question and a statement. _

She knew that voice.

Ice shot down her spine.

Was she having another flashback?

She heard a bush move and footsteps on the trail. The movement stopped.

"Lucy Heartifilia." Her heart raced, she spun around to face him.

"I've been waiting for you." He grimaced.

* * *

A.N.:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate your feedback! :)

Celtika82: Haha, don't worry they'll get there eventually.

iCard: You're probably right, I could have thrown a few more 'Gray stripping' moments, but in my defense, he hasn't really been a big part of the story until recent chapters, and I do show him stripping in chapter 15, 'Slavers'.

As for Artur, yup – he's kinda a momma's boy, but prior to him asking Lucy to be his mom, he basically idolized her, she was the missing puzzle piece to what he thought a family should be, and the fact that he found her made her all the more special.

And to if he'll follow Natsu…well, we'll just have to see in the next chapter. :)

-Till next time!

-UM


	29. Ying Yang

A.N.:

Evil I know, but it's been a few chapters since I had a good cliffhanger!

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

Her heart beat echoed off the trees.

Or maybe she was imagining it?

The increasing, _THRUMP-DUH-DUH-THRUMP-DUH-DUH_, seemed too loud to be confined to her head.

Darkness surged around her vision and her throat constricted.

She was _frightened_.

Erza had said she wouldn't remember. That none of the stolen mages had. Mages from all over Earthland had no idea who took them, why should she be any different?

Lucy gritted her teeth and slowly moved her hand to rest on her keys.

_Why should she know him as the leader of those who took her? _

_Why should she remember his orb and the pain it inflected?_

_Why should she let him scare her?_

She tightened her hand on her keys and pulled them forward.

"Open Ga-"  
A brilliant light illuminated the forest signaling that one of her spirits forced their gate open. The momentary light felt blinding, but with it she was finally able to get a good look at him.

_His face._

Her stomach did unpleasant somersaults.

Images from a year ago flashed through her mind in the fading light.

_His face._

It's different.

_Who could have done __**that**__ to him?_

Loke shot forward, landing punches and kicks in quick succession. Lucy held her breath in a gasp and then laughed in spite of herself.

"Loke!" She grinned widely at him.

_Her spirits never let her down!_

He paused his melee attack to smirk handsomely at her over his shoulder.

_"Earth Dragon Roar!"_

Their eyes widened simultaneously and Loke leapt out of the way just as the attack struck.

_Artur?_

_Does that mean Natsu's nearby?_

Lucy's heart soared and then slowed again – _Natsu wasn't coming, he was on a mission._

A dust and dirt tornado tore through her attacker. He flew limply into a tree.

He groped to pull himself up.

Something stuck Lucy…

As Bennie came soaring in with Artur to join the fight, something became very apparent.

Bennie and Loke were formidable fighters, Artur even seemed to have improved – but between the three of them, they were making unusually short work of this man.

Loke landed a blinding punch, the man swayed lifelessly.

Bennie threw a clawed attack at his chest – he fell backwards, blood spraying.

Artur leaned back and summoned another roar – the man flew into the trees once more and fell.

Everytime…he just got back up.

_No fighting._

_No dodging._

He lifted his eyes to hers.

No danger.

Lucy swallowed, her fear and anger gave way to something entirely uncomfortable…

_Shame_.

He wasn't fighting back.

Her friends were tearing into him and the surrounding forest.

Kicking up blood and dust.

And he wasn't doing anything.

He was just…

_Taking it._

Lucy felt sick.

"St-stop!" It had come out as a half gasp, but echoed between her comrades.

Loke looked levelly at her and straighten, "Stop? This man tortured you! Took you! Was the reason you didn't know yourself and us. He was the reason you were gone for a year!" He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

Artur and Bennie shifted uncomfortably at his outburst. How could he have known that his agony over her missing year had been their joy? Well. Artur's joy – Bennie was most likely indifferent.

She shook the thought off and looked at the man. He was beaten, bloody and bruised.

Lucy eyes had adjusted to the dark and she made out his scars in the twilight - the worst damage had been down long before her friends had a turn at him.

She could feel them staring at her, "Do you trust me?" she didn't have to look at them to know they heard her whisper.

Loke let some of the tension out of his stance, Bennie lessened the growl she had directed at the man, and Artur gave her an enthusiastic nod.

The man moved slowly, using a tree to pull himself up with his right hand – he stood and met her gaze.

Lucy felt jittery. She wanted answers – but there were too many questions! Her eyes flicked nervously over him, but then she caught herself. She should probably _try to look confident._

She propped her hands on her hips and tried to mimic Erza's smug glare.

"Well, _why_?"

The man raised a brow slightly – the only facial gesture she'd seen on him besides a grimace. He opened his mouth to answer -

But a snicker beat him to it-

Lucy tore her eyes away from the man to halfheartedly glare at Artur.

"Hey! _This is serious _– don't laugh!"

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. The laughter exploded out of his tiny frame. Lucy looked at Bennie incredulously; her eyes begging the cat silently to do _something_!

If Artur keeps laughing how are they ever going to get that guy to take her seriously and answer questions?

Bennie just smirked and with a shrug turned her attention to the known enemy. A new chortle entered the woods. Her eyes widened.

_Loke too?I_

He covered his mouth and tried to play it off as a cough. Lucy glared.

"What's so funny?!" She stamped her foot – that set Artur off in another screech of laughter.

Loke 'coughed' again and Bennie snorted in amusement.

Lucy could feel her pulse in her temple.

_What. Was. So. Hilarious._

"You are more frightening when you are not trying to be."

The mood sobered and everyone returned their focus to the man who spoke.

Loke posed his arm for another attack, "I don't believe we asked for your input."

He grimaced. "Ah. No, you did not.-"He pointed his right hand and Lucy felt momentary panic – _no, it had been his left hand that controlled the orb._ "_She did_."

The realization that this man could release that horrid orb resounded in Lucy…Artur, Bennie and Loke stood before her.

They would get hit first.

"Artur!" She whispered harshly and motioned for him to stand behind her; he hesitated, and then did so begrudgingly. She nestled his head with her hand as he walked past her.

Bennie and Loke could hold their own if need be, and she would protect Artur…

Loke tensed in his stance, readying himself to spring forward. The man brought his hand up again slowly, this time to wipe the blood from his mouth and he continued.

"You asked, 'why'?" He paused, and Lucy realized she was waiting for her to answer. She nodded.

"'Why' is the reason I am here. I have come to explain."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. _It couldn't be that easy, right_? The bad guys don't just tell you their plans…well, _actually_…

She thoughtfully rubbed her chin and mused.

Now that she thought about it, _they usually did._ But only when they thought they were winning the fight and had the time to gloat. Lucy eyed the man again.

He didn't look like he was winning anything.

In addition to his new injuries and scars, he looked malnourished, haggard even – a shell of his former self, which honestly, was saying something. Their first meeting, he had appeared as a slight of a man next to his comrades, despite having stood beside the child and the thin swordsman.

"Then explain, my mistress is eager to know." Loke drawled without dropping his combative stance.

He 'hmmed' and sat down cross-legged.

Lucy nearly fell over.

_Is this guy for real?_

Crazy assassin-kidnapper and he's going to sit on the forest floor like its story time?

Artur danced happily behind her – she wasn't the only who noticed the beginning stages of telling a fairy tale.

Despite all the life threatening situations he's been in, he still acts as a child. Lucy grinned inwardly – it was dangerous for him to behave that way, but Lucy was thrilled he could still enjoy being young.

Lucy stopped her musing and watched the man. He appeared to be waiting.

She sighed and walked forward.

Obviously he wasn't going to continue until they joined him.

"Flora, I don't think that is wise." Bennie's voice halted her trek. Lucy swallowed.

"He won't hurt us." She wished she sounded more assured, but to be honest – she wasn't sure why she thought that.

"Lucy – we trust you. And you trust…him?" Loke eased his stance slightly. Lucy gave her spirit a timid nod. He nodded back, "Then we... trust him."

She felt Artur's hands clutching onto the back of her skirt.

If she was wrong –_ it wasn't just her life._

She swallowed.

She couldn't afford to be wrong.

As if he heard her internal conflict – he spoke up.

"She is right. I do not wish you harm, nor could I, if I did." He shook his left side to shimmy the cloak off his shoulder revealing his left arm-

Lucy gasped.

_What was left of it anyway…_

It was just like his face. Harsh jagged cuts had been made above the elbow leaving him with only a stub on his left side. His face spoke of similar abuse, his nose and left cheek had been serrated leaving scarring and the exposed under workings. Deep scar tissue adorned his face and upper body. It told the story of a cruel attack, which left him lucky to have kept his life.

The majority of her apprehension dissolved at the site of his missing arm_. He couldn't hurt her; he couldn't hurt them…at least not by that orb._

She stood a comfortable distance before him and sat down. Artur followed suit, sitting only slightly behind her at her behest.

Bennie and Loke moved closer but chose to remain standing.

They waited.

His eyes flickered among the ground before finally landing on Lucy.

"I am Sadato Kurosawa." His white teeth clicked visibly through his damaged cheek.

"I have lived over eight hundred and four years, most of which I spent diligently and faithfully carrying out the agency's wishes; your acquisition being one of those." His tired eyes held hers, Lucy swallowed.

"Do you know why they wanted you and every other Celestial Mage?"

Her dream flashed hotly through her mind. An undamaged Sadato mouthing from the shadows-

"The Goddess Gate…?" Lucy answered quietly.

He grimaced and nodded.

"The United Supreme Magical Guardians predates societies – in many ways it was the first society. A society with the only purpose of upholding the balance of good and dark magic in Earthland.; to achieve such, they maintained a balance good and dark magic amongst their ranks."

Sadato had an eerie air about him in the twilight. Artur clutched her arm. Lucy wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or fear.

"Good and dark magic work as a proverbial ying-yang. One cannot exist without the other, along that thought, the Goddess Gate cannot exist without Daemien's Gate."

"_Daemien's Gate?_ I'm a Celestial Spirit, and I've never heard of the Goddess Gate or Daemien's Gate." Loke's skeptism entered his voice and Lucy began to doubt Sadato.

Sure, an ancient fable she never heard of seemed realistic, but if Loke had never heard of the Goddess Gate and he lives in the Celestial World... How much validity could this guy have?

_If she summoned Crux, he could probably shed some light on the situation…_

"You had also never heard of Lucy Heartfilia's and Natsu Dragneel's wedding, yet they are married. Perhaps, what you hear of is not the best judge of accuracy."

Lucy's eyes widened and Loke looked physically wounded.

_Low blow Sadato, low blow._

"How'd you know Mom was married?" Artur cocked his head at him.

"I've been aware of her return to Magnolia since she got off the train." Lucy flushed. Let's hope he didn't know about the-

"You should take better care to consummate your relationship indoors from now on." Lucy flushed and she heard choking in the direction that Loke stood, but she couldn't bear to look at him.

_How mortifying!_

"The Goddess Gate, _please_!" She squeaked and stared at the ground.

"No, _do continue_ – consummating _out_doors, did they?" Bennie smirk devilishly at her.

_Stupid evil cat. _

Sadato grimaced, and swallowed, ignoring Bennie, "Yes, the Goddess Gate."

He looked at her and Lucy stared back wide eyed.

"Your soul is the key."

* * *

A.N.:

I know, I know – pretty dinky compared to the length of the last chapter, but I thought getting something out would be better than sitting on it till Saturday. : )

And I know, I know – _'But we already know he thinks her soul is the key!'_

_Well, yeah_ – but Lucy doesn't! : ) But don't worry, I won't bore you to death with the same details ad nauseam, which is another reason I'm stopping here.

A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed: DancesWithSeatbelts, Soul Hunt, iCards, SaturnWolf3 , Zafrand and Fairy Flame Key!

You guys rock!

-Till next time!

-UM


	30. The Stages

A.N.: Sorry for the late turn around. I may be about a week getting a new chapter up from now on – life and such.

Anyway, enjoy!

-I don't own Fairy Tail.

-UM

* * *

Lucy let her head fall back; it thudded dully on the soft mattress of her bed.

If it was any other night but tonight, she may have marveled at the great job Natsu and Artur had done.

Natsu and Happy's house was nearly unrecognizable.

She blinked and absentmindedly rubbed Artur's sleeping head as he lay on her stomach.

_When had they had time to rebuild the house and move all her stuff here?_

She could hear Loke and Bennie pacing around the perimeter, patrolling for any danger.

_In the end, it didn't really matter 'when' they had done it, did it?_

She supposed she should be in denial – that was the first stage of grief, right? She would deny everything she had heard tonight; write it off as the ramblings of a half-starved-fugitive-lunatic, j_ust impossibilities thought up by a madman_.

She blinked slowly again and eyed the wood ceiling above. The delicate engravings in the wood along the edges meant Natsu had help in the repairs; the intricacy reminded her of Gray's ice magic, smooth and beautiful. She wondered if he had offered a hand in building her hodgepodge family a home.

Her heart constricted.

_Anger._

She couldn't be moving through the stages of grief this quickly, could she? She only just learned tonight…

Artur gave a soft snore and the anger boiled up in her again.

_It wasn't fair._ She had barely just begun! Everything she had always dreamed of…a family…a home…_Natsu_.

She wanted to cry – but she blinked dry eyes.

_Was she still in denial?_

Maybe, he _was_ wrong.

Maybe – it didn't have to be like he said. There was more than the three options he gave her – there had to be another way!

Maybe – it didn't function as a ying-yang, perpetually intertwined and interconnected.

Maybe – _she didn't have to die._

Why should she have kill herself to save the world? Who's to say it would even work and the Daemien Gate Key would be destroyed with her? Who's to say he's even right about her being the gate key? What if instead she tried to summon the Goddess and nothing happens – won't he seem foolish then!

Lucy momentary elation plummeted, what if her soul _was_ the Goddess Gate Key…and she did summon the Goddess, and it did destroy her soul in the process, like he suggested it might…

What if…she did nothing.

Let the world fall into darkness, let suffering enter the hearts of the weak and spent her last few days in Natsu's embrace and her family's love…

_No._

She could find another way – Levy and her, they could do more research, dig deeper! Find books that Sadato hadn't found, and everyone could live!

_Everyone_.

Lucy frowned.

She was bargaining.

Artur snored softly once more and snuggled closer to her. To sentiment tore at Lucy's heart, she gently sat up and eased him on to the bed.

She threw her legs over the side, but paused before standing. She turned back to Artur and pushed his dark hair off his face, _he needed a haircut, _his face was puffy and his eyes red from abuse.

He cried when Sadato had told her options. Not at first of course, he hadn't understood what he meant – but with callous honesty, Sadato made clear her fate.

Artur had leapt up and punched him – cursed him in ways she was sure only could have been picked up from Natsu…called him a liar, and then – when exhaustion won out, he collapsed into tears.

Sadato took every hit, neither dodging nor retaliating – he just looking on, with a sad empty stare.

_If her death meant Earthland would survive why had he chosen to banish her rather than end her life?_

He had merely said he couldn't; only keys could destroy themselves.

Lucy pulled her hand from Artur's face like it burned.

She rose quietly and walked from the bed. She hugged herself. She didn't know where she planned on going. Loke and Bennie thought it best to stay at the house until Team Natsu came back, or at the very least, until daybreak when they would go to the Guild and call them on the Lacrima…

Lucy's eyes darted around the room for a distraction from her thoughts. They settled on a wooden chest.

Her brows furrowed. _That wasn't hers was it? _Now that she thought about it, she did remember that her first night at her apartment.

It was pushed off to the side by the bed…but why was it there? It wasn't hers.

Lucy walked forward and knelt and undoing the clasp, she opened it.

Goosebumps erupted on her arms and neck.

_Letters_?

She grabbed one at random.

_Dear Lucy-san,_

_Do you remember my first mission with Fairy Tail? Well, it wasn't really my first, but it was just before the Cherry Blossom Festival. Charle and I were so nervous to be joining the guild, but you-_

Lucy's heart raced and her eyes poured over the letter.

It was from Wendy.

It was… _a goodbye._

She sucked in a breath and grabbed another.

_Erza._

_Wakaba._

_Master._

_Gray._

_All of them._

_Levy._

_Elfman._

_Laxus._

She opened each of them fervently and read.

_Cana._

_Lisanna._

_Gajeel._

_Bickslow._

There was a letter from all of them.

_Everyone in the guild. _

_Mira._

_Ever._

_Macao_.

The letters fell in piles beside her.

_Jellel._

_Lily._

_Juvia._

A soft pitter-patter of water on paper echoed in the room.

She wasn't sure when she had started; she didn't think had it in her to cry. But with each letter, each memory shared, each moment immortalized, each goodbye – ripped at her in a way she didn't know possible.

She dropped the last letter having read it and gripped the wooden chest. The tears fell into it, and softly splashed on the bottom.

She breathed out hushed sobs, and stood – she couldn't wake Artur.

She made for the door and pushed through it, not bothering to close it on her way. She had to get out.

The house may be bigger, but it was not much harder to navigate; she turned down a short hall and made her way across the living area to the front door.

She hadn't realized she had made it outside until she felt the cold wet earth below her knees as she knelt. She clenched the grass in her fists and wept.

_The Guild – her family._

They had already said good bye to her once.

Could she do it to them again?

The party they held upon her return. The excitement. The tears of relief.

The meaning had been diminished with Flora, but Lucy felt the worth.

No matter what she did.

Everyone she loved would suffer.

_Depression_.

So this was it was it?

Whether she destroy herself, opened the gate or let the world get eaten by the dark.

Everything and everyone she loved would lose, even if the world had won.

"Lucy?" Loke's voice broke softly through her sobs.

She had forgotten he was still here.

She sat up straight and released the grassy dirt clods she was clenching and wiped her face.

"Ye-" she hiccupped –es?"

She heard his muffled footsteps on the grass; he knelt beside her, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy – we don't know if we can trust anything he says. You shouldn't get yourself worked up, come back inside, it's not safe ou-"

She swallowed, "If you don't believ-_cup_-ve him. Why don't yo-_cup_-ou think it's safe?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. He frowned. The moonlight reflected off his glasses, hiding the truth his eyes would carry.

He sighed and stood, extending his arm for her to grab.

"Lucy, let's go inside." She hiccupped again and after a moment took his hand.

His warmth was welcoming. She felt so alone…alone in her decision and alone in her fate.

He guided her inside and sat her on the couch. She looked around.

"Where's Bennie?" Her eye's followed him to the door as he shut it.

He raised a brow and moved to sit on the table in front of her.

"She left a while ago. She wanted to let Lily and Levy know they had made it back. Artur and her took off without any warning, so Levy is probably concerned."

_That's right_. Artur and Bennie had snuck onto the train with the rest of the gang. Artur had thought Natsu was making a mistake leaving her, and he wanted to convince him to stay. Instead they had just sent Artur and Bennie back at the next stop. Levy must be a wreck since discovering Artur had taken off…

Lucy's heart was in knots just thinking about them.

Her breath hitched and she could feel the tears.

"_No-no-no!_ Not that, I hate it when women cry!" Loke flailed his arms around.

"Come on Lucy! We don't know anything for sure yet!" He flashed her a stunning smile. That may work on some women but it wasn't gone work on her – least of all now.

She sniffled and her eyes burned.

His widened and he leaned forward gripping her knees.

"_Lucy_ – listen to me. When everyone is back, we'll do our own investigation – then we'll meet him where he said, we'll get to the bottom of this. It's not set in stone!" He was getting exasperated.

But…she couldn't help it. Those letters…all the sweet things her family had all wished they told her.

The tears broke free and slipped down her face.

She'd have to leave them again, so soon…

His hands tightened on her knees before he released them and they shot into her hair.

Lucy's eyes widened and she felt herself being pulled forward.

His lips crash onto hers.

_What?!_

She gasped in shock and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

No.

_Hell no._

She tugged back abruptly and swung. A well-aimed slap echoed in the room.

Forgotten were the tears – _she was pissed._

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

He rubbed his offended cheek and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I had to try it once, didn't I?" Lucy's jaw dropped and her fury renewed.

She stood up, fuming, "Close Ga-"

Loke stood waving his arms, "Now, Lucy don't be hasty. You need someone here to help protect you while you sleep."

_Sleep? Ha._

Like that was possible with how furious she was now, no way she was trusting this creep around her while she slept.

"Fine!" She clipped.

"Open Gate of the Virgin!" A flash of light and the maid stood beside her.

"Hime, am I to be-"

"No, but _big brother_ ought to be." Lucy crossed her arms and glared at Loke while Virgo looked on curiously.

"Big brother did something punishable?" Virgo asked in wonder.

Lucy huffed, "I have protection now, _you can leave_. Close Gate of the Lion!"

The light flashed and Loke moved forward, his mouth spouting an apology as he was forcibly returned to the Celestial World.

Lucy's eyebrow ticked.

_The nerve of that guy._

…_Although he was a good kisser._ Lucy flushed in shame and shook her head.

_Gah_. She was horrible.

_How could she let that happen?_

Virgo eyed her. Lucy hugged herself self-consciously– she suddenly felt very tired.

"Hime, it's very late. You should go to bed. Allow me to undress you?"

Lucy nodded her head numbly. Normally she'd put up a fight…but tonight had just about all the fight drained out of her.

* * *

Lucy felt impossibly warm. She was surrounded by it… and a smell. _A familiar smell._

It smelt like…_home_.

She smiled and wriggled closer towards the warmth.

She felt it tighten around her.

Her smile lessened and the sleepy haze began to ebb away.

Warmth didn't normally tighten around you, did it?

Her dreamy-state faded and she became conscious of her body. A calloused hand was rubbing her lower back.

Her heart raced.

_Loke?!_ _She'd kill him!_

She shot upright and glared through sleepy eyes.

_Pink…wha?_

"Natsu?" She blinked at him.

His eyebrows had disappeared beneath his hair, shocked at her abrupt movement. He gaped.

"What the hell has gotten into you, _weirdo_?"

She blinked again and leaned forward - inspecting him. He blinked back at her. _Was she dreaming?_

_Wasn't he on a mission?_

She reached up and pinched his cheek.

He yelped. "Oi! What was that for?" He swatted her hand and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! I just thought I may be dreaming."

He glared, "Yeah, well aren't you supposed to pinch yourself, _not me_?"

Lucy couldn't help but grin. Natsu was here! She didn't know how.

But he was!

Relief flooded her and she threw herself forward for a hug.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his neck.

"I've only been gone for a day." His chest rumbled and he wrapped his arms around her.

She grinned against his neck, "Feels a lot longer for me."

His hand crept up the base of her neck into her hair, "_Yeah…_feels longer for me too…so, do you… remember?"

She nodded against his throat, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"_That's good_… Right, I just have one more question."

Lucy leaned back from the hug and looked at him, she raised her brow, silently asking him to continue.

"Why do your lips smell like Loke?" His glare renewed, and all the mirth drained out of her.

_Loke! She __was__ going to kill him!_

A blush crept on her face, and some of the anger in Natsu's eyes faded into hurt.

She swallowed and shook her head. _No!_ He couldn't think it was like that!

"He kissed me!" Natsu's glare returned and he pushed up to sitting.

He gripped her shoulders, "_What_? How long's that been goin' on?"

Lucy's mouth dropped.

_He thought she had a relationship with Loke? _

_Her spirit?_

Lucy snapped her mouth shut. "I said '_he_ kissed me'. " She glared at him.

He scoffed, "I know heard you the first time." The hurt was back in his eyes.

She swallowed hard, she didn't want to fight with him! She wanted him to be Natsu! To tell her everything was alright! That they'd figure out the mess she was in…

The mess…

_'The world is full of bad people…I don't know why, but sometimes; even though you've won, you still lose.'_

The anger drained from her and her shoulders sank. What was the point in fighting?

Was there _ever_ any point to their fights?

He noticed the change her demeanor.

"_Luce_..?" He clumsily brushed a stray hair off her face; she gave a small smile in spite of herself.

"What the hell is going on?" He sounded genuinely confused.

They were sitting so close. Their legs were still intertwined in the blankets…This was her bed... hadn't Artur been sleeping in it before?

Her mouth felt dry…Natsu looked at her expectantly, but she didn't answer, he dragged a hand through his hair.

"The whole world is going nuts. First this darkness crap. Then Artur freaks out. Now you're awake – and kissing Loke?! _What the hell is going on_?"

He threw his hands up and fell back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling.

_Strange_…she had been watching the same ceiling only a few hours ago…_maybe it wasn't a few hours ago_? What if she had been sleeping for weeks? She gasped.

"When did you get back?!" He stopped his starring match with the ceiling and looked at her puzzled.

"A few hours ago…after we sent Artur back, we started thinking he was right." He eyed her curiously and then threw his head back on the bed.

"Why'dya kiss him, anyway?" He grumbled glaring at the roof above.

Lucy held in her giggle – she shouldn't find his childish pouting funny. This was a very serious matter – if they intended to _be_ the married couple _they were_ – infidelity was a really serious issue. She smiled softly and brushed some hair out of his face. He jumped at her touch, and looked at her surprised.

"I didn't want him too, he just did…You would have been proud of the slap I gave him after." She quirked an eyebrow at him, his pout lessened.

"Why'd he think he could kiss you?" She blinked and replayed the night in her head. She didn't give him any suggestions did she? Sure she took his hand when he offered it…but other than that – she was mostly just sad…and then furious.

_Aha._

"I was crying – he probably felt he could deal with anger better than that."

His eyes narrowed. "What made you cry, Luce?" Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted his comfort…but she wasn't quite ready to go down that road just yet…she wanted to pretend…if even for a morning…that her days weren't numbered.

She leaned forward and braced herself, resting posed above Natsu. A light blush dusted his face, his eyes dropped to her lips and back to her eyes.

"What made-" He was stubborn. He was going to keep asking till she answered.

But he couldn't ask questions if his mouth was otherwise engaged, could he?

She dropped down and pressed her lips against his – a spark shot through her body. She moved her lips slowly against his. All her experiences with kisses raced through her mind – the awkward play – the feverish tunnel and alley – her unwarranted kiss with Loke…

They all paled, compared to this.

Her heart thumped loudly and he leaned up, pressing his lips harder against hers. Their mouths moved in a slow dance – meeting and parting, tugging and occasionally missing to kiss just below or above each other's lips.

Their kisses were unhurried, and Lucy relished the opportunity to explore. He rubbed his hands down her rib cage and pushed up, switching their positions.

The movement surprised her and she gasped, he flicked his tongue past her lips. Their legs tangled and her lower half moved on its own, against his – she felt proof that these kisses had the same effect on him.

She rolled her hips against him again. He gasped and parted from their kiss, his eyes widening.

He rested his forehead against hers, "Luce…I…" His eyes bounced, searching hers. She knew what he wanted to say…and he didn't have to say.

Her hand sought out his, and she intertwined their fingers.

She smiled, "I know, me too." He gave her a fanged grin and squeezed her hand back. He rolled off her and pulled her flush, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

She could feel his excitement pressed against her back.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Some things didn't have to be said.

She hugged the arms that were wrapped around her – _the big lug_.

A small reprieve…but it was just what she needed. Her smile lost some of its warmth.

She knew what she had to do now.

_Acceptance._

* * *

_A.N.:_

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!_

**Big thanks to**: Fairy Flame Key, DanceswithSeatbelts, iCards (I threw my own tweak on your suggestion – but I thought you were right, Artur would go after them!), Soul Hunt, SaturnWolf3, Zafrand, lokibotan2 and Celtika82 (haha, I think anime/manga definitely has more faith in ten y/os than we do in reality, and apparently I'm even worse, though not explicitly stated – I peg Artur for being around 6-8)!

You guys really make this such an enjoyable experience I hope my story continues to keep you interested!

-UM


	31. Getting Serious

A.N.:

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

His brows constricted - sweat beaded in the creases and slid down his face.

_This was getting serious._

He gripped the seat below him harder – he heard the wood creak in protest.

This was no time to lose now!

Natsu tried to settle his excitement.

How long had it been?

Fifteen minutes,_ at least_.

Fifteen minutes – he had been balancing on the two back legs of this kitchen chair.

_Wait till Lucy got a look at this. This had to be some new record!_

He grunted and swung his momentum forward and took staggering steps on the hind legs of the chair.

The heavy _'clunk-clunk-clunk,'_ echoed in the kitchen as he paced using the chair's back legs.

He was a _freaking master_!

Why couldn't she hurry with her damn bath so she could see him being awesome!?

He spun around quickly on one of the legs and laughed.

Hell, he'd take Artur or Happy right now – someone had to see this!

But those two were probably still sleeping in Artur's room.

His laughter died down and his restlessness grew – he hopped from one chair leg to the other, the wood's sounds of protest lost on him.

He wasn't normally this antsy while Lucy bathed…but normally… Lucy didn't kiss him like she had this morning. Memories of the morning flashed through Natsu, causing him to momentarily lose balance. Warmth flooded his chest…and other areas.

He renewed his chair pacing with vigor.

_And normally_…Lucy wouldn't have just had all her memories returned after having them stolen for a year.

Natsu's fanged grin grew wider – his best friend was back!

_Really back._

He had dreams about this day ever since she was taken. It was the first time in his life that the bulk of his dreams didn't consist of finding Igneel.

Happiness bubbled in his stomach. He felt like a kid again.

_Lucy was back. _

In _their _ home.

Wanting to do marriedpeople things.

Sweat dripped into his eyes and he squinted, briefly losing balance again. He flicked his head shaking the sweat off.

His eyes stung – and it bit into his high.

He wasn't stupid like everyone tended to think. It's not like Lucy getting her memory back meant they were free and clear now. Something had spooked Lucy last night…something bad enough to make her cry.

Natsu growled and angry paced. The chair leg's harshly clunked on the kitchen floor.

_Fucking Loke – doesn't matter if you are Lucy's Spirit._

That Lion was going down.

Natsu shook his head to rid his face of the sneer.

He'd deal with that later…he had bigger issues - like telling Lucy about his solution.

He had figured what he had to do ever since he talked to the kid…

He spun in circles on one of the chair legs again, as soon as Lucy came out of the bath he'd-

"Natsu!"

_Lucy_! He jerked, mid-spin to look at her, her hands covered her mouth in a gasp.

_Crap._

His balance was shot and he teetered forward. He could try and save it – but no sense in delaying the inevitable.

He was going down.

He heard a dull crunch as his nose collided with the wood flooring of the kitchen. He threw his foot back and kicked the chair off of him with a moan.

"_What the hell, Lucy_?" At least he tried to say that – but most of it was muffled by the floor.

How'd she sneak up on him anyway?

He sat up and rubbed his sore nose. Son-of-a-bitch hurt.

"Do you know _how long_ I was doing that?" He gave her a mock glare. She rested her hands on her hips and stared at him amused.

"If I was to guess by the maniacal laughter I heard from the bath – probably twenty minutes."

A twinge of pride swelled up in him _– ha! _Even longer than he thought!

"Why'd you distract me? _I could have broken a record!"_

She scoffed, "Looks more like you could have broken your nose.-" She stepped over him and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"-Pancakes sound good?"

She said it so simple-like.

He nodded numbly and groped his way to standing – taking a seat at the table. His eyes followed her as she moved around the kitchen. She donned an apron Levy had given them that was hanging up.

The new kitchen didn't faze her – she worked and learned it at the same time.

_It's like nothing had ever changed. _

Like she had never gone – just a usually morning…where she was only too glad he didn't destroy something while she wasn't looking.

She hummed a little tune and cracked some eggs into a bowl.

His heart thumped and his throat went dry.

Pancakes weren't a particularly arousing topic for him.

Mostly when Lucy cooked – he just sat impatiently waiting for her to finish so he could scarf it down and they could move on to more exciting things.

For some reason…watching her make pancakes. She poured some flour into the bowl – a plum of white puffed up into her face and she sneezed.

A rouge smile tugged at his lips.

She blinked away the extra flour on her face and wiped her hands on the apron. Natsu's hands twitched.

He never cared about her cooking before – so why did he want to grab her…and do _stuff_!

His eyes flicked from her head to her feet. She stood more Lucy-like now. A month ago, she had an…unsure gait to her. Like she was walking around with a blind-fold on…the only time she had seemed confident was in battle.

But now…as she moved around the kitchen the only things that gave way to her having been someone else for a year were her scars and the beads in her hair.

The light danced off them as she mixed the batter.

_Mixing_.

The motion caused her chest to bounce – his throat tightened again.

It's not like it wasn't anything he hadn't seen. Compared to her 'Jungle Girl' outfit – Lucy was dressed modestly. He had seen way more of her chest before…seeing them now – bouncing with each turn of her arm…he felt hot.

Maybe it was the light – the way it hit her hair and the top of her chest…

Natsu wet his dry lips.

Maybe it was what they did this morning – he could still smell her on him...

Natsu fought the urge to rap his fingers on the table – he needed to busy his hands with something.

Lucy dropped a scoop of batter into a pan and the sound of sizzling entered the room.

Maybe it was that fact that he loved this weird mage. A year without her, and he began to forget who he was…and now…After all that time, she as back - and _cooking pancakes_?

Hadn't there been a list of the things he planned to do when she came back? Why was he wasting time waiting for pancakes? Something needed to change…

Anxiety and excitement filled his stomach. Only Lucy could make him feel so out of control of his body.

_Maybe it was because he hadn't told her yet._

His eyes widened. _That was it!_

If he told her – he'd feel loads better. Probably the best he's ever felt!

He stood up abruptly.

"Lucy-" She jumped, a pancake flew over her shoulder and onto the wall. She looked at him with big eyes and then frowned.

"_Natsu_! You scared me half to death! Wh-"

"Lucy, I think we should mate."

The spatula fell to the ground with a 'clink.'

* * *

A.N.:

Gah! I am so sorry! This chapter was supposed to be 3x as long - the above being the first section...but I've been so busy and had a super long day... I knew I wouldn't finish it tonight and thought something published was better than nothing. So here's a preview of what's to come!

Thinking a lemon for next chapter, but not till the very last section. More details in the next pre-chapter A.N. for those who wish to avoid those.

Thanks for reading, please review!

-UM


	32. Pancakes

A.N.:

So I lied – no lemon in this chapter (see next chapter).

This was one big giant chapter with the one following this one, but this section seemed too different from the others and I thought it deserved its own little chapter.

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

The spatula clattered on the floor. Lucy watched it until it stilled. Her eyes boring into the shiny metal as her mind reeled.

_What._

She heard him wrong.

He didn't just say…what she thought he just said, _right_?

_Natsu _wouldn't_ 'talk' _about_ that._

That was the kind of thing…that… _just happened_!

They'd get all cozy in bed – start trying new things, then _wham-bam! _

It'd happen!

It wasn't something you talked about.

You didn't plan it.

Least of all with _Natsu._

_Mr. Burn-an-entire-town-down-to-find-one-bad-guy._

He didn't plan.

Natsu, was not a talker.

She was the talker! If anything, _she_ should be talking to _him _about that. That was her area, get flustered, talk fast, solve problem, no arson.

That's why they were such a good team! He can't go stealing her role! She must have misheard!

She ripped her eyes from the spatula and she sucked in the breath she had been holding. Natsu was eyeing her curiously – his head cocked to one side. He scratched his head bemused.

"Watching your face is like a rollercoaster –" He turned mildly green at the thought and shook it off, "-what the hell were you thinking anyway, weirdo?"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She must have misheard! Everything about this situation was suggesting she had. She let out a small chuckle and picked up the spatula.

_Maybe she was a weirdo?_

She nearly had a heart attack for no reason.

She gave Natsu a brilliant smile and moved to pour more batter in the pan – she'd scrap the pancake off the wall later.

"Oh – nothing. I just thought I heard something different than what you said."

She heard him move behind her.

"What'd ya think I said?" She could tell he was walking towards her from the sound of his voice. She flushed in embarrassment.

_How awkward… _

_Did she really have to tell him what she thought he said?_

Lucy shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." She resumed humming. It was a little tune Bennie had taught her.

"That's stupid –" She felt his hand on the small of her back. It felt warm and familiar but it still caused her jump a little, the new pancake made a near-frightening leap again. He moved to stand beside her and watched her face.

She held back a frown. _She was being ridiculous!_ She tried to calm her nerves – _this was Natsu_, after all! She lifted it up the pancake and dropped it on the plate. She threw some more butter on the pan.

"-Mating does matter. Levy said it's the most important decision a dragon slayer can make."

_She had heard right!_

The spatula clattered to the ground again, and she looked at Natsu flustered.

He furrowed his brows and bent to pick up the discarded utensil.

"Oi! If you didn't want to make pancakes you coulda said so. You didn't have to go dropping the flipper." He gave her a pointed look and tossed the spatula in the sink.

He sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

Goosebumps erupted on Lucy's skin.

_How can he be so nonchalant?! _

_Who is this person?_

_And what have they done with Natsu?!_

_"_Anyway – like I was saying. I think we should mate-" Lucy gulped audibly – she was a woman now! She shouldn't be scared off by talks of sex.

_But this was sex with Natsu._

The man she had pined over, desired, fantasized, _loved_ – for years! And he wanted to talk about sex!

This was some weird-freaky-alternative-universe, where nothing made sense!

_Huh._

Of all the crazy things that happened in the past year, this is what made her think the worlds gone mad?

She swallowed a giggle and shook her head – _crap! _Natsu was still talking and he was really animated!

_Oh Kami._ In what context could sex possibly involve that many arm gestures?

"-Increase both our powers, and do a bunch of other awesome stuff. Which will be important when we fight against these darkness-bastards. So whatdya say, Luce?"

Her heart rate erupted; he was giving her that damn-fanged grin of his.

She mentally shook herself – _wait, _fighting?

She blinked at him. Anxiety rolled in her stomach – she should have been listening! He stared at her expectantly, his smile unwavering – Lucy swore she could hear crickets creaking in the kitchen…no really she could.

Lucy's eye's widened.

The pan! She left it on the burner with butter. She internally jumped for joy –_ a distraction!_

She turned around and shut the burner off and removed the pan – how ironic would it be if _she _was the one to burn the new house down.

She felt Natsu place his hand on her shoulder.

"Luce?"

He sounded uncertain – Lucy cringed. That wasn't right! Natsu was always certain – in everything, no matter what.

She had to brave – her future held uncertainties, and if she couldn't even a face an awkward sex talk, what hope did she have for facing what else lay ahead?

She prepped her face with a smile and turned – Natsu's brow was furrowed again and he took tentative 'sniffs'. A small chuckle escaped her and the sound eased the tension on his face.

"I'm sorry…I just did expect you'd want to 'talk' about sex." The blush crept up her neck again, and Natsu's face furrowed again.

"Who's talking about sex – I'm talking about mating."

He was giving her a deadpan stare as if his statement wasn't totally confusing.

"Eh…"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, "-It's like forever. Like dragon marriage… or something."

Ice shot through Lucy's veins – she sucked in a sharp breath.

_No._

A heavy feeling settled in her stomach – weighing her down.

_Master Rupert._

He couldn't mean…how did he even learn about it?

Artur?

Bennie?

But – then why would he _want _that?

Didn't he realize?

_"Master Rupert was never the same after. He was…shattered. Some of his magic and his soul died with Maria, every day he weakened_…"

Bennie's broken face.

Artur's nightmares of abandonment.

How could Natsu _want that?_ Just because she may die is no reason he should join her! How he could he ask her that?! _Didn't he know anything_? Lucy's mind skipped around the fragments of Natsu's speech he said earlier..._he wanted to mate to be stronger?_

Is that all he cared about?

Lucy searched his face. It was unassuming, unknowing – childlike even! Did he have any idea what he just asked her? What he just suggested to do to Artur?

_Artur…_

What if Natsu become like Master Rupert…

_"…The only thing, the only thing that kept him going was vengeance."_

She'd orphan Artur and steal the best parts of Natsu…

The heavy sensation in her stomach climbed up her throat and she found it hard to breath.

This morning had felt…so normal, and now – Natsu wanted to damn himself and the rest of their family.

**_No._**

His eye brows shot up and hurt spread across her face. Lucy swallowed hard. She didn't think she had spoken – but her lips must have found a way to express what she was feeling.

He stepped back slightly – giving her some space. She took a quivering breath and tried to calm her racing heart.

"…Why?" How could he look so genuinely confused? His pink eyebrows were so close together they looked like one giant eyebrow. Why would he think she'd want that?

She answered his question with her own quiet one, "Where did you learn about that?"  
He blinked slowly a few times, "Well, Artur… and then Levy did some resea-"

"If you learned it from Artur, then why would you _ever_ think I'd want to mate." It came out as a harsh whisper and her eyes shot to the floor. She couldn't stomach the pain she saw erupt on his face.

"I…well…" An aching silence settled in the kitchen – Lucy felt sick….her decision in bed this morning…and now _this_? Stomach acid tickled the bottom of her throat and sweaty palms clenched the kitchen counter behind her.

She heard him take another couple steps back – tears prickled her eyes and blurred the floor she was staring at so intently.

"It's just…_you_, Lucy. It just - makes sense to do everything _with you_. We're a team?"

His voice was begging her – he needed something. But she couldn't bring herself to move or speak. The silence was deafening between them – she tried her hardest to right herself – to shake off these damn feelings. Her tears on the kitchen floor echoed in the quiet between them.

"This is what Dragon Slayer's do when they feel like we fe-"

"No. "Lucy tore her eyes from the ground. She couldn't hear anymore – she didn't want him to say he loved her and that's why they should do it. They were married – wasn't that good enough? Loving too much led to Master Rupert's death…she wouldn't do the same to Natsu!

"If I died, then you die. We can't do that to Artur, Happy, Bennie – or the rest of the guild."

Natsu recovered from her 'no' and frowned.  
"Oi, who the hell said you were going to die? Doing this makes you stronger and-"

"_I said no!"_ Natsu recoiled his eyes glistened, but then hardened.

"Fine! Forget I asked!" He swiveled on one foot and headed towards the door.

He was leaving? That wasn't what she wanted.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She pushed off the counter and stood in the kitchen - her hands clenching and unclenching with her mounting emotions.

He pulled open the door and scoffed, "_After Artur and Happy_." Pain was evident on his face and shame pulsed within her. She hadn't meant…

"You're all worked up about them, but I betcha didn't even realize they left ten minutes ago through the back." He stepped out the door, slamming it. The noise reverberated in her bones and Lucy slid to her knees on the floor, gasping for breath.

_How did that happen?_

How did she…ruin _everything,_ already?

A suctioning noise followed by a dull thud sounded off to her left. Out of her peripheral she spotted the half cooked pancake in a crumpled heap on the floor beside her.

She turned and studied it.

One side was a perfect brown – the other, still soggy. She had just been poking it around the pan when Natsu had startled her. This morning had started so wonderfully…

Suddenly, she was laughing.

The kind of laughter that doubled you over and left you gasping for air, uncontrollable and wild – tears streamed down her face as she shook with hysteric mirth.

That's it.

Her life was like this pancake.

Almost perfect - but ultimately…unfinished.

* * *

A.N.:

So amourBRSjenesaisquoi : _Holy cow!_ You flatter me! Thank you you! I am so glad you are enjoying my story and I hope I continue to keep you entertained! :)

RosesAndRavens : Thank you for enjoying my story! I try to update at least once a week – sometimes it's one and a half when life gets in the way. So usually on Saturday or Sunday I try to get something out. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Fairy Flame Key: As always – thank you for reviewing! _You are awesome_! I try to always keep it light with touches of humor – I'm glad it's working!

SaturnWolf3 : But cliffys are the best! :P

Zafrand, Soul Hunt, iCards, Celtika82: _Thank you for reading and reviewing_, hopeful this was an enjoyable delay before the lemon – look for it in the next chapter!

TigerStriper: Gosh! You are too kind! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story – thank you for reviewing!

DancesWithSeatbelts: I hope this was a surprising twist – look for the lemon in the next chapter!

_**Thank you guys again! You rock my socks and really make it so fun to write this story!**_

-UM


	33. The Calm

A.N.:

All good things come in threes! In this case – 33! Yup, chapter 33! I can't believe this story has made it this far, I never thought it would be this long.

Anyway – WARNING*WARNING*WARNING*

Lemon in the last section – proceed with appropriate caution.

Enjoy!

-I don't own Fairy Tail!

-UM

* * *

Lucy hummed and hung some more dish towels on the line. She missed the ease of having the dryer at her apartment – but it was nice to be outside for a change. The last week had been spent mostly indoors, with Guild meetings and scouring books for more information…

Both of which had been straining for Lucy…for different reason.

The first guild meeting had been on the day of the 'talk'. Natsu seemed like he was over their fight – but as soon as Loke forced his gate open to join the meeting, he and Natsu started brawling.

Worse than she had ever seen…it was like they were fighting for blood rather than fun.

Lucy sighed and moved the bucket of wet laundry down the line.

She had tried to stop them – but Gajeel had all but carried her to the guild library and told her to 'get useful'. Lucy frowned. Stopping the fight seemed useful! But apparently it was more Dragon Slayer mumbo-jumbo.

Then there was all the time she spent researching with Levy. That had been a nightmare. The first few days were strained – she couldn't figure why her best friend would give information about mating to Natsu when she and Gajeel weren't even mated.

It's like she was the only sane one! Didn't they realize the repercussions of mating? Bennie spent enough time at their place visiting with Lily; surely she had time to mention that her former master died because of it?!

Instead when she brought it up the Levy – Levy looked…_sad_ that she had turned Natsu down. She even went as far to say that Natsu _didn't_ take the offer lightly.

Lucy's humming was interrupted with a snort. _Natsu took everything lightly. _She resumed humming.

He even took their fight lightly. After he and Loke had battled it out… Lucy frowned in remembrance – _Loke was a pervert but he hadn't deserved that beating _– Lucy helped cleaned Natsu up… and it was like the morning hadn't happened at all.

Later that night, they slept together like they always used to and woke up just the same…the only thing that was different…well, maybe it wasn't different…

Lucy paused and bit her lip – she grabbed a few clothes pins and popped them between her lips, holding them in her mouth as she frowned. Grabbing a large sheet to hang, she continued humming.

Natsu wouldn't kiss her…

Which was actually more normal than him kissing her, _but_ – Lucy had hoped they had finally done it. Moved beyond that impasse in their friendship – they were married for Kami's sake!

Every single time she tried to initiate it…he broke it off and just gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, hugged her and went to sleep.

She used the last clothes pin in her mouth to hang the sheet, and she sighed eyeing the basket. Still pretty full – and with the daylight only lasting till two in the afternoon these days, she better hustle.

Maybe she hurt him more than he let on, maybe if he couldn't mate her than he didn't want to do _anything_ physical with her…for whatever reason; it seemed she was probably going to die a virgin.

Her humming tapered off at the thought.

She threw some towels over the line and forced herself to hum again.

She was going to do it – _summon the Goddess._

That was the only option that didn't guarantee death…it didn't guarantee she'd live – but at least there was a sliver of hope.

Maybe it was better that she and Natsu didn't breach the physical again…if she did sacrifice her soul to save Earthland, then maybe it'd be easier to let her go if he didn't know _all of her_.

She rested her hands on her hips and looked down - just clothes in the basket now.

Small boy shirts and holey shorts lay on top of the pile.

Her humming faltered again – but she was determined to play it off. If anyone happened upon her, they'd be none the wiser to her internal conflict.

Natsu and Artur were notably closer. In the month she was recovering, they had been nearly inseparable – rebuilding the house and training…In fact…

Lucy scanned the area around the house – that's probably were they were right now. Artur's magic flourished under Natsu's instruction, Lucy smiled.

Natsu was a natural teacher.

At least they'd have each other.

Lucy's lip quivered.

She intensified her humming and hurried through hanging the rest of Artur's clothes.

Below Artur's clothes were Natsu's….

They hadn't found any alternatives. Gajeel had search near and far during her month of recovery for books on the subject and only found two. Even with her helping Levy translate…

It was just as Sadato had said.

Kill herself – destroying the key.

Summon the Goddess – initiating battle with the darkness.

Do Nothing – world falls into decay.

Lucy swallowed hard.

Natsu knew now…but they hadn't talked about _her choice_.

They acted like nothing had changed between them – but even when they lay beside each other in bed, he felt so far away…

_She missed Natsu._

"Trying to hum your problems to death, hmm?"

Lucy gasped and turned. The silhouette of a certain orange cat shown through a hanging sheet – the tail flicked impatiently.

Lucy forced a chuckle, "You scared me Bennie – don't go sneaking up on me." Bennie flicked her tail again and pushed through the sheet, her head poking out under it.

"How dare you. I do not 'sneak'." Her sharp fangs accentuated the last word and she sauntered toward Lucy.

"Why are you brutalizing the song I taught you with your forced humming?" Bennie stopped in front of her and raised a brow at her. Lucy let out a jittery sigh – damn perceptive cat.

"It's nothing." She tried to resume humming, but she lost all desire to…

"Fine." Bennie clipped, looking bored and began walking past her.

Lucy sighed, "Wait…" Lucy eyed the basket…only a few things left – just hers and Natsu's clothes. She could finish later…

"Can we talk?" She eyed the cat hopeful; Bennie looked at her mildly annoyed.

"We are talking _now_. You know how I hate questions like that, Flora." Lucy smiled – probably her first real smile in a week.

Bennie refused to call her 'Lucy.' She'd always be 'Flora' to her, and if it Bennie was nothing else; it was genuine to her own feelings. She would be not go sugarcoating anything for her sake – and that's just what Lucy needed.

Her worries, fears, loneliness – swelled up in her and fell from her mouth like a tidal wave.

"I'm-going-to-try-to-summon-the-Goddess-but-it-requires-a-lot-of-magic-and-it-could-kill-me-if-I'm-not-strong-enough-Natsu-asked-me-to-be-his-mate-like-Master-Rupert-and-Maria-I-told-him-no-what-if-I'm-not-strong-enough-and-I-die-and-he-dies-like-Master-Rupert-and-you-and-Artur-are-left-alone-so-far-from-home-and-I-can't-put-you-through-that-and-Natsu-isn't-the-same-and-I-feel-so-alone!"

Lucy took in several savage gasps, she wasn't sure she breathed once during that spiel.

Bennie flicked her tail – her expression unreadable.

"Is your fear of dying the only reason you refused Natsu's request?"

Lucy blinked, she hadn't expected that. She nervously rubbed one arm.

If she wasn't so certain that summoning the Goddess was going to kill her, would she have accepted Natsu's request?

If it wasn't the Goddess Gate…then it'd be something else, right? She could die in almost any of the missions they go on…She had never been scared before – maybe it wasn't death, but what her death would do to Natsu that she feared...

She shook her head – they always took those kinds of risks – on every single mission, why should this be any different?

What had made Master Rupert want to 'mate' in the first place?

There must be positives to it, right? Otherwise Master Rupert wouldn't have done it to begin with.

_It binds your magic and your soul to one another._

Hadn't Bennie said Maria once healed an entire village – fifty or so people – struck with sleeping sickness, all by herself, with one enchantment?

And Master Rupert had grown so strong – he spent a little over week purging a fifty mile radius of dark guilds, and still had enough magic to take on seven jobs after that.

But was the increased strength really worth the cost?

Binding your soul…that wasn't something you did willy-nilly.

That was _forever-ever_. That was this life and the next…

Was that why Master Rupert was miserable to remain alive? The longer he stayed on Earthland – the longer he was away from his deepest love. Did _she_ love Natsu that much?

A rush of memories came over her at breakneck speed – _she'd die for him_.

And when she learned that she would have to – her concern wasn't over her life, but how her losing it would affect him.

Was that forever-ever love?

Where you'd do anything to spare them pain?

No…many in the Guild would do that too.

A cool feeling settled in her chest.

She was bitter – because she didn't want to just die for Natsu…she wanted to live for him too.

Marriage, kids, everything she thought she always wanted – she was willing to give all that up, just spend the rest of her life completing missions with him.

Nothing could ever compare to the memories she had with him; in fact, she was hoping they would be what helped her hold her soul together when she summoned the Goddess.

Natsu had been right…the day of their fight.

Doing everything with him just made sense.

"Yes…"

If it wasn't for the Goddess Gate, she would have said yes.

She swallowed and watched Bennie – her face finally assuming emotion.

"Then kill yourself now. You have already resigned yourself to die." Bennie bit out – anger flashing in her eyes.

Lucy gasped and her hands flew to her face in shock, "Bennie! I-"

"Have you learned nothing? If you were this cowardly when we found you, we'd still be living in the stone house in the jungle." Her tail flicked aggressively and she transformed into her larger form.

"You are Flora of the Vulcan Cave-" She pointed an accusing paw at her. "-You have traveled through jungles – fought man and beast, sailed over oceans, liberated an enslaved population – all without knowing who you were." Bennie clenched her fists and slid her back leg into a fighting stance. Lucy's hair stood on end.

Her hands dropped to her hips.

_Stupid!_

She didn't have her keys.

Or her whip.

They laid uselessly inside.

If Bennie aimed to fight her, she'd have to do it with magical bursts.

"You dare return as 'Lucy of Fairy Tail,' a coward? You mock your own memory!" Bennie shot forward, her fists raised – Lucy pushed magic through her soles and shot out of the way.

_Coward?_

"It's not cowardly to protect those you love!" Lucy brought her fists up, magic energy swirled around them. _What the hell has gotten into Bennie? Shouldn't she agree with her decision?_

Bennie gave a deep growl and showed her fangs. She flexed her claws and darted forward again.

"_Liar_. You are protecting your own conscience." Lucy dodged her clawed swipe but caught a kick to her ribs – she tumbled into the laundry basket knocking the remaining clothes into the air.

Lucy gasped to catch her breath – she didn't want to fight Bennie! Wet clothes fell on her and the dirt beside her.

"Master Rupert was at his best when he was with Maria. " Bennie stood over her; she 'poofed' down to her smaller form, and reached forward with a paw to grab her chin.

"You have spent this week pushing everyone away. Do not be fooled, you are protecting no one."

She released her chin harshly and leaving Lucy on the ground gasping as she stalked off. She had been keeping everyone at a distance…she thought it'd be easier for them – after the letters they wrote…if they didn't get used to the idea of her being around.

"You think I should have said 'yes?' After all you watched Master Rupert go through?"

Lucy couldn't understand it – she thought of anyone, Bennie would understand her decision.

The cat paused her departure and looked over her shoulder. A slight breeze caused the drying laundry to flutter around her.

"I think you should have followed your heart. Master Rupert did – and he died with only one regret. And it was not that he mated."

Lucy swallowed and dropped her eyes.

When she brought them up again – Bennie was gone.

_Follow her heart?_

Could she afford to be that selfish?

* * *

The sun had set a couple hours ago – Lucy's fingers tapped anxiously on the table.

Dinner was ready but the boys were nowhere to be seen.

Lucy's eyebrow ticked.

Bennie already came, ate her meal and then left again. A surprisingly comfortable silence was between them – despite their earlier fight.

There were no hard feelings.

That was why Lucy had asked her…Bennie was honest and unabashed…sorta of like Erza in a way.

Maybe she should have talked to Erza also before making her decision?

Lucy shook her head – no!

This was her decision, her choice – Bennie was merely the catalyst, no more input.

Now – if only Natsu, Artur and Happy would hurry up and get home!

The food was getting cold and so-help-her – she did not get all domesticated for nothing! _They_ _were going to eat this meal and love it!_

Lucy's eyebrow ticked again.

Natsu's boisterous laughed reached her ears. She smiled – _finally!_

_Wait –_ Lucy gasped.

How was her hair? Did her face look okay? She had been sitting there a while, she was probably sweaty looking - it was hot.

Hot – was the food even still warm?

Lucy stood up and rushed the bathroom – her reflection showed her anxiety.

_Great!_

_She was hideous!_

"-did you see how high-"

"Yeah! That was AWESOME!"

"-I don't think it was that great…"

She could hear the pout in Happy's voice and the front door shut.

_Crap!_

"-Food!"  
"-Alright!"

"-Fanks Lushi!"

_Well so much for worrying about it being too cold._

She heard the chairs scrape as they sat down to gorge themselves. Lucy's stomach grumbled – she hadn't eaten waiting for them, but now she was willing to guess there wouldn't be anything left.

She turned her attention back to the mirror.

She looked stupid.

If she went out there now they'd probably all laugh at her for being so dressed up.

Tonight was a big deal…and she had bought this dress for a special occasion…so it would be a shame not to wear it…besides – the color reminded her of Natsu's eyes.

She huffed out a sigh and pulled at the green dress. It was pretty low cut – way too fancy for anything but a wedding reception.

She frowned and turned on the water. Her eyes settled on the beads in her hair – it gave her courage. She had been brave as Flora – she'd be brave as Lucy.

She splashed water on her face and dried it off. With one more encouraging stare in the mirror she opened the door.

The three didn't even notice her approach – they were all too engrossed in the fact that she cooked their favorites.

She cleared her throat – nothing.

She rolled her eyes and coughed – still nothing.

She sighed – _whatever._

Lucy took the open seat at the table, and rested her hand on chin and watched them happily devour her food.

Happy slurped down what looked to be his sixth fish and stopped – his eyes widened as if seeing her for the first time.

"Wow Lushi! You look sexy!" Lucy could feel the flush creeping onto her face and she gasped.

Natsu grabbed another bite of fire chicken and looked over – a slight pink dusting his cheeks, "Yeah Luce, you do. What for?" He grabbed another bite and watched for her answer. Lucy grew indignant.

_Sheesh – she didn't look that different._

"Mom! You look pretty!"

_Well, maybe she did look great – but it wasn't that big of an improvement was it?_

Wonderful – she had wanted their attention, now she had it – and she was completely flustered.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish – she had envisioned this going so much smoother.

"Artur, Happy – Wendy and Charle asked you to stay the night!" Lucy swallowed hard; Artur furrowed his brows and nibbled on his dirt bread.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, leaned back in his chair and watched her curiously. She felt her blush deepening.

"How come, mom?" Lucy laughed nervously.

"She had some new sweets she wanted to share with you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Why did Artur have to be so perceptive?

"Aye Sir - lets go!" Happy leapt from the table "-Come on Artur!" He grabbed him by the cuff of the shirt and yanked him towards the door, "Charle wants to see me!"

"But-"

"Be careful!" Lucy called after them – it was a short trip to Wendy's but given the visit from Sadato, Lucy felt conflicted about sending them out so late after dark.

The breeze closed the door behind them – if Lucy wasn't so nervous, she'd have laughed out how quickly Happy was out of there.

"There a wedding I don't know about?" Natsu was eyeing her curiously – she didn't blame him. Bennie was right, she had been aloof all week – and now all of a sudden she's cooking dinner, and getting dolled up?

Lucy sighed, best to get it over with. She made herself look him in the eye and hold his stare.

"I'm scared. Really scared. You asked me something last week –" Hurt flickered in his eyes "- and I told you no… when I should have said yes. I'm sorry – it took a friend to remind me how to be brave again."

Holding his stare and saying all that would go down as the single most difficult thing she had ever done.

But it was worth it – she saw confusion, turn to hurt and finally – evolve into hope.

He gave her a fanged grin and her heart started racing.

"So… you wanna be my mate?" Lucy smiled and nodded – nervous goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"It's forever though? Like soul and magic and everything?" He leaned in – waiting for her answer.

Lucy nodded again, "I told you yes didn't I?"

He barked out a laugh and reached forward pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Lucy would have joined him in laughing, but she was having trouble breathing.

"Natsu…air..."

"_Huh_…oh." He pulled back gripping her shoulders – his face still split in a grin.

"Now I can always protect you!" She gave him a brilliant smile.

_Oh Natsu._

He released her shoulders and leapt up from the table and disappeared into their room.

Lucy blinked, and looked towards the bedroom door – Natsu came bounding out with an old book.

"Right – we just gotta say these words and then it's done."

_He wanted to do it now?!_

Lucy tried to keep the shock off her face but she failed.

"What?" Natsu furrowed his brows at her.

She gave him an amused smiled and reached forward musing up his pink locks.

"Nothing, where are the words?"

He grinned wide again and flicked open the book, turning pages rapidly.

He was so excited, flames were licking off of his back – Lucy brought a hand to his forearm and slowly rubbed it.

His eyes shot up to hers and he flushed. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling to wide at his reaction, "Relax – I'm not going to change my mind. You can take your time."

He let out a nervous laugh – then leaned forward abruptly, pulling her face to his.

Their teeth banged behind lips, but the excited kiss warmed her. He eased up on the pressure and kissed her softer. Lucy pushed back and was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away and smiled wolfishly at her.

Lucy huffed – flustered.

He went back to flipping through pages.

"Ha! Here." His finger rested on the top of a really old looking page.

Lucy leaned in – the language wasn't one she knew – to some small degree it resembled Latin…that is if you sounded the words out phonetically. It was like a growled version of it.

Her eyes darted down the page and then met Natsu's again. He still wore a huge grin.

She cocked an eyebrow, "So what is it?"

"The Dragon spell for mating. We just gotta say it together and then it's a done deal."

Lucy frowned slightly, what if it wasn't the right spell? You can't just go saying any old random ancient spell – how certain was he that this was the right one?

Well – judging by his face, _very certain._

She bit her lip, "What does it say?"

He furrowed his brows in thought, "Levy thought it might say ' two become one,' 'forever,' and 'favored above all others' or something like that."

Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes – _Natsu, what a romantic._

She was scared – but that wasn't new.

She needed to trust him.

She needed to trust in them.

She needed to trust herself.

She smiled, "Alright – let's do it!"

He pushed the book in front of her, and moved to stand behind her.

"Levy helped me memorize it, so you just gotta read it – I'll say it with you."

Lucy swallowed.

_This was it._

No more 'what ifs'.

This was the moment she committed to living for Natsu.

The Goddess Gate couldn't have her soul, she was giving it to him.

And he was giving her his.

She'd be strong enough to live through the summoning.

_Everyone could live._

She opened her mouth and began sounding her way through the spell.

Natsu's voice rang out clear with hers. The jitters she felt felt when she first began ebbed away and warmth flooded her insides. She was vaguely aware that Natsu had his arm draped around her and was leaning over her as they said the spell.

The room felt like it was spinning – but oddly enough – she didn't feel dizzy.

Just warm.

So warm.

And she could smell Natsu – sweet smoldering timber and spices. It was as though with each passing word – she could smell him stronger and stronger.

Her whole body tingled.

Like electricity!

Not the kind that she felt when she was Flora – this wasn't a buzzing in her brain. This was an energy vibrating throughout her body like taut strings.

She didn't even feel like she was reading anymore – it's like the words came out of her – like she already knew them. An ancient dragon language that she was suddenly privy to because she loved a Dragon Slayer.

The world seemed brighter – but that's because it was. A bright light was growing out of them.

The spell was almost complete – Natsu was right, it was 'two becoming one' and 'forever' – but it was so much more.

It was an understanding – a connection.

It was trusting someone as much as yourself.

It was hope.

It was a partnership.

They'd always be, but that didn't matter, because they always were.

The last words fell from their mouths and the light shone brightly and faded.

Lucy licked her lips.

'_Whoa.'_

"You could say that again." She couldn't keep the awe from her voice. That was amazing.

She felt Natsu swallow against her back – his Adam's Apple bobbing, "I didn't say anything."

Lucy pulled away from Natsu and turned in her chair to look back at him.

"Yes you did – you said 'whoa.'"

He looked at her amused, "_Weirdo_ – no I didn't." He moved his hand to scratch his chest – Lucy gasped and yanked his hand down.

A tattoo? Almost center of his chest…right above his heart.

_That was new._

Did she have one too? She pulled the neck of the dress to reveal a matching tattoo above her own heart – she gingerly rubbed her fingers against it.

_Warm – like Natsu._

Natsu rubbed his head, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty warm."

_Wait_.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. _  
That can't be._

"Can't be what? And how are you doing that without moving your mouth."

Lucy gasped and dropped her hand.

"Touch yours! And think something!"

He looked at her like she had a second head. "Touch my what?"

Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes – she gestured to his chest.

He flicked open his vest and looked down – "Whoa! That's awesome! And you've got one too? Lemme see?"

He flicked a thumb over his and reached for her dress – pulling it open revealing a good portion of her breast.

'Lucy's is definitely better.' She shoved his hands off and blushed.

"Pervert!" He looked insulted.

"What! I was just looking at your tattoo."

"_Uhuh_." He grinned wolfishly and rubbed his chest unconsciously.

_'-keep this going, she might get fired up. Then I bet I can-"_

Lucy's jaw dropped and a blush spread down to her neck – here she thought Natsu didn't have those kinds of thoughts, _ha_.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" She grabbed his hand and yanked it from his chest. If he kept thinking those thoughts – she'd be too flustered to tell him what she just discovered.

"Just _–just stop_. Listen already. We can speak telepathically if we touch our tattoos." Understanding dawned on Natsu's face.

"-So just now, you heard what I was thinkin?"

She felt her blush deepen and nodded. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "Awesome! So waddya think?"

Lucy 'eeped,' _what had she gotten herself into?_

She smacked his arm, "Focus! I _think _we should figure out what these tattoos are…and if there are any other changes."  
"They're mate marks." He said it like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

He brushed the green fabric of her dress away and pointed to her mark.

"See – there's a dragon, probably breathing fire, and then there are stars – for your spirits. Shared magic.-" He flicked her forehead with his finger, "Duh."

She afforded him a small glare and then strained her head to see her own. She frowned giving up – leaning forward, brushing Natsu's vest aside and studied his.

A black circle, with his skin shining through in areas to illustrate shapes. A dragon – just like he said, its head coiled back, mouth open spewing what could be assumed to be flames.

Along the top of the circle, clear spots speckled through – Lucy could even pick out a few constellations – stars.

_Shared magic, huh?_

Did that mean she could summon fire magic? She tried to contain her giddiness and brought her hand up to his mark, sliding her fingers over it, she palmed it gently.

Natsu jumped and forced her hand away.

"Sheesh! You trying to kill me Lucy?!"

Lucy gasped, "That hurt?!"

He swallowed again and started studying the ceiling, "Yeah, sorta." He clenched his jaw and shuffled on his feet.

He was acting funny all of a sudden.

She felt something brush up against her stomach. A slight pressure but then it went down again.

_Oh_.

"Natsu." He looked down at her; she rubbed her hand over her mark.

_Help me unzip my dress?_

He swallowed hard at her shared thought.

* * *

Lucy stood facing the bed her heart racing, she twisted her hands together anxiously and then shook them out.

She heard Natsu close the bedroom door behind him.

_Right._

_Relax._

_Think._

_Remember what Erza and Cana taught you._

"_Oh hell no._ Don't do any of that freaky bondage shit."

Lucy gasped and tore her hand of her mark.

_Stupid!_

Why was she unconsciously touching that thing – now Natsu knew she had no idea what she was doing…

Then again, they had spent six years together…he probably knew she hadn't had any experiences…

Why couldn't she be like she was in that alley?

All confident and wanton?

"Lucy?"

_Oh crap. _ He could probably smell how anxious she was – hell she could smell how anxious she was…

Wait – she _could _smell how anxious she was.

And Natsu – she could smell him all the way by the door. He smelled…

Lucy breathed him in – _he smelled amazing._

She could see how this enhanced sense could be problematic though… What else had changed? Did she have enhanced strength too? Would she suddenly start craving food on fire?

'_Oi –Luce, you done freaking out?'_

She huffed indignantly and rubbed her mark – _Get out of my head!_

_'I will, when you do!'_

_Fine!_

Lucy's eyebrow ticked and she moved both hands to lift her hair – exposing the zipper.

She tried to steady her breaths as Natsu approached. She heard him shirk his vest and Igneel's scarf onto the floor – her heart beat raced. The bed looked daunting from where she stood.

_Would they really?_

_Tonight?_

She felt his hands at the base of her neck. He paused – leaning forward; he pressed a rushed kiss onto the back of her neck – heat shot to her core. He was nervous too – but even his novice chaste kiss set her aflame.

He yanked the zipper down in one fluid movement – exposing her back. Her heart raced and she took quick breaths – somehow he managed to keep his steady. She dropped her hair – letting it fall against her back, she heard him inhale deeply.

His hands brushed along her shoulders, pushing the fabric - the dress slipped down and pooled around her feet.

She heard him swallow hard.

The dress called for braless, but going commando had been her call.

So there she stood – in what she hoped was her 'naked glory'. Her lips quivered – she was all too grateful to be facing away from Natsu right now.

He brought his hand to her waist and pulled her back into him – his desire pushed hotly through his pants.

She held in a whimper as heat pooled between her legs.

A sound suspiciously like a growl emanated out of his chest and he rubbed her panther scar, pressing his lips against her neck. They felt like lava burning a trail down her throat. His kisses became more forceful and he tugged at her neck with his fangs.

She gasped and his other hand shot up her torso to cup an exposed breast. His hands were so…so warm; she was getting drunk off his attention. She took gulping breaths and sounds she never knew she could make came out of her.

The hand rubbing her scar abandoned it and slowly crept south – easing over her hip bones. She brought her hands up to grip Natsu's neck and hair; she arched her back into his left hand. He plucked at her nipple and moan pulled at her lips. His hand dipped into the valley of her breast brushing over her mark.

The air left her lungs and she saw stars.

Her knees gave out as pleasure rocked her core – she gasped. Natsu caught her and they fell forward onto the ground his right arm bracing them on their knees.

That wasn't an orgasm – she couldn't have…Just from…him touching that mark?

Liquid fell hotly down her quivering thighs.

Natsu's breath puffed hotly over her shoulder, "Luce – I barely touched you."

He sounded so cocky – she'd be embarrassed later. She swallowed and disentangled herself from his grasp and fell to the floor beneath him. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. His eyes danced down her body before resting on her face once more. He swallowed hard and braced himself above her with both arms.

His muscles strained on either side of her head.

He just looked at her. A small smile dancing on his lips, as hot breaths came out in pants. His pink hair fell in clumps on his forehead.

She knew that look – that unadulterated excitement. The look before a battle, before a challenge, before some great adventure.

She grinned widely – pleasurable jolts still running through her core.

Loving Natsu was and always would be_ a great adventure._

_Who needed a bed?_

Lucy reached up and kissed him – electricity shot through her the moment their lips met. Natsu moaned and dropped to his forearms to get closer.

He deepened the kiss – pushing his tongue past her lips and exploring. Lucy pushed back, challenging him, flicking her tongue against his, only to part and meet it once more.

She broke for air and slid her hands down his back as she arched her chest against his. The soft friction of his skin against her aroused nipples sent shivers down her body.

He kissed beside her lips and worked his way down to her throat again - giving extra attention to the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

Her hands continued downward until they hooked on his pants. He drew his fangs along her neck – she gasped and yanked his pants off his hips.

He swallowed and paused - his forehead pressed against her chin – his breaths feathering her exposed chest.

_No way. _

She wasn't letting him get cold feet again.

She reached up and grasped his length to pull down with a tug.

A guttural moan tore from his mouth that vaguely resembled her name. Her sex pulsed – that was so…_hot_.

She wanted him to say her name like that again.

And again.

And again.

She started a rhythm, moving her hand up and down – falling back on Cana's advice of tighter being better.

Natsu whined and thrust into her hand – digging his face into the nape of her neck.

He nipped and kissed at her throat. His arms quivered on either side of her head and he thrust harder and harder into her hand. Sweat dripped down his body onto her and she felt her own arousal mounting with each hearty moan of her name.

His body tensed and jerked, he yanked a hand away from bracing himself and palmed her breast. He bit down on her neck and jerked his hips again – spilling himself onto her stomach.

She didn't even orgasm this time, but she felt a sense of euphoria at having made him. Blood trickled lightly down her neck – but she couldn't feel it any pain from his bite. She felt high and the only sensations she could feel outside of her own arousal were Natsu's impossible warmth and his velvet length regaining it rigidity after its brief lapse of flaccidity.

He lifted himself off of her panting.

His eyes were impossibly wide.

"Lucy…" the way he breathed her name made her sex ache with need.

He blinked, trying to clear the daze he was in. He kicked off his pants and rolled on his heels above her.

Lucy blushed.

His…his – well it was all out in the open! She didn't have time to get too embarrassed before he reached forward pulled her onto his shoulder.

Lucy and saw her hair swaying beneath her by Natsu's feet as he carried her towards to the bed.

She heard rumbling erupting out of Natsu's chest once more.

She 'eeped' as he flipped her onto the bed. He stalked up her body- her body tingled from the sensuality.

He kissed and gently licked where he had bitten down to hard - his length pressed against her thighs. He moved down to kiss her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipple and wrapping his lips around it with a tug.

Lucy gasped and arched, silently begging for more.

The area between her thighs was slick with her desire – she opened her legs giving him room. Her body felt tight, one tiny pluck from him and she'd vibrate into bliss.

He pushed into her, her eyes rolled back in her head. The pressure felt foreign but so warm…he flicked his tongue over her mark and jerked his hips forward to be flushed against hers.

The pain she would have felt was drowned out by the blinding desire wracking her body. She stopped fighting it and let the pleasurable convulsions course through her body.

_What had they ever waited for – this was amazing!_

Natsu grunted and she gasped for air. When the sensations settled, she bucked her hips against his – he swallowed hard and started moving. Remnants of pain faded as they started up a rhythm. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed softly amongst their moans and Lucy was sure there was never a more erotic sound.

She could feel herself getting close again – Natsu's thrusts became more erratic. She wasn't ready for it to be over so soon. She pushed him forward – urging them to switch positions.

Erza always said it was better on top.

His fell back on the bed – wide eyed and panting, sweat running down his face in torrents.

She felt exposed up here, her chest heaved and he watched with avid fascination as her breasts rose and fell.

She rolled her hips and watched his face as it dissolved into pleasure.

She did it again – bouncing as she did and felt the building of her own orgasm again.

She worked up and down, her chest bouncing – he reached up and cupped them both – her breasts spilling between his fingers. She threw he head back and moaned his name loudly.

She was so close – so…

Her legs clenched and the every last tight string she had wound in her broke free and her body convulsed. She reached forward bracing herself on his chest – her hands caressing his mark.

"Fuck. Luce!" He clenched his jaw and arched off the bed, a hand slid from her breast to grip her hip and he pumped himself into her. The other slid to touch her mark.

Lucy forgot how to breathe.

In fact – she was certain she was dead.

Pleasure tore through her – and blinding stars dancing beneath her eyelids. Her legs shook uncontrollably as her body felt like it was dissolving into passionate flames.

The world went dark.

She opened her eyes – she heard soft panting.

Had she blacked out?

She willed herself to roll her head to look towards the noise. Every muscle in her body felt lethargic.

Finally her head fell to the side.

Natsu's eyes were huge and he wore the biggest shit-eating-grin she had ever seen him wear. He rested his head on his hands. Lucy snorted – the afterglow looked good on him, she on the other hand...

She was pretty sure – she had just died and met her maker.

Albeit, it was a _glorious_ death though.

He side glanced her when she made a noise – his smile never faltering.

"Let's do that again."

_Oh Kami._

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

A.N.:

Ta-da! I hope you like it!

_Please review!_

For everyone screaming and pulling at their hair – "how irresponsible, how could she mate him knowing she could die?!" don't worry, I feel your pain – I'll address that, promise J

Anyway – sheesh! Writing lemons take it out of you.

Hopefully I've gotten better with this one, and no one was too OOC, I was able to take some liberty with the last one since she was 'Flora,' so hopefully this wasn't painful to read for those who are character purist.

Special Shout-Out to DanceswithSeatbelts for helping me on some much needed editing with this chapter AND helping me rethink the summary to this story.

You're awesome!

-Till next time!

-UM


End file.
